


双神的陨落

by 夜谷说 (Thirtyfiveowls)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Bad guys' POV, Dealing with the loss of jewels/rings and masters, Drama, First Age, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Occasional slash, Second Age, Third Age, angbang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 216,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirtyfiveowls/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E8%B0%B7%E8%AF%B4
Summary: 讲述了两代黑暗魔君从崛起到陨落的故事。从埚惑斯岛的倒塌，到巴拉督尔的倒塌，以及接下来发生的事情。主要从 米尔寇和索伦的叙事角度展开。这是另一篇同人《被灼伤的神》的续作。
Relationships: Finrod/Sauron, Mandos/Melkor/Lórien, Manwë/Melkor, Melkor/Sauron, Mouth of Sauron/Orcs, Sauron/Mouth of Sauron (one-sided)
Kudos: 4





	1. 狼塔里的君王

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lords that Fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232164) by [Taylor17387](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor17387/pseuds/Taylor17387). 



> 作者：  
> 这个故事是《被灼伤的神》一文的后续，为了方便没看过前文的朋友们，在每一章最后的注释里我会解释一些前文提到过的梗。这一章稍微有点CP向，但这篇文整体不会有太明显的CP，越往后CP向越少。  
> 关于正剧里事件发生的顺序（即米尔寇和芬国昐的大战发生在攻陷米那斯提力斯之前），我参考的是《灰精灵编年史》，不是《精灵宝钻》。

_冰冷，邪恶，无路，无光_

_受尽苦刑的，两名被遗忘的战友_

_茫然注视无尽黑夜。_

_其余十人早已命终，_

_如今只剩二人相拥，_

_折碎的骨头，森然在目_

_他们为主忠心耿耿，直到最后。_

——《蕾希安之歌》，第九歌

建在西瑞安河上的那座堡垒如今被叫做妖狼岛，岛上的狼嚎此刻暂时平息了一会儿。索伦知道这意味着什么。那群野兽已经开始享用下一个囚犯了，将他们捕获时一共有十二人。这群俘虏一直是近几天消遣的新玩物，而组成他们成员的身份也丝毫称不上传统。十一个精灵，和一个人类，面容枯槁，伪装成半兽人的模样。这可不是每天都能在森林里遇到的事情。

索伦伸手到那张巨大的，铺满地图和计划书的桌子上，从满桌的纸张下面抽出一张名单。这里是他每次回到塔楼都会前来进行办公的地方。从中划掉最新被享用的受害者后，索伦发觉还活着的囚犯只剩下两个：一个是那个人类，还有一个疑似是他们中领队的精灵。其他人都宁可死也不肯出卖自己的首领。

 _非常高尚，可惜他们的首领也非常懦弱，宁愿看着手下成为喂狼的腐肉，也不愿如实交代一切。_ 他嘴角带着轻蔑的嘲讽想道。

不过，这群手下如何并不重要。下一个送命的将会是那个衣着邋遢的人类，精灵首领似乎和他有着某种密切的关系。假如在看到自己的挚友，徒弟，或者爱人之类的死在眼前之后，精灵还不动摇的话，那就只能采取一些更复杂更有说服力的方法让他开口了。索伦拿起还未设计完工的情报收集道具的图纸，叹了口气，将它放到一边。

事实上，他对这一切感到厌倦。他在这塔里呆了十年，早就厌倦了。虽然能成为西瑞安河绝对的支配者是很好没错，他能随意处置这里所有的要塞，还有一大群妖狼驻军，占领了这附近的整个地区。但是没有米尔寇在身边，这里毫无乐趣可言。

自从安格班围城之战过后，他就再也没见过他的主人。精灵们将那场战役称为“骤火之战”，当然，最后是火龙将他们解救于水深火热之中，一举摧毁了诺多精灵的营地。不过这主意最开始是格劳龙提出的，索伦也没法把胜利的功劳都揽到自己身上。

在这之后便是针对米那斯提力斯的进攻和占领，一个推迟多年，迟迟未能实现的计划。当索伦再次站到欧洛德瑞斯面前，恢复了曾经色诱过他的少女形象时，对方那张惊恐的脸是副官最美好的回忆之一。

“你现在还想亲我吗？”他嘲弄地问，把那愚蠢的精灵吓个半死，几乎没能从这场冲突中活着逃出去。

他当上岛屿的领主还没多久，就听说了米尔寇和芬国昐决斗的消息。起初索伦很奇怪主人为什么会同意这种事，因为维拉并不喜欢一对一的搏斗，毫无疑问他只是碍于面子被迫答应的吧。来自官方的信使说，主人在迎战傲慢的诺多国王后取得了光荣而压倒性的胜利，但这群乌鸦之间窃窃私语的小道消息却还是传到了他的耳朵里：米尔寇的肉身在这场战斗中受到了严重的损伤。

索伦当时很担心，想要回到安格班，但一直没有机会。维拉也没有答应他返回要塞的请求，每次派去请求觐见的信使都会带回主人各种各样回绝的理由，让他先看管好这里的堡垒，把觐见一事放到以后再说。这一切都只让他变得无以复加地焦虑。

即便是通过人类仆人，索伦也无法彻底弄清事情的经过。他的这名仆人当初遵循米尔寇的命令留在了安格班，偶尔会过来看看塔楼，在讲到这个话题时总是显得十分紧张。索伦怀疑他是在担心泄漏太多会被米尔寇发现。

不知道他不在的时候，安格班有没有欺负他的影子。人类总是一副不愿回到安格班的样子，而且每次都会在塔里逗留很久。可就算他被折磨了，也从没告诉过索伦。

除此之外，在托尔-因-皋惑斯，也就是妖狼之岛的日子，可以说是度日如年。

诺多的王国没有什么动静，索伦当时正专注于寻找两个叫胡林和胡尔的人类，根据线报的说法，他们知道精灵一座秘密之城的入口所在地。但是，无论他在贝烈瑞安德各个角落部署多少部队，无论他怎样在数不清的地图上查找某个未经探索的地方，那两个神出鬼没的人类总能一次又一次从他眼前逃脱。

也许地牢里的囚犯会知道关于那个隐秘领域的事。如果他能找到哪怕任何一点线索，就有借口回一次安格班，见见米尔寇了。

米尔寇……他和米尔寇已经分开了十年。自从两人有过亲密接触以后，他的缺席开始变得难以忍受。就仿佛突然之间，某种他以前从没需要过的肢体接触，变成了活下去必不可少的条件。

索伦闭上眼睛，在脑海中重现他上次和主人做过的事。那是在骤火之战刚结束后，米尔寇把他传进正殿密谈。副官身上还残留着硫磺味，烧焦的皮肉味，和精灵的血腥味，而维拉的双眼里闪烁着毫不掩饰的欲望。

索伦沉浸在战斗的激情和胜利的狂喜中，猛地抓住了米尔寇，翻过他的身子把他按在墙上，掀开长袍当场把他上了，如同侵略敌军大营般粗暴。米尔寇欢愉的尖叫声让副官感受到了他的渴求，如此明快地燃烧着，不顾一切，如此真诚。

那时他多么爱他啊！维拉那么顺从地臣服于他，彻彻底底、毫无保留、毫无歉意地给予，仿佛只有这样才能使那些知道自身无比优越的人屈服。

索伦闭着眼，舔了舔獠牙，沉迷于那些美味的回忆中，笑着想到米尔寇是如何在那次事后的数天都无法坐在王座上，只要有人敢问他是否身体欠妥，他就会发怒。

为什么他现在就不能在安格班，和主人在一起呢？他想念他的皮肤、他的肉体、他的气味、和他半似呢喃的低声细语。

这全是米尔寇的错，把他变成了这种屈服于低级感情的奴隶。他以前不是这样的，不会在如此肤浅的事上浪费时间。而现在他不止被欲望折磨着，更重要的是，也无法从任何人那里得到欲望的满足。塔里只有半兽人，妖狼，或更糟糕的生物——哪种他都无法接受。

于是再一次地，副官想到了自己的主人，两腿间涌起一股难受的燥热和熟悉的紧绷感。不过事已至此，塔里也没有别人，他也没什么别的事可做。于是他听天由命地叹了口气，解开裤子的扣子，把手伸了进去。

就在这时，塔楼的门突然被人撞开，吸血鬼瑟林威西跌跌撞撞地冲了进来。索伦被她吓一跳，赶紧把手往外抽。

瑟林威西喝多了血，一副醉醺醺的样子，步履蹒跚地走到他跟前，还把酒杯里红色的液体撒了几滴在脚下贵重的地毯上，那是欧洛德瑞斯从维林诺带过来的东西。

放眼整个阿尔达，很少有人能像吸血鬼瑟林威西一样激怒安格班的副官。她一天到晚不是跟好战的半兽人斗殴，就是在到处散播不实八卦，要么就肆意喝别人的血喝到不省人事。在吸血这方面她倒是从不挑剔，无论咬的脖子是半兽人的，马匹的，妖狼的，还是精灵的，都无所谓。如果索伦不是她的顶头上司，肯定也会被她咬的。

 _我就不该那天犯贱用她的名字！_ 迈雅后悔地想道。

他那只火焰般的眼睛含着不加掩饰的仇恨，死盯着那个家伙，希望能以愤怒之火无声地把她赶走。

“大人，索伦大人。我刚刚看到了很有趣的东西。”吸血鬼用她尖利的声音宣布道，身子十分无礼地压在了桌上的地图和图纸上。

“你要是再晚几分钟进来，恐怕会看到更有趣的。”副官咕哝着，充满杀意的视线直直瞪着她。

“那个我倒是不清楚，大人，您先听我说啊。我刚飞过布瑞希尔森林北部的时候，看到地面上有个黑影在飞奔，当时天不是快黑了嘛，我就飞得低了一点想看清那是谁。您知道我看见了什么嘛？您猜猜？”

索伦不无厌恶地哼了一声，他此刻最不想干的就是在这里猜谜语。

“我哪知道？欧洛米像以前一样在月亮底下骑马？”

“不是的，大人，不是那个。”很明显，吸血鬼没有听出他的讽刺。“注意听，大人：那是一个姑娘，一个骑着大狗的姑娘！裹在一件很奇怪的斗篷里，颜色特别黑，比黑夜还黑，黑得就像那只差点吃了米尔寇大人的蜘蛛……她叫啥来着？乌苟……乌戈……”

“说正题行不行！？”

瑟林威西被吓了一跳，又撒了几滴血在副官的文件上。

“遵命，索伦大人，好的。我刚才说到哪儿了……她穿着一件黑暗的斗篷。我当时觉得这个猎物很好抓，就猛扑下去打算偷袭她，但是被她斗篷的一角碰到了眼睛，当时就感到一阵强烈的睡意，立刻让我睡了过去。”

“那是因为你喝多了，跟平时一样。”

“不是啊，索伦大人！我向您保证，这次不是……”

“闭嘴！我不敢相信你居然为了一件这种蠢事打扰我。一个姑娘带狗出门散步有什么好关心的？下次除非那群维拉在外面吹响世界末日的号角，不然别来烦我！”迈雅怒吼一声，试图把染血的地图清理干净，效果却微乎其微。从这之后，图上的蓝山就不再是蓝的了，而是变成了红山。

“可是，我的索伦大人，难道不需要派出一队侦察兵么？那姑娘好像是冲我们这里来的。”

“好吧，如果她出现在托尔-因-皋惑斯，我会把她和其他囚犯关到一起，喂给我们的妖狼当新鲜猎物玩。就这样吧。”

瑟林威西皱起眉，又往副官面前靠了一点。

“您为什么这么不安，大人？我给您带来的这个消息有这么烦人么？您刚才在干什么呢？”

索伦慢慢地转向她，几乎控制不住想掐住她的脖子把她扔出窗外来一场深夜飞行的冲动。

“听好，瑟林威西，我就跟你直说吧，不直说恐怕你也不会早早离我远点。在你刚才像风一样闯进我的塔楼里，向我报告关于可笑的姑娘和狗的故事之前，我正在试图自娱自乐，不知道这么说你能不能听懂——”

吸血鬼用一只薄膜般的翅膀做了个无所谓的姿势。

“我当然懂了，在半兽人群里混了那么久，看都看够了，我知道您什么意思。”

但即便如此，这位妨碍者依然无动于衷地站在原地，面无表情喝着酒杯里的血浆。索伦极度怀疑地挑起一边眉毛。

“那看来我还是太婉转了。我的意思是要你赶紧滚啊！”他大吼一声，把瑟林威西吓得几乎要将整杯饮料都泼出去。

“好的大人，您做这么简单的事都要如此集中精力的话那我走就是了。不过我还是不懂，地牢里明明关着两个可以随意使用的囚犯，为何非得用自己的手呢？”

“囚犯？那群低劣的种族？只有你这种丑东西才会自甘堕落到那种地步吧，我还是有尊严的！”

“哎呀，索伦大人啊！那个精灵挺漂亮的，不是吗？一如的子女不是取了维拉和迈雅们的模样么。”瑟林威西邪恶地眨了眨眼，一只令人作呕的翅膀搭到副官肩膀上，一副要跟他说悄悄话的神情。“我知道，他们自然不能跟米尔寇大人相比，但米尔寇大人这不是不在嘛。他们在啊，光是这一点就有优势了，对不对。而且您也不会相信米尔寇大人在您不在身边的这十年里没有过其他床伴吧？”

这个想法如同一盆冷水浇在索伦头上。在此之前，他从没想过还有这种可能性，一秒都没有想过。但想到这一点后，他胸口感到一阵可怕的沉闷疼痛。他徒劳地想要说服自己，嫉妒是一种荒唐的感情，只有女人才会嫉妒。米尔寇是一名维拉，他有权完全自由地做任何决定。但不管怎么说，他还是感到嫉妒。米尔寇有能力让他感到嫉妒，他索伦，安格班的副官，所有埃努中最为无情理智的一个，竟然嫉妒了。

那时他多么恨他啊！

“我的主米尔寇对他的身体做出什么事与我无关。”副官带着受伤的自尊回答道。

吸血鬼露出一个恶意的微笑，黑色尖牙明晃晃地露在他脸边。她的气息中有凝结的血块和碎肉的臭味。

“您对您的身体做出什么事也和米尔寇大人无关。我会这么说也是为了您好，没有别的意思。除此之外，大人……有时在床上套出来的信息会远远多于在审讯室里。您想想吧。”

说完后，吸血鬼起身离开了塔楼，吊儿郎当地，嘴里还哼着一首下流的小曲。副官被独自留在原地望着面前的文件发呆，出神的目光停留在文件前的空地上，在理智，欲望，和心碎之间挣扎徘徊。

窗外，夜幕降临，狼群又开始嗥叫。

…

大约在午夜时分，地牢的门开了，一个身着斗篷马靴的身影出现在门口。两名囚犯正蜷缩在一个角落里睡着，被冻得瑟瑟发抖，紧紧拥抱在一起。这完全是一种兄弟间的拥抱，是一名士兵和他的战友清楚两人在明早就会不明不白地死去，因此整夜以这样的方式延长他们的告别。

索伦吩咐与他同来的半兽人不要弄醒那个人类，把精灵和他分开带到自己面前来。

这个生物的确十分漂亮，头发介于金色和银色之间，双眼是浅浅的碧蓝色。但他十分消瘦憔悴，肮脏且衣衫不整。

那个人类虽然也出落得英俊，可状况却比精灵还糟。

索伦把精灵带出牢房，带到一个装修精美的，曾专属于欧洛德瑞斯的浴室。他指了指浴池，示意对方打点一下自己，好好洗个澡，梳梳头发，随后从卧室的壁橱里拿来一件丝绸的刺绣上衣，也是属于这座塔前主人的衣物，将它叠好放在凳子上，方便精灵洗完澡后穿，不用再管先前身上那些脏兮兮的破布。

做完这些之后，索伦就离开了浴室，给精灵一点个人空间，并派了两名哨兵守在门口，以防他仍抱有逃跑的希望。

一小时后，精灵出现在主餐厅里，副官早已坐在餐桌前等待着。仅仅是一个简单的热水澡和换件衣服的改变，牢房里的脏老鼠就俨然变成了一位庄严的贵族。索伦一眼就从他身上认出了那种专属于诺多的高贵和风度。然而，精灵被眼前这不同寻常的情况吓到了，疑惑又不知所措。餐桌上摆着盛着精美食物的瓷盘，金丝银线装饰的水晶杯里斟满了甜酒。

“坐下吧，我一直在等你。”迈雅带着迷人的邪恶微笑说道。他自己坐在主位上，并把左手边的椅子向后拉开。

精灵踌躇着坐下，看着眼前新鲜准备好的食物，这是他这么久以来见过最正式的一顿餐饭。而且，看上去和闻起来都很不错。

“尽管吃吧，你一定饿了。半兽人的厨艺很不错的，只要加以合适的鞭打让它们自己意识到这一点。我一般不怎么吃东西，如你所见，我并不太习惯这种事。”索伦将一只酒杯举到唇前，继续说道。

精灵仅仅只迟疑了一会儿，接着就意识到索伦并不会如此大费周章在饭里下毒，因为随时都有更快、更方便的方法能杀了他。于是，他为自己取了一片烤鹿肉。

“请原谅，先生，我能否得知您为何如此突然地准备这些？”

“哎，亲爱的无名精灵啊，先别急着问。可以这么说，今夜我心情颇好，比起折磨你，更想得到些其他好处。”

“给您的好处，还是给我的好处？”精灵怀疑地挑起眉毛问道。

迈雅伸手到桌子对面，抚摸着客人的手背。他那冰凉的手指和右眼暗淡的反光让精灵忍不住打了个寒颤。

“给我们二人的。你给我一点，我也会给你一点。虽然我认为，相比较而言，你得到的更多。能在回到牢房的黑暗中前捞到一夜的放松，你应该感到幸运。”

精灵顿时觉得口中的肉变得难以下咽起来，直到副官的手离开他的手背，他才松了一口气。

索伦不再干扰他吃东西，而是一边喝酒一边沉默地观察着，时不时舔一下嘴唇。在烛光的笼罩下，精灵的脸看起来更加苍白和悲伤。但在那羞涩清雅的外表背后，他仍能看出对方昔日的力量和果决。

精灵吃得比预想中要少，并几乎没有碰过一点酒。

“这件衣服非常合你的身，几乎就像专门为你量身定做的一般。”客人吃饭途中，副官漫不经心地随口说道。

精灵抬起头，脸上带着隐隐的震惊。

迈雅笑了起来。“当然，那是因为你十分漂亮，任何衣服都很适合你。你是个诺多没错吧，森林精灵可没有这样的优雅。不过，看你头发的颜色……你有凡雅的血统，还是辛达？我说的对么？”

“我不太想谈我的出身，索伦大人。”他支吾着，低下头去。

“看我，真是太失礼了。这不是一场审讯，只是轻松的一夜而已。我想，我们还是讨论一些更亲密，或更感性的话题，你觉得呢？告诉我，精灵，可有过婚事了？”

“不，还没有。我在来到中土之前，和埃尔达玛的未婚妻分手了，我无法娶她过门。”他声音哽咽地坦白道。

“真遗憾，那我想你应该有许多情人，对吧？年轻的少女，或者小男孩？”

精灵红着脸摇了摇头，不敢抬头看与他交谈的人。

“我从没有过任何情人。”

“多可惜啊！”副官假装同情地叫道，“所以你在诺多精灵远征之后就再也没和任何人同睡过么？那得是多少年前……五百年了？即使对埃尔达族来说也是很长的一段时间。迄今为止只尝到过未婚妻的好处，这可真令人悲伤。”

对索伦来说，这让精灵看起来更加诱人，于是他挑逗性地舔了舔自己的尖牙。可听到这些话，精灵脸上的红晕由窘迫转为了愤怒。

“您在说什么好处！我的未婚妻是一位正派的小姐，我绝不会那样使她蒙羞！正如我所说，我们当时并未成婚。”

索伦无耻地笑了起来。

“荣誉和欢愉，和婚姻又有什么关系？坦白地说，埃尔达的法律在我眼里根本狗屁不通。不过，如果从来没有人碰过你的话，确实是一种浪费。如此美丽的生物，在凋零前至少该享受一次。你今晚可要走运了，精灵，你的享受会通过一位迈雅，一位神圣的埃努来实现。如何？受宠若惊了么？”

精灵愣住了，碧蓝的眼睛因惊异和恐惧睁得巨大，一股冰冷的寒意窜上他的背脊，让他缩在座位上瑟瑟发抖。

“您要和我……？不……请别……我，我感谢您的好意，大人，但我不能……这样是不对的，我们不该——”

“为什么不？因为我是安格班的副官，黑暗魔君的仆人？你毫不犹豫地接受了我的美食和好意，为何不能接受我能给予你的快乐呢？”索伦抚上他的脖子，感到精灵的每一块肌肉都在自己手指下绷紧。“你在害怕我们种族的不同么？不要担心，一如没有法律不让埃努和首生子结合。想想美丽安和辛葛。”

“那不一样。美丽安和辛葛是互相爱慕尊重的。”

索伦笑了。

“他们互相爱慕？可怜的小东西！我很了解美丽安，早在时间的起点就与她熟知了，在维林诺的时候。她喜怒无常且控制欲极强，像所有女人一样。她用巫术蛊惑了辛达的国王，控制着他，把他带离他的人民和家人。这全都是因为她看上了他的美貌，因为她想要用一个能轻易控制的低等生物来满足自己的情欲，即便要她留在幕后。你觉得这是爱吗？在我看来，这倒更像是诱拐。你们不过是诸神的玩物罢了，至少我是诚实的，会在有兴致的时候好好伺候我的玩物……”

精灵试图躲开自己脖子上滑过的那种冰霜般的触摸，但却只是徒劳。

“您此言不实，请不要以这种方式诋毁辛葛国王和他的王后。”

“为什么不呢？难道你和他们相识？他们是你的好友？还是……远亲？”

精灵没有回答，在他的爱抚下安静地放弃了抵抗。

“你怎么没喝多少酒呢，这可不好。虽然我也知道，晚餐的配酒并不怎么美味。”索伦改变了话题。他从桌前起身，走到藏酒的胡桃木酒柜前，取出两支瓶子，又拿了两只镶嵌着宝石的酒杯，一并放在餐桌上。

“这酒后劲更大，能让你待会儿兴奋一点。”他说着，将瓶子里的液体分别倒进两只高脚杯里。

其中一只杯子上刻着两条翡翠眼睛的蛇的标志，索伦用它呈上第一支酒瓶中的美酒。第二只杯子上装饰了红宝石雕刻的狮子，让精灵感到恐惧的是，索伦第二支酒瓶里倒出来的液体是黑色的污血。

“你来选一个罢，要一口喝完，就当是给我个面子，作为客人。否则我会不高兴的。来吧，想选哪一杯？”

精灵惊恐地指了指装着酒的杯子，但副官假装没看懂，把盛满腥臭鲜血的杯子推过去。

“不，请不要这样。另一个。”

“哪一个？”

“装酒的那个。”

“两个都装着酒，亲爱的朋友。”

“我是说，杯上有蛇的那个。”

“噢！有蛇的那个啊……”迈雅把正确的酒杯递给他，眼中映照出的烛光令人感到十分不安。精灵别无他法，只得在俘虏者的注视下将酒杯里的液体一饮而尽。

“你知道么，我有种感觉，好像我们曾经在同一张桌子上共进过晚餐。若不是你，也是和你非常相似的一个人。”

精灵喝酒时颤抖的手并没有逃过索伦的眼睛。

随后，副官低头看了看自己的酒杯，假装厌恶道，“啊，我想我搞错了，这不是酒，是瑟林威西喝的那些脏血啊。好吧，看来我不能再喝了。这完全是因为我让你先选的，我实在是太有礼貌。顺便问一下，你怎么知道那只杯子上的图案是蛇？杯子上有蛇的那一面可是一直朝着我呢。告诉我，你以前来过这座塔吗？”

翡翠酒杯被精灵失手掉到了餐具上，发出一声清脆的声响。他的脸色变得苍白，下唇颤抖着。“我……我不……”

“没错，还有一件很奇怪的事。那些翡翠的蛇，风格和你那人类同伴戴着的戒指十分相似，我猜也许是你送给他的，对不对，亲爱的朋友？”

副官的笑容在半明半暗的光线中微微闪烁，流露着邪恶的虚情假意，让他看上去更加可怖。这一刻，精灵无比想要逃离餐桌，却被索伦挪动椅子阻止了他的离开。索伦用手环住他的腰，下流地开始亲吻他的脖颈。

“你怕什么，嗯？我不会伤害你的，不要再拒绝我的好意了。死前还是处子之身，这并不是什么很光荣的事。而相信我，你一定会死在这塔中，再也见不到你心爱的女人。所以，为何要抗拒欢愉呢？我只想让你今晚陪陪我，满月让我热血沸腾，而我又这么寂寞，这么饥渴。给我我想要的，我会答应你的任何要求。我，一个迈雅，可以让你为所欲为。我是个公平且慷慨的爱人。”他一边在犯人耳边低声说着这些话，一边把手移到对方大腿上，抚摸着他的腿间。

精灵挣扎起来，惊恐又羞辱，但他的力气在埃努面前微不足道。

“索伦大人，求您了，我从未想要过这种特权。放我走吧，让我回到牢狱中，让我在那里坦然面对命运，即使是死亡。我是不能胜任这种事情的。”

“你能，你当然能了！”副官叹了口气，抓住精灵的手放到自己裤裆上，强迫他照样抚摸自己。

那股胯间的紧绷感越来越强烈，动物本能已经开始令他神志不清，索伦再也忍无可忍，把精灵抱在怀里，强行将他带去了塔楼的主卧。

进门后，他把精灵往床上一扔，猛地一拽扯下对方的外衣。那簇淡金色的毛发在油灯的照射下发出光泽，迈雅压上去，开始不住地亲吻，舔咬，绝望又激烈。

“十年，米尔寇，十年了。你为什么要抛下我一个人？”他喃喃说道，随后将所有注意力都放到了精灵的性器上。

这一幕令人倍感欣慰，能够再次为他人带来欢愉，看着对方扭动呻吟，这才让他感到自己真实地活着。

虽然如此，他很快意识到精灵的扭动是因为痛苦而不是愉悦，而那些呻吟则更像啜泣。

索伦沮丧地尝试了几种其他方法，但似乎都不起作用，最后只好无望地放弃。

“该死的，你这性冷淡的精灵！你到底怎么回事？我要是想看你哭，早就把你扔到审讯室里去了，而不是在我床上。这样怎么满足我？我真不明白，你就不能享受一下我所做的这些事吗？我的主人米尔寇可是一个维拉，就连他和我做爱的时候都会爽得发疯。难道你觉得你比他还要高贵吗？”

精灵把脸藏在臂弯里，掩盖住自己的眼泪，出于羞愧而蜷起双腿。

“您……您这样对待您的主人，他还喜欢您这样做？魔苟斯是个变态……是个娼妓。”他嗫喏道。

索伦被这样无礼的侮辱弄得不知所措。

“你在说什么啊！？”

“不信去维林诺问问……去曼督斯的殿堂问问。”

副官从床上站起来，怒不可遏。现在，他不仅被未能得到满足的欲望折磨着，还要听一个囚犯羞辱他的主人。

“很好，我不想再和你浪费时间了。你现在就回牢房里去，不准穿衣服，在那里度过你生命的最后一晚吧，等你被寒冷折磨得奄奄一息的时候，再想想自己本该可以呆在迈雅的怀抱中享受一切。”他直截了当地宣布道，“我去找你那个同伴来，那个人类，把被你瞧不起的恩惠施舍给他，想必他定不会拒绝。”

听到这话，精灵抬起了头，盯着副官，似乎有些犹豫。看他还没有下床的意思，索伦抓住精灵的胳膊，打算在必要时刻将他拖出去。但令他惊讶的是，精灵摸了他的手一下，那双蓝色的眼里充满颤抖的悔意。

“不要，求求您了，索伦大人，请不要把我送回去。我为我愚蠢的行径道歉，我改变主意了，请让我成为今晚陪伴您的人，我绝无半点怨言。方才那只是紧张和羞愧作祟，仅此而已。您一定要理解，这是第一次有人这样碰我。但我不想以处子之身死去！请再给我一次机会吧。”

还没等索伦分清精灵到底是诚心还是假意，对方就迫不及待地吻了上来，没有丝毫不安地为他脱去了衣服。当他感觉到囚犯的嘴巴裹上他肿胀且欲火高涨的性器时，一切都被抛到了脑后。仅仅在片刻之前还因为被暗示跟未婚妻进行婚前性行为而感到冒犯的诺多贵族，那么傲慢又不可一世，现在却不知羞耻地接受了迈雅，允许他彻底占有自己的身体。

索伦在填满他的那一刻舒服地呻吟起来，闭上眼睛，努力想象自己又进到了主人的身体里。

但这幻想破灭得实在太快，和主人比起来，精灵太过瘦弱，冰凉，而且还是金发。但这并不意味着他不能好好享受对方。

“你喜欢吗？”索伦一边轻声询问一边在他体内缓慢进出，他靠到精灵耳边，微笑着补充道，“你喜欢吗，芬罗德·费拉刚？在你自己的床上，在你曾称王的这座塔里，被我这样对待？明日，我就要你告诉我关于纳国斯隆德的一切，还有你的任务。但今晚，先尽情享受吧，享受这一夜就好，诺多的国王。”

索伦舔舐着他的脖颈，芬罗德痛苦地闭上双眼。

河边，狼群狂躁地嗥叫着。

…

高潮之后，副官筋疲力尽地喘息不止，精灵浑身颤抖，被不熟悉的感官刺激所震慑。迈雅用胳膊环住他，让两人贴近彼此，一股困意逐渐袭来。

“求您了，索伦大人，我可以回牢里去了吗？”芬罗德小声地恳求。

“嗯……不行，你就留在这里。也许等半夜我会再来一次。啊，对了，别想着要逃跑，房间的门被咒语锁住了。”

在黑暗的卧室里，副官沉沉欲睡，却在完全睡着前听到了精灵轻声的啜泣。

“你怎么了？”他毫无感情地喃喃道，“我让你高潮了那么多次，有什么好哭的。”

芬罗德的声音变得越来越遥远，隐隐传入他已经半昏迷的意识里：“唉，安格班的副官大人，您虽然在某些方面格外擅长，但更令我惊讶的是您在其他事上出奇的迟钝。”

…

第二天一早，索伦醒来时感到胳膊下冰凉。芬罗德变得脸色苍白，毫无生机，呼吸如此微弱，以至于索伦刚开始还以为他已经死了。他晃了晃精灵要唤醒他，可对方没有反应。副官疑惑不解地破解了房门上的咒语，唤来半兽人哨兵。不消多时，几个半兽人出现在门口，看到屋内的风景，无比震惊地眨着眼睛。

“这是怎么回事！？这个精灵要死了，我一会儿还要审问他呢！你们在昨天的晚饭里放了什么！？”他怒吼。

半兽人们耸了耸肩表示疑惑。

“大人，晚饭里没有放过任何毒药，我们发誓。这些精灵有时候就是会这样，变得非常虚弱然后死掉……”它们不安地交换了下眼神，“当他们……您知道，受到虐待的时候。”

副官愣住了，眼神在芬罗德和半兽人之间来回瞟，仿佛在等一个解释。

“但我没有……我没有虐待他，该死的！你以为我像你们一样吗，肮脏的臭虫，一点尊严都没有！我不需要虐待任何人！”

半兽人们羞怯地低下头。

索伦不懂，精灵是自愿屈服于他的，又没有被强迫。虽然这个囚犯刚开始确实不太情愿，但最后可是芬罗德主动决定留下来的，甚至主动吻他，主动给他欢愉。这一定是一个变态的玩笑，是一个为了逃避审讯的拙劣诡计！

迈雅突然觉得胃里一阵难受，又恶心又羞耻，因为这个躺在他身边奄奄一息的精灵，还有站在门口的半兽人，也许也是因为他自己，因为他在卑鄙的激情驱使下所做的一切。

“赶紧把他带下去！把那件还能穿的外衣给他穿上，带回牢里去。”他下命令时没有再看精灵一眼。

…

当天晚些时候，他下到地牢去查看诺多精灵是否恢复到了能够接受审讯的程度。

精灵已经醒了，但仍然很虚弱，那个人类把他抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，眼泪掉在他脸上。听到牢门发出的吱嘎声，芬罗德抬起视线，那双蓝眼已经有点褪色，变得浑浊。

“禽兽！你对他做了什么！”人类见到来者是他，愤怒地吼道，十分徒劳地拽着铁链想扑到他身上去。

索伦不禁有些佩服人类的狠劲儿，双眼通红流泪，脸颊也气得通红，竟然还能有这样的力气。这确实不是一个普通的凡人。

芬罗德慢慢抬起一只手，触摸到人类的脸，让他平静下来。

“我没事，不要担心。他可以玷污我的肉体，但无法染指我的灵魂。至少，你没有被他伤害。”精灵用轻不可闻的语气低声道。

人类再也忍不住，失声痛哭起来。

“告诉我……告诉我这不是真的……他没有对你做那种事……就算是魔苟斯也不会允许如此卑鄙无耻的做法！”

“我什么都没做！”索伦厉声道，开始感到不适。“是他太脆弱无力了。况且，人类，你不用太为他伤心，他这一生也不会再受多少苦了。等到审讯完，得到必要的情报后，我会赐你们一死，这将是你二人痛苦的终结。”

可是，一名半兽人守卫在他带走囚犯前拦住了他。“索伦大人，犯人身体还很虚弱，现在就上刑的话，很可能还没开口就会死。”

副官不爽地握紧了拳，没有什么比推迟审讯更让他沮丧的事了，但半兽人说得对，万一这精灵死了，那些秘密也会跟着他一起死去。无论如何，一位永生的迈雅还是可以耐心多等一会儿的。

“那我晚些再来。你等着招供吧，芬罗德·费拉刚。”他简短地说完，伴随着斗篷的飘动转过身去，砰地一声关上了牢门，把囚犯留在黑暗中，战战兢兢。

接下来的一整天里，索伦时不时就会下去看看芬罗德的康复状况，但却没能发现任何改善。他的不耐烦和急躁持续增加，只想一把抓住瑟林威西，用鞭子好好让她尝到她自己的鲜血，打发这段漫长的等待时间，顺便“感谢”她提出和精灵上床的伟大建议。但不幸的是，吸血鬼早就不在塔里了，无疑已经开始寻找下一场冒险。

太阳就这样下了山。由于紧张又饥肠辘辘，狼群继而开始嗥叫。

牢房外传入马靴踩在阶梯上，朝着地牢走来的脚步声，很明显是副官的，但这一次还伴随着另一种脚步声，安静，沉闷，似乎来自某种四足生物。

当门打开时，两只像煤炭般的眼珠凝视进来，迫不及待地在主人脚边等待着，让监狱里污浊的空气充满了血腥的恶臭。

那是一头妖狼，嘴角还带着白沫。

“我决定对你仁慈一些，芬罗德，介于你给了我一夜的快乐。”索伦的嘴角挖苦般弯起，“你自己选吧，直接坦白一切，我不会让你或你的朋友经受任何痛苦，说完你们就可以离开，继续过完你们那可悲的一生。我以迈雅的身份承诺，以我的主米尔寇，伟大崛起者的身份承诺。然而，如果你坚持不讲道理，不肯开口，那我这位朋友，”他摸了摸怪物的脑袋，“就会在你眼前把这个人类肢解吃掉。放聪明点，芬罗德，身为国王的美德之一不就是知道该如何达成对双方都有利的外交协议么。你对你的同伴有爱吗？想必他对你很重要，你不愿意看他被野兽开肠剖肚，吃掉内脏，我说的对不对？”

对此，精灵犹豫了一会儿，很快就意识到实在是别无他法，他的选项只剩下了唯一的一个，一个毫无疑问的选择。他挫败地低下头，开口打算招供。

索伦期待地向前探了探身子，但人类再一次挡住了他的路。

“不要告诉他任何事，芬罗德！你没看出他在说谎吗？”

“可是贝伦，我再不说，你就……！”

“我从前就不怕死，现在更不，我早就知道自己无法再见她一面。”

“我的耐心很有限，赶紧说！”索伦叫道。妖狼猛地扯了一下拴着它的铁链，被新鲜血肉的气味刺激得更加狂躁。

“贝伦，我必须要告诉你，我答应了你父亲会一路上把你照顾好。”

“父亲早就死了！我也会死，无论你说还是不说。可她怎么办呢，暴露我们的计划会把她置于危险之中的！”

“我数到三，芬罗德。”迈雅警告道。那妖狼咆哮起来，流着口水，又一次试图扑向两人。

“我别无选择，贝伦。如果让他们把你杀了，我的灵魂将永世不得安宁，无论是在这个地方，还是在曼督斯的殿堂。”

“一！”

“可是你说出来的话，我这一辈子，甚至来世，也得不到安宁！因为知道是我们的怯懦才让她落入魔苟斯的手中。”

“二！”

“我会说的。”

“不，不要说！”人类用手捂住了精灵的嘴，尽管后者挣扎了一下，芬罗德却还是毫无力气，没能挣脱人类的束缚。

“三！再见了，贝伦，滚到人类死后去的那个地方吧！”副官说着，松开了绑住野兽的铁链，让它朝人类扑去。

接下来的一切都发生得太快。精灵在此之前虚弱得几乎无法站直，因此没被铁链锁住，此刻他不止从灵魂何处获得了一股近乎奇异的力量，直冲出去迎上了那头怪物。

在人类和迈雅震惊的注视下，两具躯体纠缠起来，混合着獠牙、碎肢、尖爪、唾液、鲜血、和衣物碎屑。野兽那令人难以忍受的嚎叫声充斥在牢房内，可过了某个瞬间后，一切突然停了下来。

妖狼砰地倒在地上，断了脖子，芬罗德则爬向他的人类同伴，身后留下一道血迹，预示着他的终结。

他瘫倒在忠诚的好友怀里，用仅剩的一口气虚弱告别：“永别了，贝伦，巴拉希尔之子。我已尽我所能保护了你，就算死，也死不足惜。或许我们来生还会再见。但这辈子，永别了。”

然后他就这么死了。

贝伦哭得眼睛都睁不开，也说不出话来，只能俯下身去，亲吻着尸体的额头和紧闭的双眼。

副官十分不解，视线轮流望着那一动不动的野兽巨躯，和那两个抱在一起的身影，还没反应过来刚才发生了什么。

外面的森林里，一只夜莺开始在暮色中鸣叫。夜莺的歌比阿尔达的任何歌曲都要更加甜美、更加悲哀、更加深沉，它既不属于风的吟唱，也不属于河流的低唤，伴随着落日的最后一丝余晖，它顺着牢房狭小的窗户飘了进来。

索伦听到这声音，颤抖了一下，有某种十分原始的恐惧令他当场僵在原地。待到他终于克服了那种感觉，冲到窗边，四处寻找发出歌声的幽魂时，却只看见一个少女站在通往要塞的石桥上。少女身旁伴随着一只巨犬，嘴中叼着什么黑色物体。

“塔中之主！从现在起，你最好不要再对你眼线的情报掉以轻心了！”那少女挑衅地喊着，抬起一只手来。巨犬松开嘴，把叼着的东西丢到地上：那是瑟林威西的皮和翅膀，看样子已经死透了。

“你的眼能看到万物，却忽略了最微不足道的东西。总有一天，这样的盲目会带来你的陨落。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《被灼伤的神》前情提要：  
> 1\. 索伦的人类仆人：米尔寇最早从希尔多瑞恩带走的人类之一，被赋予了极长的寿命，也被米尔寇毁了容，经常遭到虐待。索伦将他收入麾下，成为一名忠心耿耿的仆人。人称“索伦的影子”。  
> 2\. 索伦和欧洛德瑞斯：在攻陷米那斯提力斯之前，索伦曾化作一位少女潜入塔内（化名瑟林威西）侦察敌军的防御部署。他羞于告诉米尔寇自己变成了女人，于是便推说是吸血鬼瑟林威西干的。因此，米尔寇为了奖赏她间谍任务完成得出色，才让瑟林威西做了塔内的二级指挥官。


	2. 石桥上的姑娘

_但露西恩才艺精湛_

_能将帝王之心慰藉抚安。_

——《蕾希安之歌》，第十三歌

索伦一眼就认出桥上来者的身份，那正是露西恩，美丽安之女，歌喉摄人心魄，美貌惊天动地。副官迅速将目光从她脸上移开，生怕自己会被某种女性的神秘咒语迷住，听说这姑娘和她的生母一样精通巫术。

令索伦顿生厌恶的那只大狗叫做胡安，是维拉众的猎狼犬。他对这只动物反感已久，早在维林诺时代，他还是奥力的徒弟时，米尔寇对他的吸引力才刚在他心里悄悄显现，那只狗就已经察觉到他灵魂中隐藏的，连直觉最强的维拉都没能发现的黑暗，并本能性地对他展现出恨意。迈雅每次从它身边经过，都会被狗呲牙咧嘴地炸毛狂吠，怎么喝都喝不停，搞得欧洛米特别尴尬。

有一次，索伦想缓解一下尴尬气氛，就假装不在意胡安吼叫似地，伸手去抚摸它的头，而它却在饲主惊诧的注视下咬了他的手一口。欧洛米磕磕绊绊道歉道了千万次都无济于事，从那天起，索伦就对这只狗深恶痛绝，只想着有朝一日能亲手宰了它。

命运使然，今天他终于得到了一个完美的机会。

“噢，露西恩，露西恩！你是否迷路了？你若是想去遍地鲜花的绿色草坪上，在星空下跳舞，那你可真是来错了地方。不过在这儿，你倒是可以在朋友的尸骨上，地牢的拱顶下跳舞。一切都给您备好了。”副官嘲讽道。

“我知道。我是来埋葬他们的。埋在你这座即将被摧毁的塔的废墟之下。以及，拯救我的爱人。”露西恩面无表情地回答。

索伦笑了起来，对这姑娘镇定的冷漠感到些许佩服。

“你知道么，露西恩，我曾承诺过我的主人，会把你抓起来献给他，将你像只小鸟一样关在笼子里。幸运的是，还没等我出去抓，你就自己送上门来主动入笼了。”

“你错了，高塔之主。我才是你的抓捕者，等我把你送到你主人跟前，他想必不会太开心。”

索伦咬紧牙关，被少女这目中无人的挑衅态度所激怒。她定立在石桥中央，无论是护城河的深水，城垛上的尖塔，还是塔内毛骨悚然的嚎叫，似乎都无法让她感到一丝不安。

贝伦此刻还抱着怀里芬罗德毫无生机的尸体哭泣，但听到爱人的歌声使他脸上重新燃起了希望的光芒，这让副官感到更加气愤了。

于是，他召集起所有的妖狼，命令它们去桥上把那只该死的大狗撕成碎片，并活捉露西恩。虽然从芬罗德嘴里严刑拷打出纳国斯隆德秘密情报的计划彻底失败，但这不代表这对爱人就从此失去了用处。辛葛要是知道他的宝贝女儿被关在安格班，定会将整个王国拱手相让给他。至于那个人类，他一定也知道些芬罗德死守的秘密，即便不知，也可以把他送去给自己的人类仆人找点乐子，对方一定很想念同族的陪伴。

然而，索伦透过窗口看到的事情发展令他很快就从计划中清醒过来。

尽管妖狼凶残无比，大批大批地从堡垒的正门内涌出，但胡安毫不费力地一个个杀死了它们。不消多时，桥上、岸边纷纷堆满了尸体，甚至有些漂在桥下的死水中。

鉴于此，副官不得不采取了更激烈的手段。他冲向一座与其他建筑分离的炮塔，并拉开了门上的七个铁门闸。这些措施不是为了阻挡外人进入的，而是为了防止里面的东西出来。在炮塔内，被七条锁链拴着的，是整座岛上最高大可怕的妖狼，所有妖狼的始祖，正吼叫着喷出白沫。它被人称为肇格路因，就连索伦都对它心怀敬畏，因为栖息在这头妖狼体内的灵魂早已因暴怒而失去了理智，在嗜血的欲望中，它是分不清敌我的。

索伦万分小心地接近那头野兽，开始松解束缚它的锁链，却险些被妖狼咬伤了手臂。

“您将我锁于此地不吃不喝太久了，副官大人。请给我一个不吃掉您的好理由。”野兽低声咆哮道，血色的唾液自它尖牙滴落。

“胡安就在外面，维拉的猎狼犬。比起我来，它可好吃得多。而且全是你的，只要把那个姑娘给我留下。”

“我不会承诺任何事的。”野兽打断他的话，发现自己重获自由后，便立刻像一阵暴怒的狂风般从炮塔里冲了出去，沿路撞倒了一溜毫无防备的半兽人。

索伦又往桥上一看，正好看到肇格路因扑向胡安，一口咬上了巨狗的颈静脉。

这场战斗十分之惨烈，双方都挥洒了不少或鲜红或暗黑的血液，但在战斗结束时，维拉的猎犬却还站在那里，而妖狼则痛苦地爬回了堡垒，死在了它主人的面前，用最后一口气诅咒着胡安的名字。

索伦感觉自己面子丢大了，在塔下，巨犬因为些许的疲惫而喘着粗气，却仍然还能战斗。露西恩目不转睛地望着他，那双毫不畏惧的大眼睛里似乎承载了所有瓦尔妲嘲讽的星光。

这让副官想起了一个古老的预言，说胡安只会倒在世间最庞大的巨狼的利齿下。一个狡诈的念头在他脑海中闪过。

没过多久，一只怪物般巨大可怖的黑色野兽走出了堡垒，朝石桥奔去。它一只眼是玻璃，另一只是火焰，第一个目标就是露西恩。他想要撕碎她的脸，永远毁掉她的美丽。扑上去时，索伦满意地发现少女脸上露出了惊恐的神色，但她随后却立即在迈雅眼前扬起了身上的黑色斗篷。紧接着，索伦感到一阵奇异的眩晕，不知所措地踉跄了几步，还没反应过来，就被巨犬的利齿如铁钳般咬住咽喉。

副官慌张地挣扎了几下，身体在剧痛中迅速消逝，在一连串完全不受自己控制的形体间快速融化、重组，首先是四肢的消失，全身被鳞片覆盖起来，然后又有无数触须从体内爆发而出，绝望地扭曲搅动。但即便是这样，他也没能从胡安的利齿下逃脱。

最后，他终于败下阵来，恢复了往常的形态，气喘吁吁，浑身发抖。

一条被黑暗包裹的身影站到他面前，索伦一抬眼，正对上露西恩讽刺的美丽笑容。

“看，你这自满的塔主，即便用尽浑身解数也动弹不得了吧。把塔楼的钥匙交出来，还有将石墙维持在一起的咒语。否则，我就把这层包裹着你灵魂的肉体撕碎，让你一丝不挂地去见你的魔苟斯大人，看你在被剥夺这一权利后还怎么掩饰这些耻辱。我做得到的，不要有任何非分之想。”

索伦迟缓地眨了眨眼，被少女眼中闪烁的灰色光辉刺得茫然不已。他虚弱地挣扎着，想要逃走，但那只猎犬的尖牙更深地扎进了他的脖子，让几串血滴缓缓流下。

他的思绪突然就被过去在安格班赤身裸体服刑时的记忆和情绪填满，开始想象如果余生都将那样度过会是如何，永远暴露在其他迈雅的目光下，被米尔寇所不齿。更糟的是，他再也不能和米尔寇交媾了。

这令他存在于世的根本受到了威胁，索伦除了点头答应别无选择。他用窒息般艰难的嗓音在露西恩耳边说出了使这座堡垒屹立不倒，同时也能将其摧毁的咒语。

少女满意地吩咐胡安放开那个迈雅，后者立刻变为一只蝙蝠逃走了。

受到这样的奇耻大辱，索伦甚至不敢回头看一眼托尔-因-皋惑斯的高塔是怎么轰塌于灰尘和废墟中的。

…

直到桑戈洛锥姆的山峰出现在眼前，他还沉浸在先前的震惊中回不过神来，根本不记得通往安格班的道路。

索伦拿不定主意，在附近飞来飞去，想找一个不太显眼的入口，趁没人发现的时候回到堡垒里。此刻他最不希望发生的就是被一群好奇的半兽人和讥笑讽刺的炎魔围着，解释自己的失败，尤其是在勾斯魔格面前。光是要向米尔寇解释这一切就已经够让人难受的了，不需要再加上公众羞辱。

最后，副官发现一扇通往肮脏后厨的窗户还开着，就直接以蝙蝠的形态飞了进去，穿过安格班的走廊，四处寻找人类仆人休息的侧室。

此时已经是深更半夜，人类正在床上睡着，索伦随即换回平时的模样，走到床边摇醒对方。人类睁开眼，就着昏暗的烛光看到一个黑影正在自己面前俯下身来，第一个念头就是吓得躲到被单底下瑟瑟发抖。

“不要！求求你了，可怜可怜我吧！”他惊恐万分地大叫起来，副官不得不伸手捂住他的嘴，以免被外面的人听到。

在经过一系列挣扎和安慰后，索伦终于成功让人类发现来者只不过是自己的主人，于是他放松下来，方才的恐惧立刻变为发自内心的喜悦，诚挚的誓言和赞美，还有热情洋溢的欢迎。

要不是迈雅及时阻止，这可怜的家伙说不定会直接投入主人的怀抱里。

“安静，听我说！”他简短地做了个手势打断他，“有件事要你帮忙。这事只能你我知道。”

人类目瞪口呆了一会儿，突然变得兴奋起来。

“当然，主人！您有任何吩咐我都万死不辞。”他忠心耿耿地回答完，整个人配合地倒回到枕头上。

“很好，起来把衣服穿上，去找米尔寇陛下，告诉他我已经回到安格班，有要事与他相谈。就说我想在他的寝宫里会面。记住，不要让第二个人知道这件事，除了米尔寇，没人需要知道我在哪儿。快去！”

出于某种神秘的原因，人类看上去好像特别失望，并稍显不情愿地穿好衣服离开了房间。

过了一会儿，他回来告诉索伦，米尔寇在寝宫里等他。索伦又化为蝙蝠，蹑手蹑脚飞了过去。

幸运的是，寝宫门口没有哨兵站岗。

他站在大门前，还没有敲门，就暗自踌躇了一会儿。自己已经有十年没见到主人了，不知道里面的人会是一副什么光景，尤其是在和芬国昐战斗过后。

万一米尔寇失去了一只眼睛呢？或者被砍断了胳膊腿的……

无法再忍受内心的煎熬，他鼓起勇气敲了敲门，在得到米尔寇的允许后，才小心翼翼走了进去。

主人背对着他，面向窗户，乍一看似乎一切都好。然而，当他转过身迎接副官时，索伦被眼前的景象吓了一跳。主人的左半脸上横着一道巨大的伤疤，像三条白色的深沟，毫无疑问是某种动物留下的。

米尔寇看到他那反应，皱起眉头。

“怎么，索伦？我的疤痕丑到你了？”维拉十分不爽地抱怨道。

“恕我直言，陛下，确实很丑。”索伦恢复平静后坦白地说。

米尔寇眼里闪动了一下，正准备张嘴骂他，却被副官抢先一步继续道，“但您还是和从前一样美丽，更甚，这疤痕为您带来了无比匹配的凶狠和可怖。我真希望当初能亲眼看到您和那个愚蠢的精灵决斗，看到您身披黑色铠甲，舞起格龙德来如同挥动羽毛一般轻松。狂暴和战争之神，沐浴在敌人的鲜血中。我真希望自己能亲眼看到，能用身体的每一个毛孔感受到您身上散发出的强劲吸引力，我的主人，我多么想能够当场拜倒在您脚下啊！”

副官试探性地向维拉走近了一步，态度暧昧，米尔寇的情绪似乎立刻缓和下来。索伦已经懂得如何安抚振作自己的主人了，尤其是此时此刻，他带来了如此令人不快的消息，更要让米尔寇尽可能心平气和下来才行。

米尔寇也向他靠近了一点，这一幕让迈雅惊恐地意识到，对方跛了一条腿，在走动时露出明显的艰难和痛苦。

但这一次副官没有表现出真实的想法，因为即便对方脸上的伤疤并无大碍，对维拉来说，腿上这一处伤想必也是极大的羞辱，同情只会进一步伤到他罢了。

然而米尔寇猜出了他内心的纠结。

“如你所见，索伦，我还成了个残废。怎么样？我这个阿尔达最强大的神，连正常走路都成了问题，就连那些最令人可憎，卑鄙的半兽人都能做到活蹦乱跳。你大概也猜到了，我无法改变形态这件事已经不再是秘密。但至少，可以不用再戴着个手套，可以让所有人都看看我被宝钻灼伤的手心，还有被梭隆多的爪子抓花的脸，还有我这可耻的跛脚！现在又有什么关系呢？我身上除此之外还有七处伤痕……但那些我只想露给你看，在私底下。”

维拉笑了一下，那是一种欲望和羞涩交织在一起的奇异神情。索伦站到他面前，双手环住他的腰，捏着他的屁股把人往自己髋部上贴。

他透过长袍探索着那具无比熟悉的肉体，发现米尔寇也正以一种不容置疑的态度贴上自己的胯间，并开始兴奋起来。

“你不是有什么重要的消息要向我汇报么？比如你突然离开托尔-因-皋惑斯的原因？”维拉呢喃着，任由手下亲吻自己的脖子。

“是的，陛下。但请让我先来好好爱您……我和您分别太久了，现在唯一渴求的就是亲眼看看您提起的那些疤痕，用舌头从里到外地安抚它们……”

“那些疤痕是时刻提醒我伤痛的耻辱，索伦。”

“也是您战胜诺多国王，令敌人绝望的见证，我的主。”

米尔寇满足地叹了口气，让副官的爱抚来安慰自己。

索伦确实想要让他忘记伤痛，就算只是暂时的。他也确实怀着真挚的热情想要再次感受到对方的肉体。

而且，现在也恰好是告诉他皋惑斯要塞不复存在的最好时机。

在做爱之后，米尔寇总会处于一种精疲力竭的低落状态中，只有在这种状态下索伦才能完成向他传达坏消息的艰巨任务。况且，维拉被完全满足后更倾向于设身处地的思考，把一切变得轻描淡写。所以，如果要让主人知道自己败在了一个姑娘和她的狗手里，最好是在对方没有力气骂他的时候坦白。

想到这里，索伦轻轻把米尔寇推到床前。维拉知道接下来会发生什么，于是便带着加倍的热情环住他的脖子，将脸贴到他的皮肤上去闻迈雅身上的气味，就像他经常做的那样。

但这一次，他却闻到了一些非同寻常的东西。

维拉一把将他的仆人推开，当副官疑惑地抬起头时，发现主人脸上带着深深的愤慨。

“索伦，你跟一个精灵睡过了！你浑身都是他那令人作呕的气味，竟然还敢来碰我！？”

“我……我没有啊？陛下，您在说什么？”

“别跟我装无辜！你真以为我不会发现吗？跟你上床的那个精灵是谁？给我坦白！”

索伦低下头，羞愧到连头发尖都要臊红起来。他不能撒谎，不能对米尔寇撒谎。

“和芬罗德……芬罗德·费拉刚。纳国斯隆德的国王。”

米尔寇惊讶地挑了挑眉。

“能让我知道一下你强奸纳国斯隆德的国王，有什么深不可测的理由吗？”

“我没有强奸他！”索伦第无数次抗议道。

“那么就是他主动的了？”

“呃……也不完全是，但是……”

“我不懂，索伦。你为什么要做这么愚蠢，这么恶心的事？和精灵上床？”

副官越来越恼火，通常他才是进行审讯的人，而不是被审讯的对象。

“那么您呢，嗯？”他厉声反驳道，“难道您要告诉我，在这十年来您一直守身如玉么？没有过数不清的床伴么？”

“在安格班？？”米尔寇不可置信地大喊着，双手抱胸对他指指点点，“跟谁啊？？半兽人？巨魔？格劳龙？”

“那勾斯魔格呢？”

“那事儿倒没成……”维拉含糊不清地看向别处：“不要再谈论我的事了，你说，在托尔-因-皋惑斯发生了什么？我怀疑你在隐瞒什么重要的事情，我现在就要知道。视情况而定，也许我会给你一些奖励……也许不会。”

索伦沮丧地叹了口气，努力克制住自己的欲望。很明显，今晚他也得一个人睡了。

他把塔里发生的一切都告诉了主人，从抓获到那十二名囚犯，到他与芬罗德的一夜情，露西恩和胡安的到来，妖狼被屠杀，一直说到最后，他自己在对战中惨败给维拉养的狗。

陈述完这一切，他垂头丧气地等着来自米尔寇的惩罚，等着主人愤怒的吼叫，咒骂，或者一记响亮的耳光。

然而他只听到一阵突然爆发的大笑。

副官目瞪口呆地看着对方，在主人所有可能做出的反应中，直接当着他的面仰头狂笑无疑是最为丢脸的一种。

迈雅十分难堪地咳了一声。

“咳！主人，在下认为，失去西瑞安的要塞和眼看着所有妖狼变为腐肉，并不是好笑之事。甚至瑟林威西的死，也不应该成为笑柄罢。”

“我知道，索伦，我知道。”维拉努力想要控制自己，“但是，我实在是无法相信，一个小姑娘和她的宠物狗就能把骄傲的安格班副手打成这样。你实在是太可悲了吧……！”

“我想这的确比被蜘蛛吃掉更可悲，陛下。”

米尔寇的笑声立刻停了下来。他愤怒地眯起眼睛，意识到自己并没有什么立场来嘲笑别人。

“那你应该知道你会为此受到什么样严厉的惩罚了吧？”他欲盖弥彰地说了一句，转过身去一瘸一拐地走到窗边。

“那是自然，陛下。我别无他求，只能听天由命接受我应得的惩罚。我知道我所做所为的严重性。”

“那好。明天你就在全军面前挨一百下笞刑，由勾斯魔格执行。”

索伦难以置信地睁大了眼睛。大概自己确实不太愿意心甘情愿地接受这样的惩罚。

“勾斯魔格？可是陛下，勾斯魔格的官衔并不在我之上，他无权惩罚我！我是您的副官，是他的上级，这样实在是太羞辱我了！”

“当然是要羞辱你了，索伦，不然还叫什么惩罚，对不对？”

片刻后，索伦怒气冲冲地离开了寝宫，险些撞到正躲在门外偷听他们对话的人类身上。

“主人，发生什么事了？不顺利吗？”人类一边询问一边跟在副官身后小跑着，试图追上他的步伐。

“你觉得呢？？你难道听见我们俩在床上快活了吗？没有！不顺利！”迈雅停顿了一下，咆哮道。

他的仆人嘴角浮起一抹若隐若现的贼笑。

“真的很抱歉，主人。米尔寇大人有时待您不好，您毫无疑问应当得到更多赞赏与夸奖的。”接着他又意义不明地加上一句，“您要是……要是过会儿用得上我，我会在房间里候着的，以防万一。”

…

第二天黎明时分，安格班的原住民成群结队聚集在摆着王座的大殿中央，等着围观他们的副官得到罪有应得的惩罚。

观看笞刑和公开的羞辱一直是堡垒里最受欢迎的娱乐活动，而那天盛大的演出极大地满足了观众们的需求。

勾斯魔格的火鞭在迈雅白皙的后背上抽了整整一百下，他手下的炎魔们也跟着每一声鞭响欢呼了一百次。

勾斯魔格享受着这一辉煌的时刻，甚至超越了他所享受过的任何战斗，无论那些胜利有多么光彩。所有的兽人都在周围粗鲁大笑着，而副官的每一声惨叫也让米尔寇兴奋得发抖。

只有索伦的影子独自站在角落，消沉又不快。

当火鞭的最后一下落到迈雅的肉身上之后，勾斯魔格才为他松了绑，扶他起来，那副居高临下的嘲弄姿态绝非善意。索伦感觉背上一百道烧焦的鞭痕痛得深入骨髓，每一下都那么刻骨铭心。

但这并不重要。身为埃努，他可以任意改变肉身形态，随时都能自行恢复这些皮肉之伤。只有在死敌鞭下惨叫出声的耻辱才是真正折磨他的经历。

米尔寇也看够了，满意地从王座上站起来，动作过于突然，被身侧的剧痛逼迫得弯下腰发出一声呻吟。那里是芬国昐的剑刺入最深的地方。

欢腾的氛围顿时沉寂下来，米尔寇不安的目光扫过一众半兽人和炎魔不无担忧的模样。

“你们还傻站在这里干什么，没看见演出已经结束了吗！？滚出我的视线，一群渣滓！”他大吼一声，顷刻间，大殿上除了维拉，他的副官，和勾斯魔格之外便再无他人。

见到主人身处于无法愈合的伤痛中，索伦立刻忘记了自己背后受过的苦。等到米尔寇跛着脚，无比艰难地走到他面前时，迈雅心中所有的怨恨也荡然无存。

“索伦，把弄脏我地板的血擦干净，穿好衣服。你们两个给我听好了，目前的情况必须要有一个应对的方案。”维拉说完，等到自己的副官收拾好一切，才再次开口指挥，“我们知道芬罗德已经死了，他那个计划，无论是什么，都被带进了坟墓。但是还有那个伯……呃……”

“贝伦，陛下。”

“那个贝伦还躲在森林里四处游荡，身边跟着一个半精灵和维拉养的癞皮狗。得知这群抢走我西瑞安要塞的狂徒不但受不到惩罚，还逍遥法外，我便无法在这王座上安坐下去。”

“陛下，您的意思是？”

“首先，第一件事，把我忠诚的爱狼卡哈洛斯布置到安格班的大门前。若是有十万分之一的可能性，那群可怜虫毫发无损地抵达了这里，也要叫他们无法健全地踏进此地一步。还有，勾斯魔格，我要你去多瑞亚斯的边境守着。也许露西恩会动身回去看望她那被流放的父亲。至于你，索伦……你说贝伦之父的名讳是什么来着？”

“巴拉希尔，陛下。我们在浮阴森林处决的那帮匪徒的首领就是他。容在下多提一句，当初多亏了我的计谋……”副官斜着眼瞥了瞥他的死对头。

“不错，巴拉希尔。那么你，索伦，就去浮阴森林放哨吧，将那里的道路变得黑暗，让那片树林被恐惧充满。这个人类很有可能追随他父亲的脚步藏在同样的地方，如果是真，就让他被你的咒语所困，永世都不得解脱。”

副官点了点头，表示同意，随后和勾斯魔格一起离开了大殿，好尽快着手于这些事。

在安格班大门前告别时，勾斯魔格用手肘顶了他一下，在他耳边道，“希望你这次任务中的运气能比上次好一点，戈沙乌尔。虽然今早一事令我十分享受，未来若能再享受一次是最好不过的了，你说怎么样，嗯，大将？”他说完，从喉咙里爆发出一阵大笑。

索伦则默默摇身化作蝙蝠，直奔浮阴森林去了，起飞前两只爪子蹬在了炎魔脸上作为助飞点。

在这之后，安格班要塞过上了很长一段时间的太平日子，仿佛没有任何事物能够威胁到它的领地，也没有任何生灵潜伏在四周。

米尔寇开始觉得无聊了。

尤其是现在，卡哈洛斯被打法去看守安格班大门，无法再在他脚下作为陪伴。至少在以前，他还能观赏那头狼吞食精灵活生生的血肉打发时间，或看它回回在感到有半兽人接近时毛发怒立，张牙舞爪的样子。

甚至偶尔，他还得以幸运地见证妖狼趁先前那个半兽人没有防备时把它吃掉。

但如今，这里只剩下他自己，米尔寇，和他的宝座。

漆黑空旷的大殿像一座浩大而死气沉沉的陵墓横在他面前，甚至连呼吸都有回声。

米尔寇焦躁不安地坐在王位上，不断挪动。无论换成什么姿势，脊椎都一样疼痛难忍。

他也想过走出这座堡垒，去找几个犯懒的半兽人或巨魔折磨一会儿，但一想到要在安格班的长廊和楼梯上一瘸一拐地走很久，就让他打消了这个念头。

维拉叹了口气，又换了个姿势。但这一切都是白费功夫，留在他躯体上的刺伤永远也不会消失。

芬国昐只能被杀死一次实在是个遗憾。

与这些不适抗争了一会儿后，他开始变得怒不可遏，急需一些娱乐消遣来转移放在疼痛上的注意力。一个邪恶的念头开始在他脑海里逐步成型。

放眼整个安格班，只有一个生物折磨起来最有意思。跟承受了无数个世纪，早已身经百战的半兽人不同，那个生物仍然脆弱，仍然拥有一丝尊严。

只有心存尊严之人羞辱起来才有趣。

米尔寇痛苦地从宝座上站起来，去寻找索伦的影子。

当他的主人不在要塞内的时候，人类就会尽量避开所有堡垒内的人事物，努力不引起任何人的注意，但维拉知道去哪儿找他。

…

不消多时，他拖着人类回到大殿上，一路无视着对方的哭泣和恳求，将他用铁链拴在了宝座脚边，也就是以前卡哈洛斯呆的位置。作为狼的替代品，他勉强算是够格，虽然相比之下人类并不可靠，需要被链子拴着。

之后的很长一段时间，米尔寇都享受着人类的陪伴，不停调戏他，强迫他扮作一条狗的样子。

人类也不敢抱怨一声，即使维拉会用不正当的方式摸他身上，但随着时间的推移，他的肚子开始饿得直响。

米尔寇调皮地扬起一根眉毛。

“噢，我怎么能忘了呢，你还要吃饭！一般在这个时候，我会扔给卡哈洛斯一大块精灵腿肉。”

他伸出手，从旁边的桶里抓出一块令人作呕的生肉，扔到了人类面前。

那个人看着白花花的肌腱和在石地上慢慢形成的那滩血水，胃里一阵抽动。

“米尔寇陛下，我吃下这些会生病的。请不要强迫我做这种事，求求您了。”

维拉万分厌恶地哼了一声。

“呸！你们这些人类总是因为一些琐事就生病。无聊至极。我要去看看我的小龙崽安卡拉刚怎么样了。至少他的智商足以与我交谈。”

米尔寇打着哈欠站起来，朝大殿后方，地牢的方向走去。

索伦的影子紧盯着维拉的背影，直到对方消失在一扇拱门之后，才借此机会轻蔑地往地上猛啐一口。

主人还在安格班时一切是多么不同啊！米尔寇哪怕只是出于对副手的尊重，也不会像对一条狗一样对待他。当然，维拉也不想过于得罪那个给他暖床的情人……

人类厌恶得嘴角都扭曲起来，不是因为眼前这块血淋淋的生肉，而是因为方才的这一念头。

没错，他是真心痛恨米尔寇（还是该说魔苟斯），这是人类几乎不敢承认，却证据确凿的事。

他恨维拉对自己的欺骗，恨维拉辜负了自己的期望，他曾将米尔寇视为神明，得到的回报却只有痛苦和耻辱。

最可恨的是，主人索伦爱着他。

沉浸在阴暗的念头中，人类没有发现一头野兽已经走进了大殿，悄无声息地来到他面前，等到人类抬起眼来时，它几乎已经居高临下地贴了上来。

那是一只毛皮灰蓝的恐怖妖狼，虽然野兽的眼神看上去出乎意料地温顺，人类还是被它吓得向后蜷缩起来。

那头巨兽走过去，无疑是准备吃掉他，但铁链切断了他的后路。人类无法，只得将那快生肉扔到它嘴边，希望对方吃饱了就能放自己一命。

但让他没有想到的是，妖狼安静地越过他身边，径直走到王位脚下默默躺了下来，像一只听话的小狗。

还没等他从困惑中回过神来，就听到从拱顶之间传出一种奇怪的声音，仿佛一双翅膀短暂地拍动了一下。在某根柱子顶上，隐约有个黑色剪影依稀可见。

“来者何人？”他带着些许恐惧问道。

“只是个影子罢了。”一个女人的声音回答。“你又是何人？”

“也是个影子罢了。”

“你是人族的么？好像曾经是……你遇到了什么麻烦？如果你想，我可以将你从魔苟斯的枷锁中永远解放出来。”那声音提议道。

“不需要，谢谢。我不需要任何人的解救，在这儿挺开心的。”

“我明白了，如你所愿。”

一阵极有辨识度的不稳脚步声在走廊上响起，越走越近。那个黑影收缩了一下，声音极低地说道，“仔细看好了……听好了。”

…

米尔寇回来了，一屁股倒在宝座上，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。他去的时候安卡拉刚正在睡觉，踹了它好几脚都没把龙叫醒。只好等到日后再惩罚它了，如果到那时他还记得为这件事生气的话。

人类非常不安，声音颤抖着试图提醒他王座底下和穹顶之上的东西，但米尔寇没有心情听他的胡言乱语，只是注意到了那块被扔出几米远的肉，皱了皱眉。

“你就是这样接受我赐给你的食物吗？忘恩负义的狗……”说着他朝人类的头打了一下。

那人愤怒地咬着嘴唇。既然米尔寇听不进他的警告，那就让他自己去对付入侵者吧。

穹顶上传来翅膀拍动的声音，米尔寇终于抬起了眼睛。

“来者何人？为何藏在那上面？立刻给我现形。”他半是气愤半是好奇地命令道。

一个长有翅膀的黑影从拱顶上盘旋落下。

那是一只巨大可怖的吸血鬼，膜状的翅膀布满撕痕，有着卷曲的头发和沾满血污的尖爪。

米尔寇狐疑地眯起眼睛。

“敢问贵客姓甚名谁呢？”

“我是瑟林威西，大人，吸血鬼瑟林威西。”那生物鞠了一躬答道。

维拉放声大笑，笑声令人毛骨悚然，预示着即将到来的严惩。

“胡说！瑟林威西已经死了。而且，她身上的气味比你难闻得多。还是让我看看你真正的面貌吧。”米尔寇动了动手指，粉碎了入侵者隐藏自己的幻咒。

那张中空的吸血鬼外皮一下子掉到地上，原地取而代之的是一个穿着蓝色衣裙的美丽少女。

米尔寇在那空灵的景象前僵了几秒，那双灰色眼珠里隐藏着最为古老的魔法，乌黑的秀发浸满黑夜的秘密，白皙的肌肤无可挑剔，那是如此无暇的美丽，纯洁又不可方物。

米尔寇本能地伸手摸摸自己的脸，摸到梭隆多的爪子给他留下的肿胀疤痕，立马不爽地缩回手。

“我名为露西恩，陛下。”少女飞快地说完，又鞠了一躬，这次姿态更为优雅。

“啊，当然了，露西恩！谁没听说过露西恩呢，辛葛之女？不过我要承认，那些关于你美貌的传言属实夸大了些。”维拉一边睁眼说瞎话，一边做了个轻蔑的手势。

“我明白的，对于神明来说，尤其是最强大的神，我这平凡的容颜不足挂齿。”

“没错。为何前来安格班？难道你已经厌倦了不朽的生命，准备结束一切了么？警告的话我提前放在这儿，迎接你的会是一个漫长又痛苦的结局。”

“陛下，我厌倦的是被监禁在多瑞亚斯，惶惶不可终日的生活。父亲善妒又护女心切，只当我是颗珍贵宝珠，随时会被偷走。如果要顺他意，我早就被锁在家中如陈列在展示柜里一般，但我知道谁才是阿尔达真正的珍宝，这世界上唯一真正值得崇拜和奉献的存在。这世间再也没有什么比瞻仰您的伟大真容更美好的事了，若能留在您身边服侍您，就算费尽千辛万苦也值得。双树独一的圣光仅在您额间才能散发光芒，我的主，请接受我做您的仆人，让我也沐浴在神光下吧。”

少女谦卑地低下了头，米尔寇不得不付出巨大的努力才克制住自己不被一点赞扬所征服。事实上，奉承总是最能触动他多愁善感的神经。

“行了，你说的这些我早就知道了。别以为几句阿谀奉承就能让你免受牢狱之灾。收你做仆人有什么好处？一个小姑娘能做什么，嗯？你会使剑，用斧么？能在战场上击溃诺多精灵的国王么？显然不能。”

“我可以为您载歌载舞，陛下。”

这次米尔寇是真的笑了。然而，露西恩在他的嘲弄面前依然坚定不移。

“真是个可悲的东西。在你面前的是用歌声创世纪的神，你那平淡无奇的嗓子能给我提供些什么？”

“即便如此，陛下，您能否在听我唱完后再做定夺呢。”

“有什么好听的，直接把你关起来就是了。也许我的副官被你骗过一次，但你骗不到我。”维拉对入侵者失去了耐心，作势要从王位上站起来擒她，却被肋骨下一阵剧痛阻碍了行动，那少女敏捷地从他魔爪下逃了出来。

“求您了，陛下，只需一会儿就好，请听听吧。”

随后，在米尔寇无助又狐疑的双眼前，露西恩未经允许就擅自唱起了一首罕见的美曲，在他的宝座前跳起舞来。

少女的歌声似乎有一种触摸得到的质感，仿佛跟大殿上的空气缠绕在一起，形成了一根绳索，将米尔寇困在王位上动弹不得。

而更令人懊恼的是，维拉发现自己放松下来，双腿被一种不可战胜的疲倦所占据，接下来是双臂，最后是整个身体。

与此同时，有一种微弱的欢愉也开始沿着血管缓缓流动，这种软弱和快乐的结合是那么美妙，那么崇高，能让人立刻忘记自己身在何处。就连方才还在他心里萦回的邪恶思想也开始逐渐崩塌瓦解。

米尔寇当下只想要继续听着那旋律，注视着少女飘渺的形体在他面前翩翩起舞。

蓝色的纱裙在火把的照耀下旋转着，发出虚幻的闪光，其中时不时透出两只灰色眼珠的注视。米尔寇看到那双眼睛便禁不住颤抖起来，发出一声叹息。

这种感觉如此美妙，旋律随着歌声声调的每一个变化围绕在他周身……而他头上的精灵宝钻是如此沉重。就像桑戈洛锥姆的三座山峰，一整个世界的重量压在他头上。

在他身旁，被铁链锁住的人类早已陷入沉睡，嘤咛一声，而米尔寇惊恐又焦虑地发现，自己也即将屈服于汹涌的睡意。

这怎么可能呢，他是从不睡觉的。只有在……只有在刚做完爱之后。

这个精灵无疑是爱着他的。她是在意图勾引吗？这可怎么办。

米尔寇从宝座靠背上滑了下去，仿佛要献身自己一般。

无数折磨，痛苦，过去的肉欲和精致的享乐，这些画面一一涌上他的心头，而在这些东西之中，断断续续闪现的还是那一抹蓝色纱裙和灰色的眼珠，将他拖入深渊。坠入，坠入，直到尽头。

随着一切陷入黑暗，他很快什么也不知道了。

…

一觉醒来，他睁眼看到的是副官的脸，正关切地俯身看着他。这并不奇怪，奇怪的是当他视力不再模糊时，发现自己周围还多了许多半兽人和炎魔的面孔。

“索伦，为什么我的床边会有这么多人。”他低声喃喃，试图坐起来，脑子疼得仿佛有三个托卡斯在他头上跳舞。

“您没睡在床上，陛下，您躺在地上呢。”迈雅告诉他。

米尔寇眨了眨眼，终于看清了房间的全貌。

确实，他正躺在摆着王座的大殿上，四肢在石地上摊开，毫无尊严可言，众人看他的目光里透着不安。

维拉涨红了脸，抓住副官伸过来的手臂站了起来。他的右半边身体又酸又痛，一直麻痹到那条瘸腿。

“发生了什么事……索伦？你在这里做什么？”

“在下接到了浮阴森林的探子传回的消息，有两个状似瑟林威西和肇格路因的生物朝这边来。因为怀疑是陷阱，我才以最快的速度赶回了安格班，然而似乎晚了一步。不知道入侵者是如何躲过卡哈洛斯的监视的，而且，那狼也已经不见了……”

过多信息的洪流在米尔寇耳朵里轰隆巨响，让他无法理解其中任何含义，只有残余的幽幽旋律还回荡在他的记忆之中。

随后，维拉注意到自己额间仿佛轻了许多，接着发现那顶铁王冠就躺在离他几步远的地方。

这让他突然感觉自己变得赤身裸体。

“把我的王冠拿过来，蠢货！”他朝旁边一个半兽人喊了一声，一脚踹过去。

那个可怜的生物朝主人鞠了一躬，鼻子深深碰到地面，立刻把王冠捡了回来。维拉从半兽人颤抖的爪子里接过它，放回额头上，瞬间松了口气。

就在这时，在场的所有人突然不约而同发出了一声惊恐的大叫，就连索伦也往后退了一步，眼神僵硬。

“怎么了？这是怎么了？你们都在看什么！？”维拉咆哮着，怒不可遏。半兽人们纷纷开始发抖，其中几个指着王冠磕磕绊绊说不出话来。米尔寇捏紧拳头，对于这突如其来的吞吐感到恼火。“镜子呢！马上给我拿一面镜子来！”

在一片混乱之中，有些半兽人趁机偷偷逃离了大殿，最后还是一群炎魔给维拉搬上一面全身镜，放下后立马转身撤退，头都不敢抬。

米尔寇审视着自己的倒影。

首先他注意到的是脸上的一处新伤，伤口还在流血，但十分浅，大抵不会留下疤痕，却还是令他心情一沉。

他稍稍抬起眼，半眯着，注视着精灵宝钻的光泽。它们一如既往地美丽而明亮，一如既往地迷人又令他痛苦。

可唯一不同的例外是，原本应该是三颗的宝钻，现在只剩下了两颗。左右两侧镶着的那两颗唯一衬托出的，就是中间少了中央宝石后那个巨大的空洞，在光亮下变得更加明显。

米尔寇的嘴角不知不觉扭曲起来，在大殿内不祥的死寂中，连他咬牙切齿的声音都能听得一清二楚。

镜子的表面浮现出一条极为细的裂缝，开始从中心延伸到边缘，直到镜子啪的一声炸成了无数碎片，凡是还留在四周的生物都多少收到了波及。

维拉愤怒的尖叫和诅咒声震动了整个安格班，从根基到桑戈洛锥姆最高的山峰。一股火焰席卷过整个大殿，甚至点燃了覆盖住墙壁的挂毯。

半兽人被烈火困在其中，恐慌蔓延开来，令它们仓皇逃窜，相互踩踏。在火势完全失控前，索伦迅速招来一阵冰，扑灭了烈焰，而米尔寇则在一旁一件件地破坏家具，嘴里语无伦次地大喊大叫。

“我的精灵宝钻！是谁！你们当中哪个肮脏的叛徒，拿了我的精灵宝钻！立刻给我交出来！不准再看我的王冠，你们这群该死的东西！下一个胆敢直视它的人，我就把他的眼珠子挖出来！来人啊，把安格班所有的镜子都给我摔了！把我的精灵宝钻还给我！”

副官试图让维拉平静下来，朝维拉的肩膀抓去，但手刚一碰上就被灼伤了。他不确定这是来自于米尔寇的炽热还是某种极端的寒冷。

既然无法用物质形态接近他，索伦别无他法，只好脱离了肉体，十分粗暴地直直穿透了维拉，想要吸引他的注意力。

副官再次恢复形体后，米尔寇瘫痪在原地，在愤怒和难以置信的情绪下颤抖着。

但却能听进去话了。

“请务必要冷静下来，陛下，我会找到您的宝钻的，在下向您保证。但您也必须要修养好身体。而且，一群眼睛瞎了的半兽人大军也没什么用处，您觉得呢？”

米尔寇心不在焉地跟着点了点头，视线迷失在迈雅之外的地方。

“好的，索伦，去找我的精灵宝钻。马上把它拿来给我。”他伸出手来。

索伦小心地吻了吻那只手，它不再滚烫，但在那肿胀的血管里，血液还在沸腾。

在这之后，维拉便转身离开了大殿，一瘸一拐地扶着柱子。

他身后，数十个半兽人互相揉着伤口和烧伤，地上到处是碎石和散落的水晶，许多织锦都已化为灰烬。

暴风过后，一个身影胆怯地从王座下探出头来，呼唤着副官。

“主人，您终于来了！能放了我么，求求您了，我被栓了一整天，没吃没喝，也没能解手。”

索伦万分同情他那可怜的人类仆人，便解开了铁链上的咒语。人类没有立刻站起来，而是跪在地上爬了过去，亲吻着他的脚，仿佛已经习惯了做出狗一样的行为。

“真希望我不在的时候，米尔寇陛下能不要这样羞辱你。你也是，我在的时候能不能不要这样羞辱你自己。”索伦叹息一声，被这种不求回报的爱搞得无所适从。“来，告诉我，你看到入侵者是谁了吗？”

人类点了点头。

“其中一个是一位异常美丽的少女，歌声婉转动人，起初她伪装成了一个吸血鬼。”

“一定是露西恩。”

“是的，她似乎是那样说的。另一个像一头巨狼，躲到了王座下面。”

“难道是胡安，维拉的猎狼犬？”

“嗯……在我看来，它不太像是一条狗，反而像是妖狼，皮毛是蓝色的。”

“肇格路因。有人伪装成了肇格路因的样子。可能是贝伦……”副官自言自语道。

“他们是怎么给米尔寇催眠的，用的是咒术还是斗篷？”

“不清楚，我只记得那个少女开始载歌载舞，我忍不住盯着她看了一会儿，然后就睡着了。我想米尔寇陛下一定也是这样。”

索伦若有所思地站在那里，试图把零碎的信息拼凑到一起。

从表面上看来，贝伦和露西恩潜入安格班只是为了偷一颗精灵宝钻。

但为什么只偷一颗？这是挑战，玩笑，还是什么承诺吗？这是芬罗德生前不肯透露的秘密计划吗？有可能。

但作为一个计划，它过于简单了，不合逻辑。精灵宝钻没有任何战略价值，也无法帮助精灵王国赢得任何战争。况且，黑暗魔君都任由他们摆布了，他们却没有采取任何行动，只偷走了一颗宝石。为什么？

副官越想越觉得这件盗窃案与战争毫无关系，而只是一件私事。贝伦想把那颗宝石送给他的未婚妻，仅此而已。不，应该不止，贝伦是想把那颗宝石送给未婚妻的父亲，作为娶她过门的彩礼。

如果真是如此，他恐怕只能前去辛葛的宫殿了。

“起来，去准备一下！”索伦命令着，一把抓住人类的胳膊把他拽了起来。“我们这就动身去寻找失窃的精灵宝钻。你大概也不想单独留在安格班，面对一个这样的米尔寇吧？”

人类拼命摇了摇头，然后飞快地冲进厕所。

…

没过多久，索伦就在要塞门口聚集起一大群半兽人，将它们分成几组，派出去在半径最大的范围内四处侦察。

当然，勾斯魔格不想一直呆在场边，他也加入了寻找精灵宝钻的行列，并被告知盗贼已经逃往蓝山。于是，他带着手下的一群炎魔朝东方去了。索伦则很高兴不用再看到他，心里清楚东方什么也没有。

而他和他的影子，会另寻出路。

在临行前，副官骑在马背上仔细检查了要塞的入口。

地上有血，人类的血。卡哈洛斯想必在贝伦带着宝钻逃跑时伤到了他，没有辜负米尔寇的信任，它一定是追踪入侵者去了。

不过，既然野兽比那两人速度快得多，又怎么可能还没追到呢。

还有几根鹰的羽毛，半掩在尘土里，勾画出一个大致的景象来：狼伤了贝伦，立刻被天空上警惕的老鹰发现，前来支援，把盗贼们送到了安全的地方。而卡哈洛斯凭借敏锐的直觉，在陆地上展开了追踪。

这就说明，只要顺着狼的踪迹，就能找到精灵宝钻。

明白了这一点，索伦和他的仆人一路策马狂奔，寻找了许多个日日夜夜。

巨狼留下的破坏痕迹很容易追踪到，但却奇怪地飘忽不定，有时会原路折返，有时绕个圈子，或无缘无故地浪费时间，摧毁沿途的小村庄。

凡是见过那头野兽的人都说它疯了，口中会吐出血和火的唾沫，但副官对这些传述视若无睹，知道那只是半兽人和巨魔的夸张描写，不予理睬，并丝毫没有动摇寻找的信心。

其他巡逻队也没有任何消息。有时，他会对自己的影子失去耐性，毕竟人类需要经常停下来吃喝休息，照这样下去，他们一辈子也追不上巨狼，狼似乎跑得异常飞快，连马都很难追上。

尽管如此，他还是继续沿着卡哈洛斯的路走了下去，正如他所想，最后这些痕迹把两人带到了多瑞亚斯边缘，美丽安的环带前。

有趣的是，这道屏障似乎没能阻止巨狼，因为它用牙齿在灌木丛中开辟的道路清晰可见。

“好了，我们要分开了，接下来的路你自己走。”迈雅宣布道，“不知道卡哈洛斯是怎么打破环带的，但它竟然真的做到了，而且我感觉它还没有完全闭合。快，你要趁屏障合上前赶快穿过去。”

人类困惑地眨着眼睛。

“主人，为什么一定要我单独前行呢，您不陪我了么？”

“我是一个迈雅，米尔寇的副官，我的存在一旦进入那片森林就会太过显眼，是无法逃避美丽安的注意的。她太熟悉我了，这说来话长……而且，你应该还是个心思单纯的人类，小到可以不被发现，更不用说还有卡哈洛斯在里面搞破坏引起骚动。我猜你是可以安全穿过环带的。”

索伦的影子在听到“猜”这个字眼时紧张地咽了口唾沫。

“发现那群人之后该怎么办呢？怎么才能单独对抗他们？”

副官意识到他的仆人是对的。

单是贝伦和露西恩就已经十分强大，更别提他们还有胡安护身，或许已经和辛葛的士兵接了头，只有人类一个是无法解决他们的。

至于卡哈洛斯，它才是谁也指望不上，甚至很可能现在已经死了。

索伦想了一会儿，最后找到一个解决办法。

“我忠实的仆人，这些年来你一直对我忠心耿耿，那么现在是时候让你初步认识一下魔法背后的秘密了。”

“主人，在下荣幸之至！”人类说道，被索伦拉近的时候激动得浑身发抖。

“我会教你一个非常简单的咒语，可以在几秒内制造出浓烟，只有你的视线不受阻碍，其他人会短暂失明。找到盗贼后，你就用这个咒，趁局面混乱时把宝钻找回来。但是速度一定要快，这些给初学者用的咒语时效很短。我担心的是，一旦贝伦和露西恩提前抵达明霓国斯，一切就来不及了。”说完，迈雅抓住仆人的手腕，拇指按在他蓝色的血管之上，直到指腹传来对方急速的脉搏。

然后，他靠到人类耳边，按着对方的手腕不放，开始低声念咒。影子被主人贴得这么近，不禁打了个寒颤。虽然手上触感冰凉，但他的内心却开始燥热不安。

等到副官终于放开手时，人类感觉一阵天旋地转，几乎无法呼吸。

他先自行试了几次施咒，然后才牵着马进了树林。一切都正常。

于是，就这样，人类离开了他的主人，那个站在原地，用尽所有耐心等着他凯旋归来的主人。

…

接下来的几天，索伦的影子独身一人在树林里穿行，一直跟踪着卡哈洛斯的足迹，一直害怕着美丽安的咒语。

到目前为止，似乎还没有什么东西挡住他的去路，至于这是不是森林的魔力在他身上潜移默化地起效，让他在丛林中越陷越深或迫使他原地转圈，已经无从得知。

不过，最后他并没有迷路，终于抵达了埃斯加尔都因河的河畔。在那里，卡哈洛斯的足迹是最新鲜的。人类猜测自己离狼已经很近了，离盗贼想必也很近了。

果不其然，到了第二天傍晚，他就在瀑布边发现了那只野兽。

更确切地说，他发现了那只野兽的遗体。

卡哈洛斯躺在地上，脖子被撕裂了一大块，旁边还有一只巨犬也死了，无疑是在和狼的可怕搏斗中死去的。影子猜测这狗一定就是主人深恶痛绝的那个胡安。

站在野兽旁边的是两个辛达战士，地上还有一个受了重伤的男性，一个长着银色头发，十分漂亮的精灵国王。人类从精灵容貌上依稀发现了一些在自己和米尔寇面前跳舞的少女的相似。

不幸的是，露西恩不在这里。他想要再看一眼那张脸的期望，哪怕只是一面，也永远地破灭了。

但是失窃的珠宝在哪儿呢？

影子躲在茂盛的灌木丛后面，仔细地观察着那些辛达精灵，等着看会有什么事发生。

其中一名战士蹲到了卡哈洛斯的尸首旁，令人类吃惊的是，那精灵直接伸手撕开了怪物的腹部。然而接下来的一幕更令他吃惊，里面竟然裹着一段被连着神经扯断的手，手里攥着那颗闪闪发光，及其诱人的精灵宝钻。

一切都变得合理起来。从安格班要塞门口的血，到狼飘忽不定的路线，再到地上躺着的独臂男子，那不是别人，正是人类贝伦。

精灵战士把宝钻放到盗贼还完好的那只手里，让对方用尽最后一丝力气，将它交给了辛达国王，嘴里喃喃低声说着一些影子听不到的话。

国王流下了悔恨的泪水，却还是收下了珠宝。

这正是采取行动的最佳时机。

索伦的影子正准备施咒从他们手中抢过精灵宝钻时，突然被一个念头拦了下来。

他这才意识到，就在此时此刻，他手上掌握着多么大的权力，能够左右这颗宝钻的命运，左右米尔寇的命运。人类的脑海里产生了一个奇妙又反常的想法。

没错，当然，只要他找回丢失的宝钻，主人必定会感激并赞扬他，副官也会为能够圆满完成任务而感到开心。但这样的幸福只是暂时的，而且最终并不是为了他自己，而是为了米尔寇。况且，就算没有这件事，他和索伦主人以后都还会有更多机会能向陛下证明他们的价值并感到满足。

但另一方面，假如他没有找回丢失的宝钻，米尔寇对此损失感到的悲伤却会是永恒的。

再也不会有一个像这样的机会，能让他对那个可恨的维拉造成如此大的伤害了。那个维拉虐待他，让他毁容，让他挨打，还有许许多多他宁愿再也记不起来的事情。

该死的魔苟斯这次会得到相应的报应，日后每次看到王冠上的空洞都会想要大哭一场。

还有比这更好，更令人享受的复仇吗？

人类乌黑的嘴唇扭曲成一个贼笑，心底已经十分清楚该怎么做。

他转身回到马背上，离开了瀑布，只当什么也没有发生过。

回到主人身边后，人类告诉他，卡哈洛斯已经死了，但没有看到精灵宝钻的踪迹。起初影子害怕迈雅会从他的谎言中看出端倪，因此，他尽可能地把头上的骨盔拉低，想藏住自己的双眼。

然而，副官却信了他的话，信了仆人无条件的忠诚。不得不说，这位副官和他的米尔寇陛下一样对人类抱有偏见，认为他太蠢了，骗不了人。

索伦的影子并不为自己的所作所为感到骄傲，并暗自发誓这是他第一次，也将是最后一次，背叛主人的信任。

…

米尔寇正心绪杂乱地躺在床上时，他的副官走进了寝宫，前来报告任务失败了。

维拉听完事情经过后并没有生气，因为他的愤怒已经在先前破坏要塞的时候用光了，此刻只能无奈地叹一口气。

这何来公平可言。

精灵宝钻是属于他的，是为他而造的。也许费艾诺在打造它们的时候还没意识到这一点，但这是毋庸置疑的事实。他还在曼督斯的殿堂里时就知道了，如此美丽的东西只能照耀着维拉中最伟大的一位。

除此之外，也没有谁像他这样为这些宝钻受过苦，日日夜夜地感受着它们在手心里燃烧，每时每刻都能感觉到它们的重量压在额间。

没有谁比他更爱精灵宝钻。

是的，导致双树之死的人是他没错，但难道让他爱上双树被锁在宝石里的光芒还不足以弥补这一点吗？

在被芬国昐那样对待之后，他们现在又这样对他，这何来公平可言。

为什么就不能消停一会儿呢。

但尽管如此，对米尔寇来说，这一切都变得有点不太重要了。

他累了。开始感到虚弱，疲惫，只想躺在床上，安静地沉浸在对敌人的仇恨中。

索伦明显察觉到了这种阴郁的情绪，在床边跪下来试图安抚他。

维拉还没来得及反应，他的副手就在未经允许的情况下吻上了他的脖颈，在他身上留下爱抚。有时米尔寇真想回到从前，回到迈雅只会对自己报告战况，点头行礼，转身离开的时代，那时一切都简单得多。

“陛下，请别再为区区宝石烦心了，您最美的样子是不戴王冠的时候，是您躺在这张床上，一丝不挂的时候。您的美貌不需要任何装饰。”副官轻声低语。

米尔寇感到一阵私欲袭来。他确实很想张开双臂，让迈雅爬到自己身上。

但他现在是应该生气的，于是他没好气地拉下脸，转过身去背对着索伦。

“别占我便宜了。你知不知道我跟你在一起的时候有多难过，多受伤，索伦。等你把精灵宝钻带回来的时候，再用你那被宝钻灼伤的手碰我。在那之前，让你的淫欲离我远点。”

“是，陛下。”副官的语气好整以暇，能让人以为他们两人之间毫无半点亲密关系。

副官正步离开了寝宫，把米尔寇独自留在床上，诅咒着盗贼和他得不到满足的情欲。

…

索伦在之后的很长一段时间里一直在寻找精灵宝钻，尽管他心里知道宝石消失在明霓国斯境内，再也找不回来了。

根据他听到的传言判断，即便是费艾诺的儿子们也没能从辛葛手里拿回它。渐渐地，就连米尔寇也逐渐开始明白情况的不可逆性，忘记了这件事，让伤口终于能够愈合。

在很大程度上，他的注意力会转移是因为从欧西瑞安德开始传出消息，勾斯魔格和手下的炎魔们似乎发现了些什么。

到处都在谈论贝伦和露西恩的悲惨死亡，不过也有人说，在特定的夜晚，只要留心去听林中空地的隐秘声响，就能在风声的叹息中捕捉到一丝难以形容的美妙歌声。所有听到那歌声的人都会感觉自己连血液都结了冰，因为不知为何，歌声响起时，就仿佛隔开阳间和阴间的屏障还没有完全封闭起来似的。

然而，让米尔寇感兴趣的不是那些怪谈，而是关于费艾诺的儿子们集结军队攻打安格班的情报。

那个所谓迈兹洛斯的联盟此刻已经有了蓝山矮人的加入，那个隐居的种族，通常对贝烈瑞安德的大小事务都置若罔悉。而且，除了来自东方的威胁之外，还有来自西方的希斯路姆，芬国昐的继承人在那里和多尔罗明以及布瑞希尔森林的人族也结成了联盟。

这样看来，似乎米尔寇在中土大陆上所有的敌人都已经联合起来对他宣战了，这是一场有史以来能够摧毁北方大陆最宏伟的战争。

而正是这件事，这一迫在眉睫的危险，最终将维拉从漠不关心的边缘拉了回来，使他恢复了活力。

精灵宝钻的失窃只是过去的一段黑暗插曲，现在他要来处理更加紧迫的急事。

…

某个夏天早晨，当敌军的士兵列队向安格班要塞行进的时候，米尔寇感到心情异常舒畅。

前一天晚上，维拉奇尔卡的星星几乎没怎么亮过，这是个好兆头，维拉感觉自己有足够的精力能够亲自部署军队。

那天早晨，即便是最疯狂的行动也没有使他感到劳累，更没有让他想起腿上的疼痛。

索伦进入正殿时，米尔寇正在给一支炎魔精兵队伍进行最后的战略指示。副官轻咳一声，想引起他的注意。看到他站在那里，维拉脸上顿时一亮。

“啊，索伦，索伦，我忠诚的副官。战争的一切都安排好了吗？”

“安排好了，陛下。”

“来自东方的人族呢？”

“收买好了，随时准备出卖迈兹洛斯。”

“还有胡林和胡尔呢？”

“已经准备好被我们俘获，背叛图尔巩的秘密要塞了。”

米尔寇微微一笑，示意让炎魔们先退下。随后他走近自己的副官，在他面前极近的地方站着，目光炯炯有神。

“要是没有人族的背叛，我们该怎么办才好呢，嗯？索伦？真不知道这是福还是祸……”说着，他伸出一只手去。副官跪下来，吻了吻它，维拉的鲜血因战争的刺激而悸动着。接着，他感到米尔寇的手指插入他的头发里，一只手在搀扶他站起来。

“我有预感，索伦，这将是你我二人黄金时代的开端。”

这么说完，维拉搂住副手的脖子，将自己的嘴唇贴到他的唇上，而不远处，桑戈洛锥姆三座山峰剧毒的烟雾激烈爆炸开，做好了迎战的一切准备。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此为止，露西恩所造成的破坏就暂且要告一段落了。下一回将会说到泪雨之战的情节，和一位异常粗暴顽固的胡林。


	3. 山顶的老者

_‘来者可是无畏的胡林？’魔苟斯道，_

_‘矗立于此，铁拷加身，_

_沦为阶下囚时犹如懦夫一般。’_

——《胡林的子女之歌》，序

横跨安法乌格砾斯烧焦的平原，是狂风吹来了精灵战争的号角。然而，地平线上静如止水。

米尔寇端坐于铁王座上，身披铠甲，微微一笑。一切都如预料中进行。迈兹洛斯联盟中东来者的智囊团中了毒，导致他被无限期拖住，而芬巩又因为表亲生死不明而无法专心发起攻击，现在正是米尔寇把害群之马揪出来的大好时机。

他派出的第一支巡防队带回了芬巩部队的报告，在士兵名单中，有一个名字引起了米尔寇的注意：一个来自纳国斯隆德的精灵，是他们此次派来的唯一一名首领级人物，名叫格温多。乌鸦们声称，这个精灵曾发誓要解救他那自从围城战失败后就被囚禁在安格班的兄弟，盖米尔。

“不用劳烦那个精灵亲自前来了，我会把他送回到他亲爱的兄弟眼前去的。就是不知道到时候他会不会喜欢那副景象。”米尔寇若有所思地说着，打了个响指，命令手下把叫盖米尔的精灵带上来。

来者已经几乎无法辨认，双眼很早前就被挖去，如今这副容貌，还不如直接将他做成半兽人可能会看着更顺眼些。

“就这样带去给他兄弟看看吧，让他亲眼见识见识安格班的手段，不过这可怜的东西再也看不到了。你们认为怎样妥当，就怎样去激他，惹怒他，他和芬巩，和他们手下所有的部队。我要他们尽快打过来，离开那片山区，到我们开阔的战地上，让我们的人杀他个片甲不留。快去！”维拉下了命令。

半兽人首领点点头，粗暴地一把提起地上的精灵，几乎是用拖的将他带出了大殿。

米尔寇得意洋洋地往宝座里一靠，感觉事已至此，自己的计划不会再出任何差错。

远在地底之下的熔炉房里，他的副官正在精心照看着那群装备精良的半兽人军队，让它们有条不紊地奔赴战场。

过了不久，会飞的信使们纷纷为他带回了屠杀精灵前线的第一手消息。

确实，见到兄弟后格温多明显不淡定了，尤其是在看到他已经被砍去手脚，最后硬生生砍掉头颅之后。芬巩管不住他手下的精灵士兵，他们不顾一切地发起了战斗，再也没能等到增援抵达现场。

米尔寇暗自发笑。这些低等生物的情感总是这么千篇一律，不过这也难怪，谁叫它们那毫无想象力的造物主也是一个傲慢又心胸狭窄的埃努呢。

维拉认为，如今已经没有必要再派出更多的半兽人军队了，虽然事后证明他错得有多离谱。

敌人的马蹄声在荒芜的平原上回响起来，诺多精灵的战斗号角也越来越近。

安格班的大门开始震动，从上层传来巨大的吵闹声，也许是精灵们在孤注一掷的自杀式袭击中冲破了要塞？米尔寇难以置信地搔了搔面颊上的伤疤。不可能吧，但是……

又有一声巨响从他头顶传来，毫无疑问是金属碰撞的声音，伴随着战争的呐喊声，皮肉被撕裂的动静听上去沉闷又濡湿。

维拉攥紧了手中格龙德战锤的手柄，将它立于宝座旁边。不要紧，就算那些愚蠢的精灵暂时攻破了安格班，也只能意味着他们是自取灭亡罢了。而与此同时，他会安静地端坐在王位上等着，等到有哪个胆大包天的生物敢闯进来，他再用攻城锤一举把对方送去曼督斯的殿堂。

一阵惊天巨响震动了安格班的拱顶，仿佛有什么巨大的金属物体，大概是攻城槌，落到了上层的地面上，几块碎石从屋顶掉到他脚下。精灵们的喊声回响起来，几乎近在咫尺，似乎已经来到了大殿之外。

米尔寇沉思了几秒钟，决定去地下的熔炉房里监督一下自己的副手。

毕竟，领导手下也算是自己的分内工作，他才不想留在这儿和一群诺多精灵打架，那是半兽人的工作。此外，还有人需要去确保一切都在按照计划进行，这才是最为谨慎的上上策，当然，谨慎和胆怯没有一丝关系……

维拉忍着伤痛尽可能迅速地冲下螺旋楼梯，迎面碰上了索伦。对方正在以几乎一样猛的速度往上跑，两人砰地一声撞了个结结实实，把副手撞得滚下楼梯。

“陛下，楼上怎么如此混乱？”迈雅一边揉着被撞疼的脑袋一边问，暗自希望米尔寇不要因为自己造成的伤害而生气。

“嗯……我想是精灵的原因。它们闯进安格班了。”

索伦睁大了眼。

“但是……啊？怎么会呢？它们怎么到这儿来了！？我们派出的军队明明足以牵制住对方的！”

米尔寇耸了耸肩。

“我哪知道，索伦。可能咱们对格温多做的事有点过火了吧。事情不需要百分百按照计划发展，这不代表结果就一定是坏的。”

一声雷鸣般的怒吼响彻了上层长廊，顿时，顶上那些打斗声沉寂了下来。几声重击如同巨人的脚步声，眼看就要把屋顶掀翻，听上去有几根柱子已经倒塌下来。

“是格劳龙被放出来了么。”索伦扬起眉毛，难以置信地问道。

“当然了！要是打起仗来了都不用龙，那还养他们来干什么。”

“这我明白，陛下，但是就这么让他在楼上乱闯似乎不太好……”

但这句话已经不值得再继续往下说，因为米尔寇早已转过身，准备上楼看看战况进行如何。于是，副手只好耸耸肩，也跟着他的主人走了。

…

格劳龙造成的破坏相当大，有不少房间被大火烧了个一干二净，当然，这反击十分有效，入侵者在一片混乱中仓皇逃窜，身后还追着一群乱哄哄的半兽人。

一名侍卫队队长抓来了这场骚动的导火索——纳国斯隆德的精灵格温多，有着一头乌黑粗长的头发，个头不大，却很能惹事。维拉吩咐队长将犯人带去地牢里，然后向副手做了个手势，让他陪同自己去上层的塔楼。在那里可以居高临下地观察到战场上发生的一切，半兽人潮水般摧毁了诺多精灵的军队，而在远处，芬巩的军旗挥舞着离他们越来越远。

米尔寇满意地叹了口气，斜眼看了看他的副官，却发现对方脸上露出不赞成的神色。

“怎么，索伦？我们打赢了仗让你不高兴了？”

“当然不是，陛下，我自然十分高兴。只不过，这次的反击似乎有些过于混乱了。比方说在那里，精灵的进攻造成了一处薄弱的侧翼，假如我方军队由此被一分为二，它们则可以趁机用钳形攻势包围我们，然后……”

米尔寇举起一只手打断他的话，好整以暇地摇了摇头。

“索伦，有时候掌控并不意味着要掌控一切。在这世界上有一些力量是看不见的，蕴藏在地下之中。你不用将每件事都分析得头头是道，只需要停下来感受一下，也许就能感受到它们的存在。甚至有一天，你或许能在某种程度上主宰它们。就像我一样。看。”

维拉指了指在诺多精灵银色盔甲之间流动的，黑压压的安格班军队，它们时而推进，时而撤退。

“你觉得这一幕是混乱么？你口中的“混乱”，只不过是一种你无法理解的秩序而已。我们的军队正在被自然中，指引火山熔岩向下流动的同种惯性所指引着，永远不会为任何事物停下来。你别担心，这场战争是我们赢了。我知道，我从血液中感觉到了，从现在起，命运将站在我这边，因为这是不可避免的。而我的命运，就是将阿尔达收入囊中。你等着瞧吧。”

在这之后，米尔寇便不再言语，全神贯注地沉浸在战况中，索伦不知道该说什么。

…

接下来的几天内，副官亲眼目睹了安格班要塞轻松取下打败精灵和人类王国的，毋庸置疑的绝对胜利。一切似乎都被精心安排成一系列完美至极，令他感到费解的舞步。这位迈雅怎么也想不明白，自己的主人米尔寇怎么能有时候把战争指挥得那么灾难性，例如先前安格班的围城战，又在其他时候指挥得如此巧妙。

也许他的问题在于他还在试图搞懂维拉的本质，而也许，维拉的本质恰恰就在于他的难以理解。

直到第六天的清晨，一切才开始出错。图尔巩的军队不知道从哪里冒了出来，前来支援他那溃不成军的兄弟，紧跟其后的当然还有迈兹洛斯。

看到那个在地图上无处可寻的幽灵要塞的国王出现时，米尔寇十分明显地不爽了起来。图尔巩这个阴影已经困扰了他无数个世纪，即便早在维林诺时，对方直视他的目光也会让他感到厌恶。

在愤怒的驱使下，米尔寇派出了安格班所有的生灵去和那个可恶的敌人战斗，一团黑云顿时铺天盖地席卷出去，半兽人、炎魔、巨龙、吸血鬼、妖狼、幽灵，甚至数千年来都没有离开过地下洞穴的梦魇生物，纷纷朝着诺多精灵前进，一路上融合到一起，成为一个无形无状，布满肢干的怪物。

只有副官还留在塔内，留在了维拉的身边，堡垒内部陷入一种诡异的寂静。

“陛下，我也该出去吗？巨龙军队需要一个比半兽人更有指挥能力的队长。”索伦有点迫不及待地请命。

但米尔寇却摇了摇头。

“当下，你的职责是留在我这里。就这么一次，索伦，放松点，什么都别做。一切都会没事的。”

…

地平线上，那些细小的人影又在进行混乱的打斗，在一切的冲撞中，在一切来来去去的对峙中，来自安格班要塞的那股黑潮逐渐占领了高地。

首先，迈兹洛斯联盟中的东来者背叛了他和他的兄弟，从精灵背后突然发起了偷袭，随后仓皇逃窜。费艾诺的儿子们一瞬间失去了得力援手，自己的军队又被杀得七零八落，最后只能像可怜的流浪者一样四散奔逃；一群失去王国，没有领土的君主。

随后，巨龙大军冲向了矮人，格劳龙首当其冲杀了他们的王，之后那些可悲的小东西们也撤退了，不再关心贝烈瑞安德的生存灭亡。

直到最后，勾斯魔格和他的炎魔军团向西方进攻，准备去粉碎芬巩的最后一支残队，顺便在条件允许的情况下，活捉他那难抓的兄弟。

索伦烦躁地咬住下唇，看着死对头抢走了本该属于自己的荣耀，并再一次请求米尔寇放他上战场试试。但维拉带着神秘的微笑将他按回原地，黑眼珠里透露出一种钢铁般的坚定，比迈雅以往所见过的任何模样都要果决，让他立刻意识到，自己的抵抗是没有用的。

在第六天傍晚，这场光荣的战役，被后人称为“泪雨之战”，就这样落下了帷幕。安法乌格砾斯的平原上一片死寂，精灵和人类的尸体被堆成高高一堆，嘲弄般提醒着所有生物谁是这场战役的胜利者。

当天夜里，在安格班宽敞的大殿中，每一个半兽人都在狂欢和庆典中庆祝着。最有价值的战俘被关进地牢，而不值一提的那些则被做成了盛宴的大餐，或沦为军营中供人玩乐的消遣。

数不清的葡萄酒和啤酒从地窖里被运出来，大家尽情地吃喝玩乐，为他们的主人米尔寇举杯祝福。他坐在宝座上主持着一切庆祝活动，为士兵们每一次高呼而开怀大笑，笑声伴随着桑戈洛锥姆山爆发的声响，将天空都染成深红和橘红的颜色，让所有敌人都不得不亲眼见证到这一切，见证安格班此刻的喜悦和他们的悲伤如出一辙。

在这其中，只有副官无动于衷的黑色身影与大家激动的庆贺声离得稍远了些。索伦坐在维拉右手边，除了时不时小抿一口酒，或在一只半兽人醉倒在地时微微一笑之外，没有过多其他动作。那只火眼不住扫视着整个大殿，没有遗漏过任何细节，等待着一个特定的人影。

终于，那人出现了。勾斯魔格和他的炎魔。他们在西边被耽搁了一段，此刻他的队伍破门而入，高吼着宣布了胜利。大殿内的士兵纷纷让出一条长廊供他们通过，迟来的大军在欢呼和赞美声中走向王座。

“陛下，我为您带来两件礼物。”勾斯魔格深深鞠了一躬，高声道，“其中之一在这里。”

说着，炎魔扔出一只梳着黑色长辫的头颅，滚到维拉脚边，在石地上留下长长的血迹。

那是芬巩的头。

米尔寇舔了舔嘴唇，沾沾自喜就像少女从追求者手上接过一束鲜花一样。

“另一个在这里，”紧接着，勾斯魔格从他那群庞大的军队中拎出一个外表阴沉，身材壮实的人类，看上去年纪尚小，头发和胡子乱蓬蓬的，目光炯炯有神，长着一副可怕的凶相。

“这难道是……”

“没错，陛下，他就是胡林。您一直在找的那个人类。”

“噢!”米尔寇下意识发出了一声喜悦的惊呼。

现在，费艾诺的儿子们才是真的失去了一切，希斯路姆的王国也已经被东来者占领，唯一只剩下那个图尔巩，还在折磨着他。但无论如何，多亏了那个人，他距离找到那个神秘领域又更近了一步。维拉抑制不住内心的激动，又倒了杯酒平复自己的心情。

“把他带去地牢，找个单人间安置好，注意不要怠慢了他。”

要被带去新的住所时，那个人类仅仅发出了一声低沉的咆哮，仿佛不是很擅言辞的样子，索伦立马就猜到，这人在审讯室里一定不是什么善茬。

在此期间，勾斯魔格一直不动声色地斜眼看他，仿佛在等待时机炫耀自己凯旋而归的喜悦，然而炎魔似乎是心情太好，或者从那只玻璃眼珠里读出了比平时更冷淡的光芒，因为他最终还是什么都没说，而是选择默默加入到庆典中去了。

副官暂时没心思管他，把注意力放到了自己的人类仆从身上。在整场战役期间，他一直躲在后方一个差事不重的补给位置上，宴会期间他喝得酩酊大醉，吐完就开始跟所有人亲热，上下其手抚摸着一个诺多囚犯和一名人类，两者看上去都不太开心的样子。过了一会儿，他便离开了大厅，手上挎着两个跟他一样醉得厉害的半兽人，朝自己的房间走去。

米尔寇也从宝座上站起来，默不作声给他打了个手势，吩咐副官跟他走，两人回到维拉的寝宫，索伦随手把门关上。

“你今晚感觉不太尽兴。是怎么了？”米尔寇带着狡黠的微笑问道。

迈雅垂下头，有些沮丧。

“陛下，我对于这次战胜了您的敌人感到真的十分高兴，不会有比这次更加顺利的战役了。但在下不禁感到一丝……不满。”

“怎么个不满法？”

“我不知道该如何开口……这场战役完全没有我的参与，这是迄今为止安格班最重要的战斗，而我对您却毫无用处，这实在令在下无比羞愧。您为何不让我参战呢？”

米尔寇听到迈雅受伤的语气，轻轻笑起来。

“索伦啊，我已经知道你在战争中可以为我争光。我不知道的是，若是不让你上战场，你是否还会一如既往地忠诚于我，是否能够放下你那自满的骄傲，肯站在我的阴影下，放手让其他人独占荣耀。”

“您太残忍了。”

“我是残忍，可我单单不对你残忍。这场游戏中有太多的卒可供我使用，若有必要，我会在它结束前牺牲掉每一个人。但只有你，索伦，你不是卒。你是我的皇后。只有你，我要保到最后那日；只有你，会是我最后一枚落下的棋子。”

副官恼怒地皱起眉头。“您将在下比作您的皇后？不知这一比喻是否算是恭维呢。”

米尔寇发出一声开怀大笑。

“别抱怨了，愚蠢的迈雅。过来吧。”米尔寇说着，解开了肩头长袍的衣扣，让布料垂落到脚踝边。

在烛光下，他那白皙的皮肤染上一层金光，被纵横交错的疤痕划满了猩红线条。

索伦的目光追随着芬国昐之剑在他主人肉体上留下的印记：一条从他的左肩延伸下去，另一条又深又宽，横跨他的胸膛，险险擦过一边的乳头。第三条疤痕沿着髋骨蜿蜒而上，第四条在右边大腿上留下一个小而深的印记，紧接着是膝盖上的一处狭窄疤痕。第六处伤口沿着另一条腿，从小腿肚一直到腹股沟。最后，第七条从肚脐下面开始，穿过腹部，一直隐没到阴部的黑毛里，在毛发之间偶尔还能看到那苍白的一道。

索伦认为世上没有哪条道路比最后一道剑伤留下的这条更值得自己追随。也许这些伤口给维拉带来了疼痛，但他此刻却无法同情对方，心里只有渴望。

索伦将自己的主人扑倒在床上，两人滚在一起，四肢和舌头彼此纠缠，副官的衣服被一件件扯下来。

米尔寇兴奋地扭动着，每一次爱抚，每一次亲吻，似乎都将欢愉放大了一千倍，不知是酒的缘故还是久违的寂寞，或是因为他那坑洼不平的皮肤。

只有当他试图为迈雅打开身体接受他时，米尔寇才感到一丝不对劲。一阵剧痛刺透他的腹股沟，伴随着一声明显十分痛苦的呻吟，他把腿合了起来。维拉这时才明白，欢愉本应该与些许痛苦紧密相连的，在某些恰当的时刻，这能够培养他的耐心，甚至让他更好地理解万物在其本性中所包含的二元性。但此时此刻，这件事却令他十分难受。

索伦不得不换着姿势一次次尝试，直到他找到一个能让米尔寇舒服的体位，即便如此，接下来的过程也必须要比平常谨慎柔和得多。副官本想着能够和主人粗暴地做爱，但不幸的是这似乎不太可能了。然而，他们发现了一种全新的快乐，没有那么刺激或激烈，但却更微妙，更深刻，并在某种程度上，更令人满足。

泄完后，副官用双臂搂住维拉的腰肢，把脸贴到对方喉咙间，维拉还骑在他身上急促地上下运动着。

“我的主人……在下能否问您一件事？”

“嗯……”维拉低声哼了哼，索伦就当他允了。

“您为何从未想过进入我呢？”

米尔寇抬身抽离了一寸，有点惊讶地看着他，仿佛他说了什么天底下最为荒唐的话似的。

“索伦，我可是你的主人！你才应该渴求我的肉体，我可不想要你。”

迈雅贴在主人身体上轻笑出声。

“我不太明白您的逻辑，说实话。您要这么想，进入我的话，做爱的痛苦会少很多。陛下，为何要这样限制自己呢？女性也许命中注定要永远做床上的被动方，只能获得一半的乐趣，但您不必如此。”

米尔寇眯起眼睛，露出怀疑的神色。

“我知道你想干什么了，索伦。你嫉妒我，想要拥有我所拥有的是吗。真狡猾。算了，你要是真这么想要，晚些就换我上你怎么样。就明天好了。虽然我很怀疑你体内是否也像我一样有那个神秘的一点……”

维拉打了个哈欠，和他的副官手脚纠缠着睡了。

索伦对此并不抱太大希望，对米尔寇来说，“明天”通常代表着“永远不会”。

…

果然，第二天一早维拉的欲望就暂时平息了，他醒来后想到的第一件事，就是被关在单人牢房里那个有趣的人类囚犯。

胡林双手被反绑在背后，坐在一把粗糙的凳子上打盹，金发披散在脸前，完全遮住了容貌。半兽人泼过去一盆水唤醒了他。他迷惑地睁开眼睛，看见面前有个高大的黑影，遮住了从敞开的牢房门外射进来的光线。

半兽人走了出去，让它的主人和人类独处一室。

“胡林·沙理安，我们终于见面了。想必你一定听说过许多我的事迹。”

“都不是什么好事。”人类阴郁地回答。

米尔寇微微一笑，围着他的座椅缓缓走动，仔细地观察着对方。

“我倒是听说过不少你的好事。多尔罗明的龙盔，伊甸人中最伟大的战士，持斧能单枪匹马战胜整群半兽人。你曾经杀过七十个食人妖，对不对。”

“杀得太多，我不记得了。”

“我还听说你是图尔巩的挚友……”维拉来到人类身后，将手放在他的肩膀上。胡林在感觉到敌人的双唇凑到他耳边低语时禁不住打了个寒颤。

“我军队之中有一空闲职位，专为你这样勇敢的战士所备着。虽然你不是我，米尔寇，伟大的崛起者，所邀请过的唯一一个人类，也不会是最后一个，但我可以将你提拔为指挥官，地位仅在我的迈雅之下。何必屈才于那个群山之中的小国呢？在我身边，你可以让整个贝烈瑞安德屈服在你的战斧和数不清的士兵手下。我只求一件事作为回报，那就是告诉我某个小秘密……”

胡林不安地扭动着，徒劳地想要解开手腕上的绳子，维拉的吐息和碰触开始让他产生一种冰川般的寒冷，顺着手臂和胸膛一路流下。

就在此刻，人类囚犯意识到在牢房内还有第三个人，靠在角落黑暗的墙上，摆弄着手里什么金属似的东西，偶尔，那人眼珠该在的位置会闪现出玻璃般的光芒。

“我没有什么秘密可告诉你的。”人类从惊吓中恢复过来后厉声道。“既然是图尔巩的秘密，就让他亲口告诉你罢。如果他想的话。”

米尔寇直起身，站在他面前。精灵宝钻的光芒离他的脸庞如此之近，迫使胡林眯起双眼。

“或许我会错意了？你想要的不是军队或荣耀……也许是什么更平凡的东西。珠宝和财富，是吗？人类对它们的热爱不亚于矮人。我可以全都给你。”维拉一挥手，在胡林眼前浮现出一串项链的幻象，上面嵌满钻石，红宝石，和翡翠。接着那幻影消失了，取而代之的是一个美丽女人的形象。“这是你想要的么？”

胡林往地上啐了一口，米尔寇的笑容立刻从脸上消失了，他身形暴涨，如同一座不详的高塔般矗立在人类面前。

“我已经给了你权力，财富，和女人，人类最渴望的三样东西。接下来要给你的，就轮到难以想象的痛苦了。除非你改变你那态度，告诉我关于图尔巩王国的一切。怎么样？”

维拉之声在牢房内轰鸣不止，威力如雷，但胡林却只是静静地抬起头回答道：“不。”

米尔寇眼里冒出愤怒的火焰。

“那你就受苦吧，胡林·沙理安！可不要怀恨在心，记住这不是我想要的结果。”他转过身去，朝黑暗中的阴影做了个手势，“这愚蠢的臭虫交给你了，看他被收拾一顿后说话会不会好听点。”

维拉走出牢房，砰地一声关上门。靴子的脚步声踩在光秃秃的石地上回响着，安格班的副官出现在胡林眼前，苍白的嘴角挂着一丝残忍的微笑。

“你和我，朋友，会玩得很开心的。”他轻声说着，手上拉紧了他一直在把玩的铁鞭。

人类的惨叫声透过厚厚的地牢墙壁，一直传到米尔寇耳中，但除了痛苦的尖叫外，他硬是一句有用的话都没说。

…

一个星期就这样过去了，最后，副官带着显而易见的烦躁表情回到主人面前。

“没有？”

“没有，陛下。他是我见过最顽固，冥顽不灵的家伙。”

“那就是你下手还不够狠。”

“陛下，我的审讯程度已经达到第五级了，之前还从没有人能坚持到第五级。”

米尔寇点了点头，陷入沉思，一个黑暗的念头在他脑海里闪过。

“那个人类无论如何，迟早都会说出图尔巩王国的位置，这一点毋庸置疑。也许，我们可以等得久一点，让时间给凡人造成浩劫。在那之前，我想出了一个能让等待变得更有意思的方法。”

维拉突然兴致勃勃地朝关押胡林的牢房走去，跟在后面的是他那心烦意乱的副手。

囚犯的模样变得很惨，但那双蓝眼珠里的凶光并没有消失。

“胡林·沙理安，既然你对我的慷慨不屑一顾，也对我的残忍加以愚蠢的忍耐，那么现在，我不仅要你一人受苦，连你全家也会一起受苦。你已经失去了兄弟，而我可以向你保证，胡林，在你被死亡怜悯，被它带去和所爱之人团聚之前，你还会失去更多。”米尔寇判决道。

维拉从长袍的腰带里抽出一把匕首，解开人类的一只手，并在他手掌心划了一道深深的伤口，随后，他也在自己手上割出一道口子，和犯人的握在一起，让两处伤口的血液混合。

胡林发出一声痛苦尖锐的吸气，米尔寇的血碰到他的皮肉就如同硫酸，甚至还散发出腐蚀的蒸汽。泪水在他眼中积聚起来，在眼泪中，他看到了魔鬼的凝视，维拉的话语像冰霜利爪一般压在他心头：“你的血已与我相通，你家族的命运也是如此。我的血与你相通，为你降下可怕的诅咒。从今日起，你的世代家族都将受到诅咒！”

米尔寇甩开他的手，胡林惊奇地看到自己的伤口被一股无形的力量愈合起来。牢房内陷入了非同寻常的黑暗之中，就连安格班的副官也因为陡然降低的寒温而打了个哆嗦。

维拉用还沾着黑血的手指碰了碰人类的眼睛，宣布道：“从这一刻起，你的双眼将日夜睁开，我所见之物也为你所见。”他将手放到犯人太阳穴两侧，“从这一刻起，你的双耳将一直通彻，我所闻之物也为你所闻。”最后，米尔寇用左手捂住胡林的嘴，“而你的口舌将被封住，你的荒凉呼救再无人应答。”

维拉后退几步，打量着自己的杰作。人类似乎十分困惑，痛苦，但那份决心却不知怎的丝毫没有减弱。

米尔寇怒不可遏，解开了他身上的绳索，粗暴地将人类从椅子上提起来，拖到楼上，对这一幕无比感兴趣的索伦紧跟在后。这时候的米尔寇很罕见地让体内的力量以一种特殊强度从内部散发出来，是阿尔达的命运不可避免地与维拉的命运交织在一起的模样。在这种情况下，副官无可避满地对他的主人产生了一种强烈的吸引力，这种感觉里夹杂着恐惧、尊敬、和情欲。

米尔寇把胡林带到桑戈洛锥姆山一侧的陡峭悬崖上，在那里，他挥一挥手臂，从坚硬的岩石壁中做出一把石椅，一下把人类推到上面坐下。胡林想要起身，手腕和脚踝却已经被无形的魔法捆在椅子上，动弹不得。

“别信外人说我待客不周，亲爱的胡林，既然你要在安格班呆很长一段时间，这样至少能舒舒服服地坐在星空下。”维拉笑着说完就径直回了要塞，副官忠心耿耿跟在后面。

胡林被独自一人留在这山顶，望着周围漆黑又毫无生气的平原，自始至终，他也没说过一个字。

…

对于安格班要塞的大军和它们的主人来说，接下来的几年可谓是爽得很。所有与他们为敌的人都陷入了痛苦之中，众人无事可做，只能天天享清福，过好日子，在贝烈瑞安德到处繁衍生息。虽然图尔巩的确还没被找到，而且多瑞亚斯和纳国斯隆德也还在试图反抗，但在当时，这些王国都没有构成任何直接威胁。因此，在诺多精灵们潜心准备再次反攻的这段日子里，米尔寇从胡林之子身上找到了无穷的乐趣。

他透过对方的眼睛看到了年轻的图林在辛葛的国度里长大的日子，以及他是如何由于一场愚蠢的纠纷而惨遭流放，逐渐沦为一名亡命之徒，文明社会之外的野兽，这让维拉看得特别高兴。当然，他高兴是因为他知道胡林也透过这双眼见证了一切。

维拉注入他血液里的诅咒使他能够对围绕着这个年轻人身边发生的事情有所控制，但他控制不了内心的冲动。而且，米尔寇和胡林虽然同时都能体验到他儿子的心境，对他的痛苦和孤独也有着确切的了解，但图林所处的地方和确切的环境却不总是能清晰可见。不过这倒是让图林那垂头丧气的父亲心情更加不安了。

而对于索伦来说，他因为错过了当年战役的高潮，现在只好动不动就拿勾斯魔格撒气，总爱无故挑起两人之间的斗争。炎魔内心深处很感激索伦这些无礼的行为，让他有了个好借口能随时拿起火鞭。两人同为战士和军官，和平时期让他们尤其闲得发慌。

但有关于一些更私人的事务，副官不好抱怨太多，因为这段时间来他和主人几乎没有什么很大的争执。虽然他有时候会觉得维拉既让人猜不透又惹人厌。

有些时候，米尔寇根本就不想要他，对迈雅的任何勾引都无欲无求。但其他时候（通常是副官正在忙的时候），他似乎就会燃起强烈的欲望，强迫索伦一连好几个小时甚至一整天都留在寝宫满足他的要求，以至于索伦有时甚至无法完成日常的工作。而且，每次被半兽人看到他回来时双颊透红的样子，索伦就知道它们会背着自己揶揄偷笑，但他的愤怒和鞭挞只能换来更多嘲弄。

直到最后，索伦开始觉得米尔寇是不是故意的，是不是纯粹为了折腾他。好比说有时候，米尔寇在知道自己已经高潮了很多次但副官还一次都没射的时候，会露出享受的表情。对于这件事，迈雅只能无奈用耐心应对一切。这是米尔寇的典型行为，把一些美丽纯洁的东西，比如做爱，变成一件对付别人的武器。毕竟这是他的天性。

不过，这样的日子没过多久，副官就不用再为主人的欲望而烦恼了，因为米尔寇陷入了一段长期的性冷淡当中。索伦猜测这和他那个傀儡图林有关。维拉开始后悔自己当初捕获逃犯后直接将他带来了安格班，他担心这样一来，乐趣会结束得太快。

“我就应该把那个和他一起生活的肮脏矮人好好利用起来的。不需要说服他背叛同伴，只要让他带他们去纳国斯隆德就行了。这可恶的东西曾去过那个国度，我从他和图林的谈话中听到了。一旦我的人类傀儡到达那里，我的眼睛迟早也会到达那里，这样就又会有一个诺多王国沦陷！但我现在看不到那个该死的矮人……简直白白浪费了一个好机会！”维拉心情糟糕地瘫在王座上，在他副手那副耐着性子的面孔前抱怨，“这都是你的错，索伦！”

迈雅睁开眼，疲惫地故作惊讶，“我么，陛下？”

“是，就是你，谁让你没提前预料到这一点，也没有劝我！”

“您所言极是，陛下。那么我能否现在劝您一句呢。我没记错的话，安格班内如今还关着一名特殊的囚犯，纳国斯隆德的格温多。或许，您觉得，是不是也该在游戏里再放一个卒了？在下不知这样说您清楚么……”

面对索伦似笑非笑的神情，米尔寇眼里闪过一丝邪恶的火花，代表他完美理解了一切。

当天晚些时候，在地下矿井里鞭打奴隶的监工发现主人前来巡视，震惊地忘记了工作。米尔寇从不到这里来，因为矿井里灰太大了，还混合着汗水和血液的恶臭味。但这一次他面带微笑，平静地沿着矿坑缓缓走来，尽管这样一瘸一拐踩在石头上让他很不舒服。他挥挥手，让监工们继续干活，然后径直走向格温多。他和其他人一样，也又脏又瘦，由于鞭子和铁锹的抽打，昔日勇敢的精神早已消失殆尽，那张苍白的脸上唯一还值得让人注意的就是两只灰色的大眼睛，总是环视着四周，总是带着恐惧。维拉要求监管他的上级让他们单独呆一会儿，随后叫诺多精灵放下了凿子和锤子跟他走。

“唉，格温多，格温多啊，你就是我要找的人。来跟我参观一下这个迷人的地方如何？我有件事要和你详谈……”

精灵胆怯地发抖，想留在原地，但米尔寇落在他肩膀上的手指将他往前推了推，轻柔又无情。

“您想谈什么？我没什么能说的，我只是个受尽虐待的奴隶，什么也不知道了。”

米尔寇轻轻一笑。

“不，亲爱的格温多，你什么也不必告诉我。是我有话要说。其实，我是来向你提个建议的。不要再在矿场里工作了。”

格温多听到这话，胃里一阵紧绷。不在矿场里工作意味着安格班不需要他了。起初的日子里，他被严刑拷打，被逼问纳国斯隆德的位置，但他从没招供过。那个时候没有人觉得他还能再撑过下一轮的审问。现在也不会有任何长官想要他去充当寝室里的玩物，只有那些漂亮的，刚被捕获的精灵才会被用于这个目的，而不是他这个已经被半兽人使用过数百次的奴隶。于是，他现在仅剩的选择就是被作为妖狼和巨龙的食物。格温多明白这一点后，开始轻声抽泣起来。

“格温多！你哭什么呀？”米尔寇假情假意地站在他面前询问。

“我……我……米尔寇陛下，我不敢再对活命抱有任何期望了，但是……想到死亡依然会让我感到痛苦。”

“死亡！？谁说要你死了？我是要恢复你的自由。”

诺多精灵猛地抬起头，眼睛湿润又困惑，不敢相信自己刚才听到了什么。

如果黑暗大敌魔苟斯真的会二话不说释放自己的囚犯，那么他一定是在做梦。

“是的，听我说。”米尔寇一边说，一边把他领到一处无人工作的走廊上，“我会还你自由，让你回纳国斯隆德去，亲爱的格温多，但我有一个条件。你必须带走这个不幸的人类。”

然后米尔寇向他展示了图林被半兽人巡逻队擒住的景象，其中一个将他残忍地推倒在地，拖着前行。精灵怀疑地皱起眉头。

“您要让我释放一个被您的半兽人抓住的人类，然后把他带回纳国斯隆德的安全地带吗？”

“不错。”

“很抱歉但是，米尔寇陛下，这听上去像个陷阱。我该如何知道此人心地不坏呢？我怎么能相信您呢？”

“你不能，格温多。如果你想走，就必须接受这一不确定性。这不是因为你对我有半点信任，也不是因为我提出了要求，而是因为你的私心。我知道，你所爱的一切都在纳国斯隆德，是不是？你不想回去见他们吗？你的家人，朋友，姑娘……”

说到后者，精灵眼里突然亮了起来，米尔寇不费吹灰之力就读懂了他的心思。“确实有个姑娘对吗？她是你在这世上最想要的，对吗格温多？”

维拉平坦开手掌，掌心上浮现出他在格温多的思维中看到过的精灵少女的幻影。她转过身，绕着圈子翩翩起舞，金色的长发像柔软面纱一样在身后飘动，每当她的目光与囚犯相遇，她都会报以甜甜一笑，笑容里充满了甜蜜的爱情。

“芬杜伊拉丝……”精灵被催眠似地喃喃自语。

米尔寇挥走幻象，把他从沉迷中拉回现实。

“原来她叫芬杜伊拉丝。真是个迷人的姑娘，格温多，而且她很爱你。只有愚蠢之人才会选择继续呆在这个地方，采摘石块直到双手流血不止，被迫忍受半兽人淫秽的触摸。你完全可以躺在柳树下，在依山傍水的小溪岸边，和你的美人在一起。你并不愚蠢，对吧，格温多？”

这时，精灵内心展开了一场可怕的，常识和欲望之间的斗争。维拉一定是在搞什么邪恶的事情没错，但另一方面，对方要求他做的这件事，本身并不是坏事。他没有要求自己背叛国王，或谋杀某人，只是要他帮助一个可怜的人类，那人看上去诚实又勇敢。难道自己受的罪还不够多吗？他和他心爱的芬杜伊拉丝难道不值得团聚吗？他累了。决心是年轻人的资本，像他这种不幸又懦弱的奴隶是配不上的。

“我该怎样救下那名人类？”最后，诺多精灵终于开口道。

米尔寇嘴唇上绽开一个灿烂的笑容，亲切地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“别担心，亲爱的格温多，去浮阴森林等半兽人巡逻队经过便是。那个人类有一名忠实的朋友，一个伟大的弓箭手，那人正在找他，他会帮你的。如果不帮，那也不碍事，我会打点好一切。失去几个半兽人对我来说不算什么，我还有很多。你今晚就逃出去，不会有人知道。但我不想让任何关于此次秘密交易的事传出这里，谁知道哪儿会有间谍偷听呢，对吗格温多？”

“那么我要如何逃出去？”

“嗯，就这么说吧，在安格班里，有时候某些神秘的隧道会突然开启……”维拉说着，把手放到旁边一堵墙上，当他把手移开之后，坚硬的岩石变为一条隧道，“然后会突然关闭。”精灵再次看向那堵墙时，那里已经没有了任何开口的迹象，仿佛一切都是幻影。

于是两人便达成了这一奇怪的协议，格温多也准备回去继续干活，在他从走廊上出去前，维拉最后警告了一句。

“啊对了，格温多！千万别以为你可以骗我。如果不履行职责的话，我会对你施下无尽恐惧的诅咒。你从其他奴隶口中听说过的吧？”

精灵哆嗦着点点头，狂奔回去找他的凿子锤头去了。

…

格温多就这样替他们完成了任务，帮助图林进入了纳国斯隆德。在营救过程中，人类因为一个愚蠢的误解而失手杀死了他的朋友，这件事为米尔寇围绕他命运编造的戏剧增色不少。更有趣的讽刺剧情是，美丽的芬杜伊拉丝，也就是让诺多精灵同意带图林回去的主要原因，最后竟然爱上了这个人类。

而与此同时，关于纳国斯隆德确切方位的第一个模糊概念开始在米尔寇脑海里成形。密探每天都距离这个被守护的王国越来越近，最后，当图林成为了诺多精灵的新统领，抛弃所有谨慎，以一个新的名讳公开挑战安格班的时候，纳国斯隆德终于沦陷了。

行动的时刻已经到来，在这段时间里，格劳龙一直呆在地下熔炉附近的洞穴中。一个工作偷懒摸进了酒窖里的半兽人正躺在他身边，喝得烂醉，陪他解闷，或者更确切地说，惹他烦心。

“哎，格劳龙，有个问题一直搞得我睡不着觉。很重要的，我觉着只有你能帮上忙了。”半兽人一边喝酒一边打嗝，“你觉得哪种味道更难闻，是一个有肠道问题的食人妖放的屁呢，还是你的口臭呢。”

半兽人发出粗鲁的笑声，恶龙厌恶地哼出一口气。

“你要不要亲自检查一下啊？”他咆哮着将浓烟和硫磺喷到半兽人脸上。

半兽人一边咳嗽一边骂人，噎得喘不过气，而索伦的影子——在这之前他一直依偎在巨龙腹部被尾巴卷着打盹——也扭动了一下。

“闭嘴，白痴，你们两个比食人妖身上能散发出的任何气味都难闻。”他抱怨道。

格劳龙转过头去，眼里闪烁着调皮的光，看着那个还在努力想多睡一会儿的小东西。

“噢，请原谅我们！不是每个人都能拥有一个愿意送他香水和贵重珠宝的主人，让他打扮得香喷喷又漂漂亮亮的……顺便说一声，你应该跟朋友们分享一下，不要那么自私嘛。”说着，巨龙用尾巴尖缠住人类的脚踝，把他倒过来在空中一顿乱摇，让不少宝石和戒指都掉了出来。

“放开我，该死的！那是我的东西！你们会为此付出代价的，我要把你们牙打碎到一个月都吐不完！”人类尖叫着，两只手压根不够按好头上的骨盔，再保护好自己的珠宝，同时避免长袍被掀到头顶。

半兽人笑得在地上滚来滚去，还在打嗝，而格劳龙则捡起了一些宝石，充满贪婪地把玩着。

“这是在闹什么！？不要像群白痴似的！”一个熟悉的声音吼道。

三者当场僵在原地，格劳龙松开爪子，让他的受害者砰的一声掉到地上。

安格班的副官正站在洞穴的入口，双臂交叉，一副不甚友好的表情。那只火眼首先落在半兽人的身上，后者还在试图把偷来的啤酒藏起来。

“你为什么在此地无所事事，不是该回工作岗位上铸剑么！？新的战役即将打响，我不想再看到任何人偷懒！”黑色长鞭在半兽人背上啪地落下，很快令他戒了酒窜回去工作了。

“至于你，格劳龙，把不是你的珠宝还回去，做好战斗的准备。纳国斯隆德有的是宝藏，我向你保证。”

…

随着天气入秋，纳罗格河畔的森林覆盖上了赭色和红色的枯叶。但是，当一切侵略和掠夺落下帷幕后，唯有扭曲的黑色树干和一层厚厚的灰烬覆盖了这片土地。

这一切发生得太突然，精灵们甚至来不及毁掉他们愚昧之下在河上建起的那座桥。胜利来得轻而易举。

也就是在这时，索伦得知，由于芬罗德不在，纳国斯隆德现任的国王不是别人，正是他的老相好，欧洛德瑞斯。

“倒是比他哥哥重感情得多，只不过脑子有点空洞。”副官冷笑一声，自言自语道。

不过，这已经不是什么重要的事，反正他人都死了。格温多也死了。美丽的芬杜伊拉丝命不久矣。至于图林，他迷失在恶劣的天气中，在错误的地方徒劳地寻找着他的母亲和妹妹。

唯一尚未解决的只剩一件事。格劳龙拒绝返回安格班。他对财富的渴望超越了对米尔寇的忠诚，擅自跑去纳国斯隆德地下的洞穴里埋了一大堆宝藏，居于其上。

米尔寇一想到那些珠宝原本应该是他的，就怒不可遏。他派出无数信使，口头要求格劳龙立刻交出珠宝返回要塞，但恶龙把他们都杀了，不断挑战着维拉的怒气。

最后还是索伦一边安抚自己的主人，一边建议他再多等几日，毕竟格劳龙以后也许还会有其他用途。

…

冬天也这样过去了，春天在看似宁静的状态下默默到来，如同暴风的中心，预示着安格班的敌人即将拥有的不幸。

某天，索伦去到安格班某处的高塔里，在那里发现米尔寇正在做什么不寻常的事。

他坐在一块方形的木板前，板子上摆着几个木雕。其中一个酷似弓箭手的被扔在一边，好像已经死了。还有一条龙看上去像格劳龙。木板中央仅放着一个戴着奇怪头盔，手持黑剑的人。维拉盯着板子皱着眉头，全神贯注地思考着什么。

“您在做什么，陛下？”

米尔寇抬起头来，吓了一跳。

“噢，是你啊索伦！我实在不喜欢这座塔，塔里从来听不见有人靠近。至于这个棋盘，我正在和某个人玩一场游戏，你知道是谁。”他重新将注意力放回到木雕上。

维拉表现得越是疏远，副官就越为他着迷，于是他站在主人面前，饶有兴致地看了一会儿。

“陛下，您能为我讲解一下游戏中发生了什么吗？我并不像您一样了解全盘过程。”

“现在是这样。图林跟布瑞希尔的人族生活在一起了，这人换名字的次数比半兽人换衣服都多。他还以为这样就能逃避他的命运呢。另一方面，这边是他的妹妹，图林还没见过她。”维拉在中心放上另一个少女形状的木雕。“这些愚蠢的人在格劳龙巢穴附近定居，活得没有过去也没有记忆，在龙的魔力影响下，像野兽一样在周边森林中游荡。但我不知道下一步该怎么走了，索伦。该怎么继续折磨这个人类才好呢。”

“嗯……这样如何，陛下。”副手邪恶一笑，把代表图林的木雕推到了他妹妹身上，让两个雕塑看上去像是在接吻。

米尔寇翻了个白眼。“别傻了索伦，你很清楚不管是人类还是精灵，从来都不愿意和血亲搞在一起的，他们有一些荒谬的法律，不像我们埃努。这种事很难发生。”

“可是陛下，您不是说他们从未见过面么，况且那姑娘什么都不记得。既然他们认不出彼此的脸，她也记不起自己或兄长的名字……”

米尔寇张嘴要说什么，最后却什么也没说，只是惊奇地望着他的副官。迈雅弯唇一笑，露出尖牙的样子乖张又邪恶。

“索伦，你还真是非常，非常变态的存在。”他舔了舔嘴唇说道。

副官一眼就认出这个信号：主人漆黑的眼珠深处燃起跳动的火焰，双颊微微泛红，从肉体内散发出热量。

他不再多说，直接将维拉扑倒在地，两人躺在地上紧紧抱在一起，激烈地亲热着，丝毫顾不上芬国昐留下的那些伤口。就连米尔寇中途将头磕到了桌子的一条腿上，震得板上木雕东倒西歪也无暇顾及。索伦想让主人履行他在泪雨之战过后所做的那个承诺，他设法爬到对方身下去，让自己处于弱势的位置。但维拉没看出他的暗示，或者不想那样，反而直接坐到了索伦上面。

当最后一声欢愉的呻吟从两人口中溢出之后，米尔寇看向塔楼房间的门，对副官做了个手势。

“看看是谁来了。怎么，你想加入我们？”他笑着招呼起索伦的影子，后者正站在门口，瞪着大眼看着这一幕，脸上满是惊恐。

副官翻了个身，还在颤抖着喘气，看到自己的仆人时立刻皱起眉来。

“我能知道你呆站在那里想干什么吗？说，你一言不发地在这看了多久了！？”

人类紧张得几乎要拿不住手里装食物的碗，十分勉强才吐出一句完整的话：“我……我……主人，我……我给胡林来送饭来了。这里……这里是去桑戈洛锥姆山顶最近的路。”

他确实最近都在负责给囚犯送饭的差事，但索伦还是十分不快，不像米尔寇，正看得乐滋滋的。

“那你现在可以滚了吗！？”随着副官一声咆哮，人类吓得拔腿就跑，仿佛小命要不保了一样。

维拉在这之后就起了身，重新穿戴好衣物，朝棋盘瞥了一眼，那上面的棋子都散落得乱七八糟。

“看看你做的好事，索伦！”他一边抱怨一边重新摆盘。

就在这时候，他意识到图林和格劳龙的棋子倒在了一起，就好像是在战斗中牺牲了一样。米尔寇因此开始产生一种想法，虽然他对此没有说什么。

与此同时，索伦的人类仆人痛苦地不停攀登着通往桑戈洛锥姆山顶的阶梯，精神陷入恍惚的混乱状态。他不断回想着刚才看到的情景，那一幕令他腿间发痒得很，又生气又难过，每走一步都变得更糟。当他终于来到胡林的椅子前时，心情可以说是非常郁闷了。

而且，他一直很害怕这个囚犯。那人的目光消失在虚空中，仿佛注意力全部集中在几英里外发生的什么事上，一句话也不说。而且他不再年轻，头发蓬乱，胡子拉碴，随着岁月的流逝已经变得灰白，却似乎还没有失去以前的活力。因此索伦的影子很怕他，在对方拿取食物时尽量不会靠得很近。他总是在想，万一那个束缚着胡林的咒语突然失效了，对方扑过来攻击他该怎么办。他一定能够轻易掐死自己。出于这种躲避心态和囚犯的沉默，两人从来都没有交谈过。

但是这次，他迫切需要有人供他发泄愤怒。

“看看你！胡林·沙理安，勇敢的战士，如今只是一个无用的老人了。”他嘲讽道，试图用轻蔑的姿态掩饰自己的恐惧。“人类的生命如此短暂！你说呢？”

囚犯慢慢点了点头，仿佛已经和石头混为一体。

“是的。人终有一死。”

“除了我。我不会死，米尔寇的力量让我得以永生。你猜猜看我活了多久？”

胡林耸了耸肩，索林之影变得自负起来。“我已经四百六十岁了，你看我的皮肤，没有一条皱纹。”

“是哦。在我看来，你还挺丑的。”

索林之影咬着牙生起气来。

“蠢货！你现在可以嘲笑我，可等你变成一具腐烂于地下的尸体之后，再看看我们谁更漂亮。想想你竟然曾经有机会能服侍米尔寇陛下，而你却拒绝了……你曾经有机会拥有全世界的财富，无数士兵的尊敬，永恒的青春，可以像我一样。”

“像你一样做奴隶么。”

索伦之影被这句话伤到了。面前的人类让他感觉很恼火，尤其是那些简短敷衍的回答。

“我宁愿做一个珠光宝气的奴隶，也不愿做一个浑身破烂的自由之人。”他大喊一句，转身要走。

“没错。你的米尔寇大人正是这么期望的。”

“你可不要搞错了，米尔寇不是我真正的主人。”索伦之影再次转过身看着他说道，“我唯一的主人是迈雅族的索伦大人，虽然我在米尔寇面前不得不装模作样，但在我心里，我的忠诚只属于他。总有一天，我的主人索伦会成为最伟大的，中土世界唯一的领主。远远胜过那个残废的维拉。你以为到那时会是谁站在他旁边？我！我将是他的副手，正如他现在对米尔寇那样，永远不离不弃。主人需要我的爱，也会爱我，正如米尔寇现在对他那样。”在说到最后这几句话时，他的喉咙哽住了。

胡林露出一个神秘的笑容，这一刻他说出的话比他在桑戈洛锥姆呆的这些年加起来还要多。

“可怜的凡人，被永生诅咒之人啊，你那四个世纪的生命没有给你带来任何智慧。你现在还以为神明的心会爱你么？看，我的身体已经衰老，我的终结即将来临，我的家族背负着苦难和毁灭的诅咒，也许我只是一个一无所知的愚者，但有一件事我是很清楚的。无论发生什么，在我短暂的生命中，我得到过的爱和快乐是你用永生的生命都体会不到的。我不羡慕你的运气，是你羡慕我。”

索伦之影被这一番话惊呆了，仿佛是对他的当头一击，令他不知所措。他张开嘴，却说不出话来，痛苦和愤怒一瞬间占据了他的身体，令他颤抖不已，嘴唇发干，双眼湿润。

影子一怒之下，把盛着食物和水的碗砸向囚犯的脸，碗中的内容尽数泼到地上，但胡林动都没动。

“令人作呕的老东西！你竟敢这样说！？因为你的傲慢，今天没你的饭吃了！”

说完，索伦的影子转过身去，开始顺着山坡走回堡垒，不敢再回头看他一眼。

…

接下来的两年里，山顶的孤独人类不得不坚忍地看着他的亲生骨肉进行乱伦的结合。他知道他们的意图是纯粹的，但却依然受到了极大的煎熬。

米尔寇可真是太开心了。

他派去多瑞亚斯边境的半兽人把无辜的涅诺尔送进了她亲哥哥的怀抱中，现在他只需要想出一个令人震惊的场面，在他们死之前揭露真相。

但格劳龙还是没有半点要返回安格班的迹象。

米尔寇不断地派出信使，乌鸦，半兽人，炎魔，甚至勾斯魔格也去了一趟，坚持要他放弃那些宝藏。但巨龙就像聋了一样不闻不问。

最后，时间到了初夏，维拉私下会见了他的副官，并叫他亲口传给格劳龙自己最后的通牒。索伦对此感到十分不安，但还是一如既往勤勤恳恳地执行了主人的命令，动身飞往纳国斯隆德。

这个曾经辉煌的王国如今看上去像一片荒芜的坟墓。在万物枯萎的环境中，没有树木，没有野兽，如今在宫殿废墟的深山洞穴中，散发出恶龙特有的毒气。

副官就这样找到了巨兽。他正睡在一大堆金子、宝石、项链、和钱币堆成的小山上。

“格劳龙！”他用威严的口吻叫道。

一只巨大的蛇眼在黑暗中睁开，闪闪发亮。

“哎，这不是副官大人吗。我看米尔寇的信使是不是已经耗费光了？下次该他亲自拜访了？”

“不会有下次了，格劳龙。这是你最后一个改过自新，回到安格班的机会。我本不想向你传达这句话，因为我对你还心存怜悯，某种程度上，你也算是我的创造物。但倘若你还执迷不悟，拒不悔改，不向米尔寇投降，在未来等着你的将会是一个黑暗，短暂的命运。你是他创造的生物之一，因此，他仍然可以控制你，如果他想的话，仍然可以指引你走向毁灭。做出选择吧，要么自愿回到安格班要塞，要么遵循米尔寇的计划迎接你的灭亡。”

巨龙哼了一声，懒洋洋地躺在那堆财宝上，背过身去不看索伦。他的鳞片之间镶嵌着许多珠宝，令腰腹都闪耀无比。

“我不会离开的。我喜欢这些珠宝，也喜欢它们只为我所有。你们只想抢走我用自己的力量所征服的一切。副官大人，您对我太不慷慨，为何从不肯赏我任何红宝石和翡翠呢？反倒是那个总是甜言蜜语跟在你屁股后面的臭虫得到了一切！格劳龙一无所有！不，我就要待在这儿。”

“你要违抗你的父和主吗。”

“我不怕米尔寇，他也不能强迫我离开。我才是自己命运的主宰！”

索伦听罢，难过地摇了摇头。

“那个人类也是这么说的，胡林的儿子……你们将会有同样的命运。永别吧，格劳龙。我们不会再见面了。”

恶龙晃了晃尾巴，仿佛在催他赶紧离开，于是副官便消失在一团黑烟之中。

…

从那一刻起，事态开始逐步升级。

格劳龙被一股并非他意愿掌控的冲动所驱使，袭击了布瑞希尔森林，最终死在了河边的乱石滩上。但在那之前，他确保自己恶毒的咒语也克死了图林和他的妹妹。

索伦对这整件事深感后悔，并突然开始觉得内心有一种不舒服的空虚感。他产生了一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛这次的离别只不过是未来一连串他还没有预料到的损失的开端。

尽管他不是唯一一个因为这件事感到悲伤胜于喜悦的人。

在图林咽气的那一刻，在他将一切戏剧化的剧情带向结尾的那一刻，一声撕心裂肺的恸哭传遍了桑戈洛锥姆的高峰。

米尔寇警觉地睁开眼睛，仔细聆听着一个失去了一切的父亲的哭声。

“现在。现在他终于屈服了。现在，他会告诉我们他所知道的一切。”米尔寇神秘一笑。

副官本以为接下来他们要把老去的人类带去一间牢房里，重新审问一遍。但事实又一次证明，米尔寇的想法对他来说还是太难以预料。

维拉把人类放走了。

他第一次穿过安格班的大门时，还是一名英勇无比的战士。而这一次，他只剩一具干扁的躯壳，目光呆滞，昔日的力量荡然无存。

索伦内心诅咒着主人荒谬的反复无常，以为利用胡林的机会就这样消失了。他正打算前往正殿觐见米尔寇，公开批评这一决定，维拉却亲自传唤了他。

维拉带着一种非同寻常的精神气，副官刚一进门就被他抓住手臂，他的手指放到迈雅的眼皮上。

“看看这个。”他轻声道。

于是索伦透过米尔寇之眼看到了一切。

老人一路流浪着抵达了环抱山脉，呼唤着图尔巩，请求他的接待。但正如维拉诅咒中所言，荒芜中无人应答他的求救。

米尔寇收回手，幻象消失了。

“我说过他会给我们指路的吧，索伦。但你是不是没相信我的话？你虽然忠诚，却毫无信心。”尽管维拉的语气温和又用心良苦，但索伦依然感到无比内疚。

米尔寇的娱乐活动迎来了尾声。

胡林短暂地拜访了纳国斯隆德，在那里得到一条珍贵的项链，随后他又在多瑞亚斯短暂停留了几日，把珠宝留在了那里。最后，这名人类死于被多重不幸压垮的命运。

米尔寇将最后一枚棋子放置于棋盘上，打了个哈欠：“那么，现在又该做什么好呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 米尔寇还要做什么呢？下一章将会讲述到多瑞亚斯和贡多林的覆灭，我最后还是决定不把它们全部放在这一章里。他之后会忙得很呢。哦还有，马上要讲到愤怒之战了。接下来会有很多悲伤和离别的剧情。对不起各位！
> 
> 注：无尽恐惧的诅咒（the Spell of Bottomless Dread）来自《失去的传说之书》，是米尔寇用来控制奴隶的咒语，虽然这一段没有收录在后来的版本里。


	4. 铁门之军

_在埃雅仁德尔升起之处，_

_暗影流动于海洋的边缘。_

_自黑夜之中，如同光束，_

_那里有陡峭朦胧的海岩。_

_他的长嚎好似银色火花，_

_在最后一片孤寂沙滩上；_

_火红夕阳照亮白昼之亡，_

_他从西部启航。_

——“埃雅仁德尔的终程”，《失去的传说之书》第二部

随着进攻贡多林的日子临近，安格班要塞内的士气逐渐高涨。

大家有条不紊地制定着计划，确认着战策，每个小队都要部署好位置。半兽人们开始蠢蠢欲动，炎魔们也纷纷焦躁难耐。现在，就差米尔寇发出进攻的命令了。

可最近这几天，维拉的思绪去到了其他地方，留意起多瑞亚斯那片密不透风的森林来，而不再关注贡多林的护城墙。

这件事在他内心引起的不安一直传到他手下的部队中，直到那种令人不适的恐惧感传遍了整个要塞。米尔寇想起了他失去的精灵宝钻，仿佛那些宝石突然成为了取得成功的钥匙，令他再一次深深着迷。

当维拉决定推迟征服贡多林的计划，表示首要任务应该是夺回精灵宝钻的时候，索伦紧紧咬住舌头才没有骂人，而勾斯魔格则大闹了一场。

“可是，陛下，您知道它们把宝钻藏在明霓国斯，我们是夺不回来的。上次美丽安的环带被打破还是卡哈洛斯闯进去的时候，那次的奇迹不可能被重复的啊，我想将来也不会了。”

副官试图和自己的主人理论，他在大殿内来回绕着圈子渡步，处于精神崩溃的边缘。勾斯魔格则靠在一根柱子上，双臂交叉，一脸愠怒。他一直都在全神贯注地为进攻贡多林做准备，现在却要眼睁睁地看着自己的计划全数作废。

“我们确实无法进入多瑞亚斯，但那里有些生物是辛葛的心头好……”维拉突然停下来，仿佛想到了什么而灵机一动，“有一些生物是可以进入多瑞亚斯的。也许它们能够……它们能够替我拿回精灵宝钻。”

索伦半信半疑地笑了一下。

“很难说，陛下，被辛葛和美丽安邀请到那个王国的人会有任何夺取精灵宝钻的动机么。”

“费艾诺的儿子们如何？他们不也日日夜夜惦记着它吗。”

“诺多精灵在多瑞亚斯不受欢迎，更别说费艾诺的后代了。要辛葛邀请他们其中的任何一个，还不如直接要他邀请您或我。”

“好吧，那还有来去自由的森林精灵呢。”

“陛下，森林精灵恐怕并不会忠心于安格班。”

“人类呢？”

“现在只有伊甸人还跟灰精灵保持着友好建交，它们是整个阿尔达最顽固的种族，宁愿被食人妖活活吃掉也不会背叛友军的。”

“该死的，索伦，你就不能给我想点解决办法吗！”维拉抱怨着，毫无理由地掀翻了一张桌子。

一直在一旁沉默不语，闷闷不乐的勾斯魔格此刻走上前来：“可以让矮人去偷精灵宝钻。”他咬紧牙关低声道。

米尔寇和索伦惊讶地看向他。

“没错，我在欧西瑞安德寻找贝伦和露西恩的行踪时，看到了诺格罗德和贝烈戈斯特城邦的活动。那群地下老鼠经常和辛达族进行贸易往来，进出多瑞亚斯就像是在自己家一样，而且它们很贪婪。非常贪婪。”

索伦一副欲言又止的样子，虽然这让他很恨，但他必须承认自己的死对头终于说了句聪明话。

米尔寇脸上顿时一亮，似乎整个中土大陆的重量都从他的肩膀上卸了下来。

“不错，就是这个。干得好，勾斯魔格。让我们用精灵宝钻诱惑那些矮人……让它们记起对精灵族的恨意，等宝石拿到手……我就把它们都杀了，这样我的王冠又能够恢复完整了！这真是个好主意。”米尔寇称赞得勾斯魔格都开始骄傲起来。

“感谢您，陛下。那么我就先去了，等在下有了初步计划后再……”

“你？噢不，你可不能负责这件事！”维拉笑了一声。炎魔本来正准备要走，却立刻僵在原地，满脸困惑。

“不，这项任务需要狡猾和巧妙的布置，你太愚笨了，勾斯魔格，会毁了这一切的。这事交给索伦去做。”

炎魔惊讶地眨了几下眼睛，转瞬即逝的荣耀感一瞬间变成了耻辱。

“愚笨？可这是在下的主意啊！”

“我不想听了。”米尔寇直率地说完，转过身去，不再理睬勾斯魔格。

炎魔毫无选择，只好离开大殿，压着声音嘟嘟囔囔，发出一些针对维拉和他副官的下流咒骂，所幸这些话没有传到米尔寇的耳朵里。

在索伦也离开之前，维拉握住他的肩膀盯着他的双眼道：“这件事很重要，索伦。真的很重要。”他无法完全掩盖好语气里的痛苦：“这次我不是因为那些宝钻的美貌才要求你夺回它们，而是因为那是我的东西。事情没有这么简单了，如今我也只能估测，无法用言语说出大概，但我有一种预感，如果精灵宝钻不能平安回到安格班，会有十分可怕的后果发生。你能明白我的意思么？”

副官点了点头，随后他的主人十分勉强地挤出一个笑容离开了，表情里充满恐惧和痛苦。

索伦开始怀疑自己是否真正理解了对方的话。

…

没过多久，迈雅就想出了一个合适的计划。他并不喜欢与蓝山的矮人打交道，而且事到如今，图尔巩应该已经意识到他的藏身地点被暴露了，并有可能在任何时候先发制人地发动攻击。并不是说他不信任勾斯魔格的能力（很让人懊恼的一件事，这个炎魔实在是个优秀的长官），但考虑到现在的情况，他还是宁愿呆在要塞内，以防万一。

索伦其实也不憎恨矮人。它们只是顽固、目光短浅、生性悲观罢了，很随他以前的主人奥力。索伦最不想做的就是浪费自己的时间，为了微不足道的金子或者其他什么东西和它们发生争执。

况且，他已经知道要找谁替他去做最费力不讨好的事了。

当天半夜，副官在一个很不恰当的时间踏入了人类仆人的侧室。人类正躺在床上，拿着一个奇怪的器具抽烟，器具里有一股奇怪的气味。室内还有两个年轻迷人的半兽人（对于半兽人来说算迷人吧，其实什么也不是），正在帮他缓解一天的压力：一个站在后面为他按摩肩膀，另一个也同样专注，脑袋埋在人类腿间。

两个半兽人一看到索伦出现在门口，吓得跳了两英尺高，连忙跪倒在地，躲到床后，生怕受到可怕的惩罚。人类羞得要死，又想遮住身体又想开口解释，最后只发出了一些断断续续的音节。

索伦翻了个白眼。如果一如真的能看到宇宙间发生的所有事情，那一如真是太倒霉了。

“你不用跟我解释任何事。”迈雅打断了仆人的结结巴巴：“但你恐怕要晚点才能继续了，现在有工作要你做，一项非常重要的任务。至于你们——”他冲那些躲在床后窥视的半兽人补充道，“最好赶紧离开，去做点有用的事去。快去，一群臭虫！”

半兽人们逃走了。趁人类穿好衣服的时候，索伦打量着那个奇怪的器具。它散发着芳香的烟雾，由玻璃制成，还连接着一碗水和一根可供吸入的管子。副官从来没见过这样的物件。

“这都是些什么叶子？”

“哦……是罂粟，从罗瑞恩的花园里摘的罂粟，主人。他们说是诺多精灵从维林诺走私出来的，现在整个东部都有了很多种植园。我的这些是希斯路姆的东来者给的。”

“你抽这个干嘛？”

“因为我……呃，主人，我有时候会很难过。这些植物能给我带来一种前所未有的美妙平静感。在抽它们的时候……总之，所有痛苦都会消失。”他低着头小声咕哝。

索伦思索了一会儿。

“我可能会把这些器物和叶子献给米尔寇。感觉对他会有点好处，最近他还挺不高兴的。”迈雅决定道。听到此处，他的仆人无可奈何地叹了口气。显然，维拉的幸福比一个凡人的幸福重要得多。

然后副官向他解释了任务的细节，他在矮人面前该说什么话，该怎么做事，他必须要从一开始就取得对方的信任，云云。

而索伦的影子认真地听取了主人的指示，虽然还有一点让他抱有怀疑：“请原谅我的打断，主人，但我不知道怎样才能取得矮人的信任。米尔寇的影响在我脸上实在太明显了，它们绝对不会将我认成它们中的一员的。”

“你不会看上去像它们的，你会被伪装成诺多精灵。”

人类垂下眼睛，有点羞涩地笑了，脸上泛起红晕：“您的话语实在太慷慨了，主人，在下即便是做梦也无法假装成那么美丽的精灵啊。”

“哦？你不行么？”索伦狡猾地挑起眉毛。

他摘下了仆人的骨盔，把他领到一面镜子前。

人类一开始还不明白发生了什么，为什么镜子里会倒映出一个盯着他看的陌生人。他的皮肤不再像以前那样毫无血色，虚弱不堪，而是变得像丝绸一样娇嫩年轻。那头薄而灰的长发也被乌鸦般漆黑厚亮的青丝所代替。他那濡湿，玻璃般的眼珠变成了一双含着阿尔达第一束星光的灰色眼瞳。尤其是那张嘴，乌黑的嘴唇和舌头，丑陋的野兽尖牙，如今正以一种甜蜜的淫荡姿态向他微笑。

人类抚摸着自己的脸，激动得快要哭出来。

“天哪……主人！这……这是我吗？”

“当然是你。”

“我会永远都是这样子吗？”索伦之影用充满希望的眼神望着自己的主人，但副官的笑声很快就把他泼醒了。

“你怎么可能永远都是这副样子！这只是我施的一个咒语，世间所有咒语都只是幻觉罢了，它能持续多久就持续多久。仅此而已。”

“我懂了……”

“那么就去休息一下吧，休息好了尽快动身前往蓝山。米尔寇很担心精灵宝钻的下落，我们要迅速采取行动，否则他要崩溃的。”索伦想到此处，连忙带走了那套器具和药草，希望这东西能让维拉平静一点。

在离开之前，他再一次转向对着镜子欣赏自己的仆人，问了对方最后一个、让他困扰了很久的问题：“对了。你到底是为什么要和那群半兽人交合？地牢里关着那么多精灵和人类囚犯，没有人愿意和半兽人一起做的。即便是其他半兽人，也不想跟半兽人一起做。你想象不到为了让它们自然繁衍后代是一件多么麻烦的事情，尤其是那些雌性，会在做完后吃掉雄性……但你却心甘情愿和它们交配？我不明白。”

人类耸了耸肩。

“是这样的，主人。至少半兽人会很感激我，我想让它们做什么它们就做什么，而且它们不期望任何回报。再说了，它们难道配不上偶尔享受一点点乐趣吗。”

索伦笑了：“你一定是阿尔达第一个关心半兽人乐趣的家伙。当然，你也是唯一一个能教会它们怎么按摩的。无论如何，我不得不表达对你的钦佩之情。恭喜你了。”

当天晚些时候，副官给米尔寇呈上了那套神秘的植物和用来吸食的器具，维拉起初还将信将疑，但最后还是接受了赠礼，回到寝宫去试验这一新奇的玩具。如果这是罗瑞恩培育的花，那么它们肯定蕴藏着一些重要的秘密。而他，米尔寇，自然有权利知道这些秘密。

很快，整个寝宫弥漫起了一股浓厚的、甜蜜的烟雾，带着一种压倒一切的沉重，让维拉闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。他梦到了一个景象。

在维林诺的花园里，伊尔牟正跪在一片蓝色罂粟花田中，一边播种新的种子，一边低声哼着什么。在米尔寇看来，他一直是个阴险狡诈的维拉。伊尔牟拥有一种特殊的美，这份美貌中隐含着一种米尔寇不知道该如何形容的怪诞和深深的不安感。米尔寇只能看清他的侧脸，被高高的花茎挡去大半。他穿过花田，罗瑞恩注意到了他的存在。

“从那么远的地方来么，米尔寇，上次见到你时你还年轻呢。那次发生了什么？”

米尔寇不知道该说什么，他甚至听不懂这些隐晦的只字片语。罗瑞恩不断地说着话，但声音听上去更加低沉了，给他带去一阵恐惧的阵痛：“梦是死亡的兄弟，米尔寇。但你已经知道这一点了，不是吗？”

就在这一刻，伊尔牟从花丛中站了起来，米尔寇惊恐地意识到，他的兄弟曼督斯也在这里，腰部以下跟主宰梦境的维拉融合在了一起，就像同一棵树的两根树枝。两人同时说话时发出的扭曲声音是他听过最恐怖的东西。

“莫怕，米尔寇，不久后我们便会重逢。万物皆渴望在睡眠中与世长辞，但只有寥寥几个能在死亡时陷入睡眠。在那虚空之中。来吧，米尔寇。”

可怖的幻象伸出四臂召唤他过去，像是要引诱着将他带入黑暗的终结。

米尔寇醒来后又惊又怒，一把扔掉那个抽烟的器具。他明白了，这花中藏着一种危险的巫术，是远在维林诺的罗瑞恩用来恐吓他的幻象。他要理解那些话中蕴含的意义，并利用它们去对抗那群维拉。他一定要找到一个办法。

于是，虽然被奇怪的梦境折磨着，米尔寇还是迅速地爱上了吸食罗瑞恩的花，这也增加了他对未来的疑虑。

…

一段时间后，在距离安格班十分遥远的蓝山，在欧西瑞安德毗邻肥沃的土地上，诺格罗德的矮人在岩石刻成的宫殿里迎来了一个不同寻常的旅者。

来者自称卡兰希尔的精灵侍从，名叫乌费德因，抵达时神色匆匆，气息不匀，衣衫也破旧不整，想要在矮人处寻求庇护和援助。很快，一群强壮有力的铁匠就把他围了起来，身上沾满煤灰，一边低声交头接耳一边用不甚友好的态度观察他。

矮人王接到意外入侵的消息后也匆忙赶到现场，并十分怀疑地开始审讯对方。但是索伦的影子已经将主人准备好的说辞背得滚瓜烂熟。

“哦，伟大而慷慨的诺格罗德之王，我——”

“我叫瑙格拉都尔。”矮人直接打断他的话，“我慷慨与否取决于你进入此地的目的，诺多入侵者。说！你为何前来这里？”

“我只求您的一点同情，卡兰希尔的卫兵已经追了我数英里地，带着长矛和剑准备将我杀死。赶路的马匹也受伤了，不知道哪里还有我的藏身之处。如果传说中矮人天生好客确有其事，那么请您务必允许我留在这坚不可摧的城墙内吧！”假冒精灵跪倒在矮人王面前，恳求道。

瑙格拉都尔得意地笑了。能居高临下地这么看一回诺多精灵还真是不错。

“看来，卡兰希尔惩罚侍从不会拐弯抹角。他做得对，但凡能够在这高山里生存下去的人，必然要吃得了苦。毫无疑问你做错了什么事。说吧，乌费德因，你的罪名是？“

“我偷走了一些属于主人的珠宝。”

一听到这句话，在场的矮人们爆发出一阵笑声，彼此都在交换着赞同的眼神。

“可真是了不得啊，愿奥力保佑那些敢从费艾诺家偷珠宝的人！你可知道上次他家被偷的时候发生了什么事吗？”瑙格拉都尔笑着说，“你偷来的东西在哪儿呢？”

“在这里，陛下。”说着，索伦之影从长袍下取出一大把戒指、宝石、项链，和其他珠宝，都是索伦为了这次的任务亲自准备的。

矮人王看到这笔不义之财，一双狡黠的小眼睛睁得大大的，眼里闪烁着贪婪的火花，甚至没有事先询问精灵的许可就径直拿起了它们，如痴如醉地研究着。

“这些宝石……外观竟然如此精美，散发出超凡脱俗的光彩，我不知多久没见过这样的东西了。它们让我想起……想起……”

“陛下是想起了奥力当年赠予七位祖先的珠宝么？”他身边一个警卫提示道。

“是，没错……”矮人领主喃喃道，若有所思地抚摸着自己的胡须。“这些无疑也是来自奥力的工坊，或出自他手下的某位迈雅。卡兰希尔这等山民是怎么拿到这些只配得上维拉的珍宝的？”

人类做了一个漠然的手势：“瑙格拉都尔陛下，这些都不算什么。我们诺多精灵从奥力那里得到了许多礼物，在维林诺，我们是最受他宠爱的孩子，经常得到这样的奖赏。虽然这些奢侈品可能在中土大陆比较罕见。”

矮人国王听闻皱起眉头，很是恼火，他的臣民也都不满地低声抱怨着。

“你说谎，精灵！奥力绝不会偏爱你这卑鄙的种族多过他自己的造物。我们卡扎德是他的孩子，是他最宠爱的子女，这是人尽皆知的。”

“那么您不妨想想看，为何奥力会住在遥远的维林诺，和高等精灵们住在一起，而不是和您居于山中？他上次赏脸前来中土大陆拜访您是什么时候呢？”

“放肆！”瑙格拉都尔咆哮一声，脸比锻铁上滚烫的铁块还红，握紧拳头露出危险的表情。

“抱歉，国王陛下，我并不是有意冒犯您的。”索伦之影换上一种更为柔和，顺从的嗓音迅速澄清，并在矮人面前深深鞠躬，“我只是想提醒您遭受到了来自诺多精灵的可怕不公，我也因为他们而受苦，并早已不承认我的种族和我曾服侍的主人了。我很清楚这其中的意义，况且，他们不仅在奥力心中取代了你们，侵占了贝烈瑞安德的土地……诺多一族，乃至所有精灵，经常会在您一时疏忽之际劫走您家族的财富。”

“把话说清楚。”

“您会看到的，纳国斯隆德在不久之前陨落，您大概也知道此事了，而芬罗德·费拉刚的宝藏很快就遭到了大规模的掠夺。大家都以为在恶龙死后，那些宝物会物归原主，回到诺格罗德和贝烈戈斯特，因为它们其中大部分来自这些地方。善良的芬罗德国王，矮人族唯一的精灵朋友，一定也是这样想的，对么？可是您最后拿回了多少东西？一件都没有吧。不仅如此，我还听说一个叫胡林的，流亡在外的人类，去了纳国斯隆德如今的废墟之中，残忍地杀害了一名无助矮人，抢走了他珍贵的项链。您可知他带着项链投奔了谁么？多瑞亚斯，辛葛的国度！那名伪善的国王假意接近您，却背叛您的国家，这难道不是可耻的吗？”

“一条贵重的项链？你说的该不会是瑙格拉弥尔……矮人的项链吧？！”

“我无法完全确定，陛下，但极有可能。因为他从一堆战利品中唯独带走了这个，一定是什么特别的东西。”

瑙格拉都尔眯起眼睛，随后转过身嘟嘟囔囔走到一群貌似像是智囊团的老者面前，用矮人种族的奇怪语言和他们讨论了很久，对旅者完全不闻不问。人类听不懂那种满口k音和z音的胡言乱语，因此十分紧张，尤其是矮人们还时不时会停止交谈，盯着他发出诡异的笑声。

最后索伦之影实在看累了的时候，那群生物才达成了某种统一的意见。国王带着满意的微笑回到他面前，宣布道，“好吧，乌费德因，虽然你来自一个撒谎成性的罪恶种族，但我们还是决定相信你。我们会在不久后动身前往辛葛之国，亲眼看看那个贼王从矮人身上偷去了什么，我们又能偷回什么来报仇。至于你，就暂时躲在我们富丽堂皇的宫殿里吧，当然，不是免费的。”矮人握起索伦的珠宝，放进自己口袋里，“而且，既然你也是个小毛贼，自然不能被信任，你就陪我们一同前去冒险。如果任务搞砸了，你要承担我们所有的罪名，明白吗？”

人类点了点头，做出一副听天由命的样子。一切都进行得很顺利。

…

在接下来的几天内，这个莫名出现在蓝山的乌费德因想方设法地追着矮人王走遍了诺格罗德每一条长廊，尽给他讲一些关于精灵的令人不快的故事，试图挑起两个种族之间一直没能完全平复的仇恨。在那之后，再要说服矮人偷走精灵宝钻和项链就不是难事了，毕竟这意味着矮人族将和精灵族一劳永逸地算清这笔偷东西的帐。

起初，矮人王对此当然持有怀疑态度，他担心偷走精灵宝钻后，费艾诺之子们的愤怒会降落到自己的子民身上，而且他最为恐惧的还是魔苟斯。人类见他还在犹豫不定，只好装出一副漫不经心的样子提起了贝伦和露西恩的往事。瑙格拉都尔被迫了解到，连一名精灵少女都没有被黑暗大敌吓倒，甚至还站在了他的王位之下，他迫不得已，只好硬着头皮为了面子克服内心的恐惧。

虽然计划进行得顺利，但这些日子对索伦的影子来说过得并不舒坦。

诺格罗德与其说是一座宫殿，倒不如说是一个寒冷又黑暗的洞穴，散发着灰尘和泥土的气味。它们给他准备的小床睡起来比矮人的脑袋还硬，食物里放了太多的辛辣调味，此外矮人们还经常喝得酩酊大醉，虽然它们不会伤到自己人，但索伦之影却得不止一次地忍受着自己躺在地上，接受周围人的欢呼嘲笑。

除此之外，就连这副皮囊他都无福消受。因为这里每个人都觉得他和其他精灵一样丑得要命，而且他还把某个矮人的妻子看成了男人，因此又遭到了大家的攻击，虽然那位女士的胡子比她丈夫的都要长。

但是最后他还是想，阿尔达的所有人应该都觉得自己的家才是最舒服的地方，自己做的食物最美味，自己家里的女人最漂亮，他又有什么资格批判那些奇奇怪怪的人呢。

…

然而，他却对明霓国斯的千石窟宫殿产生了大不相同的印象。

辛葛刚开始发现矮人中偷偷混进去一个诺多精灵时勃然大怒，但后来他得知，对方是被卡兰希尔流放的，而卡兰希尔和费艾诺之子们向来不和，于是辛葛的情绪也缓和了不少，允许他一同进入自己的国家。

索伦的影子从来都不知道，中土大陆竟然也可以拥有如此美丽的景色。

在此之前，他只见过安格班的阴郁，过着地球上最肮脏，最残酷的生活。他每天能见到的精灵大多数都是皮包骨头、遍体鳞伤，周围的大多数生灵都在哭叫着受苦，完全不像这个国度的居民，可以开怀大笑，放声歌唱。这里的每个人长得都很漂亮，对他也很友善，街道上有清澈透明的喷泉，岩石建筑的外观刻着小鸟，嵌在墙上的宝石被某种微妙的光源照射着，散发出柔和的光芒。

之后，在辛葛和美丽安主持的迎新宴会上，人类终于开始为自己的到来感到由衷的快乐。再也没有人像那群半兽人似地用胳膊肘推他，抢他的食物。再也没有人在嘴里塞满东西的时候开口说话，让残渣飞溅出来。也没有人会故意猥亵地抚摸骚扰他，无论他们彼此坐得有多近。大家都很有礼貌，他甚至一度担心自己的举止不够文雅，会暴露了敌方间谍的身份。

然后，还有辛葛和美丽安。这两位统治者和米尔寇是多么的不同啊！整个宴会中，他们没有动怒也没有对任何人进行人身威胁，一次都没！如此美丽，如此完美的一对夫妻……

索伦之影努力将他们的脸融合拼凑到一起，隐约看出了露西恩的模样。自从见到她在米尔寇面前起舞后，她的形象就深深刻进了他的灵魂里。少女的歌声在这之后也将会一直陪伴着他，就像背上那些伤疤一样，直到人类生命的尽头。那种幽幽的旋律，总会给他带来一种奇异的悲伤和宁静。

沉浸在幻想中的人类开始想象自己永远居住在明霓国斯，共享这份幸福该有多么美妙；这是一种能够对世间万物的问题置之不理，自顾自享乐的福气。他开始对辛葛和美丽安产生迷恋和渴望，完全阻止不了自己的幻想。

然而，辛达王脸上蹙眉的不快表情很快将人类拉回现实。辛葛注意到了他看过去的目光和叹息，而美丽安也在他耳边低声说着什么。

索伦的影子感到一阵恐惧和羞耻，低头向下看去，太担心会被迈雅看穿自己的伪装。虽然他的主人索伦多次说过自己能够看透美丽安所有的诡计，但是如果真是那样，美丽安岂不是也能看透主人的计策吗？然后，由于记起了索伦，人类才把这些荒谬的梦想从脑海中驱逐出去，重新专注于自己的任务。主人有足够的理由在看过千石窟的美景之后选择了黑暗的安格班。

宴会快要结束时，辛葛从座位上站起来宣布众人安静一会。

“亲爱的诺格罗德的朋友们，很高兴能在鄙国接待大家，我们两国的人民互相学习了很多，我们也得以丰富了许多关于历史和伟大创造物的知识。其实，各位这次的来访正是时候。实不相瞒，在我的亲人芬罗德·费拉刚过世后，一件传家宝被送还到我手上。我希望能够得到各位铸金匠的本领相助，将这颗宝石与另外一颗更加非凡的宝钻融合起来，创造出一件中土大陆前所未有的首饰，让我们世世代代的子孙都能为之惊叹。”

说着，辛达王走到其中一名卫兵跟前，低声吩咐了几句。不消多时，那个精灵带着一条美丽的宝石项链回来了，将它交到辛葛手上。索伦之影往自己身旁瞥了一眼，发现瑙格拉都尔在见到项链的那一刻气得咬紧了牙关。

“这，亲爱的朋友们，就是瑙格拉弥尔，举世闻名的矮人的项链，想必各位都知道它的大名。这也是我对各位的请求，请求你们能够尽到一切努力，将矮人族最伟大的造物和精灵族最伟大的造物——费艾诺的精灵宝钻——融合在一起，这是我的女儿和她的丈夫历经千难万险才夺回的东西。”

空气中的紧张气氛浓郁到快要化为实体了，但矮人们却将复仇的欲望硬生生压在了它们那茂盛的络腮胡下面，并最终假作善意接受了请求。

辛葛对这一协议的达成十分满意，收起项链后就回到了他那无忧无虑的生活中。

接下来的几天，矮人们在明霓国斯的锻造厂里辛勤工作，终于设法将精灵宝钻嵌进了项链上其他宝石之间。当辛葛将它挂在自己脖子上的时候，全场响起一阵赞叹的低语。

索伦的影子有点后悔自己要把精灵宝钻从这位美丽的精灵手上偷走，最后只为了还给米尔寇，让米尔寇把它戴在他那紧蹙的眉毛上方。但自己必须要完成主人的任务。

当天夜里，瑙格拉都尔潜入人类的卧室叫醒了他。矮人身上穿着锁子甲，扛着一把斧头和一把刀。

“起来，乌费德因！该为我们花了那么多工时的锻造工作收费去了。你知道要偷那个娘炮精灵的东西有多容易么，精灵宝钻和瑙格拉弥尔能被我们一并收入囊中。”他一把拽着人类的胳膊把他拽起来：“也是时候看看你到底忠心于谁了。”

在寂静的夜色中，矮人王潜入了皇家寝宫，身后跟着一群士兵和那个人类。已经有人解决了精灵王的侍卫，让他们能够毫发无伤地进入宫殿内部。辛葛正在沉睡，精灵宝钻的光泽让他的皮肤和头发都蒙着一层柔和的银光。

但令所有人惊讶的是，美丽安居然不和他同床共枕。

“看来明霓国斯内也不像他们吹嘘的那么完美嘛，对吧，乌费德因？”瑙格拉都尔嘲笑着，轻推了人类一把，“你看他有多放肆，即便在就寝的时候也不愿跟我们矮人的珠宝分开。”

当辛葛睁开双眼时，看到的第一件事就是面前一把闪着金属光泽的尖刀。他又惊又慌，试图向一侧躲开，但被一双布满老茧的手从背后抓了起来。

“叛徒！你们这是想干什么！？”开始的惊慌变为愤怒后，他厉声喝道。

“拿回属于我们的东西。”

“精灵宝钻？荒谬！那本就是属于我的！”精灵下意识将手放到项间宝石上。

“小心你的舌头，窃贼。被人用刀子指着还如此傲慢，我看你是不太惜命。”

“你敢！我是辛葛，多瑞亚斯的领主，在第一颗星的光芒下醒来，一直以来都是众神的座上客！你们不过是些可悲的瑙格人，拿开你的脏手，从我的王国滚出去，也不要再想为你们的功劳换取任何报酬了。这是你们以怨报德的后果。滚！”

瑙格拉都尔眼底闪过一丝愤怒的光芒，矮人们在他的示意下按住了躺在床上的辛葛，并将他的嘴也捂住，矮人王就这样在挣扎中抢下了那条项链。人类开始还建议他们只将精灵打昏就好，不要伤他，还是尽快逃走更为保险，但瑙格拉都尔却更倾向于激烈的解决办法，随着矮人王手腕一抖，辛葛就被割断了喉咙，很快失血而死。

索伦之影目瞪口呆地看着眼前的情景。如果是半兽人做出这样的事，他还可以理解，但他从来没想过这些外表如此冷静的铁匠和商人竟能做到这种地步。难道米尔寇的影响范围在中土大陆蔓延得如此之广，甚至已经触及到了深山中与世隔绝的灵魂？

又或者，这其实和米尔寇的影响没有关系，也许这是财富带来的腐败，一种更为可怕，更加无处不在的堕落。

在这群杀人凶手从千石窟逃走时，人类想起，主人应该会为这件事感到生气吧。主人已经下了明确的命令，要他以最谨慎，最能避免暴力的方式偷来精灵宝钻。如今，安格班正在计划着攻打贡多林，此时与多瑞亚斯爆发战争并不是最恰当的时机。但已经太迟了。

辛葛的死讯如野火般迅速传遍了多瑞亚斯，很快，他们身后就多出了整群的辛达军队。

到达王国边界时，队伍里的矮人已经所剩无几，就连人类也险些丧命于此。所幸一条黑影及时裹住了他，使他成功躲过了那群精灵士兵。

黑烟消散后，他的主人索伦自黑暗中现形，一只火眼因愤怒而收缩成细线。

“精灵宝钻呢？”他不无威严地开口质问。

人类跪倒在地，直到前额触到泥土，从头到脚都在颤抖：“我……主人，我……我不知道。”

“你说什么！？”

“计划出了很大的问题，那群矮人，愚蠢的矮人，他们毫无理由地杀死了辛葛，我们是被辛达精灵一路追到这里的。诺格罗德的领主拿到了精灵宝钻，但现在……现在我也不知道他在何处，也许已经死了，也许精灵宝钻被带回了明霓国斯。我实在不知道啊，主人！”

“没用的东西！”索伦咬牙切齿骂道，伸手就要去拿鞭子。人类缩在地上抱着头，结结巴巴地乞求他的饶恕。虽然最后索伦改变了主意，没有鞭挞他。

“你辜负了我的期望，我真该打烂你背上的皮肉。你要做的事情很简单，你不觉得吗？我只是要你把矮人和精灵宝钻带出多瑞亚斯，剩下的由我负责。就连这你都做不到？不过，既然我是个慷慨之人，米尔寇也“必须”要得到那颗宝钻，我就再给你一次机会。你和那群幸存者一起回诺格罗德，然后说服他们前往明霓国斯，以战争的方式。既然低调谨慎的方法失败了，下一次就用血泪铺路吧。”

“是，主人。”人类低声回答，站了起来。

迈雅心不在焉地望着一片灌木丛，仿佛自言自语地补充道，“森林的环带已经被打开了。美丽安，没有了你的国王，你该怎么办呢？”

在这之后，索伦再次消失于一片黑暗和蝙蝠翅膀的拍打中。

…

安格班内，米尔寇开始感到不耐烦。他在整个宫殿里来回渡步了至少十几趟，直到腿疼得不行了才停下来。副官决定软化一下这一消息的冲击，于是便简短地告诉他，矮人们被困在了千石窟。他不喜欢对主人撒谎，但看米尔寇现在的心情，就算知道了残酷的真相对他来说也没有任何好处。

索伦的影子沮丧又恐惧地回到了诺格罗德。

就算现在要亲自参与这场战争，也是他咎由自取的。卡哈洛斯死后，他本来有一次机会能夺回精灵宝钻，但却被浪费在了无谓的报复上。这是他为不忠付出的代价。

幸运的是，矮人王还没有死，也非常愿意为了费艾诺的珠宝与辛达精灵开战。

战争最终在多瑞亚斯爆发的那天，米尔寇在王座上根本就是坐立难安。他派出了自己最优秀的将军和一支强大的半兽人军团，去搜刮矮人的战利品。

从桑戈洛锥姆的一处悬崖上，他看到了远处那片深绿色的森林，和自己部队的人马掀起的那片显眼的尘雾。可是，尽管他拼命逼迫自己相信，精灵宝钻很快会回到他手里，米尔寇却仍然感觉到了那种一如既往的痛苦预感。

没错，战斗结束后副官带给他的消息一点也不正面。副官来时，身边还带着那个被他叫做“影子”的卑鄙人类，身上裹着一件破破烂烂的精灵斗篷。魔法解除后，人类恢复了原来的样子，一下跪倒在米尔寇面前，解释了一切的来龙去脉。

矮人们带着瑙格拉弥尔离开多瑞亚斯后，在森林里短暂地停下来歇息，因为辛达精灵体质不强，不能长时间战斗，而且美丽安似乎在辛葛死后也放弃了希望。在深夜的黑暗中，索伦的影子摸到瑙格拉都尔身边，准备杀了他偷回精灵宝钻。但是有另一名矮人发现了他，迫使他中途放弃，逃了出去。在灌木丛中，他遇到了由副官率领的安格班部队，后者正在向矮人的营地靠近。但是当众人好不容易回到现场时，却发现营地已经遍地尸体，横竖插着来历不明的箭矢。矮人们从明霓国斯带出来的战利品被扔进了阿斯卡河，而矮人的项链和精灵宝钻则都不见踪影。

米尔寇听完这件事后显得十分平静，但手指却因为捏着王座的扶手捏得太用力而流出了血。

“索伦。”他非常平静地开口道，“叫你的臭虫滚出我的视线，否则我就让他死在格龙德锤下。”

前者无需再被副官提醒一次，自主地匆匆逃离了大殿。索伦低下头，心烦意乱。

“陛下，我不清楚发生了什么。侦察兵没有注意到森林里有任何不寻常的动静，也没有其他隐藏的士兵，也许是欧西瑞安德的绿精灵抢先我们一步。他们向来活动隐秘，如果您允许的话，请让在下……”

“索伦，你也下去罢。”米尔寇用手托着前额，看都不看他一眼就打断了副官的话，“让我一个人静静，别在我面前晃了。”

有时候维拉觉得，在整个安格班要塞里，没有人真的理解精灵宝钻的重要性。他，和整个阿尔达的命运，都取决于他能否找回属于自己的宝钻。但没有人真的理解这一点，他周围净是些白痴，叛徒，间谍。维拉们的间谍。即使是那些花，没错，那些罂粟花，都藏着罗瑞恩的踪迹，还有他那个残忍的兄弟。他们来找他是为了说出一些重要的预言。但到底是什么？

经历过最初的失败后，命运的必然性似乎落在了他身上，因此才让精灵宝钻一次又一次地从他手中逃脱。之后的某次，它又出现在多瑞亚斯，被辛葛的继承人据为己有，但他还没来得及作出反应，就被费艾诺之子们抢先插了一把手，就这样，他们父亲的珠宝再一次消失于人世间。

米尔寇简直不敢相信自己的霉运和发生在他身上的一切不公。他不得不强迫自己把这件事抛诸脑后，将注意力转移回贡多林。

这次的征战并不如他一开始想象的那么容易。

曼威的鹰群没日没夜地监视着环抱山脉的周边地区，直接断送了他想派出侦察队的念头。

他这位兄弟像往常一样，很乐意千方百计地阻挠他的计划。从埃努的大乐章开始就一直如此。

刚开始，曼威和他还是亲密无间的。在永恒的大殿上，原始的虚空中，他和他的兄弟缠绕着彼此就像两束光，有时越走越近，彼此触碰，有时离得很远，能看清对方。当他们开始意识到自己的存在，意识到对方的存在，意识到两人是平等的兄弟时，那是一种深刻的喜悦。可在大乐章期间，曼威辜负了他的期望。

米尔寇原本真心地以为自己的兄弟会加入他所唱的旋律，但是没有。那个愚蠢的维拉宁愿和其他人合不上拍，而且更糟糕的是，他还和米尔寇最大的敌人乌欧牟成了朋友，随后又和瓦尔妲结为夫妻，根本不管米尔寇有多么讨厌她。

米尔寇直到现在都还等着曼威为这一卑鄙行径道歉，一个他知道永远不会来的道歉。

来的只有老鹰。

然而，能解决他难题的人出现了：一个精灵。

一群半兽人抓住了某个贡多林的矿工，那人反常地游荡到了山的这边，这个自称叫做迈格林的精灵，说他是图尔巩的血亲。但米尔寇看到他的第一眼就知道，对方并不是真正的诺多精灵，他那不雅的举止，阴沉的面容，无一不透露出卑微的出身。有可能是黑暗精灵也说不定。然而在他身上还散发着一种更加奇怪的东西，那双眼睛的深处闪烁着一种在他的种族中并不常见的邪恶光芒。维拉想，这个精灵的祖先该不会是半兽人吧。

不过事实证明，这个俘虏比那些高贵的埃尔达精灵来得有用多了。

俘虏一看安格班副官抓起那把带刺的铁鞭，就立刻跪倒在米尔寇跟前，答应只要不伤害他，就把贡多林所有的秘密都揭露出来。多亏有他，米尔寇才得以了解到关于山墙上的那处盲点。由于峡谷的存在，老鹰的视线在这处盲点被遮挡住了，他完全可以带领部队穿过盲点处的一条裂缝。此外，俘虏甚至不需要他主动问，就继续谈起了城市内的防御，布军，和弱点。

“我甚至可以从内部接应你们，帮你们开门。”精灵主动邀请道，斜着眼看了看身旁的人，“但我想，魔苟……咳，米尔寇大人，能否给在下一个保证呢。您知道的，就一个小小的奖励，并不算什么。”

米尔寇笑了：“哎呀，迈格林，我多希望所有的精灵都能像你一样啊，你知道吗？那些在受尽折磨之后才肯开口的人，我们称其为弱者。只有在挨鞭子之前就主动忏悔之人，亲爱的迈格林，才称得上是真正的叛徒呢。说吧，你想要什么。“

“我只求您日后将我封臣，让我统治贡多林，我的主人。我想要得到伊缀尔，图尔巩之女。”

“怎么，你就不能亲自去求亲吗？还要我替你去送花还是怎么着？”

“恐怕没那么简单。她已经成婚了，而且不爱我。如果能用您的力量或咒语强迫她的话……”

“迈格林啊，你可真是个诚实大方的骑士！”维拉嗤了一声，讥讽笑道。

精灵耸耸肩：“嗯，我父亲就是这么娶到我母亲的。”

“看来这是家族遗传？好吧，迈格林，那就无需多说了。在同伴起疑之前，你还是赶快回到矿上去吧。”米尔寇示意一名警卫护送俘虏到安格班门口。

精灵似乎还有些犹豫不定，最后一次转向维拉：“我真的可以相信您的承诺吗？您会给我应得的奖赏吗？“

“当然了，迈格林，你会像所有叛徒一样得到你应得的奖赏，而且我认为你很快就会得到的。”伴随着这些话而来的冷笑令迈格林浑身发抖，他离开大殿时已经迫不及待，想赶紧远离安格班这个地方了。

经历过这一事件之后，再也没有什么理由继续推迟他们的突袭。军队和战争机器已经全部准备就绪，半兽人和炎魔军团排列得整整齐齐。会紧跟其后的巨龙大军也装备上了索伦的最新发明：一种可以保护它们脆弱的部位并维持腹部热量的金属涂层，这样一来任何想接近它们的敌人都会被滚烫的金属烧焦。在这一系列的升级之后，这些生物将战无不胜。

突袭前夕，也是初夏开始前不久，米尔寇又在罗瑞恩的罂粟花里看到了另一个令他不安的景象。

一朵银色的花绽放了，结出一颗果实，就像精灵宝钻一样明亮。它开始不断生长，直到变得不可估量，让他被那可怕的光明完全吞噬。

经历过这一幻象之后，维拉意识到自己手心的灼伤比以往痛得更加厉害，于是他凭借一种不完全理智，但却也无误的本能，给予了他的副手监视所有贡多林出入口的特殊权利。没有人，没有任何人，无论是长者、战士、少女、妇女，还是孩童，能够逃出贡多林的城墙，所有人都必在大火中死亡，在战争中牺牲，不留俘虏。

索伦对这一反常的命令感到惊讶。通常，米尔寇是不关心老弱病残幼被如何处置的，因为他从来不把那种人当成威胁。

…

到了指定之日，安格班的军队被部署在整个安法乌格砾斯平原上，没一会工夫就到达了山脉的第一个斜坡。

索伦走在队伍末尾断后，领着手下的一群幽灵和吸血鬼。此刻太阳刚刚落山，树影在他们经过的松树下爬行，正是灵体们最为兴奋的时辰，它们低声咕哝着前行，然后突然一起停了下来，不肯再往前走了。

索伦见状愤怒地威胁道，“这是什么意思？你们胆敢违背命令！？给我继续往前，否则你们还会被关在安格班的地坑里度过下一个千年！”

但其中一名貌似成为了领队的吸血鬼走上前来，微笑时露出沾满鲜血的可恶獠牙：“正如您所说，副官大人，我们已经在地坑里呆了一千年，现在的自由……您也知道吧，留在树林里比加入攻城战要好得多，战场上那么多岩石从头顶投出，还有呛人的硫磺烟雾。”

“懦夫！你的义务是侍奉米尔寇大人，不是让你想干嘛就干嘛的！你到底在怕什么？”

“呃，恕我直言，副官大人，您过去并不是一个十分可靠的领袖。还记得瑟林威西么？”吸血鬼恶毒地眯起眼睛，直到双瞳变为两条细缝，“当时，您若是管理好了手下的诸侯，我妹妹现在还能活着。”

“你妹妹死于自身的鲁莽，她是个吵闹不休的酒鬼！仅此而已！”索伦抓起鞭子，决定教训教训这群叛徒。

但那名吸血鬼挑衅般哼了一声，刹那之间，副官就发现自己被一大群夜行生物兵来如山倒般压在了地上。它们用冰冷的尖爪把他按住，尽管索伦一直在挣扎，但他的力量却还是不足以逃脱。那些亡灵中，有一些曾是十分强大的迈雅和技能熟练的术士，这一突袭是他意料之外的，而且对方人数众多，就算是索伦也无能为力。

吸血鬼爬到他身上，伸出一根濡湿的手指划过他的颈静脉。

“我们要来享用您这顿美餐了，副官大人。我们这群人在饥饿和孤独中度过了太多年，现在想找点乐子。是不是啊大伙们？”

叛军们大笑起来，索伦看到吸血鬼的獠牙在他面前张开，闻到了那股难忍的恶臭，只好闭上眼睛。

吸血鬼的牙尖已经戳进他的皮肤里了，这时，一股火焰突然在他眼前闪过，然后又是一股，又是一股，鬼影们被火光吓得立即四下散开，躲进了周围的黑暗中。

“发生了什么，戈沙乌尔？队伍纪律出了问题吗？”一个嘶哑的声音说道。

副官睁开眼睛，望向那个声音。勾斯魔格倚在旁边一棵树上，手里端着火枪，那张大脸上挂着狡黠的笑容。

索伦站起来掸了掸身上的灰尘，被炎魔看到这一幕实在是太丢脸了。

“你怎么能让一群败类那样搞你，戈沙乌尔。我不是早就说过你应该多骑着马上上战场，不要一天到晚在卧室里骑米尔寇了。”

索伦微微一笑，“嫉妒吗，勾斯魔格？”

炎魔怒吼一声转过身，准备返回自己的连队，但副官拉住了他：“等一下！我……”

“别说！索伦！不准说！”

“……很感谢你，勾斯魔格。”

炎魔无可奈何地叹息一声，摇着头消失在树林中。

而索伦则突然感到如释重负，仿佛一下摆脱了几个世纪的负担。

之后，他没花多久就把散队的灵体们重新召集起来，并当众惩罚了起义的领袖，它们便继续顺从地跟在了副官身后。

…

穿过环抱山脉的峡谷时，副官想起迈格林说过的秘密裂缝，鹰罅，他们的距离应该不会太远。最明智的做法是在那个关口也设置一个哨兵，虽然勾斯魔格开始不太情愿，但最后还是留下了一只他的炎魔。

贡多林矗立在被群山掩映的平原中央，方圆全是异常平坦的地面，显得它像一个不协调的异变。

此刻子时刚过，塔楼和城墙上闪耀着节日的灯光，令这座城市呈现出一种海市蜃楼般的效果。进攻的日子是经过精心挑选的，趁精灵们还在漫不经心眺望东方的时候，安格班的军队已经从北方进入了空旷的平原，一路上畅通无阻。

等到精灵哨兵拉响警报时，为时已晚。

第一战是残酷的。一条巨龙爬上了山头，它的盔甲抵御着射来的箭雨，当头一击就撞开了城门。

很快，节日宴会上五彩缤纷的灯光被红彤彤的火光所取代，精灵们温柔的吟唱被半兽人暴怒的呐喊淹没。

贡多林守军所属的各个家族被分配到城墙的缺口中，试图阻止敌人的进攻，但是，即使他们付出了难以预料的抵抗，牺牲了数以万计的生命，最后还是连连失守，不断后退，其中一个家族也被彻底消灭。

索伦借着这股冲劲，带领一支部队穿过侧翼，一路迂回抵达了南边的城墙。这里是起飞降落的最佳位置，因为它临近山谷以前的入口，名副其实地被叫做“逃生之路”，为了保险，他还在门的另一边部署了一条龙，虽然不太可能有人逃得过索伦的监视，但万一被人逃过了，他要对方一出门就能得到一个意外的惊喜。

攻城战持续了整整一夜，安格班毫无争议地大获全胜。随着恶龙大军闯入城镇，空气变得越来越难以忍受。这不仅是因为巨龙呼出的烟雾，也是因为当它们经过时，沿途喷泉会被烤热而冒出蒸汽。没过多久，空气中的可视度就被降低到了几米以内。

意识到城墙上的防御已经足够，索伦决定先去那些正给自家军队带来麻烦的地方进行干预。

在集市广场上，贡多林的某个家族正在发动自杀式袭击，杀死了许多半兽人。还在试图保卫这一地区的巨龙被推进了一处喷泉里，浇灭了他的火。另外，诺多精灵发现了龙盔甲上的破绽，朝他刺去几支长矛。野兽痛苦地扭动着，无法再继续战斗。

副官接手时，连队里的半兽人已经负伤严重，只能转攻为守。集市离国王广场非常近了，他们万万不可失去这样一个战略点。然而，诺多一族仿佛被维拉的愤怒附体一样，就算被砍断肢干也没有停止进攻。而且==另外，其他的贡多林家族为了躲避敌人，此刻也逃向了城内，最后全部聚集在这里，加入了友军的队伍。

考虑到情况比他一开始想象得复杂，索伦派出一只体型小巧，擅长躲藏的半兽人，去找勾斯魔格请求增援。它成功避开精灵们的宝剑和堆在地上的尸体，从一条侧路消失了。

然而，半兽人回来时却没有带回一只炎魔。

“该死的！勾斯魔格在哪？我现在正需要他！”副官在战斗的推推搡搡之间吼道。

“大人，很抱歉，勾斯魔格恐怕来不了了。”

“你在说什么啊！？国王广场已被攻陷，现在这里才是头等大事！”

“大人……勾斯魔格已经战死了。”

这一消息让索伦如此震惊，恍惚中他差点被敌人一剑刺穿。

就在这时，一声巨响震动了整个城市，让所有战斗一起停了下来。

国王之塔，连同身处塔内的图尔巩一起，伴随着这一声巨响和一股壮观的黑烟倒塌下来。

在当时降落于整个城镇的死寂中，索伦只听到一声孩子的哭喊，但立刻被捂了下来。

图尔巩已死。

诺多精灵的正直也如同他们的王之高塔一样崩塌了。

在这之后，让剩余的半兽人杀死那群精灵或让它们狼狈逃窜便再也不是难事。很快，这个地方就变得空无一人，只剩下安格班的副官和那只仍然在极度痛苦中挣扎的龙。索伦出于无奈，双手握剑用力砍下了龙的头，结束了他的痛苦。

然后他动身前往国王广场。

炎魔们将它们将军的尸体放置在喷泉旁边，围成一圈，用低沉的嗓音唱着挽歌。

索伦知道，勾斯魔格其实并没有死。他也是迈雅，他的灵魂自然是不朽的。只不过，要想再见到他，恐怕要到几千年之后了。与索伦不同，勾斯魔格从来不擅长脱离、融入肉体，所以他才一直都紧紧依附在那一副躯壳里。他现在身在何处，恐怕只有一如才知道了。

在整个葬礼和入土仪式的过程中，副官都默默站在一旁，一条无人注意的黑影。

勾斯魔格的死令他产生了一些难以捉摸的情感，索伦自己也很难理解。他只知道那是一种莫名苦涩的情绪。而且，他的死对头生前最后一次善举是为他而做的，索伦不知道这令他感到宽慰，还是令苦涩更加深刻。

当炎魔们纷纷站好后，索伦走到喷泉前的石堆旁，默默地注视了它许久。

最后，他拿出自己的黑鞭，将其卷起，放到了坟墓上，和勾斯魔格的火鞭放在一起。

“我再也不需要这个了。毕竟，大多数时候我都是用它来打你脸的。”他苦笑着对死者喃喃道。

“很荣幸能与你并肩作战，勾斯魔格，也很荣幸能成为你的死敌。在这里长眠吧，光荣的战士，在这片让无数王储与君主陨落之地。”

之后，索伦立正于坟堆前，最后一次行军礼告别了这位时而同伴，时而对手的炎魔。离开广场时，他感觉自己的生命已经失去了很大一部分乐趣。

…

太阳终于从东方升起，这座城已经彻底被攻陷，没有人幸存下来。

烈火和蒸汽所产生的浓雾弥漫在整个山谷，只能看见群山的山尖耸立在雾上，像一圈漂浮空中的石头。现在只剩下做最后一遍的检查，把剩下的值钱东西全部搜刮走。

尽管取得了胜利，索伦却并没能感受到和军队同样的欢欣鼓舞。中午时分，一些令人不安的消息进一步破坏了他的心情。

一群半兽人偷走了一只装满宝石的沉重箱子，带着这些宝石穿过庭院的时候，地板上被压出一条隐藏的秘密通道。副官目瞪口呆地看着这条长廊，雕刻粗糙但绵延不绝数英里，几乎一直延伸到了山脚下。这让他感到非常愚蠢和尴尬，竟然会在一件这么大的事上疏忽。

在检查了鹰罅之后，他们发现的确有逃亡者从这里出去了。出口堆着许多半兽人的尸体，炎魔哨兵也死在峡谷底部的某处。

索伦的诅咒声在山涧中久久不息，但任何搜寻都是徒劳的，逃亡者仿佛已经从人世间消失了一样。

这件事要是被米尔寇知道，他一定会发一顿前所未有的脾气。

而且的确如此，索伦把贡多林陷落的全部情况报告给他后，维拉情绪有些混乱了。发生了太多事情，有好有坏，信息的洪流过于猛烈，让他不知道该怎么应对。得知图尔巩已死，他的愤怒变为满足，然而勾斯魔格的死亡又立刻让他感到沮丧。最后，米尔寇还是决定要为贡多林的不复存在而高兴，他知道它再也无法恢复往日的荣光了。

这之后，安格班举行了一场盛大的宴会，但即便这次有充分的庆祝理由，米尔寇和索伦，甚至连那群半兽人，都觉得这回比泪雨之战的庆功宴乏味得多。

接下来的几年里，米尔寇暂时忘记了精灵宝钻，重拾以往的平静和自信。如今，所有的精灵王国，甚至包括多瑞亚斯，终于尽数灭亡，只剩下零星的几个，不值一提的森林精灵聚居地。大多数人类都敬畏他，而不这么想的人很快就会消失。米尔寇占领整个中土大陆的计划几乎马上就要完成了。

可是，如果真是如此，为什么米尔寇还会时常感到沮丧呢？为什么他的每一天，每一月，每一年都如此低落？为什么恰恰是现在，在他的权力达到顶峰之后，才感觉自己面临着不可避免的衰落？因为无聊？因为缺乏目标和新的挑战？

同样的事情也正发生在索伦身上。没有战争要打，没有计划要实施，没有对手要竞争，副官在安格班无所事事，渐渐地变得越发与世隔绝起来。他花费了大量的时间阅读古籍，和米尔寇的关系也变得冷淡，维拉几乎忘记了他的存在。只有索伦的影子会偶尔出现在他身边，但副官也注意不到他了。

在安格班的这段辉煌岁月里，堡垒内的时间慢得令人难以忍受。

直到有一天，在黎明时分，米尔寇感觉到手心的灼伤传来一阵剧痛。

他的焦虑回来了。

第二天那种疼痛更加强烈，第三天又更加强烈。当米尔寇在黄昏时分从一扇朝西的小窗向外张望时，看到天空中出现了一个新的东西，所有他以为已经被埋葬了的恐惧和噩梦又以加倍的猛烈向他袭来。

“索伦！索伦，快点过来！”他喊得声嘶力竭。

副官被这种突兀的歇斯底里吓了一跳，立马就赶了过来。维拉抓住他的胳膊，猛地一下把他按到窗前，手剧烈地颤抖着：“你看，看那儿，在地平线上降落的太阳！那是我的精灵宝钻，在天上！”

索伦用自己的眼睛扫视天空，却只能看到一颗比其他繁星更加明亮的星星，在暮色中若隐若现。

“那只是瓦尔妲的一颗星，陛下，我看不出它有什么特别的。”

“白痴，那不是星星！你以为我不知道瓦尔妲的星星长什么样子吗？我熟知它们每一颗的位置，形状，就像我身上痛苦的伤疤。我也熟知精灵宝钻的光芒，它在我额头上经历过数个世纪，我对它的爱和恨超越了这世界上的任何东西。只要我说那是我的精灵宝钻，那它就一定是。”

“那这意味着什么呢，陛下？”

米尔寇脸上蒙上了一层阴影，索伦感到一股寒意顺着脊梁往下窜。

“这不是什么好事，索伦，不是什么好的意味。”

维拉下令要副官做好行动的准备，擦亮安格班的武器，不要让士兵们享清福了。然后，当他独自一人被留在屋里时，米尔寇打开了桌子里的一个抽屉，开始翻找很久以前用过的器具，用来吸食罂粟花的东西。

在贡多林陷落后的太平日子里，他几乎已经扔掉了手上所有的罂粟花，但是，在抽屉的最深处，还藏着最后的一朵，几乎已经被遗忘了，被他留给不时之需的最后一朵花。

用它的时间到了。

在眼前浮现的幻象中，一只大鹰从西方飞来，嘴里叼着一件亮闪闪的物件，栖息在山顶。那里，它开始专注地挖洞，直到从地底下挖出一条蛇的巢穴。大鹰用力将蛇拽了出来，蛇的两只眼睛像两颗闪闪发光的宝石，在鹰爪里扭动着，想将自己的毒液注射进去，但没有成功。

最后，那只大鸟终于一啄将宝石从蛇头上挖了出来，随后把蛇也彻底开膛破肚，黑色的血像恶臭的雨水一样四下飞溅，而两颗宝石则被大鹰吞了下去。

米尔寇惊恐地醒过来，怒不可遏，一把将器具扔出窗外。那东西撞到堡垒的城垛上，摔得粉碎。

他在深夜的时候传唤了自己的副官。迈雅没有预料到，主人是为了要和他做爱。然而，这次两个人都做得很不愉快，整个过程都是勉强的，匆忙的，似乎米尔寇这样做只是为了要逃避某种折磨他的黑暗事物。

结束后，他躺在迈雅旁边，一秒都没睡着。

当索伦早上睁开眼睛时，发现米尔寇正赤身裸体站在窗前，望着西方陷入沉思。房内的光线里有一种奇特的东西，让整个寝宫笼罩着淡红色的光，仿佛像是黄昏而不是黎明。维拉的身体隐藏在黑暗中，只被精灵宝钻照亮，看上去虚弱又病态。

副官从床上起来，取过一件长袍披在他主人的肩膀上取暖，然后，他也看到了西方正在发生的事情。

天空破碎了，染上了血红色，那颗被米尔寇称为精灵宝钻的星星如今显得异乎寻常得近。海平线上飘扬着一张张白帆和旗帜，战争的号角在贝烈瑞安德海岸上吹响。

索伦感到一种强烈的恐惧。

“是维拉众的愤怒。他们来抓我了。”米尔寇喃喃着转向微微发抖的副官，厉声说道，“索伦，现在不是怀疑和害怕的时候！去召集起所有的部队，到安格班门口迎战。从最强大的恶龙到最弱小的半兽人，所有生灵必须出门迎敌。在所有人死光之前，不得放弃一寸土地！这一次不会有退却，不会有逃跑，不会有俘虏，也不会有战略。只能正面强攻。这是全面的战争，索伦。”

迈雅双腿开始发软，胃里有一个不舒服的结。这一点都不好。

“主人，我们不能……立刻派出所有部队是不明智的，会发展成大屠杀的！我们还要为今后的日子保留一些力量……”

“没有今后了，索伦，没有明天了！你还不明白么！？”维拉咆哮着狠狠摇晃他，眼里散发出如此炙热的火花。

副官低下头去，喘了口气，然后才敢鼓起勇气回答。

“是，陛下，我明白。那么就全力应战罢。”

…

到了下午，安格班要塞周围的所有土地都埋没在了半兽人生锈的盔甲和羽毛头盔之下。维拉军队的第一纵队由维林诺的精灵和迈雅们组成，在希斯路姆列队前进。同时还有许多人类——尤其是以伊甸人为首——以及加入他们的东来者叛徒，逐渐壮大了维拉的队伍。

安格班的军队中弥漫着恐惧和犹豫不决的情绪，在第一次对抗结束后，他们发现自己明显抵挡不住敌军的攻击。

在敌军最前方行进着曼威的使者，埃昂威本人，单是他的光辉就足以令半兽人，乃至炎魔的心都畏缩颤抖。

而在他们头顶上方进行的战斗也同样激烈壮观。

米尔寇的恶龙投下的阴影覆盖住了整个安法乌格砾斯荒漠，消灭了大批的入侵者。但曼威派来了他的鹰群，巨大又速度飞快。此后不久，第一批大型爬行生物的尸体开始掉落，被火焰吞噬，进一步播下了恐慌与混乱的种子。

与此同时，在安格班要塞内的核心，米尔寇完成了最后的牺牲：他拿出了自己仅剩的所有力量，榨干了自己最后一滴血，以近乎绝望的方式试图阻止敌人。就算他会失败，就算他会倒下，至少也要出色地抵抗到最后一秒。

维拉之力离开了他的身体，流过安格班要塞的每一堵墙，每一块岩石，穿过地下通道，渗透到周围的土地中去。在那里，它还没有停止流动，蜿蜒着向前直到贝烈瑞安德的每一个角落都成为了他的延伸，成为他悸动不止的生命。就连安格班的大军都感受到了主人的力量，这一终结前的罕见现象是爱的象征，激发了他们战斗的勇气和面对死亡的镇定。

米尔寇累得坐了下来，筋疲力尽，等到他回复了一部分精神力之后，才得以把自己所有的仇恨都聚集在敌人身上，聚集在维拉派来的使节上。

就在这一刻，精灵们脚下的土地裂开了，火舌从深不可测的裂缝中窜出，那些支撑着贝烈瑞安德的巨柱开始动摇，海岸瞬间被汹涌的潮水淹没。河流改道，山脉被夷为平地，许多入侵者都丧命于地震和洪水中。但即便如此，埃昂威仍然无情地向前推进，身后跟着大批军马。

在这场由安格班之主发起的最后的无能攻击之中，安格班的军队看到了世界的沉没，有一种对于生命的冷漠无情，使他们开始害怕被敌军抓获会有什么样的后果，这让许多半兽人放弃了希望，纷纷跳入大地裂开的深渊中，让火焰吞噬了他们。

敌军的前线已经接近铁门，索伦用尽了一切办法让士兵严守这片阵地，等待奇迹出现。

太阳被遮住了片刻，当他抬起头时，迈雅看到了巨大的黑龙安卡拉刚飞过。这是有史以来最伟大的巨龙，它伸展开的翅膀如同夜空的穹顶。

安卡拉刚的黑影飞向天空中那颗最明亮的星星，一阵火红的闪光伴随着一阵橙色的爆炸，接着是震动了整个世界的雷霆。这只巨大的恶龙像陨石一样从高空中坠落到地面上，被精灵宝钻的光芒灼伤，坠落在桑戈洛锥姆的山顶。由于巨兽的冲击，整座山都倒塌下来，而索伦也被随之而来的强烈地震晃倒在地。

这只他们呕心沥血，历经千辛万苦，耗费无数生灵才得以完成的伟大造物，就在这顷刻间不复存在，让谁也无暇后悔。

这就是终结。万物的终结。众人脚下裂开一条巨缝，深渊之中是万劫不复的虚空。只有虚空等待着他们跃入。

继续抵抗已经失去了意义，就算米尔寇下了宁死不屈的命令，就算牺牲掉最后一颗卒，也不会改变什么。现在唯一剩下的路，不是逃跑，就是毫无疑问地迎接死亡。

到了这一步，索伦开始下令撤退。仅剩的几名士兵逃回了安全的要塞中，安格班副官紧随其后。虽然所有人都知道安全不会持续很长的时间，但还是将大门用尽可能多的横梁和门闩挡了起来。

安格班充盈着维拉的能量，一开始被赋予给了城墙，但就连这股能量也在衰退。随着米尔寇的精神力下降，城墙也一起下沉，主厅的屋顶上已经开始浮现出巨大的裂缝，有碎片不停从天花板上掉下来。

一个受伤的半兽人一瘸一拐地走到副官面前，小心翼翼碰了碰他的胳膊以引起他的注意。

“我们现在该怎么办，主人？”他这样问道，脸上流露出一丝希望，同时也担心着迈雅没有后续计划了。

的确如此。这是头一次，安格班的副官完全没有了后手。

“我不知道。我真的不知道还能做什么。逃跑？散伙？还有什么？活着的就剩我们这几个了。我，你，几个在那边流血的半兽人。现在能做的最明智的事就是向胜利的维拉军队请求宽恕，也许你会得到他们的原谅。”

半兽人使劲摇摇头。

“主人，求求您，不要那个。投降的话会被精灵用最痛苦的方式折磨致死的！那是一个无情的种族！让我们陪着您吧，索伦大人，有您做领袖，大家就安全了。”

但索伦非常理智。

“不。我不再是任何人的领袖，也不再是任何地方的副官。安格班已经死了。你们对我也没有任何义务和忠诚的职责了。去吧，去搜刮一些还能抢到的东西，藏起来吧。或者投降。我们没有其他选择。永别了。”

随后，迈雅转身闪入了要塞内，留下一众沮丧不已的半兽人，目送着他的黑色披风飞舞着越走越远，最终消失在一根柱子后。

作为前安格班的副官，索伦现在只剩下一件未完成之事。

距离目的地越近，四周的颓废情况就越为严重。

这是主人灵魂的废墟映射出来的东西。几堵墙在他经过时毫无预兆地倒塌下来，险些将他也压在下面，不过要是真的那样，倒也算是一种解脱。

在主厅中央，米尔寇正跪在他的宝座旁边，双手捂着脸，没有注意到索伦的出现。直到索伦蹲下身去，伸手抱住了他，他才肯站起来。

米尔寇虚弱得连双腿都支撑不住身体，眼睛又湿又烫。他连一颗原子的能量都没有为自己保留，将全部的生命都献给了阿尔达，彻底地，永远地成为了阿尔达的一部分。但这最后一次愤怒的慷慨却也彻底耗尽了他的精神。

“索伦……我们到底是怎么走到这一步的？怎么就没能预见它的到来呢？”他无力地呢喃着。

“我不知道，陛下。但这已经不重要了。现在我们应该尽快逃到安全地带才是。跟我从阴影中逃走吧，去中土的南部避难，去不为维拉所知的荒原上。我们可以在那里等待再次从灰烬中重生的时机，我不会再让您像上次那样被囚禁三个纪元了！”

米尔寇悲伤地笑了笑，用一只死尸一样冰冷的手抚摸着迈雅的脸颊。

“不，这次的确不会像上次那样。这次是最后一次了。就算我藏到阿尔达最深的洞穴里，最后一块岩石下面，维拉众也不会停止寻找我。等他们找到我的那个时候，那时的结局只会更难看。而且，索伦，我怎么逃得掉呢，我还被锁在这具躯体里，带着这只跛脚。”

索伦开始感到有一种最为苦涩的东西灌进他的喉咙，但他拒不接受这一事实，带着孩子气的顽固。

“陛下，请不要担心，我还能轻易改变外貌。请让我化作蝙蝠，带您去任何您想去的地方。我们就从这窗口逃走，不会被任何人发现的，我向您保证！”

维拉摇摇头。

“不要再坚持了，索伦。”

“那就请命令我留下来和您在一起，接受和您一样的命运吧。”迈雅笔直地站在他面前，仿佛想要在此地扎根，就此不再移动半步。

“你以前可不是这么跟我说的。你还记得吗？当时我问你，如果我被驱逐到空虚之境，你会怎么做。那时候你说，你不会追随我，但会留在中土继承我的遗产，确保我的名讳永远不被遗忘。”

“我说出那些话时并不知道自己在说什么啊，陛下！当时我才刚和您第一次做爱，整个人都是困惑的。那些都是愚昧之言！”

“不。那是你的理智之言。如今你的这些话，是用心所说的，索伦，而我宁愿更相信你的理智。况且，这样也好，这是我对你的命令。”

尽管身体虚弱，维拉说话时还是泰然自若。

索伦望向他的眼睛，在里面读出钢铁般的决心。这是米尔寇的意志，凡是被他这样看过之人，凡是接触过他这番决心之人，没有谁能够违背他的意志。

迈雅别无选择，只得答应下来，即使这让他连灵魂都破碎了。

安格班的城门已被攻城锤摧毁，敌军的喧嚣正在向宫殿逼近。

“时间到了，索伦。你该走了。”维拉带着一种奇异的平静说道：“但首先，我还有最后一件事想问你。”

“您说，主人。”

“你可以为我哭一次吗？我还从来没见你哭过，我想知道你爱我爱到足以为我掉泪。”

索伦听到这个不寻常的命令僵住了。随后他惊恐地发现，无论自己怎么尝试，无论他当时对米尔寇的爱有多么热烈，他都完全地，彻底地，哭不出来。他很擅长逼别人流泪，却不知道怎样逼自己流泪。

这是第一次，身为前安格班的副官，索伦无法完成主人的命令。

维拉温和地笑了笑，再次伸手过去抚摸他。在索伦眼里，虽然米尔寇很悲伤，但此刻的他似乎比以往任何时候都要美丽。

“没关系，我的副官。你有一颗冰做的心，我知道。所以你才一直都是我最得力的副手，唯一能缓和我怒火的存在。”

随后，米尔寇靠过去，给了他一个苦涩又甜蜜的温柔亲吻。这是索伦怎么也不肯承认的，告别的吻。

当两人分开的时候，迈雅最后一次望向他漆黑的眼底，轻轻吻了吻他的手。

“我不会向您说永别，陛下，因为我们终会再见。就算要让这整个世界天翻地覆。”迈雅说完，消失在一片乌云中。

米尔寇露出一副欲言又止的样子，但索伦已经不在了。

…

侵略者的喧嚣声在不远处回响，再过几秒，一切都将结束。维拉不想在敌人面前显得软弱，便傲然在原地站了一会儿，可是当他看到一群人类手持战斧，刀剑，狼牙棒冲进大殿的时候，米尔寇还是改了主意，慌不择路地想从正殿的另一侧逃走。

但他失败了，被十几个人类扑倒在地，有几只长满老茧的手把他按在了地上，随之而来的是一阵难以形容的剧痛。

维拉像是触电般扭动挣扎起来，大脑一片空白，唯有痛苦的尖叫还存在着。

过了一段似乎无比漫长的时间，疼痛减轻了一点，他才敢睁开眼睛查看它的源头。那些野蛮的人类砍断了他的双脚，一滩黑血在石板上扩散开，让整个大殿弥漫着血气的甜味。

米尔寇以为自己马上要晕倒了，但不幸的是，他的埃努血统过于强大，不会让他失去意识。

那个残忍将他截肢的人类拿着还在滴血的斧头走上前来。他的模样不太像伊甸人，但他和他的种族一定也是隶属那些住在山里，几乎回归野性的部落。

“你就是魔苟斯吗？阿尔达最强大的神，一直以来死死压制着那些精灵和我们人类。不知道为什么，我还以为你会是什么样子呢……现在你躺在这里的模样，看上去也不过如此嘛。”他嘲讽着上下打量他。

米尔寇开始后悔自己把力量释放得那么彻底，如果不是这样，他一定可以让这自大的家伙罪有应得。

人类的表情变得严肃起来。

“你可知道，魔苟斯，你的半兽人奸杀了我的妻子和女儿，还将她们残忍吃掉，现在轮到你给我一个不以牙还牙理由吧。”说着，那山人拔出剑来，剑尖抵在维拉娇嫩的喉咙上。

米尔寇咽了一下唾沫。被困在这具肉体里让他十分没有安全感，仿佛回到了曼督斯的监狱，或者躺在乌苟立安特的脚下一样，脆弱而赤裸。但他不能满足这群人，不能表现出一丝恐惧。

“愚蠢！你忘了我是神么？是创世以前最伟大的灵？你那可悲的剑杀不了我。”他傲慢回答。

“的确，我们凡人不能杀你。但幸运的是，杀你是我们唯一做不到的事情。”人类的剑缓缓划下维拉身体，他脸上狡猾的笑容让米尔寇内心极为不安。

透过长袍轻薄的面料，他的皮肤能完全感受到钢铁冰冷的触感。就在这时，余下的大军队也赶了上来，冲进主殿，埃昂威从队伍前列走出来。这次跟随他的军队里，大部分都不是人类，是凡雅精灵。

“住手！你们在干什么！”迈雅意识到那群人类的邪恶意图，大喝一声。当他走近米尔寇，看到他被砍下的双脚，传令官的脸色立刻变得惨白难看。

“什……什么，你们做了什么！？一群畜生！是谁允许你们这样虐待囚犯的！？”

埃昂威脸上的怒气掩饰不住，他作为曼威的传令官，自然也是法律，规范，和礼仪的绝对倡导者，这样对待他们的手下败将，即便对方是魔苟斯·包格力尔本人，人间的黑暗大敌，在他那套绝对的善恶观里也是不能被接受的。

“你说得倒轻巧，你们迈雅和高等精灵从没离开过那片田园般的不朽之地，从没在黑暗大敌手上经受过皮肉之苦。”人类抱怨着，拔出了剑：“你带着你那优越的价值观来到这里，然后却因我们对他的虐待而感到震惊。你知不知道魔苟斯使我们遭受了什么！”

“我不在乎！”埃昂威怒斥：“他是我们的阶下囚，但同时也是维拉的一员，因此，他也应当受到相对的尊重和同情！我不允许他遭到任何人的拷打，虐待，或折磨，即便他无法展现出同样的仁慈。”

米尔寇不屑一顾地看着那个传令官，永远正直，永远完美，那么温文尔雅，一本正经。

“滚，埃昂威！”维拉喝道，“我不需要你的帮助。”

“嗯，看得出来……”对方抱着肩好整以暇地说。

虽然他在来前就知道，自己即将面对的魔苟斯已经不再是大乐章时代那个全知全能的埃努，但谁也想不到他竟沦落至如此可悲的地步。

埃昂威蹲在敌人旁边，用灼热的手按住他脚踝的伤口。

米尔寇闷哼了一声，但疼痛正在逐渐减轻，很快就让他止住了血。随后，传令官吩咐他的凡雅随从把维拉早已十分熟悉的安盖诺尔锁链取来，再次锁住了他的躯壳。拷在四肢上的铁链跟那群下手粗暴，不知轻重的人类比起来，简直是一种解脱。米尔寇顺从地让他们拷住自己，心里清楚呆在埃昂威身边会很安全。

比被捕更让他痛苦的，比双脚被割下更让他痛苦的，是当迈雅拿走他的铁王冠，将精灵宝钻从上面取下的那一刻。维拉努力克制着自己，但在看到最心爱的东西被如此玷污的时候，还是无法自持地流下了眼泪。如今他什么都没了，被对方彻底剥夺了最后一点尊严。这份痛苦导致了要塞的整个北翼在这一瞬间轰然倒塌。

不光如此，那顶铁王冠还被他们重新锻造，做成了一只项圈（似乎是它最初的模样吧），让他像一条狗似地戴在脖子上，安盖诺尔的末端就扣在项圈上面。最后，一群高等精灵抬起了囚犯，把他带上了船，米尔寇的体重比他们想象中要轻得多。

“你将会回到维林诺，魔苟斯，那个你原本从不该离开的地方。”埃昂威宣布完后，众人便离开了主殿。

入侵者撤离完毕，安格班陷入了一片死寂。

这时，索伦从藏身之地显出形来，环顾着四周。

在这个曾经是中土大陆最可怖的巨大堡垒内部，几乎没有一块岩石还是完好的。

他无比沮丧地在大厅里渡来渡去，这里在不久前还充斥着躁乱的活动，半兽人，食人妖，炎魔各自忙忙碌碌。而现在，除了他的马靴踩过废墟的脚步声，和废水从断裂的管道里滴落的声音之外，什么也没有了。

突然，迈雅听到一个微弱的人声，从某根倒塌的柱子下面呼唤着他：“主人，主人，您还没事，真是谢天谢地！”他的人类仆人一直戴着的那顶骨盔从石头上方探出，露出一双恐惧的眼睛，东张西望好久才敢冒险从藏身地跑出来。

索伦十分欣慰地看到自己的影子还活着，这是他在一片噩梦般的场景中唯一熟悉的存在，于是他走过去，感动地抚上人类：“我的小随从……你是怎么逃过这场大屠杀的？”

“是您教给我的符咒，主人。”说到这里，人类的脸上蒙了一层忧虑的阴影，他垂下头：“米尔寇陛下怎么了？”

“已经被他们抓去，带回维林诺受审了。”

索伦之影听到这番话，嘴唇颤抖起来，突然伤心欲绝地爆发出一声号哭，跪倒在主人脚边。索伦怔在原地，不知如何是好。

“噢，主人，这都是我的错！我是一个叛徒，一个卑鄙的叛徒！要不是我，米尔寇还会在这，安格班还会在这！”他一边打嗝一边哽咽着抽泣。

迈雅听到“叛徒”二字猛地一颤，对他来说这相当于良心上的鞭挞。

“你说什么？”

人类抬起哭得通红的双眼，紧紧抱着自己的膝盖。

“米尔寇没能找回精灵宝钻都是我的错！我原本是有机会在卡哈洛斯死后夺回它的，却选择了不作为，只为了报复米尔寇对我的虐待。然后我还撒谎，欺骗您！然后……然后……精灵宝钻就出现在天空中了。倘若它没有在空中升起，维林诺的大军也不会来，米尔寇也不会被捕。一切都还是会像从前那样。我是个叛徒，这都是我的错，都是我的错！”

索伦感到一阵尖锐的疼痛，对这个蜷缩在脚边的可怜虫憎恨又厌恶。这样的背信弃义有可能会发生在任何人身上，但他唯独没有想到会是他的影子。他以为人类的忠诚是坚定不移的。此刻要碾碎对方的脑袋，还是轻而易举。

但现在有更紧急的事务需要处理，今天死的人也已经太多。况且，如今他的悲伤远远盖过了任何愤怒和复仇的情绪，于是他抓住人类的胳膊，把对方从地上提起来。

“你所犯下的错误不可原谅。在未来的岁月里，你将会一直承担着内疚和悔恨，”迈雅判决道，“但你若认为米尔寇的陷落仅仅是由于天空中的精灵宝钻，那你就错了。从他决心摧毁双树，偷走费艾诺宝钻的那一刻起，米尔寇就决定了自己的命运。他的毁灭来源于他自身的行为，你我皆无法改变这一点。但无论如何，我对他仍然有着义务和责任，如今也必须追随他前往维林诺，无论营救的可能性有多么渺小。”

“那么我在这里等您，主人。待您回到中土后，也请让我一直陪在身边，无论天涯海角，让我永远侍奉您来弥补我的过错吧。”

“不，你不能留在这儿。贝烈瑞安德大陆正在下沉，很快这片土地会被海水全部淹没。你和获胜的伊甸人一同走吧，混入它们中间，说服它们你是其中的一员，就说你被安格班奴役已久，背上有伤疤证明。利用对方胜利的喜悦掩盖你的悲伤，但永远不要忘记你真正的主人是谁，等到必要时，我会唤你回来的。去吧，快。”

人类点点头，擦去眼泪，随后，他毫无征兆地扑到迈雅身上，拥抱了他。索伦惊呆了，完全不知道该如何反应，只能感受着那具瘦骨嶙峋的弱小身体用力挤压自己的肋骨，不想离开。

过了很久，索伦之影终于放开手，最后看了一眼深爱的主人的脸庞之后才肯转身跑开，消失在安格班的废墟之中。

索伦低头，在衬衫上发现一块濡湿的痕迹，是人类把噙满泪水的眼睛埋进去的地方。对这个生物来说，哭泣是如此简单的举动，而他却无法为米尔寇流下一滴眼泪，那个他挚爱胜过一切的人。

在未来的许多年里，索伦一直承受着这份内疚和悔恨的负担。

但现在，他要前往西方，那片他几千年未曾踏足的土地。

无边无际的大海展现在他眼前，无情的海水仿佛永远抵达不了神的住所，永远无法承诺任何人的回归。索伦化作一只海鸥，头也不回地朝西边飞去，朝着那落日死去之门。

…

在世界的边缘，外海稀薄的水域之外，整个维拉议会都聚集在此，参加对米尔寇的最终判决。此外，凡雅族和住在阿门洲的诺多族也出席了这次的审判，虽然双方与彼此隔着一些距离。

米尔寇跪在站成半圈形的维拉众面前，项上挂着铁枷，埃昂威手持安盖诺尔的锁链，立于黑夜之门一侧。维拉们脸上毫无半分喜悦之情，尽管刚刚赢下征战的胜利，他们眼前所见的，却只有昔日同胞彻头彻尾的堕落，将埃努一切神圣的品质都摧毁殆尽。

这让维拉们记起了本身的脆弱，痛苦地让他们怀疑，或许自己也会走向毁灭，或许即使是神明也无法永生。这是一个令人不安的念头。

米尔寇已经知晓了自己的判决，虽然他绝望地不愿接受。一定还有办法的，过去总是有别的办法，总是有什么备用计划。他的目光掠过阿尔达神明们阴郁的面孔，注意力几乎立刻就被众神间的曼威吸引住了。

他的好兄弟曼威，满目悲伤地看着他，一直都心怀慈悲。

米尔寇向他伸出双臂：“曼威，我亲爱的兄弟！你不会让他们这样对我吧？在一如眼里，你我难道不是生来平等的么？在万物初始之际，我们是彼此相爱的，你还记得吗！”

叛逆的维拉仅用了自己的双臂，痛苦地爬到他脚下，“看啊，看啊，那些野蛮的人类对我做了什么！凡人如此残害一个埃努，这是应当的吗？他们在中土大陆对我所做的远远不止这样，看啊，看看这些！”

米尔寇掀开长袍，给众神看芬国昐留在他肉体上的伤疤。在场诸神看到这副丢人的躯壳，看到阿尔达的造物如此鲜明地战胜了最伟大的维拉之魂，纷纷发出一阵不满的低语，涅娜和雅凡娜甚至侧头避开了视线。

曼威皱起脸，动了恻隐之心，也伸出手去仿佛要扶他，“我的兄弟……”他呢喃着，喉头哽咽。

但瓦尔妲却挡到了两人之间，那双明亮的眼眸让米尔寇痛嘶一声。

“不可以，曼威，你不能再受他所骗！你面前的这个人早已不再是你的兄弟，他是魔苟斯，黑暗大敌。他曾背叛过我们一次，以后还会有第二次，千万次。我的丈夫，你的心过于善良，不懂怨恨，这是他次次利用你的原因。”说到此处，维拉王后转向米尔寇，“至于你，魔苟斯，要点脸吧，穿好你的衣服，这里没人想看你那下流的伤口。”

米尔寇愤恨地咬紧嘴唇。基于他无法再博取任何同情，米尔寇只好决定用他人最预料不到的方法来搏一搏。

“托卡斯，你来说！你一直是我最大的敌人，他们会听你一言的！你说，这个判决公不公平，有没有必要？是不是将我当作你们的奴隶会好得多！想想吧，托卡斯，让我服侍你的一切欲望，这对你会是多大的满足，对我会是多大的侮辱？我会做你所吩咐的一切，成为最卑微的存在，只要不把我驱逐到空虚之境就好，仅此而已！”

托卡斯犹豫不定地看向其他人，急于摆脱这个骑虎难下的情况。他生性淳朴，唯一能理解的情感就只有愤怒和快乐，平日面对着米尔寇的时候，他总是怒气冲冲，因为米尔寇于他而言是一种威胁，傲慢又无理，心怀恶意。

但现在那些情绪不管用了，对方没有任何攻击他的意思，他也就无法去打倒他的宿敌。米尔寇蜷缩在他脚下，抱着他的脚踝祈求宽恕，甚至似乎马上要哭出来一样。

托卡斯再也对他感觉不到一丝愤怒，只有遗憾。

因此，维拉中的战神觉得还是远离这一切为好。他十分轻柔地推开米尔寇，仿佛不太敢碰到他似地，将他从自己脚边挪开了点。

叛逆的维拉泄气地坐在原地，再也无力尝试其它。

没有用，一切都没有用，这次他没有出路了。可是，就算无法改变命运，至少他或许还能得到一些安慰。

他回头望向世界之墙，墙壁消失于无尽的高度中。这是整个阿尔达最坚固，最不可摧毁的存在，外表却轻如空气，脆如薄冰。玄武岩刻的龙守护着那不祥的黑夜之门，吐出一股阴冷如幽灵般的烟雾，恍惚中就像那罂粟梦。

世界的那一边是多么奇妙的地方啊！他也不知道为什么，那里竟给他带来一种孤独又遥远的记忆。也许在很久以前，在梦中，他曾拜访过那个地方。

然后他的目光落在半圆阵型的末端，罗瑞恩就站在那里。梦境之主对他了然一笑，招手示意他靠近一点。

当对方退开之后，米尔寇发现了被罗瑞恩挡在身后的另一个兄弟，曼督斯，他高大的黑影与其他维拉格格不入。米尔寇作出最后的努力，爬到审判官跟前，他最后的希望，并在对方的阴影下蜷缩起来，期待着他的怜悯。

“曼督斯……宣判刑罚的是你，我已经任你摆布了，请不要将我从阿尔达的包围中分出去，不要把我带去那个无法感知的地方。我只求这个，其他的我都不在乎。你若是愿意，就把我锁在你的殿堂中罢！我不求三个纪元的刑期，就算将我一直锁到世界毁灭，万物重塑，我也不在乎。如果我这具身体曾让你欢愉过，那么它也是你的，让你尽情享受，不要在乎我羞耻与否。”

米尔寇的声音崩溃了，两滴眼泪从他脸颊上滑落，随后，在场内众人惊奇的注视下，最为冷酷无情的维拉判官蹲在了受刑人面前，抚摸着他的头颅，唤起他的旧名来：“不要哭，米尔寇，别说那种恶毒的话。你以为我很喜欢把你锁在牢里，随意使用吗。”

“你以前也是这么做的！再来一次又能如何？你说过……你说过你恨我，你不喜欢我，因此……”

“我知道我说了什么。那是你当时需要听到的话罢了。但我不恨你，米尔寇。我没有敌人，亦没有亲友。死亡是不知偏袒的。我只破例过一次，且是出自更高的力量所控制之下。同样的，你这次的判决也来自更高的力量，我对此无能为力。这件事并不取决于我，米尔寇，你能理解的，对吧？”

叛逆的维拉点了点头，任由曼督斯用手背擦去他的眼泪。

“你们要如何处置我？”

“我不知道，米尔寇。如果有答案，我一定会告之于你。在我力所能及的范围内，也只能看到有限的世界的命运，在这一刻之后，你的未来也无法被我所窥视。然而并不是所有改变都是坏的，虽然它令人恐惧，但是……也许你能从中得出一些有益之事。”

米尔寇仰望着他，困惑不已，而曼督斯则俯身过去，将一个离别之吻落在了他的嘴唇上。这次的吻没有将他灼痛，反而带来了一丝安慰。除了罗瑞恩之外，其余的维拉纷纷在两人接吻时不安地移开了视线。他们知道费安图瑞兄弟个性古怪，但这并不代表他们的行为不会让人感到尴尬。

“时间已到。”曼督斯宣布道。

埃昂威来到受刑人面前，再次用铁链钩住他的项圈，拖着他走向黑夜之门。随着落日坠入海中，大门也徐徐打开了。米尔寇曾经在内心发誓，万一事情走到这个地步，他一定要保持平静祥和，就算离开阿尔达，也要带着尊严。

但当那无法穿透的黑暗笼罩过来，虚无之口即将把他吞噬淹没之际，一种恐惧攫住了他的心。维拉开始无助地挣扎，拼命抠抓地面直到鲜血流出，愤恨地诅咒着一如和他的同胞们，他的哭叫声传遍了阿尔达最遥远的角落。

但这也没有用。

曼威双手捂着脸，不敢看行刑的场面，涅娜伏在雅凡娜肩头啜泣着。

然而，就在米尔寇，这位伟大的崛起者，最强大的维拉，被抛入空虚之境，永远逐出世界之圈时，他最忠诚的仆人却没有亲眼看到最后。

索伦全程都混在场内的诺多族之中，他换上了一副普通精灵的皮囊，十分不起眼。但现在他逃离了现场，不再顾及会引起谁的怀疑或被人抓住。

有什么湿的东西顺着他的面颊往下流。

迈雅到了外海，纵身跃入海底，任由那无人居住的，空气般稀薄的海水把他卷走，带去任何地方都好，他不在乎了。

被冲上阿门洲的海岸后，他在这片曾经如此熟悉，现在却无比陌生的大陆上流浪了无数天，最终迷失在了森林深处，找到一块空地，爬上其中的树桩之一躺着不动了。

就这样，索伦沉默不语地度过了很久很久，没有思想，没有情感。他知道，一旦他胆敢放纵自己去回想那些事，感受那些情绪，他一定会彻底崩溃，再也无法恢复神智。

一天下午，埃昂威在这种状态下发现了他。那时他还穿着诺多精灵的皮囊。

传令官问了他几个问题，索伦机械地一一作答，随后还被下了什么命令，他也照常答应下来，虽然之后索伦一点也记不起他们谈过什么，但埃昂威离开时貌似十分满足，所以就这样吧。

…

缓慢地，索伦开始从麻木的状态中苏醒过来，开始接受这一令人讨厌又不可避免的事实：他的主已经不在了，如今重建帝国的责任落到了他的肩上。

等他完全恢复往常的样子之后，索伦做的第一件事就是前往曼督斯的殿堂。

那里离他不远，而他有许多问题想让审判者回答。要找到死者之殿并不难，它就矗立在一个阴郁的悬崖边，面朝着大海和黑夜之墙。海浪拍击岸边的声音赋予了这个地方一种孤独的情愫，与死后的孤独想必并无不同。

索伦敲了敲那扇黑色大理石的门，但门没有打开。

他早该想到的，未经审判者批准，任何人都不得进出曼督斯的殿堂。更何况，其中大多数人是永远无法出去的。

迈雅沮丧地环顾四周，发现薇瑞的住所就在前方一片郁郁葱葱的柏树之外。那里的门是敞开的，并且里面空无一人。

房子内部的空间被以一种奇怪的方式扭曲了，因此显得比外部大得多，索伦一进门就震惊于那一排排无穷无尽、象征着世界之初命运的华贵挂毯。这些挂毯根据其讲述的，关于人类或其他种族的历史进行分类，因此有一些长廊被贴上了“诺多”的标签，其中有专区专门介绍了费艾诺的儿子们。其他长廊则与伊甸人，矮人，阿门洲的维拉，或者森林精灵有关。

索伦好奇地沿着不同长廊走下来，最后在一块写着“安格班”的牌子前停住了脚步。所有一切与米尔寇有关的，与他自己有关的，或任何黑暗魔君的仆人有关的事，都记载在这里。

不出所料，他迅速地在其中找到了审判期间他产生的某个疑问的答案。在其中一幅挂毯上，米尔寇赤身裸体，躺在牢狱之中，身上坠着锁链。曼督斯从后面抱着他。挂毯的标题简单地写着：“米尔寇失身”。仅凭刺绣的画面，他无法判断这次遭遇是主人自愿的还是被迫的，米尔寇闭着眼睛，似是在呻吟，但面上的神情看不出是欢愉还是痛苦。

索伦悲伤地叹了一口气，明白过来米尔寇一直在撒谎，而且把这件事隐瞒了许多年。其实现在看来，这些事也不怎么重要了，尤其是对于如今的米尔寇来说。

迈雅继续沿着长廊往前走，看着那些挂毯，它们展示了许许多多他不知道的事情，又或者让他想起了很多熟悉的往事。有温馨的场合，伟大的战斗场合，欢乐的场合，悲伤的场合，也有不该被别人看到的亲密场合。他看到半兽人在争夺一件死人身上的锁子甲；看到勾斯魔格一口气喝下整桶的啤酒，手下的炎魔欢呼雀跃；看到自己在折磨囚犯，看到自己亲吻主人的腹部；看到米尔寇悲伤地望着窗外。

所有这些场景都是薇瑞以同等分量的爱和冷漠编织而成，所有的场景都有着简短，中立的标题。

在走廊尽头，索伦发现了他不久之前曾亲眼目睹的审判现场，再一次地感到被人撕开了旧伤，将匕首扎进体内。他迅速移开目光，步履匆匆地走出长廊。

没有挂毯讲述了米尔寇被抛入空虚之境后的命运，因为那不再是阿尔达历史的一部分。

但是在最后一幅挂毯中，索伦看到了自己在画面里，看着面前同样的一幅挂毯的景象。牌子上仅仅写着“索伦看着挂毯”。一阵寒颤顺着他的背脊窜下。

惊恐万分的迈雅迅速逃离了薇瑞的宫殿。

难道这一切在发生之前就已经写好、编成了吗？

他做什么，不做什么，难道都不重要？

…

迈雅一直向东边逃去，直到再也看不见西海岸和曼督斯的殿堂。他要尽快回到中土大陆。那里不是他该待的地方，而且继续逗留很可能会被人追杀问罪。这不是米尔寇想要的，虽然自己曾经这样请求过他。

在离开这片不朽之地前，索伦还剩最后一个想去的地方。他希望能在那里为自己饱受折磨的灵魂寻到一点安宁。

罗瑞恩的花园展现在他眼前，错综复杂的树木，没有出口的迷宫，荧光色的蘑菇生长在最意想不到的地方，蓝色的罂粟花圃沐浴在暮色之中。空气里弥漫着浓到发腻的树脂气味和奇异花朵的花蜜，自阴影底下，五颜六色的青蛙注视着来客，随后消失在水潭里。

没过多久，一种舒适的睡意开始侵袭迈雅的思绪，只要步入灌木丛中，仿佛他的一切困惑都迎刃而解了。

在花园中央，跪在小池塘旁边的，是一个索伦许久未见的旧识。

美丽安背对着他，长长的黑发飘拂在草地上，几根手指浸在水中嬉戏。

“你好，迈荣。”她头也不抬地说。

索伦在听到这个名字时变得紧张起来。

“别这样叫我。已经没人这样叫我了。”

美丽安转过身，用一种半似悲伤，半似责备的目光盯着他看。

“我这样叫你，是因为这是我们相识时你的名字。”

“在那之后很多事都变了。我也一起变了。你若是知道我过去做出的事，肯定会吓坏的。”

“告诉我最坏的一个。”

“最坏的还在后面，我的复仇将会是最为可怕的事情。所有人都要为我主人经受的遭遇付出代价。”索伦坚定地回答。

美丽安笑了起来：“想必你受了很大的打击。所有受苦之人都会来到这里，罗瑞恩的花园会麻木你的痛苦，但你我都无法再找回我们失去的东西，再也不会了。真是讽刺，我们虽然彼此为敌，却有如此多的共同点，最后也一同出现在这里。或许当初成婚的应该是我们。”

这一次轮到索伦笑了，虽然他带着苦涩的嘲讽，“我从来没爱过你，美丽安。”

“正因为如此，我们才应该结婚。我们不爱对方，最终也能少受点苦。”

“‘不爱对方’是什么意思？抱歉，我还以为你一直是真心爱我的。难道你跑去中土大陆勾引那个可怜的精灵，那个被你玩弄得很开心的玩物国王，不是因为怨恨于我吗？希望他在床上至少要比他那个血亲芬罗德好一点，我在皋惑斯的时候可把他玩弄得够呛。他们和你提过吗？”

美丽安听完这些伤人的话皱起了眉头。

“你一直都很不喜欢辛葛是吗。”

“他配不上你。”

“你把我想得那么好吗？可显然我也配不上奥力的迈雅。罢了，也许我的确值得比辛达王辛葛更好的对象，你也不配跟了米尔寇，那个伟大的崛起者。但无论如何，我们都做了错误的选择，现在就要为之付出代价。但是请不要以为我没有爱过我的丈夫。确实，在露西恩从多瑞亚斯逃走后我们的关系变得十分冷淡，我一直责怪他将女儿置于危险之中，让她放弃了永恒的生命。确实，在最后那段时间里，辛葛爱他自己胜过了爱我，这也是真的。但是，尽管如此，在明霓国斯度过的每一天我都爱着他，用我生命的一切爱着他。直到现在也是一样。”

“那恭喜你了。”索伦露出一个扭曲的笑容，“恭喜你以后总有一天会再见到你的小国王，等他离开曼督斯的时候。但我呢？我还有希望再见到我的主人吗？你难道以为我就不爱他吗！？我一点都不同情你，美丽安，正如没有一个维拉会同情米尔寇那样。你不了解我的痛苦。”

美丽安的脸沉了下去，绿色的眼瞳里流露出抑制不住的愤怒：“我不了解你的痛苦！？你怎么能说这种话？我不光是失去了丈夫，还失去了女儿！她的离去比你的主人要明确得多！她作为凡人而死，只能去人类死后的地方，你知道失去一个孩子是什么样的痛苦吗？不，你不知道，也永远不会知道！这种痛苦只有一个母亲才能体会，是我们的特权，也是我们的诅咒。你知道什么，迈荣！？你什么都不知道！”

美丽安愤怒地转过身，再次将注意力放回到池塘上。

索伦感到有点羞愧，不知道该说什么好。看样子，他的宿敌应该不想再和他交谈了。在几秒尴尬的沉默过后，索伦终于还是清了清嗓子，提醒道，“我马上要回中土去了。”

美丽安微微偏过头，昏暗的光线透过树木照射下来，让她的面容显得格外疲倦。

“行吧，迈荣，那就回中土去吧，回去搞你那无谓的战争，统治世界的计划去。那里再也没有什么让我感兴趣的了。”

“你会在其他维拉面前揭发我吗？”

“不会。你知道我不会。我和其他人不一样，向来如此。”

索伦若无其事地点了点头。在从树林间消失前，他想起要说最后几句告别的话，因为他知道自己再也不会见到这个迈雅了。

“永别了，美丽安。你是我在贝烈瑞安德最伟大的敌人之一，也是我在维林诺唯一的朋友。在这两个方面，我一样地欣赏你。就是想让你知道一下。”

美丽安抬手做了个告别的手势，但没有再说什么。于是索伦便按照来时的路回去了。

…

中土世界比以前小了很多。

站在平静的大海前，索伦简直不敢相信这片水域里竟然藏得下那么多的王国，山脉，森林，和生命。

难道这就注定是王者们无上荣耀的终结吗？淹没在无情的浪涛下，海鸥的叫声中？如今还会有谁会害怕桑戈洛锥姆山高耸入云的山峰和火焰呢？

在海下某处，米尔寇的王座应该还空着，被水藻和安家的海葵覆盖起来。

迈雅用力闭上眼睛，握紧拳头，几乎克制不住自己的愤怒。

那群懦弱的维拉……！他们甚至不敢亲自前来战斗，不，他们只派来一个奴役，还有那些从塔尼魁提尔来的诗人精灵，一辈子没拿过刀剑，加上寥寥几个未经开化的人类。他们甚至没有给米尔寇一个体面落败的机会。

至少诺多精灵和伊甸人在战争年代是值得较量的对手，是真正的战士。现在那些勇敢的战士都去了哪里？全都死了，埋了，贝烈瑞安德也是一样。只有懦夫和平庸之辈活了下来，得以收获胜利的果实。

这才是人间常有之事。

索伦望向西方。西方还沐浴在金色的阳光下，而中土大陆则早已沉入海底。他愤愤地诅咒起了大海和海对面的那片陆地：“你们使我心里荒凉的事，我必会加倍还给你们。如今我以被你们夺走的，我的主人的名义起誓，无论是精灵，人类，还是矮人，从此将永世不得安宁，就算一如之手降临在阿尔达，也无法阻止我。”

说完，他就把目光投向了东方的迷雾山脉，踏上了旅程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唉！米尔寇真是好惨啊！他在空虚之境里会很无聊的。但也可能不会……不过现在我们也没办法让他高兴起来了，还是你们用评论多让我高兴一下吧:D
> 
> 如果是看过《失落的传说之书》的朋友，可能注意到我从书里引用了很多关于多瑞亚斯和贡多林陷落的内容，尤其是乌费德因（那个和矮人密谋偷走精灵宝钻的诺多精灵）和诺格罗德的矮人王瑙格拉都尔的故事。很可惜这些故事没能在《精灵宝钻》里得到进一步的完善，而且原著里的辛葛王就是特别混蛋的，很酷吧！
> 
> 写到索伦和埃昂威的那一段，其实跟原著的差距有点大。虽然这件事应该是发生在中土，但我很想让索伦见证主人的陨落，这样好像更有故事性一点。
> 
> 下一章就会开始描写魔戒的锻造，索伦是个听话的好孩子，亚尔-法拉松是个大贱人。


	5. 金城里的暴君

_这个岛屿适合登陆_

_虽然岛上相当荒芜_

_来吧，离开大海！和我们奔跑，_

_或舞蹈，或躺在阳光里！_

_看，海鸥也在！_

_当心！_

_海鸥不会下沉。_

——“法斯提托卡隆”，《汤姆·邦巴迪尔历险记》

在人类的种族开始繁荣之际，一处巨岛被赠予他们，作为战争胜利的奖赏；他们的寿命延长了，君王代代富有又强大。在那些日子里，索伦只是个卑微的流浪者，游荡在中土大陆，时常只以不被大多生物察觉的阴影出现。人们以为他也败了，死了，但当然，人类的一大弱点就是他们只能看到事物的表面。不过，当凌驾于他们之上的神明都被蒙蔽了双眼的时候，谁又好责怪人类的愚蠢呢？

于是，迈雅维系着不被监视的自由之身，探索了世界上所有最黑暗的角落，他的阴影所经之处，半兽人会变得不安起来，它们心里对鲜血和战争的渴望再次复苏，纷纷动身跟随着前主人的召唤，半怀恐惧半怀希望，追随他来到了作为新居的土地上。

魔多是一片广袤、荒芜、贫瘠的平原，四面八方被危险的山脉保护着，坐落于敌人的西方王国，和东南方不甚友好的国度之间。它是那么适合自己定居，索伦几乎不敢相信这片平原的形成是偶然的。他宁愿一厢情愿地想，这里是主人被俘前，将力量注入阿尔达时的产物，是最后一处蕴含着主人的爱的东西。

当然这也只能是他的一厢情愿，因为在内心深处，索伦知道这只不过是一种仍执着于过去之人的错觉。当下不是他念旧的时候，应该要展望未来，探索未知才是。

于是，在这荒凉的平原之上，索伦将自己命名为新一代的黑暗魔君，精灵、人类、矮人之敌。半兽人和食人妖自山口处涌入，越聚越多，一如当年面对米尔寇那般，向他宣誓效忠。悦耳的鞭声重新响了起来，但这次不再单单是他的，而是数以万计的鞭子齐声抽打，他也不再需要用手操控，只用意念就可以做到。数年间，伴随着无数奴隶的痛苦和死亡，伴随着这些对他来说毫无意义的事，新的要塞一砖一瓦地逐渐崛起。它将被唤为巴拉督尔，索伦希望它身上看不见安格班的影子。

米尔寇的要塞像是这片大地上天然的产物，一个不稳定的喷气孔随着时间的变迁缓慢长成的，或是在火山爆发时毁掉的土地和凝固的熔岩形成的结构。安格班这个地方，从很多程度上来看，是活的；它悸动着，孕育着许多其他的生灵，总是在活动，总是反复无常。毕竟，米尔寇也正是如此。

但索伦不想那样。他不是米尔寇，也永远无法成为他，于是索伦选择了最适合自己性格的外观：一座狭窄垂直的高塔，清醒又严厉，能被人尊敬，恐惧，而不是引发无故的恐慌。高塔的每一层都按照等级建造：基层的小队长安排在下层，更高阶的长官安排在上层。而他，则住在高塔的尖顶里。

他不要像米尔寇那样躲在阿尔达地底的深处，也不想再触碰到这片大陆之下蕴含生死的暗流，他想要处于顶点，在最高处监视周围的土地，让地形边界牢牢刻印在他的脑海中，以确保军团能以正确的队形行进。无论他喜欢与否，索伦永远更习惯做一名副官，而不是君王；他永远只能做统治者，做不了神。

但现在说这些还为时过早。现在的魔多只是一张蓝图，没有成为现实（虽然发展得很快），它还太弱了，不足以抵抗西方的国度。如今急着开战是不明智的，他需要先了解情况，发现敌人的弱点，在最恰当的时机给予他们致命的一击。

现在正是需要对外交际的时候：外交就像任何谈判一样，要靠谎言和掺着真话的谎言谋取利益，不能靠诚信。

…

索伦决定先去拜访精灵的种族。为此，他特意换上了一副最为迷人的伪装。

他先前已经证实过一张美丽的脸可以做到什么样的事情，但这次他不想再去引起怜悯，而是要得到对方的尊敬和钦佩。这副耀眼的外表会迷惑众生的双眼，让精灵们猜不透他灵魂的黑暗，正如直视太阳的人也看不到太阳核心的火球一样。

他还破天荒地将头发变成了金色，而不是往常的乌黑。黑发已经不可挽回地与诺多族在战争中的暴行联系在一起了，但所有人都还记得救世主凡雅们的金发，这会让他在主流眼中更值得信赖。

索伦花了很长的时间筹备这副皮囊，穿戴着它让自己习惯，以避免这次再发生欧洛德瑞斯那样的事故。一切准备就绪后，他才动身前往林顿的国度，这是贝烈瑞安德大陆仅剩的一块还没被汹涌海浪吞没的土地。

现在统治中土大陆精灵的至高王是吉尔加拉德，一个没人听说过的高层人物。他要取得对方的信任，但这位新的君王比想象中要谨慎得多，也远不像从前的精灵王那么好客，他所拜访过的城门都一一在眼前关了起来。

但索伦并没有因为起初的失败就气馁，而是将注意力放在了次等重要的诺多王国上。

就在不久之前，一群诺多精灵定居在了迷雾山脉附近，就在矮人族辉煌的宫殿脚下，那里被称作伊瑞詹，住在那里的精灵是娴熟的金匠和珠宝爱好者。他们野心勃勃，首领是费艾诺的后裔。

索伦作为曾经受到过奥力指导的迈雅，在这个地方受到尊崇是最合适不过的了。

…

这次进城没费多大力气，就在某天夜里，在一群珠宝冶金匠行会的精英成员聚会的酒馆里，一名不速之客出现了。

迈雅的脚踏上门槛的那一瞬间，所有目光都转向了他。啤酒杯纷纷僵在半空，僵在桌面和喝酒人嘴唇的半途中。

“我在寻找凯勒布理鹏，这里的领主。奥力派我从维林诺给他送来了礼物。”索伦宣布道，他的声音连自己听起来都该死得甜美。

一阵骚动过后，许多桌子上响起了热烈的低声讨论，但酒馆最深处有谁做了个简单的手势，平息了众人的窃窃私语。索伦看过去，见到一个壮实、满面严肃的精灵安静地坐在一杯啤酒后。他身边还坐着一圈铁匠，都和他一样经历了一天的辛苦劳作，身上沾着煤灰。

那精灵散发出的权威气场是显而易见的。

“我就是凯勒布理鹏。但我不记得最近有和奥力交谈过。事实上，我早就不记得上次收到来自维拉的礼物是什么时候了。”他厉声说完，许多人嗤笑起来。

索伦走到最后面的那张桌子前，丝毫不在意自己有没有受到邀请，在诺多领主前风度翩翩地行了一礼。

“请容我自我介绍：我名为安纳塔，是赠礼之主，维拉众中伟大铁匠手下的迈雅。”

凯勒布理鹏将他上下打量一番，但索伦从那张冷漠的脸上看不出对方有没有被自己的美貌惊到。

“你虽然看上去像个迈雅，但我不能确定你的来意。这些日子，在中土大陆唯一能见到的迈雅族都是魔苟斯手下的炎魔和奴隶，而正派的埃努，你也知道，通常从不涉足这里。”

索伦恰到好处地羞涩一笑，看来凯勒布理鹏是个很难搞的棘手家伙。但他就喜欢这样的挑战。

“我能理解您的不信任，大人，但您就如实说吧，我难道看上去像只炎魔么？魔苟斯手下的迈雅都已经死了，或消失了，而我听说他们的长相也是十分见不得人的。”

凯勒布理鹏哼了一声，像是在嘲讽，随后拉开了自己面前的一把椅子。

“有些时候呢，亲爱的安纳塔，美貌是更加见不得人的东西。坐下吧，若你真是跟随奥力的迈雅，那么我们还有很多话要谈。”

索伦在这群石匠中间坐下，立刻感到周围的精灵对他充满了惊羡的好奇，无一不紧张地骚动着。

除了他们那镇定的领主。

“那么，奥力送给我的礼物呢？”凯勒布理鹏喝了一口酒问道。

“就在您的眼前。”

对方听完这话，又喝了第二口。

“你什么意思？”

“没错，大人，奥力派我前来协助指导各位探知凡间的奥秘。您非凡的能力已经让维拉们也有所耳闻，大家都说您是费艾诺转世的化身。真的，若不是我知道他的灵魂还在曼督斯，我也会这样认为。您的样貌和他几乎毫无差别。”

“我的样貌和我父亲库茹芬不差半分，是他长得更像祖父，不是我。但你的恭维我就收下了，虽然这种为了讨我欢心的说法并不真诚。你说你前来指导我们，虽然这很慷慨，但在接受你的帮助之前，我得先看看你能有什么可以教授的。毕竟我们珠宝冶金匠行会已经解锁了许多这世上的奥秘。”

索伦垂下他那双新做的蜜色眼瞳，脸上微微泛红：“那是当然，我并没有别的意思。我愿意接受任何测试来证明我所言为实。”

“那好吧，安纳塔。既然这样，待我们稍作歇息，酒足饭饱之后，再来说说我的想法。”

迈雅点点头，在一旁耐心地等着了。过了有一段时间，凯勒布理鹏终于和金匠们下了酒桌，新来者就跟在他们后面离开了酒馆，听着众人之中对这份礼物的悄声赞赏。

之后，索伦被带去了凯勒布理鹏的作坊，屋子里整洁得一尘不染，只有大量的雕塑、珠宝、宝石，密不透风地堆砌在四面墙上。

其中有一件雕塑引起了他的注意，那是一个大理石雕成的精灵少女，胸口挂着一块绿色的宝石。少女脸上流露出一种坚定不移的决心，还有一丝让人心酸的苦涩。

索伦多看了几眼，发现这名少女在许多雕塑和雕刻作品中都是这样，且无论姿态如何，对观者总是带着同样的轻蔑神情。

凯勒布理鹏走到他的工作桌前，拿给索伦一块未经加工的钻石，形状粗犷，拳头般大。

“你的挑战就是这个，安纳塔，想让人相信你真的是跟随奥力的迈雅，就用这颗钻石做出一个雕塑。要使它跟所有轴线平行，但不能减少它的层次，还有，跟寻常钻石的刻制不同，你要将这一颗雕刻成一件物体，一件独特又绝无仅有的东西，内在要蕴藏古老的魔法。给你三天时间。”

索伦伸手接过这颗宝石。钻石的切割尤为复杂，不仅仅是因为它们的硬度，所有金匠都知道，凿子要是敲对了地方，能把钻石平整地一劈为二，要是凿错了地方，也会让它四分五裂。

“这些要求是近乎不可能做到的事。”

“这世间一切可能都已经被我们实现了，不需要你来教。因此我只需要你完成近乎不可能之事。而那些真正不可能的……只有一如才能实现。”精灵回答道。

索伦温和地笑了，贝齿比作坊里任何钻石都更加闪亮：“不必担心，我会让您见到一件绝无仅有的雕塑的。”

就这样，索伦在三天的时间里全身心地投入到雕刻钻石这一复杂又艰苦的工作中。

在最后的时限结束时，他终于带着承诺给凯勒布理鹏的作品，从那间狭小的作坊里钻了出来。

伊瑞詹的领主看着迈雅托在掌心的钻石，惊呆了。那是一朵闪闪发亮的玫瑰，每一片花瓣和根茎都栩栩如生，宝石内部包裹着三滴露珠，隐隐有月光在里面闪烁。尽管玫瑰是用坚硬的钻石雕成，看上去却和寻常花园里的玫瑰一样富有生命，露珠在内里缓缓流动着，仿佛花瓣上永远都在下着小雨。

“我想在同一件作品中融合主人奥力的知识和他和善的妻子雅凡娜的活力，”索伦讲解道，“这朵玫瑰代表了世间万物的永恒和转瞬即逝。坚不可摧的钻石，和能被微风折断的娇嫩花朵。你的生命也是如此，凯勒布理鹏，如同这花茎一样脆弱，但你若愿意接受我的帮助，你我一同创造的作品将像那坚不可摧的钻石一样永世长存。”

当诺多精灵抬头看他的时候，在迈雅的脸上看到了智慧、慈爱、和善心，他的心立刻就被打动了。如此美丽之人，且能够做出如此美丽的造物，怎能不是高贵的埃努呢？魔苟斯这辈子从来没创造出过任何令人倾佩的作品，而且还对鲜花十分厌恶。

“我接受你了，安纳塔。”凯勒布理鹏喃喃道，这次他再也无法完全掩盖住迈雅对他造成的影响。

从那一刻起，索伦就在精灵中博得了一席之地，开始教授凯勒布理鹏各种各样人世间最晦涩的奥秘，这些知识让他的学徒充满了好奇心，但对他来说却都是些无关紧要之事。两人渐渐变得形影不离，整个伊瑞詹都传开了关于这位迷人又慷慨的安纳塔的故事，他也受到了所有人的尊敬和爱戴。

除了一个人。

一位诺多公主。和她以前的同胞们一样，她似乎铁了心要跟索伦处处作对。她虽然没有自己的王国，但却能在伊瑞詹来去自由，任何她踏足的地方都会被随心所欲地占有。

索伦很快发现，这就是那位被凯勒布理鹏雕刻过无数次的公主，虽然她并不像雕塑上那样无时不刻带着轻蔑的表情。那是凯勒布理鹏擅自加上去的，也许出自他的无心之举。

当然，凯兰崔尔的确很坚决，甚至可以说是偏执，但她从不蔑视任何人，除了安纳塔在她面前的时候。有几次，她用一种憎恨又轻蔑的目光望着他，仿佛是一种徒劳地，试图用魔法致他于死地的尝试，但却又从来不近他身。

其他的诺多都会对这些无礼的举动感到震惊，但索伦却忍不住暗自发笑。这位公主让他不可置否地想起了美丽安……

况且，他并没有担心的理由，因为即使凯兰崔尔能够影响到凯勒布理鹏，这位领主也早就被他深深迷住了。另外，索伦早在很久以前就给他的学徒安排好一项十分重要的使命。

在以前那些没有月光，不被人偷窥的夜晚里，迈雅曾多次躺在大地上，感受着主人的能量在阿尔达的血管里流动。能量流进他的身体时，他便会舒爽地颤抖起来。他无时无刻不在想着米尔寇这些被分散出去的力量，以及它们是如何在那最后至关重要的时刻削弱了他的主人。索伦自己也在质疑，倘若他没有把力量平均分给这片浩大的土地，而是全部集中在一点会怎么样？如果把所有的力量都凝聚在一枚极小的物体里，那么它就会和阿尔达一样强大。

最后他得出的理论是无懈可击的：假如分散会使力量减弱到无法使用，那么同样的，凝聚必然会使它成倍增加。这只是一个纯粹的简单数学题，数字是从来没有让索伦失望过的。

怀揣着这样的念头，某天早晨，他趁凯勒布理鹏在作坊里忙活的时候凑了过去。精灵正专注于雕刻一枚红宝石，丝毫没有注意到他的接近。索伦伸出一只手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，不想吓到对方。

“亲爱的凯勒布理鹏，我有一个想法想要告诉你。”他凑在精灵耳边小声说。

精灵透过衣衫感受到迈雅纤长的手指放在自己身上，忍不住打了个哆嗦，立刻带着阴沉的表情转过身去看他。

“别这样吓我，安纳塔，给我点空间，你知道我不喜欢别人靠这么近。”

索伦好整以暇地退开。

“你有什么想法？”

“一件新的作品，会需要很长时间才能完成，但最终会给我们带来永恒的声望，所以还是非常值得的。你已经学会了所有关于创造美的知识，在这方面，我没有什么可以教你的了。所以说，你想不想学习创造“力量”呢？学习如何在物体内部储存魔法？我指的不是你们精灵有时会在作品上施的幻象和咒语，我指的是真正的力量，在阿尔达内部蕴含着的魔力，只有维拉才能拥有的东西。”

凯勒布理鹏皱起了眉：“安纳塔，我不确定这样是否妥当……”

索伦如银铃般轻笑起来，心情颇好地摇了摇头：“哎，我亲爱的凯勒布理鹏啊！事物妥当与否也是我们埃努决定的，是我们创造了规则。维拉的意志可是阿尔达所有善的源泉，是无法行恶的。”

“我想也是……”诺多精灵哼了一声，眉头还是紧皱不展。索伦试探性地朝他靠近了一步。

“你的祖父费艾诺在创作埃尔达最伟大的作品，那几颗精灵宝钻的时候，难道想过那是否不妥吗？规则是为平庸之士准备的！你远在它们之上。”

凯勒布理鹏不适地看向别处，但却被索伦捉住下巴，抬起他的脸，让两人四目对视。

“你知道你和其他人不同，你知道你有多么优秀，我却从未见你真心笑过。你心里那处旧伤是被你用宝石的锻造隐藏起来的，为什么呢？为什么要坚持做一个阴郁的，苛刻的，孤独的凯勒布理鹏？为什么不让我帮你实现梦想？”

“我的梦想不是能借你之手实现的，谁也帮不了我。我不想提这个。你还是说说你想要什么吧。”

“戒指。权力的戒指。”索伦露出一个无比诱惑的微笑回答。他拾起精灵的手，掌心和自己的贴上去，“几枚……能代表基于互相信任和感情结合的戒指，它们将会是你我精神的结合之物。”

索伦随后和凯勒布理鹏手指交缠，精灵顿时感觉到了在迈雅体内跳动的力量洪流。当他看入迈雅的眼睛时，却又仿佛在那双友好的蜂蜜色眼珠深处捕捉到一丝危险的火焰，但这种幻象只持续了片刻，很快就再也看不到了。

至此便开始了伊瑞詹十六枚魔戒的打造。这一工程持续了无数年，需要积聚在戒指内的力量如此之深，如此瞬息万变，让精灵很难将它们灌入这些小东西里。

毋庸置疑的是，珠宝冶金匠行会的精灵技术要远远高于其余的诺多，但索伦还是很快发现，和他们共事比和米尔寇一起养龙要困难得多，也乏味得多。

对于那位维拉来说，这一切都是易如反掌的事情；但对于精灵来说，这是一项神秘又难以突破的实验，多亏有了安纳塔的帮助加上他们持之以恒的努力，工程才得以继续进行下去。

索伦亲自监督着每一枚戒指的锻造，并在每一枚上都藏了自己的一点魔力，足以让它们永远和自己的灵魂联系在一起，但又不至于多到让他承受不起它们的损坏。

他会一直跟凯勒布理鹏在作坊里窝上数个小时，两人紧握的手悬在戒指上方，直到他们的魔力合二为一，穿透坚硬的金属，把它烧得通红，发出嘶嘶的声响。直到最后精灵因为会被灼伤，不得不抽开自己的手，疲倦又迷茫，仿佛在碰到某种有传染性的东西之后生病发烧了一样。

随着时间的流失，他身上的变化也开始逐渐明显起来，这位伟大的匠人食欲大大减少，面孔也变得憔悴，神情乖戾又自负，魔戒的锻造消耗了他的生命和肉体，而索伦则为此暗自庆幸。

但是这个精灵也开始对迈雅避嫌了，有时候会连着消失好几天，让索伦猜不到他去了哪里。

凯兰崔尔在这段时间拜访伊瑞詹的次数也比以前少了许多，迈雅最后一次见到她是在凯勒布理鹏家的院子里，两人正在争吵，不知道还有第三个人在监视他们。

“你怎么会变成这样？你以前不是这样的。”精灵公主脸上带着困惑和怀疑的表情说道，和她哥哥芬罗德在皋惑斯与索伦一起坐在桌边时的神情一模一样。

“变成什么样？”凯勒布理鹏怒道，“你倒是说啊！”

“变得！那么顽固！那么苛刻！充满敌意和自满！我真不敢相信，一个勇敢诚实的诺多精灵，曾经为了正义和我的哥哥违抗他父亲的命令，此刻会这样对待他的朋友，丝毫不听那些爱他的人的劝告。”

“据我所知，凯兰崔尔，我一直待你很好。我招待你的时间早就超过了待客应有的界限！至于那些爱我的人……我怎么知道呢，上次谈到这件事的时候，你说你只爱凯勒鹏，那个住在森林里的黑暗精灵。我没记错吧？”

听到这话，她翻了个白眼，无可奈何地叹道：“那么你就是因为这个？现在我不想谈他，凯勒布理鹏，我只是想要提醒你，要当心那个和你出双入对的安纳塔。相信我的直觉，一个拥有如此惊异美貌的生物，一定是为了掩盖他内心的丑陋。你们正在做的事是危险的，那些具有古老魔力的戒指，它们有种不详的气场。”

“噢，所以只要我锻造的珠宝不是为了送给你，它们就不详了，就危险了，是吧？我送你那颗太阳之光的绿宝石埃莱萨的时候怎么没听你抱怨过？”

“那是不一样的！那时候还没有安纳塔在这里污染你。”

索伦在此期间一直在观察凯勒布理鹏的反应，看着他情绪紧张，脸色涨红，拳头逐渐越握越紧，而就是在这一刻，他期待已久的爆发终于来临了。在伊瑞詹一直流传着关于这位铁匠大师脾气火爆的传说，人们不止一次见过他疯狂地用大锤砸向作坊的墙壁，对于会砸烂多少雕塑还是砸死什么人根本毫不关心。

“你也好意思说污染！？”他怒吼一声，凯兰崔尔有点害怕地退了几步。“你根本就不认识安纳塔，也敢随便诋毁于他！？他带给我的东西远比这里任何人给我的要多，是他给了我人生的使命和目标！他的美丽不是伪装，是和他的灵魂相称的！你到底怎么了，凯兰崔尔？难道是嫉妒了？你想独自占有我吗？我这个可悲的追求者，永远只能满足于在你身旁飞舞，却靠近不了你。以后再也不会是这样的了！我以后会变得伟大起来，你听到了吗！我要做一件，让中土大陆所有人都永远世世代代记住我的伟大事业！我不需要你，也根本不需要安纳塔，不，因为我已经锻造出了另外三枚戒指，我一个人做到的。它们的魔力远远超过其他的，安纳塔没有碰过它们，你要是担心这个的话！”

索伦突然一个激灵，刚才还把这事当作消遣的懒散注意力立刻警觉起来，注意到这件让他不安的严肃消息。

凯兰崔尔低下头看着地面，伤心地咬住下唇：“凯勒布理鹏，你想要像你的祖父那般，像费艾诺那般，是吗。”

“我要比他还厉害！”

“你是不是忘了他的行为给这个世界带来多少邪恶？多少战争？多少死亡？你那些逝去的亲人，还有我逝去的亲人，我可怜的兄弟们因为那愚蠢的宝钻而遭受的痛苦……我亲爱的芬罗德……它们对他做的一切……”说到这里，精灵公主再也忍不住地失声痛哭。凯勒布理鹏的情绪缓和了一点，但依旧立场坚定。

“荣耀是需要牺牲的。但是，即便要通过牺牲实现梦想，也好过像碌碌之辈那般度过平庸的日子。”

凯兰崔尔擦着眼泪摇头：“你现在听上去就像你父亲一样。这太现实了，你只是为了得到你想要的一切，就可以完全不顾手段和过程。”

在那之后，他们之间就没有什么可谈的了。凯勒布理鹏总会因为别人提到他父亲在战争中做过的事而生气，于是他愤怒地冲回了屋里。

索伦觉得这时候从藏身之处的柱子后面出来，追进去安慰他一下比较好。

但当凯兰崔尔见到他时，脸上的表情可没那么好。

“要进来喝点东西么，可爱的公主？”迈雅邀请道，他的声线里有种致命的甜蜜，是他专门为这样的场合精心排练过的。“亦或您想屈尊到别处去了？难道是要去罗斯洛立安？还是说要另寻土地建立您自己的王国？那样就不必总是依赖无信之友的款待了，对吧？”索伦的舌尖舔过他的洁白贝齿，那里曾经长着他的一对獠牙。

他当时就想把自己对她哥哥所做过的一切细节好好说给这位公主听，但不幸的是，他这个艰苦奋斗的人设无福消受这么奢侈的快乐。

尽管如此，凯兰崔尔却像是察觉到了他的某些想法似地，痛苦地皱起眉头，简短回答，“是的，也许我最好还是离开罢。惹人讨厌了还赖着不走，岂不是没有礼数，”

在那之后，索伦终于能专心一人去好好应付凯勒布理鹏了。

精灵正心烦意乱地在客厅里渡来渡去，低声嘀咕着什么，在这种时候，迈雅通常都会过去轻轻抚摸他的肩膀，手，甚至脖颈，让他平静下来。但这次诺多精灵躲开了他的爱抚。

“别老是碰我，安纳塔！你知道我不喜欢这样的。像你这样的埃努和我们埃尔达会发生什么，我还记得。祖父都跟我们说过，魔苟斯本人是如何日日夜夜地跟踪他，试图向他求爱，骗取精灵宝钻。你不会像他那样的吧？”

回忆起主人，一种复杂的情愫在索伦心底油然而生，掺杂着悲伤，喜爱，和在听说维拉一贯的古怪行为之后暖洋洋的心安。

这一失误险些让他忘记了正在扮演的角色，但他很快镇定下来，又变回了赠礼之主安纳塔，而不再是米尔寇的副官索伦。他要尽职尽责才是。

“唉，亲爱的凯勒布理鹏！为什么我的爱抚会让你这么烦心？是因为我们的肢体接触么，还是你有什么事瞒着我，不想对我坦白，也不想对自己坦白？”迈雅轻声询问，他的话语像天鹅绒一样温柔地包裹着凯勒布理鹏，感性又危险。

精灵脸红了。在他面前的这具美丽胴体正散发出一种奇异的感觉，他虽然并不知道是什么，但却能感到那种东西以一种下流的方式侵入他的体内。

“我不知道你在说什么，我没有什么事好隐瞒的！”

“没有吗？那么那些秘密的魔戒呢？”

精灵欲言又止地开口，最后什么也说不出来。

索伦毫不在意地挥了挥手：“没错，我的确无意中听到了你们的谈话。你就是这样信任我的吗，凯勒布理鹏？你就是这样对我赠于你的知识表达感谢的？”

“你若不窥墙偷听的话，安纳塔，就不会听到你不该听的东西。人们在彼此背后偷偷说的话有时候是最伤人的。你们迈雅如此聪慧，应该深知这一点才是。”铁匠叹息着，转过身去，仿佛在说这场对话已经结束了。

索伦假意做出被对方的回绝击垮的模样，并宣布他将很快离开伊瑞詹，一段时间内不再回来。凯勒布理鹏耸了耸肩作为回应。

实际上，现在正是一个大好的机会，能让他完美地实现自己的最终计划。那十六枚魔戒已经完工，凯勒布理鹏身边的心腹人手一个，跟他们的领主一样。

也是时候索伦为自己锻造一个了。

…

回到魔多之后，他满意地发现巴拉督尔的工程在他离开期间进展得十分顺利，已经在最重要的战略地建立起许多要塞和驻军。地上空中皆被一层逐渐浓厚的火山灰和污染所覆盖，但只要过个几十年，半兽人的肺会很快适应的。

在地平线上矗立起的阴影，是一团黑暗之物顶着火红的闪光，是空气中一切污染的源头：欧洛都因，末日山。索伦身上仅带着一只铁砧，一把锤子，和一小块碎金，迎着它炽热的内部而去。

他在铁匠炉里不知疲倦地工作了七天七夜，终于用双手捏造出一枚完美又简朴的戒指。它的美在于它被创造出来只有一个目的，而那个目的并不是美学。在完工之后，迈雅紧紧握住它，开始向它倾注自己所有的力量。

这种感觉极为难受，如同他的整个存在和生命都要被掏空了，让他有一刹那开始忍不住反思自己的所作所为正确与否。

一个几乎听不清楚的细小声音在脑海里告诉他，主人不会赞同这样的做法。但主人已经不在了，他的想法不重要。而且，如果仅仅是把力量转移到戒指上就让他如此痛苦，那么一旦当他把这股被凝聚起来的力量戴回来的时候，那将会是种多么令人愉悦的感觉啊？

索伦的双腿开始发软，天气突然变得闷热难耐。他闭上双眼，专注于自己的目标，一种强迫性的吟唱在他脑海中回响起来。这是他很久以前创造的那个秘密语言，直到这时他才发现它的用途，不知为何，那些词语此刻自然而然地就涌上了心头。

迈雅无力地瘫倒在地，意识到自己释放了太多力量，再不停止就要完了。他睁开眼睛看着那个小巧的物件，戒指的内侧竟刻着方才脑海里浮现的文字。

他打了个寒颤，被一种说不出来的疼痛折磨着，仿佛要被撕成两半，让人再也忍无可忍。索伦迅速地把魔戒戴在了左手的无名指上。

一亚在他面前展开了。

有那么一瞬间，他从永恒的大殿内看见了创世纪的景观，他的视线穿过空虚之境，在这过程中几乎触到了他的主人，然后看到了阿尔达，再然后是中土大陆，它的河流，森林，高山，最渺小的物体也能被他看穿无形的内在组织。最后，他发现自己看到一个巨大的球体，四周围绕着其他小球体，以眼花缭乱的速度围绕着大球旋转。

索伦踉跄了一下，头晕脑胀。力量的超载感过于强烈，但是这种感觉，虽然控制不住，但想必和大乐章时期，还处于力量巅峰时的米尔寇也相差无几。

不过它没有持续很久，魔戒的力量很快就稳定下来，索伦现在清楚地看到了每一个戒指的佩戴者，并且正如他所想，完美地控制了佩戴者的思想和灵魂。

他满意地舔着嘴唇，违背他们的意愿将自己的灵魂强行联系起来，强迫他们打开内在接受自己，没错，几乎就像强奸一样。他们的耳目双手如今也是他的耳目双手，至尊戒将十六枚魔戒的力量扩大到了无法想象的极限，索伦马上就意识到，只要他愿意，中土大陆的每一个角落都会屈服于他的意志。

但这一切突然停止了，又只剩下索伦一个人。

他有点困惑地环顾四周，发现自己还在铁匠炉的火坑旁边，坑里爆开熔岩的气泡。迈雅愤怒地咬紧牙关，明白过来，他很明显地被抵抗了。

他化作一缕黑烟，心中充满仇恨，离开了末日山匆匆赶往伊瑞詹。

…

抵达伊瑞詹时已是深夜，奥斯特-因-艾特希尔街道的窗户只有寥寥几扇还亮着灯，其中之一就是凯勒布理鹏的。

换上安纳塔的美貌之后，索伦暂时取下了魔戒，放入自己的长袍里。虚弱立刻使他双脚发软，但这种感觉过一会儿就习惯了，不再那么难受。只要魔戒还留在身边就不会有问题。

凯勒布理鹏家的仆人替他开了门，但见到来者后却又立马进去和他的主人通报了，好像在询问要不要欢迎他进去。有那么一会儿索伦开始怕这个诺多还在生他的气，或者更糟，开始对他产生怀疑，会就这样把他留在外面的街上。但不久那仆人就回来领他去了凯勒布理鹏的作坊，之后便退下了让两人独处。

凯勒布理鹏姿态随性地坐在一把简陋的椅子上，用一种难以捉摸的表情看着他，手里把玩着一把凿子。索伦感觉这里的气氛很紧张。

“我对上次发生的事感到很遗憾，亲爱的凯勒布理鹏。”迈雅懊悔地说，“我不该干涉你的私事。你想去创造什么作品都不该被任何人约束，这些天我也考虑了很多，是我做错了，我们埃努有时会被天生的骄傲所引导，因此我想向你道歉。希望这件事不会让我们之间产生隔阂，因为我一直都很喜欢你。”

“是的……我也很喜欢你，我和你一样，这些天来思考了很多事情。”精灵干巴巴地回答。

索伦故作漫不经心地瞥了一眼他的右手，拿着凿子的那只。

“你怎么没戴着戒指。”

“我确实不戴。”

“干嘛不戴？你不想要我的礼物吗？你还在生我的气。”

听到迈雅不悦的语气，凯勒布理鹏似乎才放松下来，首次露出一个微笑：“不，安纳塔，这不是因为你。事实上，我无法对你生气，我只是意识到这个戒指蕴含的力量实在太大，不能够被埃尔达族使用，我认为还是不要继续戴它为好。金匠们也是这么想的，说实话，我从来都没想要那些小饰品，这只是一种借口……”

要不是索伦还戴着那副善意的面具，听到这些他一定会好奇地挑起眉毛。难道精灵根本没有怀疑过他半点？难道那些他愿意把那些所谓的“小饰品”拱手送给他？

索伦知道自己不能低估敌人的狡猾，但他也知道不要低估他们的愚蠢，毕竟通常对面的都是以愚蠢居多。

“所以，我亲爱的凯勒布理鹏，你真正想要的是什么？”索伦眯起眼，轻声问道。他的声音如同化开的蜂蜜淹没了精灵，让他靠到椅背上，两腿微微打开。

“我想要的还是奥力的礼物，要奥力亲手送来给我的那个。”这时，诺多精灵眼里燃起了欲望之火，继续说道，“我想要你，安纳塔。”

果然如此！可悲的低等生物，总是这么在他预料之中。

索伦腼腆地，似是勾引般笑了笑，朝他走了几步。凯勒布理鹏走到一盏油灯旁边，迈雅的躯体在光和影奇妙的呼应下被隐隐点亮。

“把衣服脱光。”他命令道。

索伦一句话也没说，直接解开了长袍，彻底掀开衣襟让对面看看他精心设计的杰作。

精灵脸上充血涨得通红，带着欲望舔了舔嘴唇。他只需做一个手势，迈雅就靠了过去，让凯勒布理鹏搂住他的腰，占有欲极高地捏着他的屁股，用那双金匠大师的手测量他肉体的完美曲线。

“……我虽然能够创造出阿尔达最美丽，非凡的作品，但是无论是我，还是我的祖父，都创造不出你。你是如此反常地升华了生灵的美貌，足以软化最邪恶的生物，也能使最高尚之人堕落。”精灵叹息一声，说话间，他的嘴唇沿着索伦平坦的小腹滑下，陶醉在皮肤的香气中。

索伦微微颤抖着，从来都只有主人才这样碰过他。但是，他暗自想道，这只不过是个伪装罢了，是个任务，他不该在意这具躯体。

“我想现在就让你成为我的人，安纳塔。”凯勒布理鹏继续说着，嘴唇已经流连在他的阴部。“我想把你放倒在地上，无助地在我面前被撑开，让你呻吟着喊我的名字。但我怎么能呢？美丽只不过是给粗心者设下的陷阱，是不是，安纳塔？如此美丽，如此光滑，如此完美。如此狡诈……”

听到最后几个字，索伦猛地睁大了眼，他往下看去，发现精灵面目狰狞，嘴角扭曲出一种讥笑，手指间握着那枚戒指。

想必是借由亲热为借口，偷偷在他长袍里搜到的。

“这是什么，安纳塔？”他恶狠狠地低声说，“你背叛我。”

迈雅的愤怒永无止境。

那个精灵，那么可悲的生物，竟然能够骗过他，最伟大的欺骗者！索伦暴跳如雷地抢过魔戒，让凯勒布理鹏眼底闪过一丝恐惧。

“蠢货！你不知道你犯下了何等错误。”他威胁道，声音一下子彻底变了样，“原本不需要任何死亡与破坏就能成功的事，现在要通过战争才能完成了。凯勒布理鹏，你的这一举动将会造成无数无辜之人的惨死，但是看开点，在这一点上你完全继承了你那显赫的祖父。看看我的真面目吧！这就是你所信赖的人，你将灵魂都交给他，又将情欲的手放在他身上。”语毕，索伦把魔戒戴在自己的手指上，在精灵惊恐的目光面前，恢复了原本的样子。

安纳塔甜美的五官和温柔的嘴唇变成了一张苍白残忍的面孔，长着乖张的尖牙。金色长发褪回如同沉睡的死亡一样黝黑的颜色。姿态优雅的四肢让位给了一副铁石心肠和一双惯于折磨囚犯的手。那对蛊惑世人的蜜色眼瞳也不见了，取而代之的是一只火眼，可怖，充满仇恨，紧盯着凯勒布理鹏，让他在椅子上无助挣扎。精灵向后仰着试图逃跑，但没有成功。

“不……不可能……难道你是……你是……？”

“我是索伦！或戈沙乌尔，大法师，我的名字有很多，头衔也是：我是安格班要塞的副官，魔多的领主。很快，我将成为中土大陆唯一的主人。好好地看着我，凯勒布理鹏，因为我将是你那该死的眼睛看到的最后一幅画面。”

精灵在高大的黑影逼近时遮住脸，疑似接受了自己的结局。但与此相反，迈雅消失在一团黑云中，只留他独自一人在作坊里，伴随着剧烈的心跳和一股贯彻全身的，冰冷的恐惧。

…

回到魔多后，索伦很快召集起足够的兵马进攻伊瑞詹。虽然这次没有了可以与安格班时期相比的军队，战争机器也大多还在蓝图和建造阶段，但有一种很反常的急迫感一直在催促着他的意志，仿佛那枚在他手上燃烧的戒指只能在他拥有其他所有魔戒后才会平静下来。

米尔寇拿到精灵宝钻的时候也是这种感觉吗？索伦不想去考虑这个问题，因为感觉再这样思考下去会把他引向一个令人讨厌的事实。

此后没多久，成群结队的半兽人大军袭击了奥斯特-因-艾特希尔，只留下燃烧的屋顶，死去的战士，和哭泣的妇女。凯勒布理鹏和他核心圈的那些追随者已经撤退到了冶金匠行会的总部，打算从那里发起最后的背水一战，但这一切都是徒劳。这是一个由铁匠和工人组成的城镇，没有士兵，而半兽人在经历过这么长一段没有流血和暴力冲突的时期后已经变得更加残暴。

索伦亲自捕获了凯勒布理鹏，并下令将他身边的心腹一一处死。之后，他马不停蹄地把行会搜了个遍，才终于找到了他梦寐以求的宝物：九枚精灵锻造的魔戒。

他把戒指贴在胸前，感受到指环彼此的金属召唤着支配魔戒，这让他着实松了一口气。但事情还没完，还有另外七枚戒指下落不明。而最重要的是最后的三枚，那个背信弃义的精灵瞒着他偷偷铸造的三枚。

他走进行会工坊的时候，发现半兽人在这段时间里对囚犯下手了。凯勒布理鹏被绑在一张椅子上，顶着打青的眼圈，旁边一个士兵正孜孜不倦地用刀尖戳刺他的腹部。索伦打了个响指，清场后，他单独走到犯人身边，在他身后站定。

“好怀念的一幕啊，凯勒布理鹏。你坐在椅子上，我站在你旁边。不过，好像当时的角色调换了。你的原话是什么来着？想把我放倒在地上，把我撑开，让我呻吟？这是你说的吧，是不是。”迈雅的手拂过囚犯的肩膀和脖子，不动声色地威胁着他。

“请便吧，要怎么对我都行，可恶的索伦。魔苟斯是个变态，我看你比他也好不到哪里去。我无妻无后，不会让任何人伤心难过，但你别想让我说出七戒的下落，更别提那三戒。”

“唉，亲爱的朋友，你这么说可就错了。首先，不要指望从我这里得到你不配得到的欢愉。其次，你会告诉我的，你一定会的……”索伦走近一张摆满了铁匠工具的桌子，拿起凿子和锤头，“你不是知道的吗，凯勒布理鹏，我身为跟随过奥力的迈雅，在雕刻珠宝钻石方面是非常熟练的……就是不知道，用在精灵柔软的皮肉上，我还能不能那么熟练。你想看看吗？”迈雅挑起眉毛，残忍一笑。

凯勒布理鹏看到这个施虐狂的假笑爬上嘴角的时候，忍不住颤抖起来。

…

确实，精灵没撑多久就开口招供了，说出了另外七枚戒指的藏匿点，分别在他最为信任的起名行会成员的家宅中。但他却固执地一直不肯透露索伦最想要的那三枚去了哪里。

不过，凯勒布理鹏也已经被打得血肉模糊，没什么太大用处了。其实那几枚下落不明的戒指去了哪儿索伦还是能隐约猜到的。一枚肯定是给了凯兰崔尔，还有一枚给了吉尔加拉德，第三枚……嗯，大概也是被这两名精灵领主的其中一个收着。中土大陆没有第三个诺多精灵配得上这些魔戒。

可在这时，一个新的突发事件迫使索伦暂时忘却了魔戒的事。一队来自北方的敌军出现了，是远在林顿的吉尔加拉德派来伊瑞詹增援的。在队伍前方行进的精灵叫做埃尔隆德，目前为止索伦还没听说过这人的任何事迹，只知道一些谣言里说他的父亲是埃雅仁迪尔，那个导致安格班毁灭的可恶精灵。于是索伦冲他发动全面攻击的理由又多了一个。

迈雅听完情报之后十分平静，转向已经不成人形的凯勒布理鹏：“我还有最后一个任务要交给你，亲爱的朋友，”

精灵一只脚已经踏入了曼督斯，只有半条命还留在中土世界，朝地板上吐了口血。

“我要你走在我军队的最前方，替我接待这位不速之客。”

凯勒布理鹏艰难地抬起一点视线，吐出几句支离破碎的话，“你若觉得我会以队长的身份带领你那肮脏的半兽人上战场，那你真是疯了，戈沙乌尔。”

索伦大笑一声。

“队长？不不，你可不能用队长的身份，凯勒布理鹏！你是我们的军旗。”

至此便展开了索伦和精灵之间真正的战争。

起初，运气站在他这一边。埃尔隆德的军队久攻他不下，被迫折回，在半路上的一处北方要塞遭到了攻城，也就是后来的伊姆拉崔（幽谷）。虽然迷雾山脉的矮人给他造成了一些麻烦，但很快也在被击溃后躲进了矿坑里，不再理睬外面的世界。

索伦一看，他在短短时间内居然控制了中土世界大部分的领土，对魔戒仅存的那一丝怀疑也烟消云散，还在内心深处沾沾自喜，他在这短暂的统治期间打下的江山已经远远超过了主人米尔寇千年来的成就，这进一步地证实了力量是需要结合效率来实现效果最大化的。

不过，他也没能骄傲多久。不知何时，中土大陆的岸边被无数从努曼诺尔派来援助精灵的船只淹没了，就连他也从未见过数量如此庞大的舰队和士兵。

一夜之间，这群增加速度远远超过牺牲速度的人类在各个战线上都杀出了缺口，开始让他们被迫朝南方和东方连连撤退。伊姆拉崔的攻城战失败了，然后他们又撤出了伊瑞詹，所有原先的抢下的领地都被一一击溃。就连索伦也被对方的某个特遣队杀了个措手不及，差点没能逃出去，最后身边只剩下一小群狼狈不堪的护卫。

回到巴拉督尔，被失败蒙羞的迈雅只恨自己过于缺乏远见。他沉迷魔戒过了头，以至于没有好好停下来想过敌人的战略或该如何计划反击。他也恨自己过于愚蠢，明明还未被权力蒙蔽双眼，却对犯下的错误视而不见。但最主要的是，他恨死了努曼诺尔人，那群该死的伊甸后裔。他的恨意将永无止境，直到复仇成功的那一天。

但距离那一天还很远。在最初的愤怒平息之后，索伦也就不那么恨了。虽然他现在还不是中土大陆的领主，但至少整个魔多还是他的。要塞已经建造完毕，十六枚魔戒，连同那枚支配魔戒，一起在他手指上闪闪发光。就连那三枚下落不明的戒指，只要还在他的控制之下，它们的佩戴者也是无法使用的。

那么也是时候了，摘掉佩剑，脱下马靴，收起过去的凶狠残暴，成为一个威严的统治者。这是他欠米尔寇的。此外，索伦也不想再恨了，不想让中土大陆蒙上更多阴影，痛苦，和仇恨。

他已经对那一切厌倦了，知道这些事物最终会导致什么样的结局。

他是有计划，有梦想的，一个充满爱和美的梦想。他要爱阿尔达的一切，让这整片大陆统一联合于他的国度，唱着颂扬唯一统治者的光荣赞歌。他要爱所有的种族，让他们也都像半兽人这样平起平坐，满足于万物的统一性，不再有思想上的分歧，不再有对立的观点或任何冲突。

为什么要让有些种族比其他种族更优异，过得更幸福呢？为什么要让精灵和努曼诺尔族产生高人一等的优越感呢？他索伦，不，迈荣！将终结这一切，终结堕落西方国家的堕落迷信。他要让人类种族和半兽人种族彼此融合，直到他们无数的后代完全无法分辨彼此，通过无条件的爱使他们联合起来。他知道这是可以做到的，因为他的人类仆人就是如此。如果有任何一个臣民胆敢不接受他的美好理想，那么他就会采取另一种令人信服的方式。

魔戒的确给了索伦这一智慧不假，它短暂地让他看到了世间一切，又让他洞悉了万物的原子，如今他自然想把这一未来付诸于人间的每一个角落。但他的爱不是无条件的，而是一种严厉，可怕的爱，一种会为了共同利益牺牲所有不合群者的爱。

在他对天下太平和谐的构想中，是容不下特定事物的存在的。精灵族需要彻底从中土大陆消失，他们太容易停滞不前，而且那永恒的生命也并不属于这里。事已至此，他都已经一再拒绝回到那片不朽之地了，就算使用一些更迅猛的手段驱逐了精灵，谁又能怪他呢？

矮人也是一样。他们固守着一些荒谬的传统，是进步路上的绊脚石。正义之主迈荣的惩罚也必落在他们身上。惩罚虽可怕，但源头却是为了爱，而不是仇恨。

永远不要再有任何仇恨了。他永远不要再像米尔寇那样。除了对努曼诺尔人，那群人他还是要恨的。

带着这些绝妙的想法，索伦登上了巴拉督尔的宝座，并开始着以华服，以御笔代替鞭子，渐渐地就忘记了囚犯身上是什么样的血腥味，也忘记了他们被鞭打时的惨叫声。这些东西在他的统治下已经不存在了。呃，也许在高塔下面的几层和地牢里还是存在的，还有在高塔附近的土地上也还是存在的。但是在他这权力和智慧的顶点之中已经不存在了！这里只有他和他的魔戒，像表面被抛光后的金子一样，纯净又完美。

在那些日子里，索伦邀请了许多人类的君主来他的要塞做客。他们来自东南西北最遥远的国度，谈论着将如何给世界带来崭新的光荣秩序，随后友好地举杯祝酒。

索伦很欣赏那些人类，一共九名，都是高贵又强大，尤其是其中的一个努曼诺尔族的叛逃者，他自称为西港的王子。但欣赏归欣赏，索伦是并不信任他们的。盟友常常有太多的行动自由和独立性，自由是危险之物。米尔寇曾经就是极度自由的，现在他又怎么样了呢？不，盟友虽好，但奴隶更好。奴隶不会带来冲突，所有人都能按照他的意愿工作，为了共同的利益。

因此，索伦在最后那晚和盟友们会面的时候，给了他们每人一份小小的临别礼物。每人都得到了一枚戒指。

努曼诺尔的王子在离开前跟他热情地握了握手。

“迈荣大人，您真是太慷慨了，我知道您在赠与我的这份礼物中灌注了您的一部分，这世上还能有什么东西和灵魂的碎片价值同等呢。我希望在我的财宝中也有一样拿得出手的能作为回报，但我拥有的一切在相比之下都微不足道。”

“别担心，我的朋友，总有一天你会报答我的。我敢肯定。”

“那么我们何时能够再见？”

“时机成熟之时。你们会知道的，到那时再回此地重聚罢。”

人类颇为困惑地看着索伦，但索伦却朝他亲切一笑，打消了对方所有的疑虑。他是多么喜欢这张真诚的脸啊！人类不会介意一辈子侍奉这位迈雅的。

他当时不知道的是，在之后的几个世纪里他会眼睁睁看着周围的所有人衰老死去，而他的肉体则变得越来越倚靠魔戒的消耗，他的灵魂会越来越紧密地跟这枚戒指联系在一起；他当时不知道的是，自己日后会深深后悔接受了这份礼物。

于是，等到下一次他们重聚原地的时候，那九个人已经不再是骄傲自满，带着随从的模样了，而是变成了九个在永恒的仇恨和绝望中受苦的影子，再也没有回到自己的家园去。毕竟，那些戒指并不是免费的礼物，而是被标好价格的。

…

轮到矮人的领主时，索伦就没那么幸运了。刚开始，他还希望能用同样的方式控制他们，他去和矮人族结了盟，齐心协力为统一中土大陆的事业而努力着。但是矮人那坚硬的头脑和花岗岩一样的心却不愿向他屈服，索伦唯一的成就就是增加了他们对黄金和财富的疯狂欲望。

失望之余，他试图要回那七枚戒指，但其中四枚在一场大火中永久地丢失了，还有一枚一直没能追回来。索伦只好耐着性子，在他的高塔里一直等了下去。

有时候他也会觉得站在巅峰是无比的孤独，这样高高在上，无人能及，米尔寇也会有这种情绪吗？应该不会吧。米尔寇从来不曾是一个人过，他是他每一个仆人和创造物的一部分，而索伦和其他人之间则永远都隔着一道冰障。

他唯一与外界的接触主要集中在那九个戒灵身上，但这并不是真正意义上的陪伴，不像他的人类仆人，他的影子，甚至不如勾斯魔格。它们只是幽灵，仅此而已，是他自己一部分思想的延伸，没有个性，空洞枯燥。

这就是为什么在无尽的时间里，迈雅一直抚摸着他的戒指，只有这样他才能为自己创造出一个幻象的陪伴。有时他也会站在一面全身镜前，改变自己的形状，直到镜中人变得酷似米尔寇。关于主人的所有记忆还一直在他脑海里栩栩如生，他能够模仿出米尔寇所有的特征，就连最小的伤疤都可以重现。唯有那双眼睛他失败了。他复制不了维拉眼珠深处跳动的熊熊烈火。

索伦会在那时注视着自己的倒影，然后弯下身去吻它。虽然他吻到的不是主人的嘴唇，而是镜子坚硬冰冷的表面。

在那些岁月里，迈雅和他的魔戒越来越与世隔绝，只有魔多的影响在不断向外扩散。直到有一天，他的王国和另一个也在不断扩张的国度产生了利益上的冲突。

努曼诺尔这个名字再次像毒刺般扎进他的心里。

那时候岛上居住的人类已经不同以往，他们从单纯的水手变成了贪婪的征服者，线报传回来的消息一次比一次更让人担忧：某地又出现了新的努曼诺尔避难所，或者又有哪里成立了他们的殖民地，迫害着魔多的附属国家，以及许多其他恶行。索伦想，这仇此时不报更待何时。于是他私下召集起了军队，开始着手准备自己的战争机器。

然后，仿佛全知全能的一如本人预先把他的意图告诉了努曼诺尔的王一样，迈雅突然就被那群可恶的人类抢先一步袭击了。围绕在魔多周围的平原一直都是黑暗沉默的，如今却被漫山遍野的帐篷和战旗覆盖住，像一片鲜花盛开的草地。

索伦在高塔之顶盯着这群阴魂不散的家伙，强迫症一般转着手指上的指环。随后他感觉到了戒灵现形时那种特有的干枯空气。他转过身，发现那九个戒灵正站在门口，九个影子，游荡徘徊于阴阳界之间。

“主人，亚尔-法拉松皇帝要您投降。”戒灵的将领开口道，他从前正是那个西港的王子。

索伦愤怒地握紧拳头，那可笑的皇帝竟然敢“要求”他？

他转身来到窗前，又数了数敌人的兵力。没事了，他们的人数还是三比一，人类三他们一。数学从来没有让索伦失望过，欺骗也是。

一个想法在他脑海里闪过，思路清晰，极具说服力，有很高的把握能够成功。为什么要跟努曼诺尔人正面硬拼呢？他明明可以成为腐化亚尔-法拉松和其臣民的那颗烂苹果啊。从内部摧毁他们的话才能确保对方片甲不留，连一颗能够重新发芽的种子都不会留下。一场干净又优雅的复仇。

“好吧。既然西方领主对魔多领主提出了这样的要求，那么魔多领主将会光荣地接受他的失败并同意投降。”他宣布道。戒灵们听到此话纷纷情绪失控，痛苦地哭了起来，害怕跟至尊魔戒分开。魔戒已经成了他们的一切。“你们无须担心。待我回来后，西方的领主将不复存在，连同整个西方的国度一起。你们只需要在我离开这段期间，把这座塔照看好。为了让这段时间的等待不那么难忍，我会把它留下来。拿着吧，你们可以自娱自乐一下。”

说完，索伦从脖子上扯下了挂着那九枚魔戒的链子，扔到仆人脚边的地上。戒灵们在欢快的嚎叫声中扑向那几个金属物件，黑暗聚成的身形都混淆在了一起，成为一种无定形的混合物，一边抢属于自己的那枚戒指一边沉浸在痛苦和欢愉之中，争先恐后地把魔戒戴到以前曾有手指的地方上。

索伦随后解散了九人众，来到镜子跟前。他不能以这副邪恶的面孔出现在亚尔-法拉松面前，但也不能再用安纳塔惊人的美貌，那是他之前就用过的把戏，努曼诺尔人肯定已经知道他是如何以这个身份欺骗精灵的，那太刻意了。况且，从他听过的关于亚尔-法拉松的传闻来看，那个人类不喜欢被身边的人抢走风头。这次还是需要谦逊为上。

因此，他选了一个比平时稍微漂亮耐看了点的外表，个子比本体略矮，稍显憔悴的面容，有着一双灰色、悲伤的眼瞳。这才是一个被打败的敌人该有的形象，并不缺少容颜的美貌，只不过是一种枯萎消逝的美罢了。

索伦满意地在镜子里检查完新皮囊，突然注意到了至尊魔戒发出的金光。要是在被敌方抓获的时候戴着这个，一定会被他们抢走的，但要将它留在塔里已经是不可能之事了。索伦现在一想到要和它分离就会害怕得发抖。他的第一个念头是把它吞进腹中，但却又很快自行打消了这个粗鄙的想法。他将魔戒取下来，紧紧贴在自己赤裸的胸口。一串陌生语言的魔咒低语从他口中传出，那个秘密语言。当索伦再次低头看时，魔戒已经消失进了他的肉里，在皮肤上只留下一个圆形的烫伤。等到安全之时就可以再取出来了。

就这样，他昂首挺胸地走出了巴拉督尔，这副姿态纯粹是为了安慰那群已经在低声叹息的半兽人们。当他孤零零一个人无助地站在努曼诺尔皇帝的面前时，骄傲的迹象已经全然不见了。

“在西方领主面前跪下，可恶的索伦，魔多的黑影，该遭千刀万剐之人！”皇帝站在那金色的华盖下命令道。

迈雅二话不说照做了。

亚尔-法拉松作为人类来说个头不是很高，但自满之心却大到他的整个王国都装不下，那个呼之欲出的小肚子暴露了他对品尝美食的不拘小节，还有那双狡黠的小眼睛，透出一种爱打小算盘的嗜好，也许还有其他的恶习。他看上去个子越小，仿佛就越自满，肚子也越大，因为他坐在那个太大的华盖底下，周围的旗子又挂得太高，而且身上穿了太多珠光宝气的布料。

索伦得到了人类处置囚犯的标准待遇，却还是逃不了被国王卫队一顿严密搜查。当被问及那枚臭名昭著的戒指在哪里时，他解释说自己在战败被迫撤离伊瑞詹的途中将它弄丢了，其它魔戒也全都丢了。皇帝和他的智囊团以及谋士们商量了许久，但他们向他保证，要主动放弃一个威力如此强大的法器并非易事，既然囚犯没有随身携带着，那么毫无疑问魔戒已经不幸丢失了。而索伦面色惨白，病恹恹的样子，加上他轻易的投降，无一不证实了这一点。

亚尔-法拉松对这一解释颇为满意，带着新的战利品，很快就扬帆起航回到了努曼诺尔，迫不及待地想回去牵着迈雅四处炫耀一番，像展示珍奇动物一样。

…

阿美尼洛斯的金城比索伦想象中更加宏伟繁荣，一看到那些鹅卵石铺就的结道，干净崭新的建筑和富裕幸福的臣民，索伦内心就充满了恶意的仇视。在中土大陆，就连一块面包都常常是奢侈品，而导致中土领主陷落的伊甸人后代却生活富足，得以享受长久幸福的人生，只要他们一天存活于世，这人间哪还有正义可言。

来到宫殿里，迈雅有幸见到了王国里的重要人物，那群人懦弱的本质一上来就被他轻易看穿。

亚尔-法拉松的管家是个刻板狭隘的人类，唯一的使命就是取悦自己的皇帝。只要能赢得君主的信任，他也必定能赢得此人的信任。然后就是一如的大祭司，他年事已高，性情温和，完全会为了得到更大的个人声望而改变自己的信仰。另外还有分散在岛上的五位男爵，无一例外都是群凡夫俗子，崇拜金钱至上。

索伦认为，这其中只有两个人对他是真正抗拒和反对的。一个是现任的安督尼依亲王，皇帝的谋士阿门迪尔，虽然他常持反对意见，但却很受皇帝重用。另一个是皇后阿尔-辛拉斐尔，她看过来时皱着眉头，索伦能感觉到对方内心深处的苦涩。也许她日后能为他所用。

…

起初的那几天真的丢人极了。

亚尔-法拉松强迫他这个被打败的敌人站在宫殿的阳台上，接受群众的围观嘲笑，还有些人甚至朝他扔东西，把皇帝惹得哈哈大笑。那群人不停地喊他索伦，黑暗魔君，大巫师一类的称呼，语气里带着明晃晃的蔑视。

然而，这股新鲜劲儿没几天就过时了，很快就不再有人在意他的生死，索伦得以在监视下自由地游荡在宫殿里，虽然从来都无人前来搭话。

他借此机会转向了藏书阁里的古籍，沉浸在人类岛屿的历史中：从维拉的善心开始；还有和精灵族的建交，纠纷；与西方的疏远，怀疑；未能实现的野心；道德上的堕落。这是一段十分扭曲、修饰严重的历史，完全是为了自我满足杜撰出的产物。但尽管如此，从构成这些历史书的每一句浮夸谄媚的词句中间，笼罩在努曼诺尔上方的阴影已经完全现出了原形。

在不断的学习中，迈雅憔悴脸上的黑眼圈也加重了。有一天，一如的老祭司到藏书阁来查资料，见到他后走过去，把手放在索伦的胳膊上。

“啊，在读塔尔-克亚单的书呢？他是个很有意思的君主。”老人和蔼地蠢笑着。

“嗯，挺有意思。既然要在这里度过很长一段时间，我想还是多了解一下努曼诺尔的历史为好。不过，关于从亚尔-金密索尔到现任黄金大帝亚尔-法拉松之间的这段时期，我一直没能找到任何信息。那些年发生了什么？”

“我们的人不愿过多谈论那些年份，也可以说那段时间并未发生任何值得一提之事。即便是有，也早在藏书阁3255年神秘失火的那次被烧毁了，抹去了在历史上所有的痕迹。”祭司会心一笑。

话说到这份上，索伦立刻就明白发生了什么。这个人似乎坦率得很，迈雅应该可以从他身上获取许多东西。

“努曼诺尔的历史很吸引人，但我也想更深入地学习你们的风俗习惯。我想阁下正是能够助我一臂之力的，尤其是对于神明的崇拜，此言对吗？”

老人做了个仿佛很无谓的手势：“最近没有什么人崇拜一如了，老实说。虽然它从一开始就并不太流行，皇帝只会每年在美尼尔塔玛山上进行三次演讲，仅此而已。别看我的职位有无数荣誉，实际上这可算是当朝最无用的差事。我这样的老人说的话，有谁会听呢。”

“一如会听么？”索伦警觉地睁开眼，朝他微微前倾。

“这我也不知道。我相信会的。身为大祭司，我不得不信。”

“他和您对话过？”

“没有。”

迈雅露出一个令人捉摸不透的笑容，重新向后靠了回去。

老人感到一阵好奇，面前这个比世界还古老的生物的灰眼之中有着某种特性，危险而又诱人，仿佛会揭示某种重大的、被禁的秘密。尽管他清楚，世间有些事是凡人不可得知的，但老人还是忍不住要问。

“他如何了？”

索伦故作惊讶：“谁？”

“你的主，那位堕落的维拉。”

迈雅从椅子上起来，礼貌地吻了一下祭司的手背表示告别，在最后才简短地对他说了一句：“是真的。他是真的。”

然后他离开了藏书阁。老人在这个年纪大概是不希望窥探到这一真相的，但从那时起，这句话就深深刻进了他的头脑中。

没过多久，索伦就被传唤到亚尔-法拉松面前。看到所有守卫都自觉离开了房间，关上门只留下他们二人，索伦就知道有重要的事要发生。皇帝冲着地板一指，索伦便跪下去低下了头。

“听说你最近和我的祭司谈到了黑暗大敌，那个不能被提名者。”

“仅仅因为那位大人过问了一句而已，陛下。”

“当朝宫廷内不允许出现这样的谈话，巫师！”皇帝斥责道。迈雅继续往地面缩了缩，让亚尔-法法拉松看到他的臣服之后平静下来。“朝中若要论最为博学之人，那就是我，且只能是我，你明白吗？”

“当然，陛下。”

“好。抬起头来，看着你的王，坦诚地告诉我关于魔苟斯的一切。他是谁，是什么样的，为何接受他的诱惑，让他把你带入黑暗。”

“我的王，他真名为米尔寇，而并非魔苟斯。他是万物之首，一切无父之人的真父。起初只有他和黑暗在这世上，在黑暗中，是他孕育了我们，他一个人，没有妻子相助。他孕育了伟大的维拉，孕育了阿尔达的力量，以及我等次生迈雅。他的第一个孩子是曼威，但精灵们诬称他们为“兄弟”。但米尔寇并无兄弟，在他之前宇宙无人存在，也无人和他一同出现。阿尔达则是他由黑暗物质中创造出的世界，他的爱和智慧也创造出了阿尔达的子女：人类、精灵、矮人、半兽人。所有种族在一开始都是美丽善良的，都被米尔寇平等地爱着。但曼威却野心勃勃，愚蠢至极，他不理解生命的起源从开始便始于黑暗之中，要么在植物生根发芽的大地深处，要么在孕育后代的女性腹中。他想要光明，想要用响亮灼热的光撕裂原始的黑暗，相信这样他才能变得比父亲更伟大，强壮。他带领了维拉众的起义，让阿尔达爆发战争，毁灭之火造就了天上的繁星，洪水则形成了后来的大海。我的主米尔寇因为担心自己的子女，这才同意来到人间，屈尊于简陋的血肉之躯里。但是这一切都太迟了，精灵族早被曼威及其追随者的谎言所骗，而仍忠于真正造物主的半兽人却被维拉折磨，损毁容貌，投入悲惨的命运中。但我的主米尔寇仁慈无限，依然接受并保护了它们。我也被维拉欺骗了很久，相信过光明为善，黑暗为恶。但当我第一次在主人体内见到他的真身时，那种美丽，生命力的注入，顷刻间便让我意识到自己信仰的错误，意识到我所爱的光明实际上扭曲了一切事物的模样。只有在黑暗中，真相才得以存在，但它却因为无法被窥视而难以找寻。只有找到它的人才能得到生命秘密的奖励。死亡一开始并不存在，甚至对人类也是，因为在黑暗中人人平等。是光明创造了对比、对立，因此才有了死亡。”

亚尔-法拉松仔细地听着，脸上的表情却难以看穿，只有在听到“死亡”一词时，他才皱了皱眉头。

“此话是亵渎之言，巫师。书中可没有记载过这样的事。”他厉声说道，声音里却蒙上一层动摇的阴影。

“因为只有维拉的谎言被传进了埃尔达的书里。为了取代米尔寇，他们杜撰了一个虚假、无害的形象，取名一如。我的主人则被描绘成乖戾残忍的暴君。你的祖先埃雅仁迪尔受到此谎言的背叛，人类一族也在操纵下帮助维拉众完成了他们可憎的目的——将我的主人逐出阿尔达。不过，若人类知道悔改，也许还能有希望。因为我的主米尔寇仍能聆听他们的诉求，或许甚至能把他们带回黑暗中。没有死亡，没有痛苦，没有衰老，人人平等。”

亚尔-法拉松搔了搔下巴，若有所思：“嗯……但是我要怎么才能相信你呢，索伦？为什么我要相信米尔寇的存在比一如更为真实？”

“因为在阿尔达处处都是迹象，可以证明我的主确实存在。贝烈瑞安德沉没的大陆、从远古时代活到至今的诺多精灵，虽然不理智的仇恨让他们成了亵渎者。而且还有我。我直到最后一刻都和他站在一起，付出了全身心地爱着他。是的，因为米尔寇如此真实，就连通俗意义上的情爱他都了解。而另一方面，谁可曾见过一如呢？谁切实地摸到过他呢？“

说到这里，人类皇帝笑了。迈雅的眼底尽是赤诚之心和激情的热忱，虽然他口吐谎言，但这些谎言却因为掺杂了他内心深处的想法和感受而变得真实起来，掩盖了其余的虚假，直到两者完全无法区分。

“你所说的肉体之爱，巫师，”亚尔-法拉松不无恶意地说，“难道不是乱伦么？米尔寇可是你的父。”

“凡人的规则只适用于凡人，我的陛下。埃努是凌驾于它们之上的。”随后他想起皇后也是这位君王的表亲，便狡猾地加了一句，“当然，还有血统高贵的伟大君王。”

亚尔-法拉松满意地点点头，眯起的眼睛里闪烁着雄心勃勃的光芒。他费了点力气才靠到宝座的另一边，厚重的皇袍闪烁着无数金闪闪的光芒。

“你说的话很有意思，巫师。该怎么称呼你呢？不是可恶的索伦吧。”

“起初，在针对我的诋毁还未出现前，我曾名为迈荣，陛下。”

“迈荣……那么就叫你塔尔-迈荣好了。”皇帝说完，懒洋洋地挥了挥手命令迈雅退下。“下次再接着谈吧，下次你可要多跟我说说这个米尔寇的事。”

…

于是，索伦就这样取得了针对努曼诺尔人的第一次伟大胜利。这之后，皇帝的宫中和他的人民们都开始信奉米尔寇，甚至还有几个邪教流行起来，那些愚蠢的人类以为这是非常古老的信仰，但其实只是索伦为了让人类分神而编造出的粗鄙迷信。

皇帝的管家在得知主人皈依改变之后，也毫不犹豫地接受了新的信仰。一如的大祭司更是一夜之间就把他的白色长袍换成了黑色的，很高兴能担任一个更重要的职务，因为米尔寇神教需要很多庙宇、祭祀、手工艺品、和内容复杂的祷告。美尼尔塔玛山就此荒废了，谁都不想再去痛苦地爬到顶端听演讲。尤其是那座新的黑暗神殿就建在阿美尼洛斯的中央，又方便，又宏伟，又辉煌。

努曼诺尔之树本该是最古老、最能激励人心的遗迹之一，在神殿落成当天就沦为了圣坛上完美燃烧的木材。索伦闻着那芳香的烟雾，陶醉在胜利的芬芳中。

但在那一天，并不是每个人都在庆祝。皇后阿尔-辛拉斐尔在发现神树的下场之后愤怒地咬住嘴唇，谋士阿门迪尔脸上也带着一种没好气的不祥表情。

索伦在那个男人面前一直很谨慎，因为他的计划是在对方和皇帝之间制造隔阂。在公共场合，迈雅总是礼貌而谦恭地和他谈话，做出一副打算友好共处的样子，但其实他很清楚，仅仅靠奉承和甜言蜜语无法赢得阿门迪尔之心。他不止一次起了下毒的杀意，但谋士是聪明之人，没有哪次落入他的圈套。不过那种小聪明总是会伴随着某种特定的性格，这将会是他最终落败的原因。

…

一天晚上，迈雅独自一人毫无戒备地在宫殿的长廊上闲逛，突然阿门迪尔从阴影里窜出来偷袭了他。男人速度很快，索伦还没来得及躲开就被推到了墙上，一只手掐上他的脖子。

“你这条可恶的毒蛇！即便骗过了皇帝和所有人，但千万别以为我看不透你的真实意图。”他嘶声在索伦耳边威胁道。

索伦无力地挣扎了几下，装出一副无助娇弱的样子，用一双悲伤又害怕的眼瞳望着人类。

“阿门迪尔大人，您为何口出此言？我的所作所为没有半点不敬的意图。我乃亚尔-法拉松的囚犯，早就已经失去了一切，我的王国、魔戒、力量。我之所以会向皇帝提起米尔寇，也是因为陛下好奇，我也只是说出了我所知道的真相，仅此而已。人们应该可以自由选择他们想信奉的神，您不这样认为么，阿门迪尔参谋官？若陛下已经做出了选择，我们谁都不该批判才是。”掐在他脖子上的力道变重了，索伦感觉自己的喉结几乎要被勒进喉管里。

此时此刻，只要他收回魔戒，当场将阿门迪尔化为灰烬就是易如反掌之事。

只要他想。

“别对我用这些借口，巫师！自从你那该死的脚踏上我们的岛，你唯一做过的事就是给我们大家带来毁灭。那么你听好了，我不会放任你为所欲为的。这里还有许多人忠于真理，还有许多埃尔达的盟友，他们一个能抵过你手下三个腐败文弱的仆人。”

“对此我深信不疑，但我可以保证我并没有堕落。我仍然像埃努第一次的大乐章时那样纯洁，虽然不得不说，我目前的状态还非常虚弱。您若不信，可以自行检查一番，过来抓夺我的四肢，打我，虐待我，怎样都行。这样您就会发现我是多么虚弱，这具血肉之躯是多么不堪一击。”

迈雅合上眼睛，偏开头，像战败的孤狼一般，将脖颈和跳动的颈动脉献给了他。面对这种屈服的姿态，阿门迪尔犹豫了。他天生就不是个暴力的人，根本连动手都没跟人动过，但对面的家伙却一直在散发某种邪恶气质，令他内心充满了奇怪的复仇欲望和幻想。

那是一些可怕的酷刑画面，在这些画面中，他看到自己正在用无数种不同的方式虐待眼前的囚犯。这些邪恶之物究竟从何而来？是谁让他想到的？这绝不可能是他大脑的产物。阿门迪尔心中的怒火越长越烈，但最后也只是把索伦往墙上推了一把，让他的后脑勺重重磕在石头上。

“怎么了，阿门迪尔参谋官？您看我如此无助地落在您手上，为什么不了结我的性命？您对陛下和努曼诺尔的忠诚仅仅如此而已么？还是说……您的忠诚开始动摇了？或许您攻击我只是为了给您孙子埃西铎报仇？是这样吗？”

人类困惑地眨了眨眼睛，迈雅唇角绽出一抹得意的微笑：“您不会以为我查不出是谁在白树被砍倒之前从那上面偷了果子吧。对了，那孩子现在怎么样，还在生死之间挣扎么？我知道警卫将他伤得很重。他们应该切掉他的手指，这是窃贼应得的。”

索伦笑了一声，阿门迪尔顿时浑身的血液都凝固了。

他惊恐万分地在那一瞬间的机会里瞧到了囚犯的真面目。那令人生厌的玻璃眼珠，还有可恨的、蛊惑世人的火眼，瞳孔眯成一条狭窄的细缝。还有那一声笑，不断在他脑海里回响，如同千万根鞭子抽打下来，引起千万声痛苦的嚎叫。

参谋官不知道怎么的，一下子抓住迈雅的胳膊，把他拽倒在地。

等他终于意识清醒过来之后，索伦正躺在地上，鼻子、嘴巴流着血，眼睛上多了一圈乌青，长袍也被撕破，从头到脚都瑟瑟发抖。皇家侍卫队注意到两人的骚动，冲到走廊上来的时候看到的正是这一幕。

阿门迪尔完全不记得发生了什么，也不敢相信自己会做出如此残暴的行为。但亚尔-法拉松听不进他的解释。

他早就看这个谋士不太顺眼了，只是碍于面子不敢解雇他，现在有了一个完美的借口。这种酒馆斗殴一般的行为绝不可以在他的宫廷里出现，一名皇室参谋如此恐吓虐待一名囚犯，且囚犯还是神圣的埃努一族，这是完全不妥当的。就这样，阿门迪尔连同他的整个家族被放逐到了罗门娜的避风港，永远不得再回到宫里。索伦被打青的眼和破皮的嘴唇也算是值了。

尽管如此，那群自称是忠贞派的反叛者们依然在暗中策划着，试图终止米尔寇的信仰，恢复过去陈旧的传统。

这次叛乱的爆发成为了解释神明米尔寇的沉默的最佳借口，同时也为人类日益短暂和悲惨的生命提供了源头。于是，以前的牲口祭品被取代了，换成将“不受欢迎”之人献祭出去。每当索伦闻到从宫殿窗户里飘出的那种特有的香味时，他就会暗自发笑。

努曼诺尔人就像所有人类一样愚蠢，相信可以让荒谬的祭祀收买伟大的神灵，用神灵看不到的庙宇献祭，以神灵听不懂的胡言乱语祷告。

索伦经常会在众人离开后独自留在神庙里，想着米尔寇。这种方式是无法赢得主人欢心的，他比任何人都清楚这一点。

要讨米尔寇欢心，需要将战败的贵族囚犯扔在他脚下，或向他呈上一柄热气腾腾沾着精灵血的宝剑，亦或在他经过时垂下头颅，在他胯骨上留下爱抚，在他所料不及时贯穿他，直到半声呻吟、一声叹息自他唇间溜出。

偶尔，那唇间溜出的是索伦的名字。

被那样一念，主人低沉的声音就像一曲脆弱的挽歌，让那用来诋毁他的名讳听上去比任何“塔尔-迈荣”之名都要甜美。

每当索伦回想起这些，那种几乎被遗忘的旧欲就会无可避免地再次苏醒。这时，他会锁好神殿的大门，在祭坛上为他的主献上一件全然不同的礼物。

米尔寇若是能亲身感觉到的话，一定会更加开心。虽然那是不可能的。这种全然绝望的寂寞让他几乎在愤怒和饥渴中发疯，迫使他急切地伸手进到肉体里寻找那枚魔戒。他不应该这样做的，这让他不再能分清自己究竟是渴望着米尔寇还是渴望着魔戒。高潮的时候，索伦也压根不知道自己是和什么做了；是和自己，还是和米尔寇，还是和那枚金色的指环。

当然，对于古板的努曼诺尔人来说，他这种偶尔的放纵会被视为罪恶。前几个世纪以来，岛上的道德标准变得越来越严格，当初他在安格班对主人做出的许多行为放到现在都会被当作是罪恶的行径。

但奇怪的是，这狭隘的道德观念和对享乐的谴责竟然萌发了真正的罪恶。就像被悄然扫入华贵地毯下的灰尘。

他和主人在卧室里玩的游戏并没有恶意，只是两个人自然碰撞产生的相互取悦。就连半兽人之间取悦的举动也是没有恶意的，无论多么可恶、残忍，它们和动物会产生的那种无脑冲动也并没有太大的区别。

可是，在努曼诺尔最后的日子里，索伦却亲眼目睹人类将一如最美丽的馈赠变成了何等模样。

做爱的过程已经远非单纯真诚的行为，而是变成了复杂的战场。在这里，每一个动作和策略都是为了增加自己的权力，削弱对方的权力。欢愉并不重要，重要的是行为结束时双方的状态。这里面充满了谎言、隐藏的意图、恶意的操纵，同时又被过于简单化，沦为一场机械又毫无新意的作秀。

索伦每天都能在宫殿里看到这样的场景。

数不清的处女排着队进入亚尔-法拉松的寝宫，皇后只能孤独地在长廊上游荡。所有的女孩都有着同样空洞的微笑，那笑容代表的不是快乐，只有痛苦。但她们总是那样微笑着，眼睛死气沉沉，像玻璃一样。也许真的是玻璃做的。

没有一个女孩在穿过宫门之后还能第二次回到宫里。亚尔-法拉松只对新鲜的感兴趣。

皇帝接纳的少女们都很年轻，无一例外，有些甚至过于年轻了。随着亚尔-法拉松逐渐衰老，那些少女也越来越年轻。仿佛这个年事已高的老人还在拼命想抓住青春不放，或是想从少女身上把青春偷走。

随着岁月的流逝，皇帝的头发日渐稀少，腹部堆满了脂肪，皱纹取代了战争留下的伤疤。他左手持着酒杯，右手持着宝剑，在坐了一辈子王位之后，他的身材早已走样变形，自尊心却还在不断膨胀。

一天下午，用侮辱和威胁打发走了最后一批姑娘之后，皇帝把索伦传唤到王宫里，让他坐在自己身边。从口气和地上无数的红斑可以看出，他喝得太多了。

“过来，塔尔-迈荣，我忠诚的参谋啊，来和我坐在一起。告诉我，你为何从不肯和我一起享用这些姑娘？每次请你来，你都拒绝了。是她们不合你的心意吗？还是说你有意知恩不报。”

索伦谦逊一笑：“陛下，自然不是这样的。事实上，在下的童贞之身早已献给了神明米尔寇，我的身体也只能供他使用。自他死后，我便一直履行着戒色的规训。”

“原来如此……”皇帝口齿不清地喃喃道，“那你的主长得可好看吗？像漂亮姑娘似的吗？”

“是的，陛下。”他谎称。

米尔寇可能确实是有种无法言喻的美，至少在他眼里是这样。但那副双眸里燃烧着怒火，嘴唇因咒骂而扭曲，脸庞被鹰爪撕扯过的模样，实在不能说是“像漂亮姑娘似的”。

“我是真不待见她们，那群年轻女孩。”亚尔-法拉松呻吟着抿了口酒，随后把酒杯往地上一丢。金属的碰撞声在大殿上回响了几秒。“我真恨啊，皮肤那么光滑，那么有力的身体，还剩下许多年的生命。待我死后，她们也能再活很久。让当朝皇帝像庶民一样死去，这公平吗？然后我再看看你，塔尔-迈荣，却发现你还是老样子，五十年都过去了，脸上没有一条皱纹。”皇帝用一双醉醺醺的危险眼睛盯着他看。

“你的那活儿还管用吗？”

“您认为呢，陛下。”

然后，毫无预兆地，亚尔-法拉松伸手抓向迈雅的两腿之间，开始摸索他。索伦倒吸一口气，把目光移开，装作什么也没发生，悄悄让血液流到自己脸颊和下身去。

“还管用啊，该死的！”他听见皇帝这么说，随后对方缩回了手，让迈雅终于松了口气。

“我的只能靠宫廷巫师配的魔药才能用。为什么会这样，告诉我！我不是万王之王么？为什么你这个被流放的领主，别人的阶下囚，能这样永葆青春，而我，黄金大帝亚尔-法拉松，却只能在美尼尔塔玛山下化作尘土呢？”

老人又要伸手去抓酒杯，但突然想起自己刚才把它给扔了，只好一边狠狠咒骂着一边在王位上挪动。索伦一抬手，将杯子召了回来，让它稳稳落在自己手掌上。他的手指沿着酒杯边缘抹过，杯里便开出一朵颜色如红酒般的花来，在皇帝好奇的眼睛面前绽放。

“埃努可以主宰生命。”他说着打了个响指，玫瑰应声化为灰烬。“也能主宰死亡。但这是阿门洲赐予我们的能力。”

迈雅将酒杯还给亚尔-法拉松，里面重新斟满了酒；皇帝不敢喝，反而扬起眉毛，十分感兴趣。

“你说这能力是阿门洲带来的？什么意思！”

“是的，您会明白的，陛下。埃努和埃尔达族之所以拥有永恒的生命，唯一的原因是他们行走于不朽之地上。只要是任何生物，无论什么种族，抵达世界的西端，沐浴在原始的黑暗中，都将永远保持年轻、免于死亡。即便之后再回到中土大陆，这种能力也不会消失。”

亚尔-法拉松摘下皇冠放在一边，挠了挠他的光头困惑道：“但是，不是还有那些没见过维拉众的精灵吗，他们怎么也是永生的？”

“他们不是。只是对外如此宣称罢了。只有辛葛是永生之躯，但人人都知道，辛葛去过阿门洲，将永恒的生命传给了他的后代。这不是因为他们隶属于迈雅或埃尔达，西方才是永生的关键。唯一将人类和精灵区分开来的，是维拉众颁下的禁令，这项专断的禁制令给予了一个种族以特权，也夺走了另一种族的权利。他们对人类抱有嫉妒和恐惧之心，没有别的理由。”

亚尔-法拉松很难理解这些信息，但索伦开始意识到他是如何握紧拳头，脸上涨得越来越红，这不是酒精的影响。他以前见过类似这样的反应，知道会产生什么后果，在这方面，世上所有伟大的领主都大抵相同。

“叛徒！我诅咒那群背叛我们的维拉！”他叫喊着，从王位上站起来就把杯子扔了出去，杯内的液体像血一样飞溅在两人身上。“他们怎么敢瞒着我！我是黄金大帝亚尔-法拉松，阿尔达所有领主的先驱！他们有什么权利，有什么权利不让我进入阿门洲！？那个禁令……我现在可算知道了，根本没有什么禁令，没有任何危险，只有欺骗！无处不在的欺骗在我身边！我还能相信谁？就连我的参谋都不可信！”他转向索伦，气得几乎要杀人：“还有你！为何隐瞒此事到如今！？你只提及米尔寇在世界之初所创造的平等，只提及世界之初死亡的缺失，却只字不提阿门洲给人类带来的希望，难道你也是叛徒吗！”

索伦在他的座位上缩了缩，采用了他事先排练好的那种半是害怕半是哭泣的表情：“陛……陛下，我没……没有……”

皇帝拽起他的胳膊，把他扔到地上。虽然年事已高，但他总归还是个强壮之人。

迈雅匍匐在他脚下，用颤抖的声音求饶，刻意模仿着自己人类仆人以前的姿态：“在下不知您渴求永生，所以才并未提起的。我本想，在这里的生活乃是一个生命所能拥有的最大的幸福，见到您如此完美、聪慧、深受臣民爱戴，实在难以想象您会嫉妒维拉众和埃尔达族，这在我看来简直荒谬可笑至极。是他们该羡慕您才是。在下做错了，误解了您的意思，现在只希望能为您及时改正。勇敢强壮如陛下您，前往不朽之地的旅程对于您伟大的海军部队来说应该易如反掌啊！”

亚尔-法拉松平静下来。阿谀奉承对平息他的怒火一直是最有效的。

随后，皇帝开始在殿上渡来渡去，一边沉思一边嘀咕，索伦也趁机站了起来，重新找回自己仅剩的一点尊严。

“当然，我的海军足以前往西方探险，努曼诺尔的水手是整个中土大陆最优秀的。嗯！可是或许……或许我该新建一个舰队，用最新的造船技术……”

“陛下，您若允许的话，请让我来吧。我还留着早些年为您的军队设计的战争机器的蓝图，如果可以……”

亚尔-法拉松从自己的思绪中回过神来，像个刚睡醒的梦游者一样瞪着迷茫的眼睛望着迈雅：“迈荣，你怎么还在这？快点走开，没看到我在想事儿吗！去把那些蓝图拿过来给我！”

索伦顺从地颔首，离开了宫殿。

为了自己的报复，他这许多年以来都在等待，等着时机的成熟，而现在，他终于可以收获耐心的果实了。努曼诺尔已经完了，它将以最为可怕的方式陷落，索伦心里如明镜一般。任何人胆敢阻挠维拉众和他们那悠闲的生活，都会尝到神明的愤怒。

在与米尔寇的斗争中，维拉众的杀手锏足足憋了一个纪元才使出来。但这次的攻击者尽是些头脑简单的人类，朝着他们的利爪直扑过去，这样的大屠杀将极为壮观，索伦只需要好好等着享受即可。

亚尔-法拉松的新舰队几乎立刻就开始了建设和军备重整，虽然船只已经在岛屿的西部港口排成一线了，但一开始很少有人能猜到皇帝的意图。大家似乎都认为这只是另一场针对哈拉德威治人或其它劣等民族的战争，集结在西部只是为了让敌人的哨兵无法在中土大陆的海岸上发现他们。

然而，尽管一开始是保密的，忠贞派的人还是不知怎得发现了战争的真实意图。一些令人担忧的消息开始传到亚尔-法拉松的耳朵里。

潜伏在精灵之友身边的间谍传回了兵力增加、武器锻造、和秘密基地的消息。皇帝对叛军的残酷镇压迫使他们躲藏了一段时间，但新的冲突还是会时不时发生，只是他们从来不敢碰阿门迪尔。

索伦独自在岛上散着步，已经决定不去担心这些问题了，只要探险队能坚持下去就好。

某天在太阳落山之后，他站在一个山坡上观望着阿美尼洛斯，这座城在黄昏的黑暗中闪着淡淡的金光，突然让他想起了自己的影子。

当时他叫那个人类去和凯旋而归的伊甸人一起生活，那么说不定他此刻就在努曼诺尔的某处呢？如果真是如此，他必须得去警告对方，岛上的末日即将来临，要尽快带他回魔多才是。人类似乎还在试图找回、拼凑起过去生活的碎片，哪怕只是为了给破碎的命运打上一块补丁。

索伦派了很多使者走遍努曼诺尔的每一个角落，但谁都没找到他以前的仆人，那个人类的外表压根不是可以被忽略的类型。他甚至还派了人前往昂巴，那块殖民地上，几乎所有努曼诺尔人都是他的盟友，都是信仰米尔寇的信徒，是人类仆人藏身的好地方。但是在那里也没有找到他。

有个海盗说，哈拉德威治的奴隶贩卖非常普遍，如果他被人卖了，那么就有两种下场——要么他的仆人成为了某个军阀的玩物，或者，如果身体足够强壮，他会被卖去南方修筑堡垒，在搬运石头的时候摔断脊椎。

索伦低下头，有点难过。第一种场景似乎不太可能，第二种就更不可能了。他那个小影子瘦得跟皮包骨头一样。

迈雅意识到，他大概是已经死了，于是在心底嘀咕了几句告别的话。那个可怜的家伙也许还是离开人世间更好。

尽管没有找到仆人，索伦还是继续着独自在岛上的旅行，享受亚尔-法拉松多年来逐渐交还于他的行动自由。

只有当皇帝需要的时候他才会回到王宫里，但每次回去好像都能感觉有人在监视他。起初这种直觉还很隐晦，他只隐隐觉得所有卫兵的眼睛都偷偷盯着他看。到了后来，他把当朝官员的思想都搜了一遍，这才发现了源头。

是皇后做的。自他戴着镣铐来到努曼诺尔以来，那个女人几乎没跟他说过一句话，总是对他避之不及，目光飞快从他脸上移开，嘴角挂着厌恶苦涩的神情。但是最近，阿尔-辛拉斐尔似乎无处不在。

索伦静静在长廊上走的时候，她就会在长廊一端的尽头；他坐在庭院里的喷泉边玩水，她就躲在一根柱子后面；他在香气四溢的宫廷花园里散步，她就会马上出现在阳台向外张望，锋利如刀割的目光永远刺在他的背上。

只有当迈雅表示注意到了她，回头对视时，皇后才皱起眉头，咬紧牙关，一声不吭地转身离开。

其余的时候，阿尔-辛拉斐尔则像是完全人间蒸发了一样。索伦怀疑她就是那个向忠贞派报告皇帝计划的间谍，但他没有对亚尔-法拉松说这些，还不到时候。相反地，他去收买了皇后身边的一些侍女，这样一来，她们就可以监视皇后的一举一动，随时向他报告。

没过多久，索伦的怀疑就得到了证实，顺便还发现，皇后对叛军的忠诚度远比他想象得要高。

某天晚上，迈雅正坐在书桌前为皇帝画设计图，完全沉浸在自己的工作中，却突然感觉到房间里的空气有了变化。一股逐渐变浓的怨气，挟带着憎恨的气息掠过他的脖颈。索伦没有把视线从设计图上移开，只抬了抬手，就听到身后传来金属掉落在地的声音和一声女性的尖叫。

他转过身，脸上带着一抹居高临下的笑容，看到阿尔-辛拉斐尔摔倒在地，丢了手里的一把刀。她那长长的乌黑辫子散开了一半，眼里燃烧着被逼入困境的野兽的愤怒。

“皇后陛下，您在夜里这个时候拿着刀来在下房里做什么？莫不是来送开信刀的？还是想要杀了在下呢？”

“杀了你就好了，你这个恶人！”皇后叫道，一把拾起地上的尖刀朝索伦冲过去。

迈雅迅速从椅子上起身，没费多大力气就制服了她，让那个女人只能徒劳地刺划空气。

“不不不，皇后怎么能做出如此出格的行为呢！您难道不知道我是迈雅吗，此等武器对我来说是没用的。”索伦夺过那把刀放在桌上，不让她够到。

辛拉斐尔沮丧地大喊一声，徒劳地挣扎着，直到迈雅不得不动手制服她。皇后无可奈何地失败后，只好站在他面前垂下了手，眼神里滴着纯粹的剧毒。

“您为何要刺杀在下？在下一直是皇帝忠诚的参谋，并未对您做过任何不敬之事。”

“你对我确实没有做过任何事，但对我的百姓呢！你用谎言腐蚀他们，引导他们走向黑暗和邪恶的教派，激起针对埃尔达族和维拉众的仇恨，这样会给我们带来多大的耻辱！”

索伦不以为然地摇摇头，背手在房内渡步，像是陷入沉思一样在那个动弹不得的女人面前：“这并非我的本意，不，不对……”他低声嘟囔，“这一切都出了什么问题。”

“什么叫出了问题！？”

索伦看向皇后，愁苦地咬着嘴唇，试探性向她迈出几步。辛拉斐尔似乎想要后退，但最后她坚定地留在了原地。

“我不在乎别人如何看我，但唯有您这样的仇恨，是我感到无法忍受的。”他承认道，甜美的声音里充满悲伤。皇后眨了眨眼，索伦顿时能感觉到困惑压过了她的不满。

“我怎不该恨你？你不过是一介卑鄙巫师，引诱无辜之人堕落，且看样子也成了我丈夫的情人。你在爬上他的床榻时就是对我名讳的唾弃，对我在宫中地位的羞辱。我想这些都是恨你的正当理由。”

太无情了！就在那一刻，这个女人的灵魂像一本摊开的书，呈现在他面前；索伦清晰地看到了她所有的不安、怨恨、内心的复杂、以及她行动背后真正的动机。

皇后是个软弱的人，一个傀儡，可以轻易操控。

那一瞬间，他盘算了一下若这样做了可能会产生的数种结果，发现后果会是有利的。

迈雅笑了一声。

“我是亚尔-法拉松的情人？哦不，我哪能有这份荣幸呢，我向您保证！恐怕皇帝的一门心思只放在女性身上，即便陛下喝光一整桶美酒，我光着身子投向他的怀抱，他也不会对我产生欲望的。”

索伦舔舔嘴唇，不动声色地把玩着自己长袍的纽扣，作势要当场宽衣解带，见到阿尔-辛拉斐尔脸红的样子才肯收手罢休，这样就可以了，他已经让她在脑海里想象出了这幅画面。

“但不得不说，以我的拙见，此等狭隘思维在男性中是少有的……”

“对妻子的忠诚在男性中也是少有的吗，塔尔-迈荣。”皇后讥讽道。

“嫉妒心在女性中有多常见，它就有多罕见。”

“那不是嫉妒！是我应得的尊重！算了，何必对你，对我的仇人说这些。”

“我不是您的仇人，亲爱的阿尔-辛拉斐尔。我是忠贞派的仇人，阿门迪尔和其家族的仇人，没错。但不是您的，这并非我本意。”

“那你究竟有何居心！？”皇后厉声质问。

索伦靠得更近了些，脸上的微笑半像讨好，半像腼腆，低声说：“这还不明显吗？您以为我为何想让陛下远征西方？您以为我为何要唤醒他对永生的渴望？让他去生活在阿门洲的荣耀中，在维林诺永恒的光芒下吧。我想要的一切就在这里，在这四面墙壁之中。他走后，我就可以占有它了。”

阿尔-辛拉斐尔的双眼睁大了，目瞪口呆。索伦感觉得到，一种自相矛盾的情感旋风般在她胸膛之中肆虐，她的下巴微微颤抖，似是要说些什么。

“无耻之徒……你怎么敢！？”她终于怒声叱责，“我可是有夫之妇！”

“没错，有一个并不爱您的夫君，他不是每天都将这一点表达得很清楚了么。”

“他是努曼诺尔的皇帝！我可是他的后！”

“噢，皇后就该无欲无求吗？皇后难道没有激情吗？”索伦眯起双眼，这双灰色忧郁的眼瞳经常能唤起皇帝的怜悯之心，他轻轻地抚摸着阿尔-辛拉斐尔的脸颊。事已至此，皇后已经对目前的状况毫无头绪，任由他做出如此大胆的亲密举动，在他手里颤栗着：“我不……我不信……我不信你的话……”

“不信像我这样的迈雅会爱上您？怎么回事呢，是亚尔-法拉松的厌恶让您忘记了您的美貌吗？”

“我已不年轻了。”

“开枝散叶过的大树，要远比那些能被微风折断的嫩绿树丫美丽得多。”

皇后推开迈雅的手，垂下眼睛，眼里含着水汪汪的光泽。

“我哪曾开枝散叶过啊……而且我很清楚，你心里所爱之人是黑暗大敌魔苟斯，像你这样的黑心肠，能把自己献给世界上最下贱的人，又怎么会肯做一件好事。”

“亲爱的阿尔-辛拉斐尔，我知道您为此一直厌恶我。我又何尝不厌恶自己呢，每一天每一秒我都恨着自己。我把自己献给了魔苟斯不假，但这并非自愿为之，难道就因为我的身体已经被玷污，您就真不肯再给我一次机会了吗？您应该比任何人都清楚，面对一位强大的君王说“不”有多难。”

这句话触动了皇后内心的某根弦，当索伦握住她手时，她也不再反抗了。

“来，让我指给您看，看看我内心的痛苦。”

迈雅持着女人颤抖的手，贴在他的胸膛上，正是魔戒埋入他体内的位置，一瞬间有无数画面涌入了辛拉斐尔的脑海。

这些都是虚假的画面，一部分出自被扭曲真相的记忆，一部分出自皇后自身的偏见，还有一部分是受到了魔戒造成的伤口影响。

在她面前清晰无比地展现出了索伦被刑具虐待的画面，当然那些是他以前对囚犯用过的。画面里，他被人从维林诺的家中掳走，扔进地牢，共炎魔和一些现实里不存在的怪物泄欲取乐。还有变得可怖巨大的魔苟斯，传说中的魔苟斯，高踞在他之上，用战锤格龙德胁迫他，残忍地把他推到墙上强奸，直到他失去知觉。

阿尔-辛拉斐尔尖叫着抽回了手，捂着脸悲伤哭泣。

“太……太可怕了，怎么会有那么多痛苦……”她啜泣着磕磕绊绊地说。索伦把手放在女人的肩上以表安慰。

“抱歉，我并不想吓到您，只是想让您知道。我并非未曾尝过受苦的滋味，也曾做过别人的阶下囚。从一开始在安格班，如今在这里，和您的处境并无不同。”

皇后猛地远离了他，快步走到门口：“别碰我，你已经堕落了，你这肮脏、不堪的巫师！”说完，她顺着走廊逃了出去，消失在了阴影里。

 _蠢货。_ 索伦不屑一顾，嘴角邪恶地弯曲起来。

…

无需等待很久，他种下的种子就开始发芽生根。

起初他还担心皇后会向亚尔-法拉松告发自己企图诱惑她，但在经历了这么多年的不忠和仇视之后，他们夫妻之间的信任已经所剩无几，想必皇帝也不会听她的。即使他信了，索伦还有六名被收买的侍女，随时可以出来指证皇后。一旦被他发现阿尔-辛拉斐尔与叛军有来往，恐怕她的信誉，连同人头，都要保不住了。

这样对他来说虽然也不错，但却不是最好的可能性。索伦宁愿一直留着这个女人，让她成为自己的卒子。一枚和忠贞派关系密切的棋子将会十分有用，更何况它还享有皇后的权威。

所幸皇后也选择了这条路，从那天起，她开始一心一意地监视迈雅，虽然和以往的心境大不相同了。无论索伦在做什么，她都会假装恰好碰到，然后远远地盯着他看。没过多久，她甚至还会以给皇帝捎口信为借口来接近他，总是用眼角的余光注视着他，时不时还不甚忧郁地叹息一声。

索伦对女人的了解不多，但他知道一点——同情是打破女人心防的捷径。如今皇后已经不再将他视为恶人，而是更多地看作一名受害者，无论她情愿与否。

因为阿尔-辛拉斐尔长久以来一直在私心等待着一个救世主，一个能将她救出这里的人，远离那个自负、独裁的皇帝。如果这一希望必须寄托于黑暗魔君索伦的身上，那么就这样吧。

她在脑海里一遍又一遍地重复着自己想听到的话：有人爱她，有人关心她；直到这幻想变成现实。

索伦在这期间故意冷落了这个女人，让那些情愫在她心中疯狂滋长。前往阿门洲的探险队遭受了些意外挫折，这是他现在主要关心的问题。

精灵之友们非常坚决地反对着他的计划，并给探险队不断带来冲突和麻烦，由于担心他不在时会发生内战，亚尔-法拉松被迫推迟了行程。

索伦已经厌倦了不断向他重复保证没有什么可害怕的。他说什么都是徒劳，皇帝年纪大了，即使雄心勃勃，也开始变得胆怯、不安。

因此，在发现迈雅近来并无任何想接近她的迹象之后，某天皇后亲自前来拜访了。

索伦当时正要开门进房，阿尔-辛拉斐尔从一根柱子后闪出来，挡在了他和门把手之间。

“你的冷淡究竟是什么意思，塔尔-迈荣？难道上次说过那么多话之后，你已经把我给忘了吗？还是说你终于成功爬上了我丈夫的床，被他喂饱了肚子？”她带着受创的自尊责问道。

索伦在心底暗骂了一句，这次可真是不合时宜，他还有很多事务没有处理。然而表面上，他利用礼貌的谦逊掩盖了自己的厌烦。

“过去几天疏忽了您，我真的十分后悔，请相信我。最近的忙碌操劳让我不敢走近您，怕被他们发现……而且，我还以为您不想再和我有任何牵扯了。”

“好吧。那么现在这里只有我们两个人，我就在你面前，难道你不该表达些什么，向我证明你的爱是真的吗？难道我要无凭无据地相信你的话？”

索伦变得不耐烦起来。这个女人一直不肯给他让路，而警卫随时都会出现。

她一定是疯了。

“亲爱的阿尔-辛拉斐尔，坦白说，我……”

“别叫我阿尔-辛拉斐尔了，我讨厌那个名字！”她严厉地打断道，“我的真名是塔尔-弥瑞尔，你也要这样叫我。”

随后，毫无预警地，那个女人扑上来吻了他。这个吻绝望又狂怒，像是要从他身上索求什么，某种激情，或者欲望，或者任何能让她梦想成真的证明。

但索伦却僵住了，一股冰凉的寒流传遍他的全身，预示着即将到来的灾难。

“叛徒——！”一声怒喝在每一根柱子之间回荡起来，为斥责者平添了不少气势。

没错，索伦刚才不祥的预感以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势地应验了。

皇后立马退开他几步，两人一同朝走廊上，声音的源头看去。亚尔-法拉松站在那里，手持火把，目瞪口呆，脸上的每一块肌肉都扭曲成可怖的愤怒表情。他原本只是想来迈雅的房内确认一下最后的计划。

这一切似乎都过于精心巧合，让索伦忍不住开始觉得，他的命运早就被那个残忍的欺骗者一如书写好了。

“叛徒！”皇帝又喊了一声，僵在原地一动不动，“你这个叛徒！肮脏奸诈的巫师！卫兵！卫兵！把这个无礼之徒抓起来！他竟敢玷污皇后的贞节！”

远处传来警卫盔甲的铿锵声，阿尔-辛拉斐尔内疚不已，试图解释方才发生的一切，但却被索伦捂住嘴，担下了全部责任。他对于能够怎样利用这个女人已经形成了模糊的概念，但还需要她彻底完全的信任。让她受罚是做不到的。而他自己也不怎么害怕亚尔-法拉松，那人能把他怎么样呢？大不了挨一顿打，他自然是不畏惧这些。

一队警卫到达后，其中两名上来就擒住他的双臂，索伦也不反抗。

“把他关到牢里去，让他见识见识我亚尔-法拉松的皇宫是如何对待偷情者的！皇后既然也这么心烦意乱，那把她也带走，让她过去看看！但你们不许碰她，日后我会亲自惩罚她的。”在火把的照耀下，皇帝臃肿的脸显得格外凶神恶煞。

第三名警卫上前拽住阿尔-辛拉斐尔，把她赶到犯人后面走，害她哭个不停。当索伦经过亚尔-法拉松时，皇帝猛地掐住他的胳膊咬牙切齿道：“巫师，真没想到你就这样回报我的招待，你不是为你的主守身如玉吗，那就看看你受完罚之后还有没有力气去强抢别人的女人吧。”

索伦被扔进一间散发着湿气和咸味的牢房，一群士兵站在他面前，神情肃穆地打量着他。阿尔-辛拉斐尔则躲在一个角落里没完没了地哭着。

“我们不能这样吧，那可是塔尔-迈荣，神圣的埃努族，神明米尔寇的首席仆人。这也太卑鄙了！”其中一个士兵冲他们其中队长模样的人嘟囔。

“亚尔-法拉松想这样做，我们就要照办，不要管其他的。皇帝的意志在这里高于任何神祗。”他的长官说完，拿出一瓶酒递给手下：“喝！要是实在心里难受，就尽量不要去看他的脸。”

索伦心里产生一种莫名袭来的恐惧，难道这场惩罚并不像想象中那么容易忍受么。

胸口的魔戒召唤着他，诱惑着他，想要回到他手指上去，催促着索伦展示自己完整的、巨大的力量。他可以在一秒钟内摆平这些人，可以在一念之间逃脱努曼诺尔，回到巴拉督尔继续建立他的帝国……

那样的话就要继续忍受努曼诺尔国的侮辱了。

他距离自己的目标就差那么一点，现在离开岂不是前功尽弃吗。谁在乎亚尔-法拉松怎么惩罚他或者认为他勾引别人的妻子呢，皇帝又不爱她，过不了几天就会把这事忘了的。他只是为了彰显优越感，提醒他的妻子，她是丈夫的财产。这是最后的考验，最后一口苦酒，曙光就在眼前。

因此，索伦低下头，向他的看守者们投降了。

不知道有多少名警卫进入了他，他也不想记录这个过程。索伦的全部思想都集中在一件事上：这具躯壳不是他的本体，这些疼痛不是真的。

虽然肉体不是真的，但是疼痛是真的。他一直能在背景里听到阿尔-辛拉斐尔的哭声，不断击打着他的脑子，提醒他正在受到的羞辱。这女的就不能闭嘴吗？

终于完事之后，士兵们小心翼翼地提醒皇后可以到迈雅身边去了，然后就离开了牢房。

那个女人捡起地上的长袍给他披在肩上，双臂环过他的胸膛，不停地道歉：“这都是我的错！你为了保护我受了这么多苦，我怎么能再怀疑你的爱呢？我太愚蠢了！”

索伦完全同意她说的最后一句话，但他忍住了怨恨，为她擦去脸上的泪水：“别担心，都结束了。再说，我是迈雅，不受这些行为影响的。”

“但你流血了！他们那么……那么可怕，我对这里恐怖的刑罚完全一无所知……这个宫廷，这些侍卫，还有皇帝，都那么的……恶心。求你了迈荣，我们一起逃走吧，我再也受不了了。我们可以逃回中土大陆去，走吧！走吧！过去的事就让它过去好了，你已经用这种无私的姿态向我表明了，你可以弥补以前犯下的罪，我也愿意从头开始。”

“我真想和您一起逃走，把黑暗魔君、魔苟斯的仆人、和亚尔-法拉松腐败的王朝留在身后。但弥瑞尔，只要皇帝还坐在这金城的宝座上，掌控着我们的生命，我们是跑不掉的。”

然后，索伦紧紧地捏住女人的肩膀，直直望着她的眼睛，仿佛要说一件非常重要的事情：“听好，如果我们想要获得自由，您必须要去做一件事。如今反叛军一直在造反，威胁要引发内战，亚尔-法拉松不敢离开这里前去不朽之地。但您是忠贞派的朋友，他们必会听您一言。您去和他们说吧，放下武器，不要再干扰皇帝的计划。阿门迪尔和其子埃兰迪尔是忠贞派里最温和的几个，并享有一定权威，他们很是照顾您的。您一定可以说服他们另寻出路。别提我的名字，就当这一切都出自您的考虑和对他们人身安全的担心。亚尔-法拉松去和维拉众一起享受永恒的生命之后，就不会再想回来了，这您不必担心。维拉们不会伤害皇帝，更不会伤害您的子民，我对他们这一点还是了解的。您将会登上努曼诺尔的王位，那是您与生俱来的权利，是那个可恶的男人从您这里夺走的，而您也会让这个王国重拾荣耀。或者，您要是想的话，也可以将国家交给大臣负责，跟我一起去中土。无论您最后如何定夺，我都会永远在您身边的。”

阿尔-辛拉斐尔几乎要融化在这些空洞的甜蜜承诺中，她紧紧地搂住他，在他脸上亲个不停，搞得索伦很是厌烦。

“好的，我会照做的，迈荣，我会的！别担心，我会打点好一切，很快的，我的爱人，很快我们就会自由了！”

索伦把头靠在皇后的肩膀上，一条胳膊搂住她，嘴角浮现出一丝狡黠的笑容。

 _没错，很快就会自由了，亲爱的，但不会是你期望的那样。_ 他暗自想道，魔戒的力量在他胸中颤抖，急于逃脱。

…

经过这件事之后，索伦不得不忍受着朝臣们会意的眼光走在大殿里，他们纷纷给他让路，仿佛离得太近会弄脏了他们似的。亚尔-法拉松见他一瘸一拐走进来的样子，发出一声鄙俗的笑声，淫邪的眼神从头到脚地打量着索伦，像是要把他看光般。

不过，皇帝的愤怒确实很快就过去了，他没过多久就恢复了往常跟索伦的良好关系。但索伦可没有忘记这一切。

至于皇后，她已经数天没有露面了。当她终于肯从寝宫出来时，右眼上那只黑眼圈很明显地表达出她丈夫对她的“爱意”。

但阿尔-辛拉斐尔遵守了诺言。很快地，那群叛军的活动平息下来，但岛上的天气却日渐恶劣。人类的岛屿原本一直享受着舒适的气温和适度的降雨，但却突然开始遭到冰雹和风暴的袭击。亚尔-法拉松将这一现象归咎于忠贞派的错，指责他们对神明的亵渎激怒了米尔寇。为了平息神的愤怒，他做出了一件及其虚伪的事：下令处死了那些侵犯塔尔-迈荣的士兵。

就在这个时候，巨鹰第一次出现在了红色的地平线上，一团充斥着闪电和暴风雨的云让整个岛屿从根基到美尼尔塔玛山都为之震动。

亚尔-法拉松一见到这新奇的现象就改变了自己的想法，一夜之间，罪魁祸首就不是忠贞派了，而成了维拉他们。

谁也阻止不了他前往阿门洲隐蔽的海岸。叛军已经被控制，维拉众又当面挑衅他，皇帝就这样在一个雾蒙蒙的早晨扬帆起航，再也没回来。

索伦站在神庙的穹顶上，看着远处数不清的鲜红船帆在海上铺开，预示着不久之后的血流成河。

他赢了。

一个仆人前来通报他，几天前失踪的阿门迪尔还没有消息，但索伦已经不再关心这家人的命运，他们会死在埋葬了安格班的海洋里，他们和所有的努曼诺尔人，索伦再也不需要关心。只有那些忠心于他的昂巴人会活下来。

待到末日来临之际，索伦只需要静待其变。

阿尔-辛拉斐尔经常去找他，但迈雅下令让米尔寇神教的祭司拦住任何想进入神庙的人。塔尔-迈荣需要专注于他的祷告，以助旅途中的皇帝一臂之力，他们是这样相信的。但事实上，索伦只专注于他自己。他让所有的感官一一放空，仅剩下那枚魔戒，那枚在他胸膛中央跳动的小巧金环，他唯一远离努曼诺尔人的避难所，远离那群给他带来无数苦难煎熬的可恶人类。

_很快了，我的挚爱，很快，我们就会重逢。_

迈雅在这种放空的状态下遭受了第一次地震的突袭。一瞬间，某种非常古老、非常熟悉的气息自神庙的穹顶倾泻而下，索伦在碰到它的那一刻就颤抖起来。

难道是 _他_ 吗？

第二波地震撼动了墙壁，将他晃得脸朝下摔倒在地上，地面裂开的震颤巨响从阿尔达的核心一直升入天空。

索伦迅速攀上神庙的穹顶，想看看发生了什么事。

跟当时他亲眼目睹的画面比起来，愤怒之战简直是小巫见大巫。

天空中盘踞着乌黑的螺旋，地面上裂开了无数条巨缝，如同千张大嘴，吞噬着房屋和里面的人类，世界位于西边的边缘正以一种及其不自然的方式内卷过来。

世界剧烈的运动带来的冲力迫使索伦紧紧抓住神庙的顶尖，狂喜、恐惧、和不解以一种美妙的形式在他心中交织。

他高昂起头，挑衅地大声喊出：“看啊！米尔寇！我完成了你无法完成的事情！我唤醒了一如的愤怒，我，你的仆人，区区迈雅，超过了你统治阿尔达整个时期的辉煌！你能听见吗，主人！？你能听见大地被摧毁的呐喊吗？整个世界都在哭泣，而这是我一手造成的！我做到了，我改变了世界的形状！如今我已经远远超过了你的强大！”

但是没有人回应他。

米尔寇没有从天而降，没有出现惩罚他的无礼。他本在灵魂深处渴望着能再见到他一次的，一次就好。

这让他气得快要发疯，却又无能为力。

索伦向东方投去视线，远远地望见了九艘船，像九片微不足道的木屑，随着海水每一次的冲荡都被抛向空中。什么蠢货敢在世界末日的时候出海？索伦不在乎。反正它们也会像其他人一样，成为喂饱深海鱼群的腐肉。

一个女人的声音在下面叫他。

阿尔-辛拉斐尔站在那里，她的头发和衣裙在暴风雨中狂舞着，脸上写满了惊恐。

“发生了什么，迈荣，为何维拉众在攻击我们？你说过无须担心的，难道是我们做了什么引来了他们的怒火吗？我好害怕，爱人！我们该怎么办啊？”

皇后向他伸出一只恳求的手，希望她的救世主会把她抱在怀里，用魔法带她逃出生天。

但索伦站在圆顶上笑了。

“噢，亲爱的，我只知道我该怎么办。我要离开这个被诅咒的岛屿，安全返回魔多，继续我未完成的事业，统一中土大陆去了。老实说，你该怎么办我一点都不关心。但你可以留在这里，和你的人民一起沉下去，这样才配得上一位皇后。从现在开始我就不管你了，为了得到你的爱我可真是付出了太大的代价！”

阿尔-辛拉斐尔后退了几步，惊恐地捂住嘴，眼里蓄满泪水。一道闪电劈在了神庙附近，在随之而来的火光中，她短暂地瞥到了迈雅的真实面目：可恶的索伦，黑暗魔君，安格班的副官，火焰之眼和尖锐的獠牙露出一个恶魔般的笑容。皇后惊恐地尖叫着，在逃走时迷失了方向，彻底失去理智般跑得越来越快，直到她微弱的身影消失在雨幕中。

索伦笑了很久，陶醉于周围一切事物的毁灭，然而，当他终于回头向西看时，他的笑声戛然而止。

天空消失在一堵水墙后面。

水位越涨越高，直到海浪的泡沫顶起了天，向他移动过来，一路上吞噬着整个世界。

一切都发生得太快了。

水迅速将他包围住，压碎了他，撕裂了他的衣服，连着骨头和血肉都一起融化殆尽，一颗原子都不放过。黑暗中，只剩下一枚指环。一缕微弱的金光，淹没在成吨的海水中。

索伦就依附在那缕金光上。

那是他最后的，仅剩的一丝存在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些人可能要问了，索伦怎么还在努曼诺尔的时候就拥有了魔戒呢，在精灵宝钻里他不是要一直到回了魔多才把戒指戴上的吗。我也是一直在怀疑这一点的，但是后来，完全是偶然地，我读到了托尔金的一封信（letter 211），信里说索伦还在岛上的时候就拥有了魔戒，所以我就这样写了。
> 
> 至于凯勒布理鹏那段故事里的细节，比如他对凯兰崔尔的追求，还有最后成了（咳咳）索伦的“战旗”，都来自《未完的传说》，里面有写到更加详细的设定。


	6. 尖顶里的观察者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章涵盖了从最后的联盟大战到魔戒大战开打之际的时期，主要讲述失去了实体的洛夫克拉夫特式主人公索伦，还有一些瑟瑟发抖的炎魔，以及索伦之影的回归。
> 
> 我在这里必须要提起一篇质量很高的索伦/米尔寇同人，叫《Loyalty Unyielding》，作者是Zlu和Luff，这篇文是我写失去魔戒后索伦形象的灵感来源。我之前对索伦的想法就是，他失去魔戒后会变得情绪记忆都很不稳定，后来再读了一次这篇同人才发现我这个想法是基于他们文里的。

_活着却没有呼吸，_

_冰冷犹如死气；_

——《霍比特人》第五章，“黑暗里的谜语”

在多古尔都要塞，枯燥是一种难以形容的情绪。

索伦脱离人世后，一直被困在生死之间，怀疑自己将永世于此服刑，沦为无所遁形的暗淡幽灵，一缕邪恶的影子。之前他似乎也经历过类似的事，但索伦已经记不得了。过去的记忆在他脑海里褪色，而其余的思想则逐渐融为一体，化为仅剩的一个执念，平滑又耀眼：他怎么会失败？究竟是什么时候计划里出现了纰漏，才使他陷入这等可悲的境地？努曼诺尔沉没后，他失去了变化形体的能力，这是第一个警示的迹象。但不是在那时……噢，对了！还有一场战斗，倘若他那时就知道埃兰迪尔和其子埃西铎以及那九艘从岛上离行的船会造成多大的麻烦，他早就趁还有机会的时候把他们全家赶尽杀绝了。但当时不是因为快要赢了么。是的，他还记得自己亲手摧毁了两名伟大的精灵族和人族的领主，可是之后……发生了什么致命的打击，一场令人震撼的陷落，还有一抹金属的光泽。他的生命，他的宝贝不在了。被偷走了。他真应该把那小偷的手砍下来。从这以后，他的世界陷入一片漆黑，并这样持续了很久很久。

索伦的轻灵形体散开来，穿过石室，绕着自己周身盘绕了几圈，在一只箱子旁重组起来。箱子里放着一些次要的宝物：九枚人戒，再加上从矮人手上抢回来的两枚。他摸了它们一会儿，随后散成长条穿透这些物体，缠在光滑的表面上，感受着它们的力量与脱离躯体的灵魂互相摩擦。这让他兴奋得不住颤抖。虽然只是极小的慰藉，比不上至尊戒能带给他的满足，但它在什么地方？他的至尊戒呢？

要塞内闯入一股冰冷的气息。纳兹古尔之首，巫王安格马从北国回来了。

一成不变的枯燥中多了些别的。

“主人，从安格马传来悲讯。”他直率地说，声音空洞如地穴。

索伦恶意地嘶声将他围住，感觉到人体内的戒灵动摇起来，尽管他明显想要隐藏这一点。

“我的至尊戒呢？它在哪里！？”

“现在仍然下落不明。”

“这是你所说的悲讯么。还有什么事能比这更严重的？”

被主人刺入脖颈，感受到对方痛失至宝的痛苦时，戒灵痛苦地尖叫起来。巫王对这种疼痛并不陌生，但无休止的折磨已经让他得以不再为命运感到恐惧，于是他毫不犹豫地说出了接下来的话：“不，主人，还有。安格马王国沦陷了，我们遭到刚铎大军的突袭，领军者是领主之子埃雅努尔。那里已经被夷为平地。不过，好消息是阿尔诺也已经不复存在，就算他们领主的后代活下来几个，也不会再有任何土地供他们统治，再也不会。接下来的已经交给妖狼去做了。”

索伦直接化为一只愤怒的火球，爆开后在要塞的盐墙之间回荡不绝。巫王面对他的怒火低下了头，但迈雅很快平复下来。

安格马的灭亡不重要，毕竟，那段短暂的统治已经成功摧毁了北方的杜内丹人。

“真知晶石呢？找到了吗？”索伦低声质问，灵体幽幽从戒灵右眼内钻过。

“没有，主人。那里已经什么都不剩了。”仆人回答道，“听说北方港口还留有一颗，只不过它面向大海，对我们没有用处。”

“我需要那些晶石！我需要看到！”迈雅咆哮着，狂暴地从戒灵的另一只眼里窜出来，令他哀嚎不止。“我需要看得更多，更远，我要看到阿尔达的每一个角落！直到找回魔戒为止！你这个无用的仆人，我真该吸干你那身体里最后一滴脆弱的精华，这样不但能处理掉一个废物，还能增强一点力量……”索伦说着，分裂出数千条没有躯干的触手，威胁着朝戒灵摸去，戳弄着他，让他知道自己要想撕裂这具灵魂已经千疮百孔的苍白残骸易如反掌。

“但是，似乎让你被困于人世间是种更卑劣的惩罚。另外我还需要有人出门执行任务……那么好吧，我留你半条小命，留到我倦了，或你无用那天，或者直到这无穷的饥饿迫使我将你吃下。我需要一具实体，一具实体和我的魔戒。”

“您还有何吩咐，主人。”

“回魔多去，召集起剩下的戒灵。还有，记得不要放过那个以如此不可原谅的方式羞辱过你的埃雅努尔。”

巫王鞠了一躬，从石室内消失不见了。索伦在半空停留了一段时间，感受着世间万物从灵魂内穿过，期望能够从中获取什么东西，一些还残留在阿尔达内核的记忆或图像，能给他带来新的发现。

但在多古尔都，一切都是一成不变的。从来不会有什么新事物出现。于是他继续回到箱子前，第无数次把自己盘回那些魔戒上。他又饿又虚弱，脑海里的那个执念从未离开过。

…

当要塞大门再度打开时，外面只走进一个戒灵安静的身影。他张开手，呈给索伦一只小瓶。瓶内装着一个人类扭动的灵魂，它的绝望在昏暗的石室内投射出一种微微颤动的绿光。

戒灵把小瓶放在石桌上，一言不发地赶回魔多去了，如同来时一样的安静。

索伦的灵体伸出去一部分，将自己变得细如银丝，穿透了小瓶的玻璃，直接触到被囚禁的灵魂上。起初，灵魂厌恶地反抗着，想要避开无处不在的触手，但它的灵力已经大大削弱，最后不得不接受了结合，让索伦得以更清晰地感受到它。没有实体也就剩这点好处了，他能够以这种方式进行以前很少用过的审讯，虽然效率不比以前强多少。

“汝名？”迈雅问道。

“埃雅努尔，刚铎之王。”

“刚铎最后的国王。据我所知，也是最后一个杜内丹人。你的血脉已经断了。”

人类的灵魂抖动一下，它那绿色的光芒因不解而变得苍白。

“死了？我死了？”

“快了。你被我的戒灵之剑刺穿，无法完全活在这个世界，也无法去到下一个世界。这是世间最让人痛苦的存在状态，而我可以无限期地延长它。我们不如长话短说。”

“不是一如？”

索伦发出一声让猎物颤抖不已的大笑。

“还不到那时候呢，等你死后，可悲的人类，一如才会见你。那也要等到你能给出让我满意的答案之后。我这死灵法师之名可不是白来的，我可以从“将死”之人身上提取出任何秘密，无论自愿还是强迫，选择都在你自己。”

“自愿，是吗？”索伦低笑着，虚情假意地抚摸着人类的灵魂。

“这才像话。说吧，都发生了什么？最好把来龙去脉说得清楚点，否则你会有苦头吃。大量的苦头。”

迈雅将没有实体的手指陷入那个不幸的灵魂体内，作为警告。这让灵魂的光泽转为一种警戒状态的红色。

“我什么都说。很快。起初，米那斯伊希尔被巫王征服，如今已成米那斯魔古尔。在那塔里，塔里面有……有……”

“有什么？”

“一颗可见远物之石。埃西铎的真知晶石。巫王想找我报仇，挑战我两次，然后我走进了死亡之城的大门，再也没有回去……刚铎无主了？如今？”

“那不重要！我的魔戒，快告诉我它在哪里！你那可恶的先祖埃西铎把它从我这里抢走了，我需要它！告诉我你对它做了什么，我就让你安心去死。”

“我不知道，真的不知道……有个卷轴，欧赫塔的卷轴。我在瀑布旁边的房子里读过一次。埃西铎国王一直保存着魔戒，但被半兽人伏击过后，丢失了。伏击是在，在……”鬼魂的声音渐渐低下去，索伦意识到它快要不行了，它与人间的联结已经基本消失殆尽。索伦十分烦躁地往它深处按去，用力拧着它的内部，硬把它抓回人间来。人类呜咽着，抽泣着，但却恰好说出了最重要的一部分：“戒指丢了。丢在金鸢尾沼地，在金鸢尾沼地，求求你，求求你，放了我吧！不要了，不要了，不要了，太疼了……”

索伦把它从怀里放开，对这一价值极高的信息感到很满意。现在他知道要从哪里开始寻找了；现在他开始看得越发清晰。虽然，如果那时候的半兽人能及时通知他伏击的消息，他就不用费这么大麻烦了。看来那群愚蠢的东西在攻击时根本分不清对面是一国之主还是普通的士兵。

与此同时，那可怜的幽魂在生命最深处受到极大的伤害后，正疲惫不堪地乞求着让它能平静死去。

迈雅慷慨地满足了它的愿望。他释出一阵震动打碎了小瓶，将鬼魂释放出来，随后立即让自己的灵体包裹上去，吸干了它所剩无几的生命。索伦感觉自己稍稍强壮了一点，而人类的灵魂也颤颤巍巍地离开了人世间，去往无人返回之地。

索伦就这样勉强过了一段日子，像吸血鬼一般靠吸食其它灵体的精华为生。随着岁月的流逝，他的力量也逐渐强大起来，让笼罩在森林里的阴影越发浓厚，让机警的使者们代替他成为数以万计的眼睛，延伸到周边最遥远的边缘。

但魔戒还是没有找到。

即便在通过他的仆人魔古尔巫王的眼睛看向真知晶石的时候，他也看不到任何有用的信息，其它晶石早都被盖住了，再也没有人敢使用。

但他的体能还是开始逐渐提高。每天吸收到灵体之后，一次一次地，以不知满足的速度，他变得可以开始凝聚自己了，然后就可以缓慢化出一只胳膊，另一只胳膊，一条腿，又一条腿，甚至还能凝聚出大致的头颅形状。虽然这具身体仍然轻盈而不稳定，且无法完全凝固成实体，但却绝对比以前影子样的状态更加强壮，真实。

某天，他全神贯注地做了一整天的实体试验，丝毫没有意识到有陌生的访客正在接近要塞。直到入侵者的手都放到门楣上了，他才意识到危险。索伦立刻融化于无形中，在黑暗里绝望地四处探寻。那是一种巨大的力量，自入侵者的身上散发出来，灼热得发烫。高塔里的空气开始如白炽般震颤，逼得他缩了回去。是一名迈雅，并且他认识对方。很久以前在维林诺。要是他的记忆没有这么模糊就好了！到底是谁？走动的声音回荡在入口处的石地板上，还有一根棍子嗒嗒敲地的动静。索伦还是想试图得到真相，他扩散出去，强忍着灼烧感，研究着漂浮在入侵者周身的那些记忆碎片。

直到最后，他终于看见了：欧罗林。罗瑞恩手下的迈雅。他来这里做什么？除非……难道他是来抓他回去维拉众面前受审的？但他不是已经被维拉们审判过了吗……难道没有吗？不对，那是米尔寇。主人的名字一如既往地折磨着他，甚至超越了魔戒的影响。索伦痛苦地大叫一声，在欧罗林闯入塔顶的那一刹那，他便逃到了外面，只来得及匆忙地斜睨对方一眼，虽然那个迈雅看不见他。对方的变化太大了，完全成了个白发苍苍的老人。

索伦惊恐万分地逃离了多古尔都，而外面的世界更是像一堵冰墙般砸了过来。他这才意识到自己是这么的赤裸，连一阵微风吹过来都能把他吹散在空气中，这让索伦很害怕。他去森林里寻求庇护，但那里是精灵的领土，虽然精灵们看不见他，但他们的歌声却像滚烫的熨铁一样。于是他走遍了东方最荒凉的平原，在那里还发现另外两个不认识的迈雅，两个身着蓝袍的老者，也让他瑟瑟发抖。魔多还很远，以他的体力是支撑不到那里的。

于是，他不得不原路折回，最后在迷雾山脉的矿井里找到了藏身之处。

矮人的宫殿里意外地空无一人，他独自走在大殿之中，在失落于黑暗的，浩大的地窖里找寻着，在早已被大地掩盖的深坑里搜查，却连一个灵魂都找不到。索伦饥寒交迫，瑟瑟发抖，只能蜷缩在角落里睡去。过去他还常常能回忆起自己的主人，回忆起还有实体的时候和主人一起做的事情，这有助于他的放松和睡眠。但现在那些肢体接触对他来说已经毫无意义，他理解不了那些事了，因此无法再从其中得到半点安慰。不过，他还记得自己曾经跟主人灵魂交融过，虽然只有一瞬间，但那也是他们做过的事。他还能理解这个，以及被至尊戒碰触的感觉。回忆起这些慰藉人心的事，索伦渐渐平息下来，进入了沉睡。

然而，没过多久，一股突如其来的热浪把他惊醒了。在距离他只有几英尺远的地方，地面裂开了一条缝，从缝里飘出一股特别熟悉的火焰和硫磺气味。

这种气味令他隐约想起了和谁打过的架，争吵，和两条燃烧的鞭子。

迈雅沁入到裂缝中，跟随着那些热蒸汽，下沉到世界的底层，一直抵达要塞的核心。在那里，他发现了它：一个巨大的身体，浑身覆盖着火焰，正在平稳的睡眠中鼾声如雷。

索伦满心欢喜地爬到炎魔身上去，将自己扩散成无数的手脚包裹住他，想让他注意到自己的存在。他凑近对方的耳朵，低声说出了他在刚一见到面就浮现在脑海中的那个名字：“勾斯魔格勾斯魔格勾斯魔格……”

炎魔睡得昏昏沉沉翻了个身，终于睁开眼睛。看到这个奇怪的幽灵盘绕在他身上，炎魔咆哮一声把他甩到一边，愤怒地冲着他道：“你是谁啊，打扰我休息的讨厌家伙！你最好是有个很好的理由！”随后他威胁性地掏出了鞭子。

“是我啊，勾斯魔格，你连我都不认识了嘛。”

“我不是勾斯魔格，蠢货！勾斯魔格在第一纪元就消失了，你从哪个肮脏的洞里爬出来的，竟然连这都不知道？”

幽灵困惑地闪动了一下。确实，勾斯魔格早就死了，他现在才记起来。在他脑海里一闪而过的是一座面前放着黑鞭子的坟墓。索伦试图从这一打击中恢复过来：“你不是勾斯魔格，那你是谁？”

“我是最后一只炎魔！而且我也不打算早早去死。赶走那群讨厌的矮人之后，我就占据了这个舒适的地方，谁都别想把我赶走。他们都叫我都林的克星，你还没说你的名字呢，刚才你那么下流地蹭我，至少也该做一下自我介绍吧。”

“我是索伦，黑暗魔君，中土大陆未来的领主。”

炎魔不怎么相信地眯起眼睛。但是，当他终于意识到幽灵说的话是真的时，不禁爆发出一阵大笑，震得地基都摇动不止。

“黑暗魔君索伦！？哈哈哈哈！你发生了什么啊，安格班的副官！？是一如亲手把你切成一片一片的，然后倒进一锅原始黑暗汤里搅了你一会，又把你吐回中土来了吗！你这也太埋汰了……”

索伦感到一阵羞愧，那个炎魔还在不停地笑他，他只好努力让自己幻化出一个更有尊严的实体来。尝试几次后，他终于奋力形成了一个模糊的人形，虽然只是摇曳的影子构成的，但他那左眼里还是出现了一只火眼，血红的口中也恢复了像匕首一样尖利的獠牙。

“莫要再开玩笑，待我恢复了所有的力量，你就会为这次冒犯而后悔的！”他警告对方。

炎魔擦去两滴开始在他炽热的脸颊上蒸发的眼泪，抑制住最后一阵剧烈的笑声：“好吧黑暗魔君，那您怎么会来这里找我的呢。”

索伦不想承认他被别人从自己的堡垒里逐出来了，现在需要找地方避难，于是跟炎魔说了一个早就想好的说辞：“我想要你在魔多为我服务。我手下已经有了不少半兽人和九名戒灵，要一统人类帝国只是时间问题。如今我麾下还需要一位迈雅。”

炎魔眯着眼，从鼻孔里喷出一股蒸汽，对这个提议不太满意：“你以为你是谁，竟敢到这里来命令我？你一丝不挂，可怜兮兮地出现在我面前，只是个毫无尊严的流浪汉，还好意思说那种浮夸的话。我不是告诉你了吗，我不想离开这个地方，更不想去为魔多卖命！依我所见，外面的世界还是叫它整个沉没的好！”

“这个世界的大部分已经沉没了，是我干的。”

“不管，我只效忠于我的队长勾斯魔格，再往上是米尔寇。我不听你的。”

“我就是新的米尔寇！”

炎魔又发出一阵嘲弄的笑声：“你要是新的米尔寇，那我就是一个留胡子梳金发辫子的矮人女的。”说完他转过身去，又躺了下来打算继续睡觉。

索伦愤怒地咬紧牙关，积聚的愤怒让他膨胀得越来越大：“行，既然你不愿助我一臂之力，那就来做我力量的燃料吧。”他嘶声说完，突然向对方扑去。

顷刻之间，炎魔发现自己和一个根本摸不到的东西打了起来，而且这东西还不断变化着形状，每次他快要抓住对方的时候，那些手臂就会消散掉然后聚集起更多。两人在地上滚来滚去，撞到了好几堵墙，墙上的石头都掉了下来。索伦像一只疯狗一样尖叫着扑上去咬对方的脖子，而炎魔则疯狂用爪子攻击任何他摸得到的部位。

“投降吧，你这只炎魔逃兵！我是米尔寇唯一的仆人，除了我没有谁更应该支配你的力量，就连你自己都不懂得如何使用它。心甘情愿把它交给我，否则我就一点一点从你身上吸出来，对，就像吸血鬼那样！”

“你就变成这样了是吗，索伦，一个吸血鬼！？一个以吸食其它迈雅为生的寄生虫？”炎魔没好气地哼了一声，吐出一团腐蚀性的黑雾遮盖索伦的视线，手趁机往鞭子上摸去。他一甩手腕，长鞭就缠在了索伦的脖子上，拉着他收紧。索伦瓦解了身体的一部分，展开两只黑色的翅膀盖住炎魔巨大的身躯，试图这样包围对方，但敌人发出一团火光驱散了它们，并一把将他推倒在地，重达几吨的身体立刻压了上去。

索伦吃痛后呻吟一声，炎魔迅速地把他固定住，将他双手按在坚硬的地面上。

被打败的迈雅痛苦地扭动着，挣扎着想解脱出来，愤怒地晃着头，但在发现这一切都是徒劳、身体已经无力反抗之后，他虚弱的身躯放松下来，终于肯屈服了，嘴里胡言乱语着：“我的戒指，我的戒指去哪儿了……？主人！我的戒指呢……您为什么要抛弃我？我不要……”

看到他这副样子，脆弱易伤，动弹不得，气喘吁吁的，炎魔感到有点难过。有什么可怕的事情发生在了面前这个迈雅身上，才让他的内心彻底崩溃，那一丝不挂的灵体上，伤痕几乎肉眼可见。

“索伦啊，他们究竟对你做了什么？这不是我在安格班认识的那个副官，那个冷酷无情，无动于衷的迈雅，那个永远都面无表情，头脑冷静的戈沙乌尔。你这是怎么了？谁把你伤成这样？”

“所有人都……没有谁，是我自己干的……”迈雅喃喃自语，说着说着还颤抖起来，发出呻吟。

他试着抬起虚弱无力的双腿，炎魔意识到对方遭受的折磨已经够多了，不需要再让他动弹不得，于是便小心地放开了手。索伦躺在地上没有动，喘着粗气，用唯一的一只眼追逐着对方的动作。

“你难道不要趁火打劫吗？我就会的。别人都会。”他苦涩地说。

但炎魔抓着他的胳膊，把他从地上拎了起来：“呸！我才不跟你似的，虐待狂。我只不过想要一点安宁而已，但在这个疯狂的年代，恐怕是不可能了。戈沙乌尔啊，旧世界现在怎么样了？”炎魔恢复了之前的好脾气说道，他那肌肉发达的手臂搂在索伦肩头。

索伦叹了口气。

是啊，旧世界究竟怎么样了？中土大陆上已经不剩几个埃努，过去的几个世纪里，他周围只生活着人类和其他低等生物，让他十分怀念和同类在一起的时光。假如过去有人说，他某天会从一只炎魔身上找到慰藉，他是绝对不会相信的。但事情就是这样，而且他实在太孤单了，就算对面是炎魔又有什么关系呢？

“我们讲和吧，这对你我都好。”索伦一边提议，一边伸出他的手。“刚才那样不理智地攻击你，是我错了。最近我一直都不太对劲。”

炎魔也伸出粗糙的爪子，小心翼翼地握了握那只影子生成的手。

“当然，这没问题！不得不说，戈沙乌尔，我以前从来都不喜欢你，但是过去的敌意就让它过去吧。如今我们没有几个人了，应该团结起来才对。告诉我吧，你在外面到底发生什么事，会变成这样？自从愤怒之战以来我就一直躲在这地下，对现况不是很了解。”

索伦本能地抬手揉了揉太阳穴，悼念起他以前脑袋还在的时候。

“好吧，你大概已经知道魔多在精灵和人类最后一次结盟后就毁灭了，但还有一件不为人知的事就是我的陨落。我并不是如谣言所说的那样被剑所伤，而是因为丢失了一件极其珍贵的东西：我的力量之戒。我的灵魂有大半都给了它，在被人夺走之后……什么下场你也看到了。”他展开双臂，让对方看自己半透明的身形。“我躲在黑森林山脉的一处要塞中，一直在尝试着再生，但是进展太过缓慢，也付出了巨大的代价。不过，情况似乎有所好转，我的戒灵们已经在魔多就位，为我的归来做准备。只不过有些地方出了问题。我怀疑，他们在看着我……寻找我。”他悄悄地低声说。

炎魔惊讶地睁大眼睛，十分不安：“谁啊？维拉众？他们回到中土了吗？”

“不不不，不是维拉。但我以米尔寇的铁王冠起誓，肯定是他们的使者。你记得欧罗林吗？”

“嗯……有点印象。是那个古怪的维拉，罗瑞恩的园丁对吧。”

“园丁吗？好吧，既然你这么说……不过，他闯入我的要塞刺探我，逼得人不得不逃出来，一路藏到你这里。这一切都很可疑。”

炎魔伸直双臂打了个哈欠，嘴巴张得那么大，索伦能看到他胃里燃烧的火焰，闻到里面恶心的物质。

“天呐，戈沙乌尔，这次你可真是惹上大麻烦了，连阿门洲都要来惩罚你。不过我倒是无所谓，这里你想呆多久就呆多久，我也不需要拿一整个矿井来睡觉用。”

“我非常感激你，但还想请你再帮个忙。我想在迷雾山脉部署一些半兽人守军，控制一切从西方进来的东西，你也知道那不是什么好事。你会帮我吗？”

“嗤，只要那群半兽人不来打扰我，我就不会烧他们。如果你想的话，也可以偶尔过来看一看，以防你那枚愚蠢的戒指出现。我还以为只有米尔寇陛下才对珠宝这么感兴趣呢！真是一群娘炮……”

索伦微微一笑，知道这次炎魔的侮辱是友好的，虽然友好一词用来形容炎魔非常牵强。

“你不在意就好。”

炎魔躺回了地上，蜷成一团，像一只又大又丑的猫准备睡觉。

索伦站在那里，不知道下一步该怎么办。他的身体不停地在有形与无形的世界之间闪动，一股突如其来的寒流让他打了个哆嗦。

炎魔发现了这个细节，招招手示意他靠近点，索伦欣然应允。

“这样好多了，是不是，戈沙乌尔。”炎魔伸手搂住对方问道。幽灵点了点头。

“看来你也不再那么骄傲……”

“为了生存，我忍气吞声太多次，事到如今我已经不在乎了。我只希望勾斯魔格，无论他如今身在何处，千万不要看到我这副样子，躺在他的一只炎魔怀里。”

前者发出低沉的笑声。

“我给你点建议吧，索伦？别回外面的世界了，算了吧，我们的时代早就结束了。米尔寇陛下也不在身边，中土大陆成了人类的地盘，算了，让他们玩去吧！我们完全可以呆在这里，被世人遗忘般沉睡着，直到阿尔达毁灭的那一天。这世上没有什么重要的东西，不如忘了这些睡一场觉。如果有矮人胆敢再进来，咱俩就把他们扔到熔岩坑里烤一烤，这不就完了吗。你觉得怎么样？就我们俩，安格班最后的士兵。”

炎魔以一种革命同志般的情谊把他往胸口使劲挤了挤，让索伦差点窒息而死。不过话说回来，这种温度对他那脱离肉体的灵魂来说是很好、很舒服的。

“我做不到。我跟米尔寇有约，我承诺过要继承他的意志。我还有办法，还有不得不实现的愿景，那是一个中土大陆迫切需要的未来。”他刚要开始独白，就只能听到身边的鼾声了。

迈雅耸了耸肩，把内心的不安暂且放到一边，依偎在炎魔这团火上进入了恢复体力的睡眠。毕竟，经过几个世纪的艰苦奋斗，他有权得到片刻的歇息，享受片刻的安宁和保护。

于是这两个古老而可怕的生物就这样被世界遗忘了，在地底下等待着，彼此紧紧相拥（是清白的那种）。

有时，事物会展现出非同寻常的表象。

虽然索伦从不做梦，但这次入睡之后，他的脑海里开始浮现一些遥远时代的影像，几乎回到了远古时候的开端。奇怪的是，他虽然连上个纪元的事都不记得了，却能够栩栩如生地回忆起更加久远的情景。

他看到自己在奥力的地下洞穴里忙碌，身处一个仍未成形、不受控制的中土大陆上。火焰触到镶嵌在岩壁里的宝石，那些光泽是这个黑暗世界里唯一的光亮。

突然，一道红光入侵洞窟，索伦发现眼前站着那位叛逆的维拉，邪恶的米尔寇。他只在大乐章时期见过对方一面，但还记得这厮引起的骚动，如今他这具新的躯体和当时大不相同了。索伦不快地轻咳一声。这位维拉只会带来麻烦。

“您来这里有何事么？我还有很多工作尚未完成，也许您没有注意到。”

米尔寇往四周看了看，一只手捋过自己的头发，似是思索了一番后，才轻蔑地对他开口道：“你看到我好像不太惊讶嘛？我是米尔寇，伟大的崛起者。你只不过是个区区迈雅。”

“我叫迈荣。见到您我的确很惊讶，可能脸上没有显露出来。您也知道的，我在这里天天只和石头打交道，可能被它们传染了吧。”

米尔寇听出他话里的讽刺意味，笑了笑，随即眼里浮现一丝焦虑：“托卡斯不在这附近吧？他是个新生的维拉，不知道从哪来的，总跟我过不去。那天我去找他结盟，他竟然无缘无故打了我一顿！自打那天之后，那家伙就到处追着我，发出那种可恨的笑声。我不知道他为什么打我啊？我对他做过什么吗！？”

“我倒能想出几个原因……”迈雅答道。他被这个不速之客弄得心烦意乱，根本无法安心地继续打铁。

米尔寇搓搓胳膊，反复查看四周，确认托卡斯真的不在。索伦对恐惧和痛苦十分熟悉，因为这些主题出现在大乐章里的时候他非常专注。但他还从没在一个埃努的脸上见过类似的表情，如今能在米尔寇这里看到，真是令人着迷。他想知道被托卡斯打败的时候维拉心里是怎么想的，随后发现，自己在灵魂深处似乎非常渴望能亲眼看到那一幕。

那位维拉在奥力的作坊里走来走去，对什么都感兴趣，而且更让索伦害怕的是，他还什么都得翻开看看。维拉所经之处，留下的尽是一片狼藉，什么东西他拿起来都不放回原处，或干脆给扔了：工具，宝石，烧瓶，罐子……把它们物归原处很难吗？？

索伦再次轻咳一声，明显在生气。米尔寇惊讶地抬起眼，发现迈雅正皱着眉头看着他，双手叉腰。

“米尔寇大人，伟大的崛起者，您在阿尔达引起混乱不说，难道还一定要在这里，在我这一方小小的秩序之所里，制造更多混乱吗？”

米尔寇眨巴着眼睛，不太理解。

“我制造什么混乱了？这不是变得比刚才更好了吗……？”说着，他拿起奥力正在设计的双灯蓝图，仔细研究起来。

“这是什么？怎么没人向我提起过？那群维拉，什么事都不肯告诉我！”

“是奥力的设计，目前只有他和他的迈雅众知道。您看现在能不能把它还回来了……”

“曼威也见过这些灯了吗？你们肯定告诉他了吧？我那愚蠢的兄弟。”

“是的，曼威当然知道。毕竟那位大人统治着所有的维拉。”

“才不是所有的！”米尔寇抗议着，用力咬住下唇，把设计图随手一丢。

索伦及时接住了卷轴，险些没让它掉进一只装满红炭的火盆。在确保稿子没有收到任何损害后，他小心翼翼地将它折叠起来收进抽屉里。

米尔寇正在研究索伦铺在桌子上，刚刚打磨好的宝石，它们被按照大小和质量整齐地排列出来。在他目瞪口呆的注视下，维拉抓了一把最漂亮的宝石直接塞进自己的外袍里。迈雅简直不敢相信这一切。

“这……您做什么？那些宝石不是您的！”

“不是我的？这话什么意思，不是我先看到它们的吗。”

“是的，在我的桌子上！”

“你的桌子，我的桌子……这又有什么关系？你刚才又没看着它们，要来有什么用。”

索伦愤恨地握紧拳头。这他真的没法忍，这是人干的事儿吗？谁会做出这种举动啊？这完全违反了正常人的共识，正常情况下，维拉应该立刻归还宝石然后道歉，任何埃努都会这么做。

但是，索伦逐渐意识到，米尔寇和他所熟悉的任何埃努都不一样。那时他还很无能，不敢妄自要回被拿走的东西。一个迈雅怎么对抗得了阿尔达最强大的神？

米尔寇也发现了跟自己对话的人正竭力抑制着愤怒。不仅如此，米尔寇竟然还靠过去了，极其无耻地闯入索伦的亲密地带，凑在他耳朵边轻轻说：“跟我走吧，你想要多少宝石我都有，还有更美丽的东西。你说呢，小家伙？你愿意离开奥力，来侍奉我么？我能给你的，远比那个石头脑袋多得多。”

那时，维拉爱抚着他，这种全新的感觉虽然很好，但索伦还是厌恶地退开一步。

米尔寇耸耸肩：“不要吗？那真是太可惜了。你就留在这里，继续当一个小地窖里的小迈雅吧。没人会记得你是谁。永别了，莫里安，还是叫什么来着。”语毕，他消失在一道火光中。

“我叫迈荣！”迈雅在他身后喊道。

他满腔怒火无处发泄，开始归置被米尔寇扔得到处都是的东西。

那位维拉也许非常强大，但绝对是所有造物中最烦人，最讨厌的一个。索伦恨死他了。

但是另一方面……另一方面，在那人身上……那个粗鲁无礼的人身上，却有一种无法抗拒，令人着迷的特质。索伦知道这种特质无论再怎么找，也是其他人所没有的。而且对方着实很漂亮。不是瓦尔妲那种漂亮，她是在仔细研究过形状和比例之后，精心挑选了一副最能让人眼花缭乱的外表。米尔寇的美是无心而为之，仿佛是他自己无法避免的。他似乎以一种无论是他自己、灰暗乏味的奥力、或者任何人都无法想象的，强烈的感受，体验着他生命中的每一刻。

索伦遗憾地意识到，自己开始嫉妒他了。

这些便是他在莫里亚矿坑里所梦到的事。再往后，这些场景就开始分崩离析，像欧洛都因那样被燃烧殆尽，最后又出现了那个让他恐惧的东西：那枚明亮，赤裸的指环，简朴又可怕。金色的金属涌入他体内，直到一切变得难以忍受。

索伦醒来时痛苦不已。

炎魔的胸膛仍然在平静的呼吸中起伏，有对方的心跳靠在耳边，索伦稍稍平静下来。他这才发现，这段时间里，他的肉身再生了一部分，回复了一点往日的实体特征。

他这是睡了多少年？也许太久了。

他轻轻推一推炎魔，想向他告别，但对方睡得很死。既然这样，索伦只好从他的双臂间溜了出去。碰触到另一具身体让他双腿之间萌生出一种蠢蠢欲动的愉悦感，又是一点实体特征恢复了。虽然他很想要一个床伴，但这个特征在日后似乎会折磨大于安慰。

从紧缚的双臂中逃出来后，炎魔翻了个身，占据了原本属于他的那块地，呼出伴随着浓烟的鼾声，没有睁开眼睛。

“永别了，都林的克星。你个大懒虫，希望日后必要之时，你能履行你的职责。”

…

索伦就这样离开了莫里亚，万分警惕地朝黑森林飞去。中途有几次他停留在灌木丛中，伸出四肢，感受着那些树干、路面、溪流，寻找着信号。那个闯入他要塞的神秘迈雅似乎没有继续监视他了。

恢复了一些精力和力量之后，他重返多古尔都，接下来的一整年都忙着让半兽人在迷雾山脉繁衍后代。前往金鸢尾沼地的搜寻队至此一无所获，但从那开始，他们的行动更加谨慎了，不知道会有谁在暗处偷窥，不知道是谁在觊觎他的魔戒，他的宝贝。

东方的山中出现了一群龙，但无论派去多少使者，都没有一条愿意为他服务。它们似乎继承了格劳龙的固执。也罢，跟安格班的龙相比，不过是几条爬虫罢了。但这群龙之中有一条与昔日的安格班恶龙一般大，名叫史矛革，连他也不想知道关于黑暗魔君索伦的任何事情。那只目光短浅的巨兽宁愿在矮人的金矿里打滚睡觉，让无数珠宝越来越深地嵌入到龙皮里。

睡觉！这是米尔寇的仆人在第三纪元唯一还会的技能吗？就在睡眠中等这一切自动变好？多么无情，多么冷漠！荣誉感呢？责任感呢？

史矛革出现后不久，索伦就感到一种自森林里出现的熟悉气息。这是一种力量的扭曲，和魔戒带来的效果类似，但要弱得多。焦虑和欲望攫住了他，让他迅速把手下派往四面八方：蝙蝠，可怖的蜘蛛，半兽人，幽灵……

它们带回的战利品是一个疲惫不堪、衣衫褴褛的矮人。不知道下落不明的七戒之一是怎么落到他手上的。索伦几乎是疯了，从矮人哆哆嗦嗦的手上扯下戒指，他的阴影徒然涨大，变得更阴沉。

矮人跪在他面前，悲痛地扯着胡子，精神几近崩溃。但那毕竟还是矮人精神，无论索伦怎么威胁，怎么折磨，日复一日地汲取他的精华直到他皮肤透明，双眼模糊，矮人还是不肯招供。他只说自己名叫瑟莱因，是过去莫里亚领主的后裔，如今已被流放。但他不肯说被捕时自己的动向，也不肯说脖子上挂着的钥匙是做什么用的。

矮人的大脑也是封闭的，有着比那些地下矿井更加结实的门栓。索伦企图强闯进去，但只能读取到一些断断续续的图像：锻造库，锁子甲，滴血的斧头，和一只惊恐地睁着眼的矮人头颅，额前写着“阿佐格”。

无论如何，能找到一枚戒指已是喜事，矮人只要关在地牢里，在生死之间挣扎就好了，还能让他在多古尔都无尽的灰暗时光里找点乐子。

直到，那个追捕他的迈雅再次出现。

但这一次，索伦没有跑，他对已经恢复的力量信心十足，卷着一袭足以覆盖整个石室的、黑暗恐怖的云雾走向地牢，走向那个迈雅发出的信号。他要一劳永逸地解决掉那个入侵者欧罗林。

但牢房里空无一人，只有瑟莱因的尸体躺在石板上，神情安详。用来存放囚犯物品的箱子被某种强大的魔法打开了，对方拿走了那把神秘的钥匙，还有一张索伦从没怎么重视过的简朴地图。

直到后来，他得知在埃瑞博山（孤山）下发生了一场大骚乱时，钥匙的含义才被揭开。

一群无家可归的矮人闯进了史矛革的巢穴要将他赶走，然后附近四面八方的猛禽都赶过去了，聚集在那里争夺龙留下的战利品。

索伦对黄金山脉兴趣不大，因为他知道自己唯一感兴趣的金件不在那里。但这并不代表他不会利用这些事创造的机会。

战斗开始前，有一个生物逃进了黑森林，一个惊慌失措，忽隐忽现的幽魂，正如他过去一般，来到多古尔都寻求庇护。

索伦见到对方时发出的笑声令人浑身颤抖。

“怎么，史矛革？你龙皮上的宝石盾牌不够硬吗？”

“硬是够硬，索伦大人，但恐怕还不太完整。”伤痕累累的龙答道，谦卑地缩成一团。

“你现在知道叫我‘索伦大人’了？当初我派人请你效忠于我，你说你不做任何死灵法师的奴隶。史矛革啊，我在这段时间可变强了不少，这处要塞已经容不下我了。而你呢，变得这么小。你想怎么样？”

龙的幽魂在他脚下盘缩起来，哀求叫道：“求求您了，我的主人索伦，为我做点什么。您拥有控制生死之界的力量，请给我一副新的躯壳吧。狼，蝙蝠，古冢尸妖，什么都好，我会作为最忠诚凶猛的创造物来侍奉您。求您了，以任何模样存在都比我现在的样子更好。”

一种邪恶的气息裹住了幽魂，自邪恶之中传出一阵深沉的、令人不寒而栗的笑声。

“可以，史矛革，我这里有一具十分适合你的躯壳。你会好好为我所用的……作为我的东西。”

这时，包围着龙的无形波浪化为实体，变得更加坚固，开始像一条巨蛇般挤压他，压力越来越大，直到幽魂完全消失。它生前看到的最后一幕，是一张漆黑的大嘴，在黑暗中央有一只火焰，将它吞噬殆尽。

最后一条火龙就这样死去。他的力量成为了让索伦重振雄风的最后一点补充。

重返魔多的时候到了，而这正是一个恰当的时间。因为就在不久之后，欧罗林突袭了多古尔都，带着援军。其中有几位是他来自第二纪元的老相识，如凯兰崔尔和埃尔隆德，还有另一个留着胡子的奇怪精灵，和他那时候没认出来的强大迈雅。那迈雅是一位白袍老者的模样，他在逃离要塞之际还伸出肢体去碰了对方一下，读到了一点迈雅的灵魂。

“你是不是觊觎我的戒指？你以为你能超越我吗？行，有种就来。反正你最终都会成为我的卒子。”他低声说道。

那个迈雅没有回答，索伦转而打量起凯兰崔尔：“你呢，我的老朋友？你有没有想过，我的戒指要是落到你手里，你会怎么处理它？我知道你的心在动摇，凯兰崔尔，中土大陆光明的女王，不要否认你渴望它的事实。”

那位精灵公主尖叫着用手按住太阳穴，抵抗那个侵入她脑海的声音。索伦警觉之下急忙缩身，趁还来得及，全速向南方逃去。

…

巴拉督尔在等着他。或者说，巴拉督尔的废墟。他的住所，他那冰冷的住所，他那被夷为平地的监狱。索伦把自己关在唯一幸存下来的地牢密室中，在那里终于恢复了完整的实体形态，这是经过了长期的努力和痛苦之后的结果。

但在镜子里，他发现这完全不是他想要的外貌。虽然这幅长相反映了他内心真实的感受，但真的是太丑了，让人看了完全不敢细想或描述。他决定用一顶铁头盔把自己完全遮住，只留下一只眼，身上再用全套铠甲掩盖起来。就在这时，他发现自己左手少了一根手指，这让他怒火中烧。也许，那位他无比熟悉的埃努大人当初在发现右手被灼伤时也是这样的心情吧。

算了，谁也别想再看到他，但他一定要看到这世间的一切。他可以不出现，但要让他手下的每一个仆人都继承那只令无数生灵恐惧的监视火眼。他要让那个标志出现在战旗上，盾牌上，头盔上，出现在敌人的脑海中，乃至于噩梦里。直到他们成为他意志的傀儡，成为他数以万计的附属物。他将会是能看到一切，控制一切的巨眼。再也无人会叫出他的名字，那个他在安格班用过的，曾被主人那样唤过的名字。这些辜负了他的生物不配用同样的称呼。他对和平与秩序有着美好的愿望，而他们呢？只会用自私的个人主义搞砸一切，毁了他的梦想。那个梦想已经不复存在了，开始变得模糊，被魔戒的存在变得模糊。他究竟哪一步失败了？这条裂缝究竟是何时出现的？

阴影们从中土的四面八方赶了回来，窜上那个再次立起的尖顶，一石接着一石，一尖连着一尖，在魔多贫瘠的平原上。成群的半兽人，被遗忘的地下生物，九个戒灵。还有骑在马背上的东方人，高大黝黑的南方人，以及野得像熊一般的北方人。但从西方只来了一个人。

他骑着一匹巨大的黑马，脸也隐藏在特殊的头盔后。马蹄声在荒芜的土地上回响，扬起了滚滚尘土，然后那动物放慢脚步，停了下来。人类翻身下马，独身立于塔前，等待着黑暗魔君的迎接。

“凡人，你是谁，竟敢如此大胆，不带同伴就来到我的门前。”索伦的声音道。

“我是前来侍奉您的，主人，像以前那样。以前那个遥远的时代。”他说着，朝索伦鞠了一躬。

“我不认识你。”

“也许您已经忘记了，主人，但我还记得您，我的肉体也记得您。”

说罢，人类转过身去，剥开肩头的外衣，将赤裸的后背露给他看。

索伦用独眼扫视着每一条肿起的纹路，每一道撕裂肌肤的交叉疤痕，有某种东西在他记忆深处蠢蠢欲动。长相他也许会忘记，但这位迈雅永远忘不了自己的鞭子在其他人身上留下的形状。

一连串破碎的记忆和一些他不再理解、不愿细想的复杂情感一起涌上心头。

“是的，我想起你是谁了，你曾是我的影子。这些年来你藏到了哪里去，胆小鬼？为何没有早点回来效忠于我？”

人类被一瞬间侵入他思想的火眼注视着，哆嗦了一下，跪倒在索伦面前，张开双臂哀求道：“当初您命令我躲起来，直到您再次需要我的那一天，主人。我的心感受到了召唤，因此我回来了，过去的几个世纪我活得很苦，住过许多地方，有过许多名字，却总要隐藏起我的本性。我曾住过牢笼，住过宫殿，做过野兽，也当过领主。近来，我被称为‘黑暗努曼诺尔人’，通过贩运麻醉药草和同族的人类积累了一大笔财富，都是些漂亮女人和好用的男孩，我手下有无数仆从和金银财宝，但为了回来侍奉您，我抛弃了那些东西。因为，无论曾经被易主过多少次，我唯一的主人自始至终只有您。”人类谦卑地低下头，毫无反抗地接受了那穿透灵魂的巨眼，他没有什么可隐瞒的。

索伦从人类身上察觉到一种非同寻常的真诚、忠心、和爱。他已经有很久很久都没能在任何人身上唤醒过这样的情感了，这番探究令他十分满意。

“人类，我想你所言属实，但我现在不需要影子的跟随了，我自己已经在中土大陆投下了黑影。但我需要一名副官，一名信使，将我所说的话传递到我无法到达的地方。你就来当我的口吧，索伦之口。”

巨眼从他心口撤出，惹得人类一阵颤栗，巴拉督尔的城门在他面前打开了，发出一声悲鸣。立刻就有几个半兽人从里面走出来，一个牵着他的马去了马厩，另一个把他带入要塞内。奇怪的是，它们的主人给出这些指令的速度快得不可思议，就仿佛指令是被直接下达到它们的脑子里一样。人类斜睨一眼旁边带路的半兽人，发现那双眼睛里毫无生气，空洞无神。也许是主人的意志奴役了它们，像控制两具空空如也的躯壳。

引路者带着他穿过狭窄又光秃秃的走廊，这些长廊盘旋着通向塔顶。一切都是垂直而清醒的——对于多余的装饰，它们一点也没有让步。不像安格班总是充斥着乱糟糟的活动，在巴拉督尔有一种可怕的死寂，越往上爬，温度越低。当半兽人终于停在应该是为他准备的寝室的双开大门前时，人类已经冻得发抖了。

“这里以前曾是一位经常拜访我们的诺曼努尔领主的寝室。”半兽人解释着，推开门带他参观内部，“索伦大人经常会来这里，但从不在这过夜。”

半兽人脸上讽刺的笑容让他有点紧张，于是人类四下环视了一圈他的新房间。床很宽敞，看上去很舒服，至少墙壁和地板上都铺着挂毯和地毯，但是家具上积了几个世纪的灰尘，寒冷的气温也令人难以忍受。在第三纪元最黑暗的岁月里，人类曾被关进牢笼，暴露在野外的天空下，忍受了十分漫长的痛苦。那时他向自己发誓，再也不要那样挨冻了。安格班里总是温度很暖，甚至过于炎热，而且在哈拉德和后来的昂巴，他也享受着温和宜人的气候。

为了回到主人身边，他已经抛弃了许多舒适和奢侈的事物，也心甘情愿为主人忍受各种各样的困难，可是也没必要这样挨冻吧。

“叫几个半兽人来把这里好好打扫一下，在壁炉里生好火。这样的条件让人怎么睡觉啊？”他命令道。

“当然，副官大人。”

半兽人转身离开，回到塔底去了。

“副官大人……”人类自顾自笑了一下。为了赢得这个头衔，他经历了太多。最后，终于还是成功了。想到这里，他的心情被喜悦、满足、恐惧、和焦虑填满。人类伸出一根手指，在落满灰尘的餐具柜表面划了一下，留下一道发亮的线。那么多年……他和主人分开了那么多年，对方会认为他变了很多吗？

他一定是没有变的，他是不会变的，这是命运的诅咒。

人类急于和迈雅重聚，决定趁半兽人收拾寝室的时候去塔里找他。从这塔楼的外观判断，索伦应该是住在尖顶里，于是人类耐心地穿过走廊向上攀爬，爬上那些倾斜盘旋的隧道。

然而，几乎快要登顶的时候，他被一扇沉重的金属门挡住了去路，两个黝黑高大的半兽人守在门口。他还从没见过这种长相的半兽人。

“开门，我是巴拉督尔的新副官，我有事找索伦大人。”

“伟大的魔眼谁也不见，除了巫王。”半兽人语气单调地回答，丝毫不在意他报出的头衔。

“胡说！他会见我的。”人类作势要朝门口走去，但被卫兵们交叉的长矛挡在了眼前。

“请不要往心里去，副官大人，要穿过这扇门是很危险的，凡人不该进入此地。在它后面还有另外五扇门，只有魔眼大人和巫王持有钥匙。”半兽人悄悄告诉他，“自从黑暗魔君回到魔多后，他的力量就变得……很不稳定。接近他是很危险的，大家都说，亲眼看到他的人会发疯呢。”

索伦之口垂下手，无可奈何。

他离主人这么近，又那么远。在等待了无数个世纪之后，他不相信命运会开这样残酷的玩笑。

“但是，我要怎么去接受他的指示，执行他的命令呢？”人类喃喃自语。

“主有任务给您时，会让您知道的。”

人类看入卫兵的双眼，那两只眼瞳泛着白色，似乎在眺望远方。这座塔里的每一个生物都仿佛像是在梦游一样活着，让一切都开始变得不祥起来。

他垂头丧气地沿着原路折回去，没有人陪同，只有靴子的回声荡在空无一人的长廊上。

拐过一处墙角的时候，他突然感觉背后有一种冰冷的刺痛，一阵毫无缘由的恐慌令他四肢麻木，火把的火光也顿时减弱了。他转过身去，眼前站着九个高大的黑影，在黑暗中一动不动。虽然没有脸，但人类能感觉到它们的视线正死死钉在自己胸口，让他本能地后退了几步。

“来者何人？”一个可怕的声音从正前方的黑影的头盔里传出来。

索伦之口咽了几下唾沫，竭力掩饰住恐惧和双腿的颤抖，这就是大名鼎鼎的戒灵和它们的领袖，巫王。他曾听过许多关于这群人的故事，也清楚它们带来的恐怖，但现实永远比传说更精彩。

“我是黑暗魔君的副官。”他终于鼓起勇气回答。

戒灵们发出威胁的嘶嘶声，显然对这个答案并不满意。

“蛆虫！汝等可悲凡人，闻所未闻的新来者，怎可能被魔眼大人任命为副官？”巫王嘲笑道。

这几句侮辱足以点燃人类的怒火，让他一下就忘了害怕：“新来者！？你竟敢这样叫我？？我和人类种族的起源一样古老，从一开始就和主人形影不离！我亲眼见过安格班的火坑和米尔寇本人燃烧的双眼。我见过巨龙从空中俯冲而下，见过炎魔的火鞭撕裂空气，贡多林和贝烈瑞安德沉没的时候我都在场，你们还叫我新来者？？难道你不曾听过我的名字吗？你不知道我是那位大人的一部分吗？我是索伦之口！”

听到此处，戒灵们痛苦地尖叫起来，戴着手套的手按住头两侧，好像要遮住不存在的耳朵。

“蠢货！不许说那个名字！那是被禁止的！”

“对我而言不是。我可以那样称呼主人，我以前曾那样称呼过他一千次，一万次。”人类回答。看到这些话对戒灵产生的影响，他骄傲地挺直了背：“我应该让你们知道，我对他是特殊的。他欣赏我，爱着我。”

戒灵们对他这番话苦笑起来：“魔眼大人不爱任何人，他只有纯粹的仇恨。”

“你错了！……至少，情况并非一直如此。”人类低声说完，悲伤地看向了别处。

巫王又发出一声刺耳的大笑，他的黑影涨大遮盖住了人类：“既然主人这么赏识你，怎么没有分你一枚魔戒？”

“因为他爱我，才没有那么做！瞧瞧那些戒指把你们变成什么样，一群没有肉体，没有灵魂的可悲幽灵。”

这次，莽撞的人类越界了。他还没来得及作出反应，就发现一把魔古尔剑压在了他的喉咙上。寒气，又是令人讨厌的寒气，顺着他的脊梁骨，像一只冰爪般压在心头。

“说话当心点，凡人，否则下一次从你嘴里流出的将是你肮脏的黑血。”

索伦之口试图退开，但后背撞到了墙上。然而，戒灵立刻就把剑从他脖子上移了下来，仿佛刚刚接到了什么喝退的命令。

“算你走运，蛆虫。”他咬牙切齿道，“我们还会再见的。”

随后，巫王用一种不知名的语言念了句咒，转过身去，消失在黑暗中，其它戒灵也跟着消失了。

人类呼出一口气，放松下来，把手放在喉咙上。那里仍然能感觉到魔古尔剑阴魂不散的触感。

他这才刚来到此处，就已经树立了死敌。但他先前还对自己承诺了另一件事，那就是他永远不会再被任何人羞辱。第一纪元那个瑟瑟发抖，总是在逃命和乞讨的家伙早就不见了。在那些日子里，他被那位维拉、炎魔、恶龙包围着，所有人都觉得他弱小不堪，无足轻重。但是，随着人类的时代到来，过去那些伟大的生物消失了，他意识到自己其实没有那么弱的。事实上，他发现自己比同种族的人类都要高很多。而且，既然他都从维拉众的战争里存活下来了，区区九个人类幽灵又何足挂齿？

它们毕竟曾经是人。

但是……很奇特的是，它们也并非完全是人。他早就发现那群戒灵有些古怪，这是以前从没有在任何生物身上感觉到的气息，无论多么邪恶。这些生命似乎并不完全属于一亚，它们的存在仿佛违反了某种基本的自然法则。对，它们是一种非自然的生物，是用异常、精准的科学技术创造出来的。这是主人的产物。但他无法认同。这一切散发出的气息都太……不对劲了。

索伦之口听到自己肚子叫了一声，发现胃里早就饿得不行了。从昂巴出发的旅程漫长而艰苦，他已经有好几天没有好好吃过东西。人类从一扇小窗往外看了几眼，想确定是不是已经到了吃晚饭的时间，但这片土地上昏暗的自然光看起来永远是一成不变的。算了，不管怎么样还是去厨房碰碰运气吧。

沿着长廊走到塔底时，他感觉舒服多了，这里更暖和些，有来来去去的士兵忙碌着，让他一下就忘记了楼上阴暗的走廊，忘记了跟那九个戒灵对峙的经历。

走进军营食堂，再次闻到半兽人煮得半生的那种泔水味道时，一种奇怪的怀旧之情涌上心头。人类的心情突然好起来，他终于回家了。

他慢慢来到一张桌子前坐下，点了一盘食物，没有向任何人透露自己的身份。他们提供的灰白色糊糊有一种糟糕的气味和更糟糕的味道，但他还是吃下去了。在昂巴吃过那么多美味佳肴之后，适应这里还需要一段时间，但为了侍奉主人，这也是值得的。

还没过多久，他就引起了食堂里那些蜂拥而来的半兽人的注意，尽管他想尽量低调一点。从眼角的余光里，他看到两个异常健壮的半兽人正指着他，大声争吵，大的那只最后打了另外一只一拳，让对方捧着鼻血走了。然后，获胜的半兽人一屁股坐到他的长凳旁边，力气之大，让他坐着都震了一震。

“以前怎么没在这块见过你啊？”他咆哮着，呼出恶臭的口气。

“我是新来的。”

“这我看得出来……”他沉默了一会儿，盯着这个面无表情进食的人类，然后说：“其实，你是我见过最漂亮的半兽人。”

索伦之口马上就知道接下来要发生什么了。

正如他所想，那只巨大的半兽人把手放到了他的大腿上，开始来回磨蹭，笨拙地想要撩拨他。

“跟我到那边的角落里怎么样，我让你尝尝前所未有的被骑滋味儿，保证把你榨到一滴种子都不剩。”那生物的手又大胆地往里摸了一寸。

人类透过头盔的眼眶缝隙不可置信地看着对方，笑了一下：“虽然这听上去很诱人，但我现在已经不想做那种事了，更不用说在公共场合。”

半兽人愤怒地握拳猛砸了一下桌面：“你听着，亲爱的，我不是那种能被人随便拒绝的奴隶，我是强兽人，我告诉你，在这个食堂我是老大。想要被我保护的话，你最好现在就乖乖趴好，否则，其他人会对你做什么我可不管。”

“说实话，我不知道什么奴隶强兽人的，”索伦之口悠悠答道，注意力全放在面前快空的饭碗上，“但你应该会想知道这件事，如果你没见过比我更漂亮的半兽人，那是因为我不是半兽人，是人类。而且，我是巴拉督尔新来的副官，也许你已经听过一些传闻。你摸的胯部，是巴拉督尔新副官的胯部。另外，请不要误会，在安格班时代，至少要两个像你这样的货色才能满足我。”

半兽人的下颚惊得快要掉了，花了好几秒钟的时间才作出反应，一下把手从他长官的亲密部位上移开。下一秒，他便匍匐在地大声请罪，鼻子贴在地上乞求原谅了。整个食堂爆发出一阵大笑，索伦之口欣赏了一会儿他的表演，然后才举起手让大家安静下来。他决定对这件事睁一只眼闭一只眼，仅给半兽人一个简单的警告后就把他打发走了。

那个可怜的家伙感激得结结巴巴，鞠了一躬就飞快逃出了那里，以后他将再也无法占据首领雄性的地位。

半兽人的等级制度就是这么严格，也很有用。

在身份公开后，其它就餐者的态度一下子收敛恭敬了很多，有人为他端上一杯酒，后厨还开始起火烤上一块真正的肉。这样好多了，人类想道。不过话说回来，混在它们其中的时候也很有趣，就像以前一样。

直到夜晚上床睡觉的时候，他的情绪才变得低沉起来，虽然没有什么特别的事惹他烦心。从很久以前开始，睡眠这件事在他脑海里就跟一种模糊的、黑暗的恐惧联系在一起。这种情况已经持续了一百多年，让他开始怀疑自己永远也摆脱不了这种恐惧，就算再活三个纪元也是一样。

人类叹了口气，脱下衣服，第一次躺到新床上。房间里的味道很奇怪，像是壁炉的火已经在这里烧了好几个小时，但这里却还是很冷。也许这种寒冷并不是外部的，而是来自他的内心。

熄灭油灯之前，他犹豫了几秒。想到要在一片漆黑的房间里睡觉就让他深感不安，但他又不想被烟一直熏着。于是，人类鼓起勇气，吹灭了火苗。

随后，他闭上眼睛，那幕可怕，刺眼的画面再次袭来：主人的魔眼。它像幽灵般在他脑海里不断闪现。他的存在是真实的，就像他本人正站在人类眼前。人类缩起身子呻吟一声，被严寒的火焰折磨到五脏六腑都冰凉起来。

“你怕黑么，”那声音说，“作为黑暗魔君的仆人，怎能如此。”

“这件事说来话长，主人，而且给我带来了很多痛苦。”

“快说。“那声音命令道，魔眼的存在似乎不断扩大，直到它占据了人类的整个身体。

索伦之口说不出那是一种恨意还是爱意的体现。

“求您了，主人，不要强迫我，我不想提起它。”

“你难道不知道，我可以看入你的灵魂吗？只要我想，我可以强迫你敞开心扉，把心里藏着的所有秘密都掏出给我看。我原本以为，对你是不用使用暴力的。我希望你会配合主人，就像以前那样，不是吗。”

人类点点头，妥协了，不再抵抗主人的侵犯。

他不想把自己的经历用语言说出来，但他可以展示给对方看。他对主人敞开了心扉，感受到那只魔眼穿透他的记忆，在黑暗的房间里，只有自己的心跳和急促的呼吸，但他知道，主人就在这。近在咫尺，远在天边。随着探索的深入，主人破碎的一部分也渗透了他的身体，让他看到火焰和金子的景象，还有一副特定的画面，在他脑海里不断重复着，一个明亮而完美的圆形。

“现在我明白了。”做完一切后，那声音以更加柔和的语调说，几乎像是对方的爱抚。“我的小仆人……过去有一段时间我很想你，现在我也记不得了。跟我说说过去的事吧，说说安格班和米尔寇的事。”

人类感到一种罕见的平静，开始向主人重述那些对方更加熟悉的事情，虽然这些在主人的记忆里已经被抹去了。那些重要的事，趣闻轶事，也许还有一些从未发生过、只存在于他想象中的事，也随着几个世纪的流逝，在他嘴里变成了现实。索伦听着仆人的喋喋不休，虽然保持着跟他的连结，但却不再控制他。人类逐渐变得越来越平静，直到最后，嘴里还含着一句没说完的话就睡着了。

第二天早上，新上任的副官开始了组织塔内工作的艰巨任务。接下来的几个月里，他把大部分精力都花在了这上面。但幸运的是，索伦之口在安格班的时候从主人那里学到了很多东西，因此建造过程中没遇到过什么大问题。更重要的是，他一开始对遇到戒灵的恐惧也很快就消失了，因为巫王携带着其中五名戒灵回了米那斯魔古尔，剩下三个则被派往黑森林。

在魔多，一切似乎都平静得很。

虽然黑暗魔君已经公开回到了巴拉督尔，但却迟迟没有对周边王国发起战争。重整的军备没有启动，新的战争机器也还没有建，士兵数量也并未增加。对于没有经验的外人来看，这很容易让人相信魔多已经放弃了征战，只想和邻居们和平共处，从贫瘠的土地上获得足够食物来养活半兽人。但只有熟悉索伦的人才知道，他的魔眼不休、不眠。他在等待一条线索，一个小小的、偶然的信号，以便伸出那只剩四指的左手，用鲜血，烈火，战争来夺回属于他的一切。

欧洛都因的爆发正是不可否认的迹象：和平只是幻觉。

…

虽然索伦从不离开他的尖顶，但他并不孤独。巫王从米那斯魔古尔带回来的真知晶石为他打开了一扇几乎可以看到世界上每一个角落的窗户，包括其他的使用者，在见到他的加入时露出毫无保留的惊讶。

第一个出现的是刚铎的管家，一个焦虑不安，心机颇深的人类。他想要学习的东西太多，在探索的渴望中，终于得以窥视到一抹扭曲的现实，就像一个看书时凑得太近导致眼睛近视的人。

但他过于固执，一次又一次地拒绝索伦联系他的尝试。相比之下，第二个人就好用多了，他在使用真知晶石的时候已经是个非常堕落的人类。

“库路牟！好久不见。”索伦用讽刺的语气问好，“上次见面的时候我没认出你来。怎么老了这么多啊，在迈雅中确实少见……”

那位长发白须的老者刚听到这阴险的声音就看向了真知晶石，但很快就用厌恶皱起的眉头藏起了惊讶：“你要知道，索伦，这里没有人叫我库路牟。库茹尼尔还差不多，或者萨鲁曼。”

“这些名字你可配不上呀，老朋友。”索伦讥讽道。

看到这位奥力时代的旧识气得满脸通红，索伦愉悦起来。

“在我个人看来，你的名字倒没有这个问题，可恶的索伦！”他厉声说道，字字铿锵有力，如同吐出毒药。

虽然他模样变了，但脾气一点也没变。这个迈雅总是这么傲慢，易怒，自负，令人无法忍受。他从第一天起就嫉妒索伦，想尽一切办法要在奥力心中超越索伦，但总是徒劳无功。这是他用来掩饰内心严重的自卑情结的方法，在那些比他更有技巧，更有智慧的人面前，羞辱他们，挑战他们。当然，这样只能让他每次都输给对方，让他更加纠结痛苦，这是他的命运，玩一场他只能输的游戏。索伦猜，这大概会很有趣。

“告诉我，萨鲁曼，你透过这块石头在看什么？在找什么东西吗？”

“恐怕和你一样。”

“你以为你找得到么？你该不会不知道这戒指和我是一体的吧？我在找它的同时，它也在找我，我们的重逢是注定不可避免的。魔戒只忠于真正的主人。”

萨鲁曼撇撇嘴哼了一声，好像听到什么难以置信的愚蠢发言一样。

“也许以前是那样，索伦，但现在的你拿着它有什么用？别以为你在和手下那些愚蠢的半兽人和人类奴隶说话，我是智者之一，也是最强的一个，可以接触到权势和领主们的圈子。我曾多次拜访过刚铎，仔细研究过他们所有的古书，不借助任何外力帮助，我也已经解开了魔戒背后的科学奥秘。因此，我知道你在努曼诺尔陷落后发生了什么。大灾难之前，魔戒为你效劳，增强你的力量，使你几乎不可战胜。但在那之后你被削弱得太多，魔戒仅剩的可用性就是把你留在这个世界上。仅仅失去一根手指就让你数个世纪都组不成实体，这就足以说明问题了。虽然，现在的你也并不好看，你只能算半个迈雅，有了魔戒，也许你能重回完整，但为何要浪费如此强大的东西呢？在我手中，魔戒能爆发出媲美维拉的力量。在你手中，充其量只能帮你修复一下那张丑脸而已，如果你幸运的话。”

接着，一道火光穿过真知晶石射到了萨鲁曼脸上，巫师后退了两步，懊恼地发现自己刚才被画面里充斥着的愤怒火眼吓到了。

“你这是在威胁我吗，索伦？”他生气地大喊，音调不自觉地拔高了很多：“别以为我对付不了你，艾辛格早已是我的个人要塞了，那里的人类和半兽人都有强大的军队供我支配，我的强兽人是不可战胜的，比任何饥肠辘辘的魔多半兽人都要强壮，聪明，也可以忍受阳光。”

“真好，这傻子开始泄露重要的战略信息了。就为了在我面前炫耀。”索伦自言自语道，随后封闭了自己的思想以抵抗真知晶石的监视。

对像萨鲁曼这样以自我为中心的傻子，还有一个更好的方法，那就是索伦自己也扮成傻子。这比语言威胁更有用，比公开打仗更有效率，就让他行动自由地去吧，去替自己找寻魔戒，替自己打败敌人。傲慢的萨鲁曼以为这样就可以在索伦的游戏里打败索伦，以为这是在为他自己的利益行事，但实际上那是他人的利益。他可以说服自己，相信自己足以支配魔戒，但事实上被支配的是他，而魔戒就是索伦。和以前一样，自从两人为奥力服务的远古时代起，库路牟就常常会在他注定要输的比赛中投下过高的赌注，然后整个过程中不断说服自己他赢了。

“我并非是要威胁你，萨鲁曼。”他语气平静，几乎带了点友好：“很遗憾我们的对话走向了这样的极端。这种相互厌恶能带来什么好处呢，我们最终不都想要一样的东西吗。找到魔戒。我们也都想避免同一件事：让魔戒被杜内丹人，精灵族，或者你的伙伴欧罗林抢走。不是吗？”

巫师听到这个名字，脸立刻阴沉起来。

_看，这不是又发现了一个弱点！_

“那么我们为何不联手呢？只要你需要，我会给你派军队增援，也不会妨碍你寻找魔戒。而且，我还会提供寻找魔戒的人手。那件东西里储存的力量对我们二人来说影响太大了，我认为，你我迟早能够达成一项让双方都满意的协议。你呢，只需要承认我是你的主，中土大陆唯一的黑暗魔君。怎么样？”

萨鲁曼眯起恶毒的黑眼珠，捋了捋胡子陷入沉思。索伦当场就看到他在想什么了。巫师想知道这一示好的协议究竟是因为对手的军队处于劣势才展现出的讨好，还是他为了偷走强兽人士兵的秘密而想到的计谋。他甚至想到，自己会被当做找回魔戒的工具，用过后就被人抛弃。

但萨鲁曼从来没有想到的是，他在最后会有无法逃脱的可能性。他没有想到，索伦可能不会被他那狡猾奸诈的计谋所骗。他没想到这世上能有另一个人比他更狡猾，更奸诈。因为他是白袍萨鲁曼，中土大陆最有智慧的迈雅。在维林诺被同一个对手打败许多次的事，他几乎已经不记得了，过分的骄傲使他变得粗心大意，愚昧肤浅。

“那好吧，我的黑暗魔君。成交。”

…

让索伦走运的是，不是所有盟友都像萨鲁曼那样心理扭曲，也不都像都林的克星那样冷漠无情。

还有一只生物，一直为他效劳，从他翻过黯影和阴影山脉来到这里的第一天起，这家伙还从来没制造过任何麻烦。尸罗是乌苟立安特的后代中最恶心、臃肿的一只。索伦这些年来一直致力于让她变得更加臃肿，毕竟还有什么好办法能处理过多的尸体呢。

然而，对他的副手来说，时不时下到那个肮脏的巢穴里确保蜘蛛的安全并不是一件愉快的差事。这应该是半兽人的任务，怎么会轮到他这个人类来做呢。况且这一开始也的确是半兽人的任务，但是被送进她巢穴里的半兽人很少能活着回来，而蜘蛛对他似乎只有反感，从不攻击。这就是为什么这件吃力不讨好的差事最后落到了他的头上。

索伦之口站在巴拉督尔门前，等着半兽人带饭菜出来，突然咳嗽了几声。他看看自己的手掌：又咳血了。

这七十年来他一直奋斗在高塔的前线，从没停止过，他身上的长袍一件比一件华贵，珠宝一件比一件耀眼。但与此同时，他的健康也正在以同样的速度下降。他怀疑米尔寇当年施下的魔咒，已经开始减弱了。

毕竟，他还是一个凡人，就算是他，那决定性的时刻也总有一天会到来。

人类抬头望着天空，那里一如既往地笼罩着恶臭的烟雾和灰尘。魔多的天气当然对他的咳嗽病也没起到任何帮助。

但他不仅是身体衰弱了，就连精神也开始感到疲惫。魔眼持续地注视着他，持续传递给他扭曲的思想，持续窥视他最隐秘的想法，这令他痛苦不已。此外，还有那些记忆的重量。人类的大脑并不能承载几千年的记忆，有时候索伦之口真的想死，想结束这一切。

记忆要把他压垮了。

他回头看，看到第二纪元的开始。

战争结束后，他听从主人之言，混进伊甸人其中，假装自己是安格班要塞里的俘虏。那些人类对他还挺好的，虽然有点居高临下的意思，但索伦之口也并不同情他们。那时，谣言的传播如野火一般，他很快就听说了米尔寇悲惨的结局，心也一下子沉了下去。他和主人要被分开了。这都是伊甸人的错。

不过，他并没有忍受对方很久，因为当努曼诺尔的岛屿从海中升起时，人类就很明确地被分为了两种：享有特权的伊甸人，和其他人。因此，当最后一艘船驶往新大陆时，他就被孤零零地留在了海岸上。

西方已经没什么能给他的了。因此，他决定离开大海，去遥远的东方旅行，如果可以，他要一直走到尽头去，也许能在那里找到主人也说不定。在数不清的世纪中，他像最孤独的生物一样游荡在人间，偶尔停留在肥沃的土地上，暂时安顿下来一会儿，或者跟草原上、森林中那些奇怪的族群一起生活。他常听主人说起过米尔寇的囚禁，说那三个纪元（对人类来说就像三千年）他所遭受的孤独和痛苦是多么难以想象。但索伦之口也孤独了近三千年，也许比被关在牢房里的米尔寇还要孤独。然而，他继续朝东走了，一直走到太阳诞生的地方，仿佛是被一种原始的、无意识的力量拉到那里。

有一天，他就这样莫名其妙地来到了希尔多瑞恩。这一切的开端。

几千年过去了，这里的地貌并没有改变。就在那个山头上，米尔寇第一次向他的族群开口说话，并选中了他。但那些曾住在这里的人，他的家人们，也变成了几个世纪以来的尘土，正如他对他们的记忆一般。

人类跪了下来，把双手伸进草丛里，在这块见证了他出生的土地上哭了很久。他的眼泪有悲伤的，也有欢乐的，那是一种奇特的快乐，像是难过和欣慰的混合体。

他没有在那里久留，他不可能忍受得了。他望着东海，望着世界东端的太阳，对自己说，都已经走了这么远，他可得继续走下去才行。

为了建那艘能漂浮在水面上的木筏，他努力了很长时间。终于建好后，他启航时是毫不犹豫的。人类在温暖而平静的蓝绿色海水中航行，那里住着最为稀有的鱼类：有的长着刺，有的发出荧光，有的充满电流。他一直追随着太阳。他想看到那颗星从摇篮中冉冉升起，正如当年他的种族在世界上觉醒一样。

在海洋的尽头，是一片狭长的陆地，那里很温暖，中央横跨着一长串连绵不绝的山脉。爬上一座小山，在那里他可以眺望一片宁静的海滩，这是禁区里最后一片海滩，还有一片黑暗、空旷的大海。

世界的变化就是在这时突然发生的。栖息在太阳之墙上，等待着黎明的到来，人类突然发现天穹开始快速地移动起来，那些还看得见的星星纷纷坠落到地平线之下。一切都结束后，人类发现世界又到了深夜，并在这一天，不再有黎明。

他长途跋涉，只为找到晨曦之门和那颗巨星起源的深处……现在他发现自己又回到了西部，只不过在西部的另一端（如果这算是重点的话），他永远也看不到太阳的诞生，因为这一切都成了弯曲的，无论走多远，地平线总是一样，遥不可及。再说，他的木筏已经被大灾难毁坏了，那片土地上也没有树能供他造一个新的。

于是人类悲痛欲绝，以为自己会被困在无人居住的土地上，注定要饿死。

但后来他发现自己不是一个人，还有其他人类住在那里，虽然他们对他很是避讳，每次他试图接近时那些人就会从远处用长矛施以威胁。

这群人类的个头很矮，皮肤被太阳晒得黝黑，所以会对一个又高又白的陌生人起疑心，他长得和他们所熟悉的任何生物都不一样。但是人们还是同情他的，生火烤肉的时候往往会故意留一块给他，让他在大家离开后过去捡。时不时地，一小堆水果或鱼还会神秘地出现在他居住的山洞前。

索伦之口还留着他的骨盔和大部分珠宝，这是主人留给他唯一的象征。但他的衣服渐渐变成了碎片，最后已经完全没有了，这就是为什么有一天，他发现了一件由某种植物纤维编织而成的新长袍。对此，他只能微笑，暗自感动。

他心里对那群害羞的人类一直都保存着美好的回忆，即使他从没试图跟对方说过一个字。他在那片土地上迷失了很久，直到有一天早晨，地平线上出现了红色的船帆，一些说着熟悉语言的水手来了，说要带他乘坐他们的船回到中土大陆。

他就这样来到了昂巴，开启了人生中一个更为快乐的阶段。这个城市的居民们自称为黑暗努曼诺尔人，令他欣喜的是，他们是米尔寇的崇拜者，对他的主人万分崇敬，住在那里对他来说就像回了家一样。虽然他不敢透露自己的身世以及与索伦的亲密关系，担心对方不会相信，但无论如何他都受到了很好的对待。通过这群人类，他知道了他的主人在第二纪元所做的伟大事迹，而不幸的是，他因为被迫流浪而错过了这些事情。但是索伦沦陷的消息也让他异常伤心，只有拜访那座城市中心的米尔寇神庙才能带来一丝安慰和希望。

也正是在那里，他遇到了后来他在昂巴最好的朋友：一个当地贵族的女儿，黑暗的贝如希尔。许多人认为她是女巫，因为她很忧郁，还养了十只猫，九只黑的，一只白的，走到哪都跟着她。但两人马上就相处得很愉快，彼此都从心底感觉跟对方非常相似。

“我真讨厌这些猫，总是追着我！”某天她这样说，“世界上只有一只猫是我喜欢的，一直非常白的猫，但穿着黑色的衣服。”

然后她吻了他的脸颊。

人类曾经爱过她。当然，这不像爱索伦主人一样，而是一种难以解释的情感。但他一直没敢告诉她，因为女孩实在太美了。

反正贝如希尔一定知道的，她什么都知道，因为那群猫会把一些秘密说给她听。

他呆在她身边很快乐，直到有一天，傲慢的刚铎领主来到这座城市，把她带走娶了过门。那十只猫也跟着她走了，只有他被留下，悲痛欲绝。起初，贝如希尔还会偶尔寄信给他，她的痛苦和对刚铎一切事物的憎恨在信里表露无遗，虽然她表面上还在掩饰。但渐渐地，他也再听不到有关于她的消息。

一天晚上，他看见一艘黑帆船经过昂巴港。月光下，一只猫直立在船头，轮廓清晰可见。那时他就知道，这是他最后一次见到自己的朋友了。

在这之后，他的人生灰暗起来。第三纪元933年，刚铎进攻并征服了昂巴之后，他决定离开这座城市。

人类以不同的名字在许多地方生活过，每次当他的寿命开始引起怀疑的时候就消失不见，等到很久以后没人记得了，他才会出现。

他的主人似乎已经从中土世界消失。随着时间的推移，他越来越焦虑，希望越来越渺茫。最后，在2850年，他决定回到昂巴去打听有关索伦的消息，因为他发现魔多依然是一片荒芜。

这个决定是一个严重的错误。回去后，人类发现，之前那个时代从刚铎来的海盗政府已经早就被哈拉德人替换了。这群人类不说他熟悉的语言，也比以前的海盗残忍得多。他刚到就被当作奴隶抓了起来，他们对他做了很可怕的事情，最后把他卖给了人贩子。人贩子们被他不寻常的外表吸引了，这些人致力于捕捉和圈养世界各地的珍奇异兽，然后去远哈拉德的城市做展出，那里的人没见过这些新奇东西。他们有一只食人妖，一条小龙，一棵会动的树，一只长着触手、生活在水缸里的怪物，一头熊，最后就是他们的新收获，“兽人”，又叫“白色恶魔”。

接下来是他一生中最悲惨的岁月。

他们把他像牲畜一样关在笼子里，全身赤裸，还拿走了他所有的财产，他的珠宝，他的头盔。人类们会花费很多银币来看他和其它的新奇东西，但那时的主人却不给他饭吃，待他也很差。人类不懂他们为什么这么恨他，明明自己什么也没做过。也许是因为害怕？

到了晚上，情况更糟糕。在露天里睡觉时，他不得不紧紧蜷起身子才不会被冻死，每次听到主人们的脚步声和那些醉醺醺的嬉笑朝他走来时，恐惧使他的心都麻痹了。他知道这些人要来虐待他，但每次会遭到怎样的对待都是个谜。

从那时起，他开始害怕黑夜和黑暗。

后来，这一情况有所改善。一只半兽人被关进他的笼子，至少这让他多了一个同伴。刚开始半兽人想吃他，但后来意识到如果那样做的话就会被主人们打死，从那以后，对方的态度就缓和了许多。某天晚上，他冻得牙齿直打颤，吵得半兽人睡不着，那只生物还抱怨着走过去搂着他取暖。当时，他主动向半兽人求欢了，对方也毫不犹豫地占有了他，在那些痛苦中，这件事成了一种极大的安慰。

但后来的一天晚上，他们的行为被主人发现，然后挨了狠狠的一顿毒打，被分别锁进了不同的笼子。之后没多久，半兽人得病死了。这意味着他又要挨一顿毒打，因为他被指责将某种疾病传染给了他。

神奇的是，人类黑暗中最后的光明，出自一个皮肤漆黑如夜的男人之手。

他是哈拉德最南端一位高贵又富有的领主，浑身点缀着金银珠宝，微笑起来时连牙齿都闪闪发光。有谣传说，在那些为索伦效忠的黑暗努曼诺尔人中，就有他的祖先。这位人类一定是从他身上感觉到某种东西，一丝痕迹，一点点残余的，属于米尔寇的微弱气息（对方也是为数不多还信仰米尔寇的人）。男人从主人手里买下了他，那个巨额的价格让人贩子们无法拒绝。于是他在经过了似乎比整个第二纪元还漫长的十年之后，终于落入新主人的手中。

这位哈拉德主人把他的头盔找了回来，当时它就被挂在笼子旁边的一根杆子上当展示品。但他所有的珠宝早就已经被卖掉了，那些价值连城的艺术品全部出自迈雅之手，但很可能被当作一些小玩意儿一样，几枚硬币就易了主。

新主人带着他住在宫殿里，和数名侍从以及一群优雅的女性和男孩们住在一起。索伦之口很快赢得了他的赏识，成为这位领主的参谋官。他的主人很聪明，对魔法的奥秘十分感兴趣，可能是想从这个被神之手触碰过的奇怪生物身上学到什么东西。人们都说这位领主是个残忍嗜血的战士，强迫附近的村庄向他进贡，但事实上，对方待他一直很好。

那人临终前已经是满脸皱纹，衰老不堪，最后一次看向他的时候，发现他的外貌没有一丝一毫的变化。这位主人在死前，微笑着感谢上天让自己遇见了米尔寇真神的忠实仆人。

他给索伦之口留下了一大笔财产，就这样，在被昂巴人关在笼子里五十年之后，他又回到了城中，身着华贵的天鹅绒，满载珠宝，准备自封领主。

…

“该死的， _Búbhosh_ ，再把吃的往地上扔，我把你头摁进去！”

半兽人的叫喊声把人类带出了沉浸在记忆中的旅程。他们终于从塔上回来了，带着一袋子臭气熏天的肉准备给尸罗吃。但其中一只，一只可悲的兽人奴隶，把肉丢了一块，此刻正在被他的伴侣，一只黑暗强兽人责骂。

“不要再打打闹闹的了！”副官骑在马背上喝道，“我们要尽快动身前往西利斯昂哥，我可不想连夜赶路。”

魔多的苍蝇一闻到肉味就开始围着他们打转，索伦之口在旅途中的大部分时间都花在用马鞭赶苍蝇上。在这个世界里，没有什么东西比苍蝇更让他厌恶，这种动物似乎想用无数的个体来弥补魔多其他动物数量的不足。除了苍蝇之外，还有几群半兽人，成年的，年幼的，饥饿的，一直跟着他们索要食物，甚至还想偷东西。

他们的哀求声让副官很是头疼。这不是他们的错，这附近的土地生产的粮食甚至不足以养活一半的人口，主人要是继续这样迫切地想找回魔戒，不专注于更实际的目标的话，例如造出肥沃的土地，他们再过不了多久，都会变成九戒灵的样子。

此外，他存下的鸦片几天前用光了，至今还没从鲁恩运来新的。索伦之口想，这大概是自己最近脾气不太好的原因吧。嗯，还有欧洛都因无穷无尽的火山灰，现在正从马队的右侧飘过来，惹得他发出一阵恼人的咳嗽，还伴有不少血淋淋的唾沫。

不出他所料，抵达蜘蛛洞时天已经快黑了。尽管身上穿着长袍，人类还是冷得瑟瑟发抖。一股冰冻的气流穿过山口。

“这个地方是从来都没有暖和过吗！？”他抱怨着，朝地上啐了一口（又是血）。

他翻身下马，怒气冲冲地转向那个奴隶半兽人，这家伙一路上不停地抱怨，还被落在队伍最后，耽误了不少时间。因为他的缘故，大家将不得不在几乎没有照明的情况下进入那污秽的洞穴。

“你！”他冲那个掉队的半兽人怒喝，“等回了巴拉督尔，我会亲自收拾你的屁股！”

那家伙抓了抓头，略显羞涩地一笑：“呃……谢谢您，主人。”

“不对！我不是那个意思，你这个无赖！我是说这样！”说着他甩动马鞭做了个示范。

一旁的强兽人声音嘶哑地笑起来：“大人，别费事抽他了，这只猪被怎么对待都会很喜欢的。”

这句话让他也挨了一鞭子。

“赶紧都给我进来，你们这群蠢货！”

洞穴里散发着潮湿和腐败的气味，虽然很黑，但那只巨大的蜘蛛还是不难找到，只需要一直沿着那些黏糊糊的丝线和恶臭味走就行了。

尸罗蜷缩在墙洞中，于是他们把那袋食物留在了她面前。索伦之口要是不走开的话，她是不会从巢穴里出来的，这一点大家很清楚。而且人类也急于回到塔里去，他从来没在夜里冒险进来过，不知道这里还有没有其他生物且不像尸罗一样这么怕他。

然后，透过岩壁和隐秘的凹陷处，这伙人好像听到了一种嘶声。再仔细一听，那声音中居然夹杂着可以听懂的词语：

“活着没有呼吸，

冰冷犹如死气；

不渴、不喝，

身披鳞甲，却无声息。”

“我的宝贝，是什么，什么毫无声息……？没错我的爱，肥美的鱼，多汁、嫩滑、肥美的鱼！但这里没有……这里没有，宝贝。他把它带到哪里去了？小偷把它带到哪里去了？霍比特人口袋装的是什么？”

接着，他们又听到一种奇怪的动静，好像那个声音被什么东西哽住了，又像是在呕吐。索伦之口和半兽人们好奇地交换了一下眼神，决定跟着那个声音走，一边听着它持续的语无伦次。

走得近了些的时候，人类朝半兽人发出信号让他们保持安静，自己则从一块露出地面的岩石背后探出头查看。

在前方，一个蜷缩在地面上的东西正兴奋地搬起石头，砸死了一只蜥蜴。这是他见过最可悲的生物，皮包着骨头，表面是一层瓷蓝色半透明的肌肤，个头比半兽人要小，但比它们丑多了，长着两栖动物的宽手和宽脚。

副官瞥了一眼怪物藏身的洞穴，发现没有其他出口，这才做了个手势命令半兽人堵住它的去路，然后从藏身之处站了起来。怪物惊奇地抬起头，两只球茎状的大眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着，在看见人类后就像野兽一样尖叫着往后缩去，露出尖牙。

“该死的，该死的半兽人！史麦戈什么也没做。快走，快走！不然我们就吃了你。哦，是的，我们会的，我的宝贝！”他哼哼着。

索伦之口站在原地没动，想安抚他一下。要是这家伙开始逃跑那可就糟了，他看上去像鱼一样敏捷滑溜。

“安静点，我不会伤害你的。我只是想知道你的名字。”

“但史麦戈不想知道你的！你闻起来像半兽人，史麦戈不喜欢半兽人。讨厌的东西！那么多骨头和硬肉。我们喜欢肥美的鱼，是的，美味的鱼。你有史麦戈想要的吗？”

人类微笑着蹲下来，让自己和他平行，好看上去不那么具有威胁性。

“史麦戈是你的名字，是吗？你在这里做什么？你是什么？”他刚要更仔细地检查对方，一个念头突然在脑海里闪过：“难道你是米尔寇的产物？”

那生物眯起眼睛，皱了皱鼻孔。

“米尔寇是什么，宝贝。米尔寇，味道好吗？”

不，他显然不是安格班时代诞生的东西，但一定是受到了腐败力量的影响没错。比如……嗯，当初把他变成这个样子的力量。

索伦之口重新站起来，冒险往前走了两步。史麦戈往后一退，撞到了墙上，发现自己已经走投无路后便咆哮着发出嘶吼，变得越来越具有攻击性。

“我不想伤害你，史麦戈，但我必须把你带去巴拉督尔。你已经进入了魔多的领地，而且看上去十分可疑。在放你走之前，我们必须弄清楚你是什么，在这里做什么。黑暗魔君会做出决定的。”

一提到索伦，那家伙就和触电一样，立刻高声尖叫起来，喉咙里不断发出干呕的声音：“不，我们不去那座塔里！伟大的魔眼日夜在寻找它，想得到宝贝，史麦戈的宝贝。我们恨他，我们恨宝贝的主人！他把它从我们手上偷走了！霍比特人口袋装的是什么！？”

突然，人类明白过来，像被一道惊雷劈中一样。

“宝贝”，这词以前究竟是在哪儿听到的？这句话在他脑子里听过一千遍了，但不是他自己说的话……不，这是主人说过的，无止尽的，反反复复的，焦虑之言。就跟…就跟这只可怜的怪物说的一模一样。

副官的脸色沉了下去，知道这意味着什么。他毫无预兆地突然扑上前，朝那可恶的生物扑去。那家伙看上去消瘦，其实力气大得很，打斗时像一只疯狗一样咬人，抓人，口吐白沫。

人类开始呼叫半兽人的援助，希望他们没有违背命令，临阵脱逃。

他们显然是已经逃了，因为那两个家伙过了好一段时间才出现，嘴里还啃着从尸罗的饭袋里偷来的骨头。看到主人陷入困境，他们立刻加入了战局，强兽人很快就战胜了这个歇斯底里的生物，而奴隶半兽人在一旁假装帮忙的时候嘴里还叼着那根骨头。

但索伦之口找到了一个利用这只懒惰半兽人的好办法。他剥下半兽人的腰带，把对方的衣服也撕成几条，临时做了一些绳子绑住史麦戈。史麦戈在地上不停打滚，发出最痛苦的哀嚎和最狠毒的诅咒，这副样子被谁看到，都会以为他正在遭受滚烫烙铁的折磨。

“省省吧，之后有你哭的时候。你要是说不出让人满意的解释，才会知道什么是真正的痛苦。”副官警告道。

他们一行人立刻将俘虏装上马，朝巴拉督尔出发了。史麦戈全程一直在不停呜咽，那毫无意义的胡言乱语加上奴隶半兽人对扯烂衣服、撕破裤子的抱怨，一切都让索伦之口难以忍受，头痛欲裂。

但无论是这些，还是徒步返回的行程，都不足以减弱他胜利的欣喜。终于，魔戒的下落马上就要大白于天下了，而这多亏有他。主人会很骄傲的……主人一定会因此爱他的。

他们的回归在巴拉督尔引起了一阵不小的骚动。所有人都挤在一起，想看看那个奇怪的猎物。史麦戈受到惊吓后睁大了眼睛，路上咬了不止一个想伸手摸他的家伙。副官用鞭子驱开人群，命令两个强壮的半兽人把俘虏抬到塔顶去。走到这里，他知道主人的魔眼已经看到了一切，了解了情况。

到了通往尖顶的，紧闭着的门前，索伦之口稳稳站住，等待主人的回应。他身后跟着抓着史麦戈的半兽人卫兵和意料之中的围观群众，所有人都屏住呼吸等待着，没有任何要紧事能让他们错过这一壮观的场面。

绝对的沉默持续了好几分钟，好像索伦故意没有理睬他们似的。然后，人们听见塔的深处传来铰链拉动的闷响，然后是关门时金属的咣当声。一串脚步声响起。十分遥远，但似乎正在接近。又是一阵铰链声，咣当声，但这次更近了，然后又是一串接近的脚步声。副官咽了口唾沫，从太阳穴一直到手指尖都能感受到自己剧烈的心跳。

他们又听到三道门打开又关上的声音。最后，脚步声在他们之间的最后一道门后停住了。

守卫的半兽人向两边分开，低下了头。

人类死死地握紧拳头，指甲陷进掌心的肉里，双腿也开始发软。六千年。他等了六千年，终于又能跟主人面对面了。他想哭。

那道门开了，所有的旁观者都忍不住惊呼起来。伴随着那位从头到脚裹着铁甲的高大黑影走过，一股冰川般的寒流刺痛了他们的灵魂。众人纷纷往旁边躲去，目光躲闪着，没有人能抵挡那只独眼的火焰，从头盔深处无情地投射出来。

副官在他面前扑通跪下，浑身颤抖，顺着面颊不停往下流的眼泪仿佛是冰做的。

“主人……”他最后只嗫喏着吐出两个字，连头也不敢抬起来。

一只仅剩四根手指的铁手套挥了挥，叫他站起来，跟着俘虏一起进去。那只生物已经因为过度的恐惧而停止了尖叫。

索伦之口进入了巴拉督尔最深处的地窖，一路跟在主人的黑袍后，那件熟悉的斗篷就在他眼前飘动着，一如昔日的安格班时代。

但他在主人身上能认出来的，也只有这件斗篷了。要是能剥开这层层叠叠的金属护甲，重新找回那个曾经保护过他、爱抚过他的迈雅该有多好！可是现在，一想到被那只残手碰过，就足以让他不寒而栗。

他的主人到底发生了什么？

一进地牢，索伦就吩咐他把那可怜的家伙摆到台子上，双手双脚分别用两根皮带绑住。通过转动旁边的曲柄，皮带自动缠绕上去，拉扯着受害者的四肢。

起初，他们从史麦戈嘴里听到的只有结结巴巴的咿呀声，尖锐的惨叫，和一些胡言乱语。但在曲柄转动了几圈后，他们终于知道了魔戒是如何落入这个生物手里的。

据史麦戈所说，他某天和一个朋友在金鸢尾沼地附近的安都因河畔钓鱼，朋友恰好被一条异常巨大的鱼拖下了水，在水底发现一个非常奇怪的东西。又恰好那天是史麦戈的生日，于是朋友把那枚新发现的戒指送给了他，也就成了他最珍贵的宝贝。

索伦听出这番话里掺着虚假，残忍地笑起来。没有谁比他更清楚，这世上不可能有人能够如此慷慨地放弃到手的魔戒。但是，这并不是他感兴趣的部分。

“它现在在哪里？我的魔戒！它在哪里！？”

但听到这些话，史麦戈的嘴又固执地闭上了。

迈雅向副官做了个手势，后者立刻收拾好心情，再次转动曲柄。他听到一声可怖的惨叫，那具身体徒劳地扭动着，但他不敢细看。

索伦重复了一遍，这次也只有沉默。他又做了个手势，皮带又绕一圈，地牢里再次响起令人难以忍受的疼痛惨叫。

囚犯的躯体此时已经被抻得很紧了，索伦之口担心他的肋骨会戳破那层薄薄的皮肤。他开始感到恶心。当然，殴打一只任性发脾气的半兽人这种事他时常会做，但这种刑罚对他来说实在太超过了，他只希望这种折磨能快点结束。

随后，索伦俯下身去，强迫囚犯直视着他的魔眼，第三次询问他的魔戒在哪里。史麦戈张开嘴，似乎要说什么，可是从他喉咙里只传出那个令人生厌的干呕声音，不断重复着。

副官很害怕接下来会发生的事。当主人的残手举起，做出那个明确无误的手势时，索伦之口不得不紧紧闭上眼，然后才转起了曲柄。

他听到跟腱断裂的声音，想要呕吐的冲动让他觉得自己就要晕倒了。

但是，就在这个被摧毁的生命发出的，难以忍受的惨叫声中，他们清楚地听到了两个词。

对索伦来说，这就够了。


	7. 黑夜之门前的影子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章好难写啊，索伦成为能看见一切的魔眼之后变得很多疑，所以描写的视角也要跟着变动，所以就这章而言，更多都是在写索伦之口的经历了，主要讲述了他追踪魔戒持有者时的不幸遭遇，以及在去莫里亚的旅途中跟护戒使者们截然相反的道路，还有一个跟着他的“山姆”。
> 
> 跟之前一样，这篇也是有幽默部分有戏剧化部分，但涵盖了魔戒圣战从开始到结束的所有剧情，所以大家都知道索伦会怎么样了吧。
> 
> 一些警告：有很变态的树，半兽人做爱，和汤姆·邦巴迪尔。
> 
> 对不起！！（不是

_被遗弃，被忘记的，比黑暗更暗的，_

_在世界重铸前，永锢的禁门之地。_

——《魔戒》卷一，第八章，“古冢迷雾”

史麦戈招供后，搜寻夏尔郡和那个神秘的“巴金斯”的行动立刻就被提上了日程，但结果却并不像索伦期望的那样。

这两个意义不明的词在中土世界并不为人所知，也不属于伟大的人类和精灵王国。如果连他的密探都找不到，那么他珍贵的魔戒一定是不知道掉进世界上哪个荒凉又肮脏的无底洞里了，想到这个迈雅就觉得很绝望。而且在经过残酷的折磨之后，史麦戈的精神也彻底崩溃，想再从俘虏嘴里套话已经是不可能之事，他现在会说的只有最原始反古的胡言乱语了。

回想起当初米尔寇探到贡多林的妙计，索伦决定释放这个可怜的家伙，希望能像之前的胡林一样，让他在不知情的情况下把自己带回宝贝身边。但史麦戈好像在被一个人类抓住后就从人间消失了。

而萨鲁曼呢，他声称对夏尔郡一无所知，但眼里却暴露出了一丝虚伪，即便通过真知晶石索伦也看得出来。日后他自会解决掉这条蛆的。

第一个确切的消息，像以前一样，还是通过最出乎意料的方式和他最没想到的仆人传到他那里的。

某天，一匹精疲力竭、奄奄一息的座狼出现在魔多黑门前。由于一路上全速奔波，他瘫倒在门口，用临死前最后一口气向卫兵通报了情况。

这只狼来自孤山。那天晚上，他冒险来到河谷城的城郊，饥肠辘辘地觅食，意外听到两个村民之间一场重要的对话。

其中一个村民已经老了，正在给年轻的那个讲述自己童年的故事，其中就提到了矮人们很久以前收复大山的战争。引起座狼注意的是这些话：“与索林一行人同行的还有个怪家伙，他自称是‘霍比特人’，名叫比尔博……比尔博·巴金斯，如果我没记错的话。戴因国王是他的朋友。他在这场战争中发挥了至关重要的作用，虽然只是个小人物。但谁知道这是真的，还是老妇们夸张的转述呢，我的记忆已经远远不如从前……”

说完这件事，座狼就因为劳累和饥饿脱力而死，倒在了原地。

索伦真希望自己所有的手下都能这么鞠躬尽瘁啊。

…

无论此事是真是假，但正是因为那老头的胡言乱语，索伦之口才会伫立在埃瑞博的城门前。

这已经是第三次了。

前两次来的时候，矮人们当着他的面甩上了门，不肯透露半点信息就让他滚回魔多去。几百年过去了，中土的习俗、语言、以及矮人族的粗鲁，似乎都没有任何改变。

索伦之口命令自己的护卫再吹一次小号，宣告他的到来。成为魔多的使者并不像表面上看起来那样是个好差事。特别是在魔多之外，因为没有人想知道任何关于魔多的事情（其实吧，很多住在魔多的人也是不太想知道任何关于魔多的事情）。

终于，经过一波响亮的号角声和咣咣的敲门之后，戴因国王无可奈何地接见了他们，但自然没有让他们进城。

索伦之口露出一个迷人的微笑，牙齿锋利，镶着黑边，柔声柔气地威胁道：“您已经考虑过我方的提议了么？三枚远古矮人国王的戒指，交换条件是那个叫巴金斯的窃贼的下落。请不要浪费黑暗魔君的慷慨，它可不是无限的。”

戴因皱起眉头，抚摩着胡子：“嗯，我是考虑过你的提议，但我大概还要再多考虑一段时间。”

人类的笑容向下撇成一副恼怒的怪相：“那您可别想得太久了！黑暗魔君的耐心也不是无限的。”

然后，门又像日常操作一样当着他的面甩上了。索伦之口只好骂骂咧咧地骑回到马背上。

“还铁足戴因呢……我看他应该叫脑残戴因。”他咕哝着，转向那扇巨大的石门，最后一次威胁道：“今年年底之前我会再来拜访一次，如果你们持续拒绝合作，下次来找你的就会是我们的军队！”

说完，他就回了魔多，向索伦报告自己受到的屈辱。

“最后一次。”

当人类和随从们骑马经过安都因河岸时，才刚过多古尔都，就有一股可怕的恐惧感令他四肢僵硬，不仅是他，还有和他一起的半兽人，甚至他们身下的马匹。这世界上只有一种生物能够引发这样的恐惧，掺杂着排斥性和吸引性。是他们九个。

虽然人类能清晰地感知到他们的存在，但却看不到任何实体。

“纳兹古尔……”他右手边一个卫兵小声说。

“更糟，是赤裸的纳兹古尔！”人类咆哮着，一想到自己会不小心蹭到那些无肉无体的幽灵，就觉得好恐怖。他重重咽了口唾沫，终于鼓起勇气大声道：“你们在何处，受诅咒者！在离魔多如此远的地方作什么？为何不让他人看见你们？”

他周身响起一阵阴森的嘶声，一只无形利爪刺穿了他的腿，引出人类一声痛苦的惊叫。

“噤声，愚蠢的凡人，你的声音会传遍整个山谷的。这是一项秘密任务。”

这似乎是巫王的声音，但人类不敢确定，因为他们说起话来都很相似。他正要开口问是什么任务，腿上的爪子，那些咬牙切齿的嘶声，还有随之而来的恐慌就消失不见了。

回到塔里后他才了解了一切。索伦不久前刚发现，那个抓住史麦戈的人类把他送去了敌军手中。他担心那怪物会泄露魔戒的下落，才立刻派出戒灵前往夏尔郡搜查。从理论上来说，如果史麦戈曾经住在金鸢尾沼地，魔戒又是在那里丢失的，那夏尔郡应该不会离得太远。

从理论上来说。

迈雅被这些纷扰的念头占据了思绪，独自一人在尖顶里焦虑地绕着真知晶石渡来渡去。日子一天天过去了，还是没有任何消息。他派到黑森林去放走史麦戈的半兽人完成了这项任务，但那个行踪不定的生物很快就从他们笨拙的爪子里溜走了。

索伦有时候真想把魔多所有的半兽人都叫出来，扔进欧洛都因炙热的内脏里融化掉，或者把真知晶石从高塔顶的小窗户扔出去，或者放一把火烧光尖顶里为数不多的家具。即便只是为了泄愤。米尔寇以前在安格班是不是也这样做过来着？

萨鲁曼还是不肯透露任何事，不管他一天通过真知晶石骚扰对方多少回，老巫师总是用同样无辜的语气和虚伪的眼神回敬他。

直到一个温暖的夏日，索伦从老人黝黑的眼珠里看出一种可疑的忧心。有什么事正让他心烦意乱，心神不宁，而正因为这件事，导致了老人脑子里通常被封闭起来的一条小裂缝打开了。这条裂缝足以供索伦入侵他的内心，揭露了巫师的谎言。

“你的塔里还有别人，萨鲁曼。”他轻声说道，语气柔和，像一只即将扑向猎物的猫。“你在隐瞒什么？或者，更确切地说……你在躲谁？”

萨鲁曼下意识地颤抖起来，额头上皱起焦虑的皱纹。他知道一切已经晚了，太晚了，他不应该放松警惕的，一秒都不应该。

“我不……我没有隐瞒……”

“别对我撒谎，你这叛徒，卑鄙的臭虫！”火眼摄住了他的思想，令萨鲁曼紧紧按住自己的太阳穴，痛苦万分。“你以为把它私藏在那充满黑暗的心灵角落里，我就看不见了吗？你在欧尔桑克关着我最大的一个敌人。是他，欧罗林，就是如今被称为甘道夫的那个人！而他知道，他知道太多关于我的魔戒的事了……”

索伦松开了对巫师思想的钳制，后者咳嗽着努力平复下来，仿佛先前有什么压力一直按在喉咙周围。

“是的，大人，我承认。我已经把甘道夫关在塔里了，但我之前没有告诉您，是因为他还没有说出任何关于夏尔郡的信息。而这点小事不需要劳您费心，大人。”

“好，你最好尽快让他坦白，亲爱的萨鲁曼。因为再过几天，我就要派戒灵去找你了。届时，你可不要只拿一些‘小事’给我。”

随后，真知晶石便灭了下去，完全变暗的同时，一滴冷汗从老人的额前滴下来。

索伦把自己的思想延伸出去，寻找着迷失在北方某处的九名戒灵，但却意外地没能发现他们的存在。魔戒的丢失严重影响到了他和戒灵们远距离交流的能力。他沮丧地叹了口气，叫来自己的副手，要他把萨鲁曼的情况带去给巫王。他发现人类神态非常放松自在，显然很享受这段时间的闲暇。但好日子马上就要结束了。

“去找戒灵，把此事转达给他们。就说‘萨鲁曼知道夏尔郡的位置，去艾辛格找他，得到满意的答复前不要回来。’还有，向巫王转述我的失望和愤怒，他迄今为止在这项任务中表现得很无能。”主人的声音说，“至于你，既然总归是要到北方去，就顺便去埃瑞博再问问巴金斯的下落。或许一次突访会让那群矮人紧张一点。”

“是，主人。”人类说着，吐出一口麻人的烟雾来，神情满足。如果戒灵不是无形的就好了，这样他就能当着巫王的面把主人的批评甩他一脸，看看对方是什么反应。

可惜事与愿违，他去了之后只能忍受戒灵在听到主人的责骂时的痛苦嚎叫，虽然索伦之口也在里面夹了几句自己的私货。

不过，戒灵们似乎急于取悦迈雅，作为之前一切失误的补偿，他们几乎立刻就动身，马不停蹄地朝艾辛格去了。

索伦之口和护卫队则踏上了去埃瑞博的，不那么激动人心的旅程。

然而，在穿越黑森林的途中，他们毫无征兆地遭到了森林精灵的弓箭突袭。

这次伏击给护卫队造成了很大混乱，他们并没有任何战斗准备，只是前去外交的。半兽人一下子就乱了队形，副官自己也被迫中途掉头，迅速从森林的阴影中逃了出来。留在里面他们很容易成为敌人的目标。

真令人难以置信，那群野人竟然敢攻击一个传令官，难道连文明社会最起码的标准他们都不遵守了吗？不过换句话说，面对巴拉督尔日益增长的侵略性和攻击性，附近的领域以敌意回应也是再自然不过的。

终于逃出森林后，索伦之口镇定下来，重点了一遍护卫队的人数。半兽人少了三分之一，其中一些肯定死在那儿了，还有一些身负重伤被活捉，真是不幸。另外有许多，索伦之口怀疑，只是趁乱逃跑了而已，现在说不定在哪儿过上了没有主人的田园生活。这样的行为最近似乎在魔多越来越常见。

“您不是已经知道了吗，副官大人，穿过这片该死的森林不是个好主意。”护卫队长抱怨道，他从自己胳膊上拔出一支箭，轻蔑地朝地上啐了一口。“针对瑟兰迪尔领土的攻击是最近才发生的事，那群肮脏的精灵不会这么快放过我们的。以这种方式失去我手下最好的士兵，多么愚蠢啊！我还看到他们打伤了可怜的嘎什姆的腿，谁知道现在又在对他做什么了！也许会一个接一个地强奸他，那些畜生……”

“肯定的！一个半兽人落入精灵手中就会有那样的遭遇！”索伦之口翻了个白眼道，“但那倒也算公平，毕竟听你们歌里唱的内容，你不是也打算对瑟兰迪尔做同样的事吗。”

“怎么了！现在连唱个歌都不让唱了吗！”

“不要唱那种歌啊，尤其是在穿越黑森林的时候，你个白痴！你知道为什么会这样吗，就是因为你们这群家伙走到哪里都引人注目，咋咋呼呼的跟一群受惊的蠢牛一样。如果只有我一个人去，绝对会得到一个传令官应有的尊敬。”

“那您就一个人去呗，‘大人’！”

“那我就一个人去了！”副官傲慢地在马背上挺直了背嘴硬道，“但我不会前往孤山，不，那里没有什么重要之事。我要跟着那群戒灵去夏尔郡活捉霍比特人，然后亲手将他送给主人！决不能让那一把漂浮的破布抢走主人给我的荣耀和赞赏，那是我早在他们诞生之前就在追求的东西。你们想干嘛干嘛去吧，可以跟我走，也可以回魔多，或者留在这等精灵来抓。运气好的话，你们多求求对方，说不定他们可能会愿意强奸你们之类的。告辞！”

他一鞭子抽在马上，绝尘而去，半兽人们没有一个跟着走的，主要是因为这太让他们费解了。索伦之口并不在乎自己在他们眼里是个疯子，甚至也不在乎主人会因为他违背命令而生气。现在情况的轻重缓急已经变了。而且，万一他没有成功，万一他死在世界上某个遥远的角落，主人的计划也不会受到什么影响。所以何尝不去试一试呢。

副官快马加鞭穿过了洛汗平原，这里现在几乎无人居住。在茫茫青色中，他只不过是一个移动的黑点，不被任何人注意。

快到艾辛格的时候，索伦之口瞥见前方不远处有另一个黑点，从南边以较慢的速度逐渐接近。那名骑手也注意到他了，并像是要避开似地绕了一下道。但魔多的战马体内永远燃烧着一股愤怒的、不灭的火焰，在必要关头，这簇火将能把它们推向世界的尽头。索伦之口用马鞭催促着这头动物，越过了另一名骑手，然后突兀地拦住了对方。陌生人的马后腿直立起来，把主人甩到了地上。

那是个人类，脸色苍白，可悲得很，在痛苦中呻吟挣扎，令副官想到一条垂死的虫子。

“你要去艾辛格，是吗。”

“不要……请不要伤害我，先生。”他抽泣着。

“回答我的问题！”

“是的，是的，我正要前往艾辛格，先生！”

“这么说，你是萨鲁曼的仆人？你一定知道夏尔郡在哪儿，对吧？告诉我关于那个地方的一切，否则我会让你找到更多流泪的理由！”

人类被巨马的阴影遮住，抬头看着那只怪物像骷髅般的头颅，和它的骑手头上戴的，同样可怖的骨盔，不禁打了个寒颤。他双眼湿润地答应带领对方去通往夏尔郡最近的一条路，然后准确地描述了沿途每条河流，每座小山，每一处村落。他口头绘制出的地图如此详细，足以让副官怀疑萨鲁曼真的叛变了，显然巫师早就知道那个地方的存在。

当他问起关于巴金斯的事时，那倒霉蛋犹豫了一下，像是记不清似的。随着马抬起一条腿悬在他头顶，威胁着要踩碎他脑袋时，他的记忆才很快恢复过来。

“噢，大人，请可怜可怜我吧！”他哀求着，像一条被踩断的蚯蚓一样不住退缩。“我真的不认识什么巴金斯，但我记得我的主人提到过一个叫萨克维尔-巴金斯的，住在被叫做……我想想，霍比特屯的地方？萨鲁曼大师和他们有过一些交易，买过他们的烟斗草。”

索伦之口面露微笑。

“我想，这样就够了。你起来吧，继续去过你那可悲的人生。让我给你一点点忠告：过去的我也和你一样，你要是想在迈雅身边生存下去，就必须要脑子放聪明点。”

说完，副官就继续上路了，中途几乎从不停下来休息或吃东西，直到他来到了通往霍比特屯的那条绿道。然而，还没走到该往西北方向拐的十字路口，他就撞见了路中间一个戴着铁冠的黑影。

索伦之口厌恶地咬紧牙关。为什么他总是这么倒霉呢？

“蠢货！你来这里做什么？你不该干预戒灵的追捕行动。”巫王厉声说道，嗓音像尖刀一样冷酷。

“计划有变。索伦大人派我前来监督协助你寻找魔戒。他不信任你了。”人类撒谎道。能想象出，对面的幽灵听到这句话，加上那个被禁用的名字时，脸上出现了怎样可憎的表情。

“而且，你大概也会想知道这个。萨鲁曼是个奸诈的骗子。”

“这不是新鲜事了。几天前，我们抓到他的一个仆人，一个被改造的半兽人，身上带着地图和关于夏尔郡的情报。”

副官有点失望，他还以为这个消息只有自己知道。

“况且你来晚了。巴金斯早就离开了霍比特屯，我派了几个戒灵在追他，还在古冢岗为他准备了一个惊喜。”

巫王的铁手套指向路的左边，那里满是阴郁的山丘。

“那，肯定还有什么事是我能做的吧。”

“没有了。噢不……对了，有件事你可以做。”巫王压低了声音。副官不知怎的，突然产生一种感觉，仿佛那顶兜帽下面有一张无形的嘴巴微微张开，露出邪恶的笑容。

“你可以去查看一下高地那头的森林，那群霍比特人一定去过那里，或即将进入那里。”

戒灵的笑声并没有减轻人类的怀疑。

“森林里有什么？”他戒备地问道。

“树呗，像所有森林一样。”

“霍比特人呢？你已经见过他们了吗？是什么样的生物？”

“巨大又可怕。他们的眼睛里迸发出火焰，鲜血从指甲上滴下，还喜吃人类的心脏，会趁着心还噗通跳动的时候把它吃下去。”巫王发出一声恐怖的大笑，一根手指抵在副官的胸膛上。

这种刺骨的寒意让他觉得应该是戒灵想看他的心脏被连根拔起，根本不是那些不知道长什么样子的“霍比特人”。

索伦之口急于摆脱戒灵的纠缠，当天傍晚就策马狂奔来到了森林边缘。

森林里散发着古老、腐朽的木头和停滞的空气味道，每一根树枝上似乎都笼罩了一层令人窒息的面纱。

人类骑着马到处走了不知道多久，但什么也没找到，这附近没有一丝生人的痕迹，甚至连有人居住的迹象都没有。甚至他有可能一度都在原地打转而不自知，当然，这是巫王针对他的恶劣玩笑。

最后他筋疲力尽地下了马，胡乱塞了点吃的果腹，就浅浅地睡了。睡梦中，那些垂下来的枯枝和藤曼仿佛缠上了他的身子，用一种贪婪的爱欲抚摸着他。

人类醒来时燥热难耐，不过所幸身上没有缠绕着植被，体内也没有。

他摇了摇头，想要抹去噩梦的记忆，那种情况也只能是噩梦，不可能会是真的。他开始后悔身边没有带着几个半兽人，虽然这是个他无数次发誓一定要改掉的坏毛病，但也许恶习不是那么容易戒的。

想起身在何处后，他便继续开始在森林里徒劳地搜寻。天还没亮，气温就已经热得让人受不了。森林里密不透风，他想要去的地方，杂草似乎故意越长越密，令他被迫走了许多弯路，直到完全迷失了方向，无法通过厚实的植被顶判断太阳的位置，只能听任马儿的本能带着他走。

走了一会儿，天变凉了，也稍稍透气了些，隐约能听到流水的声音。一条河流挡住了人类的去路，但在略高于河道的地方，他找到了一片由粗糙卵石铺成的浅滩，于是决定从那里渡过去。河对岸松软的泥土上到处都有大靴印和一串小巧赤脚的痕迹，这引起了他的兴趣。他翻身下马，弯下腰仔细查看证据。

终于时来转运了。谁知道呢，说不定只要再过几个小时，他就能把那个行踪不定的巴金斯和主人的宝贝抓到手。

索伦之口愉悦地半阖上眼，想象着迈雅对他的感激，以及那之后自己会得到怎样的报答。这些白日梦很快就升级到了最夸张、不可能实现的性幻想。

他过于沉浸在自己构想出的平行宇宙里，直到那个声音离他很近了，才意识到它的存在。那是个浑厚欢快，构成多重的声音，仿佛整个森林的无数低语被集中在一个喉咙里，唱着他所听过最可笑的歌：

嘿嘿咚！欢乐咚！敲响叮叮咚！

响叮咚！跳叮咚！柳树倒叮咚！

汤姆砰！开心砰！邦巴迪尔砰！

副官一跃而起，伸手去拔腰带上的长剑，准备迎战这个陌生人。但是没有什么程度的心理准备能让他面对接下来出现的东西。

一个面色红润，身材圆胖的男人，穿着奇装异服，轻而易举地跃过了每一簇灌木丛和树木，几乎像是他所经之地的草木纷纷为他退开来一样。

“嘿嘿咚！欢乐咚！我的小心肝哟！”他大声唱着，跳到人类面前，把地面震得都响了一声，那双巨大的靴子完全破坏了土地上的足迹。

索伦之口做出一个痛苦的神情，手仍然放在腰带上没有挪开。任何人都不要用‘小心肝’这种词来欢迎魔多的传令官好吗。求求了。

“老家伙，你又是谁？”副官厉声道，虽然他自己也不清楚这个人到底是年迈还是年轻。

“噢，哼！我确实老了。最老的，就是我。但我可不是个老家伙。我叫汤姆·邦巴迪尔。我在摘睡莲，亲爱的朋友，你是谁呢？看来你既不是人类，也不是霍比特人。是从哪个屯跑出来的呀。”

索伦之口没有理会他的话，只抬了抬手，亮出手指上闪闪发光的首饰，好让这个乞丐一样的家伙长长见识。他自我介绍道：“我乃巴拉督尔的副官，在魔多领土上效命于黑暗魔君。我是俯瞰中土万物的魔眼的传令官，无论走到哪里都受人尊崇，因为我的官位……”

但那古怪的家伙并没有在听，而是蹲到了岸边，唱着一些关于河流和金莓果的更荒谬的歌谣，采摘起睡莲来。

副官怒了，气得使劲跺脚：“不准背对着我，你这个乡巴佬！也许你在那个屯里没有听说过魔多和黑暗魔君，但我发誓，你要是再不放尊重点，你们所有人下次再提到我都会吓哭！”

那个所谓的汤姆听罢只是抬了抬头，咧着嘴笑，仿佛遇到了什么很好玩的事情。

“你听好了，这件事极其重要，只要你肯合作，黑暗魔君会奖励你无数的财富。你在这附近有没有见过一个霍比特人，叫巴金斯的。”

“巴金斯，巴金斯，欢乐咚，他从柳树底下来，来自霍比特屯。”对方不依不饶地唱着，有一瞬间，一道神秘的光芒从他的蓝眼睛里一闪而过。

副官开始怀念半兽人们诋毁瑟兰迪尔的时候唱的那些小黄歌了，跟现在这种折磨相比，那简直算得上是埃努的大乐章。

“是的，巴金斯，来自霍比特屯。你到底见过他没有？”

“汤姆见过很多东西。天上的星星，地下的树根，水里的莲花，风中的声音。但是很少有人见过汤姆，是的。除非汤姆允许。或许，我的小朋友，或许我看到过一些霍比特人。过来这里!”

汤姆灵活地跳了几下，落到离河道几步远的下游。索伦之口无可奈何地跟过去，希望能找到一些有价值的信息，但那个陌生人开始在原地转圈，仿佛在地上找什么东西，副官就用视线紧盯着他，背对着河流。

随后，汤姆站了起来，眼里浮现一种十分古老的生命才会有的，令凡夫俗子恐惧不安的神情。有什么东西擦过了副官的手腕，粗糙又富有弹性。接着他注意到自己另一只手腕、脚踝、大腿上也有着一样的东西正在往上爬。人类吓了一跳，低头看去，这才惊恐地发现，他无意中靠到的那棵柳树上的枝条正像蛇一样缠绕着他的四肢。

“什么！？以米尔寇之名，这到底是怎么回事！？”他尖声叫道，分贝比平时都高了好几度。

他挣扎着想摆脱这些束缚，但却无能为力，每次挣扎都会有更多柳枝把他缠住，拉着他的手腕向后，直到他的后背撞上树干，然后又有几根新的长枝伸出来缠住他的腰，把他固定住。事到如今，索伦之口不再掩饰自己的恐慌，开始大口大口喘息，像是汲取不到空气一样。

汤姆方才突然消失不见的身影又重现出来，发出一声轻笑。

“别担心，只是柳树老头罢了。汤姆不喜欢魔多的使者在他的森林里威胁他的朋友。汤姆知道魔多有什么，不是河流，也不是睡莲，更不是风中落叶。冷静一点，他不会伤害你的。他只是个淘气的老头，别无其它。”

“一个……一个淘气的老头？”副官咽了口唾沫，回忆起昨天晚上做的梦，虽然他现在不敢再肯定那不是个梦了。

仿佛像是在对他的恐惧作出回应似地，他听见从树的内部传出一声堕落的邪恶大笑，几根枝条把他的双腿微微打开。

“嘿，嘿，柳树老头，对客人好一点，否则我要用你的骨头做一把新椅子哦。”汤姆警告着，踢了一脚树干。

那颗恶心的柳树颤抖着，在受害者耳边低语了几句嘲弄般的亲昵情话，它的枯叶抚摸着他的脖子。这些动作只能让副官感到更加害怕。

“这样好多了。他似乎很喜欢你。”汤姆大笑一声，拍着手说，“我要走了，金莓还在等我呢。”说完，他转过身去，高高兴兴地穿过树林离开了。

索伦之口骂出了自安格班时代以来，中土大陆再也没听到过的脏话，但得到的唯一回应就只有汤姆·邦巴迪尔唱的那首歌的最后一段歌词：

可怜的柳树老头啊，快把你的绊子收起来！

汤姆赶着要回家，夜晚就要到来，

汤姆带着睡莲回家来！

嘿嘿咚！回来啦！你听见我的歌声吗？

人类无法动弹，只能任由那颗被施了魔法的树随意摆布，不知道过了多少个小时，他实在是累得不行，不知不觉地就睡着了。

柳枝终于松开时，他自己掉落到地面上的声响把人类惊醒了。又是一个早晨，汤姆那张红润的脸正在上方冲他微笑。不过这次，副官甚至懒得再和他对话，而是直接发出一声惊叫跳了起来，逃到他的马匹旁边（它好像一直在被汤姆照顾着），丝毫不顾形象地爬上马背绝尘而去，逃离了这片邪恶的森林，还有那些淫荡的树木，尤其是那个古怪的矮小男人，某种程度上他比盛怒状态下的米尔寇还要可怕。这一次，灌木丛似乎也不再妨碍他了，反而纷纷避开了去路，仿佛大家都等不及要他走一样。

在巴拉督尔，索伦十分不悦地收到了关于魔戒搜寻队的消息。他派出了九个完全有能力完成任务的戒灵，他们带着致命的宝剑，骑着快马，但回来时却成了九条战败的影子，掉下河后几乎不成人形。还有就是，魔戒已经进入了瑞文戴尔，埃尔隆德很可能想利用它发起战争制裁魔君。

而另一方面，他的副官，虽然是出于好意，但依然违反了他的命令，回到高塔时整个人灰头土脸的。

迈雅痛斥了他们所有人。难道要想办成任何事，都必须要他亲力亲为不可吗？就算他的独眼能看到遥远的地方，但那毕竟也只是一只眼而已。那群不争气的东西还想指望自己怎么帮他们？

索伦掏出挂在脖子上的九枚戒指，捏在手里，让他体内熊熊燃烧的愤怒之火传递到金属上去。不消多时，塔内响起了九个戒灵痛苦的尖叫声，从地面一直传到尖顶。

至于他的传令官，嗯，迈雅认为，来自主人的失望加上被一棵老柳树猥亵就足以惩罚他了。

很明显，他信任不了任何人，即便是精英戒灵。此后，他不得不更密切地监督巴拉督尔的一切事务，虽然要在目前的状态下离开塔顶并非上策，但他对他的宝贝的迷恋已经太久没能让他集中注意力了，也许他对手下的控制也因此不比从前。

在接下来的几个月里，索伦每天都要去参观武器库和铸造厂。战争迫在眉睫，要么是和瑞文戴尔（他们到目前为止还没有流露出打算使用魔戒的迹象），要么是和刚铎，甚至可能是和洛汗。他们必须把一切可用的资源用于开发新式的，更强大的武器。

这些武器中比较让人印象深刻的是刚建成的攻城锤，在二月的那个早上，索伦用裹在铁手套里的四根手指轻抚过它的表面。

“格龙德。全新的地狱之锤……”迈雅喃喃自语，抚摸着武器上那些形状可怖的浮雕。

“我的主米尔寇，在古时的战斗中，您虽极少挥舞过这柄战锤，但却次次出色。然而，这攻城锤击碎的并不是地面，而是伟大城池的大门。让它的伟大成为献给您自尊的贡品，它的威力成为献给您愤怒的礼物。就以它之名，让您的名讳重返敌人之口吧。”

说完，索伦恢复了意识，像是刚刚从孤寂在外的虚空神游回来一样，转向掌管武器库的强兽人道，“战争机器已经基本准备完毕了，你做的不错，鞭子抽在奴隶的背上很积极，勾斯魔格。”

半兽人听到这个名字时，有点不安地动了一下。他不明白主人为何一直坚持这样叫他。不过，迈雅最近的行为一直都有点奇怪，仿佛想要回到过去，哪怕只是一厢情愿。也许他已经精神错乱了？过分的痛苦会产生这种效果，他非常清楚这一点，因为在那些被过度虐待的，悲惨的半兽人身上，这种情况常常发生。强兽人想到这里耸耸肩，在完成检查后就陪同他的主人出了武器库的大门。

出去后，索伦决定再去检查一下育种室，看看在即将爆发的战争过去之后，正在培育的新部队需要几年才能补上预计目前部队的死亡数量。由于建在了铁匠铺上方的缘故，那里热得令人窒息。就在不久前，给戒灵使用的新坐骑刚从这些育种室的火坑里靠喂食腐肉培育出来；它们是他的主人米尔寇最后的果实，由乌塔莫动荡不安的深渊中首次孕育成型，然后在魔多不见天日的地下隧道中培养成熟。和所有米尔寇的后代一样，它们蕴含着一种堕落华贵的美。

育种项目的工作人员向他点头致意，他曾是一名伟大的战士，现在沦落成了一个可怜的，少了一条腿的半兽人，需要拐杖的支撑。另外，年龄的增长让他的性格变得过于软弱，除了从事这些不讨喜的工作之外，再也没有什么用处了。

他带索伦去看的第一处，是一群被挑选出来与雌性繁殖下一代的半兽人。他们排成一排，当魔眼的视线审视着移过来时，纷纷低下了头，仿佛在为自己的赤身裸体感到羞愧。

索伦见到这群强兽人高大的身材和发达的肌肉，满意地点了点头。萨鲁曼对这个品种的改良甚至超过了他，这成了他心里的一根刺，让他迫切地想不惜一切代价将其拔掉。只选择其中最有能力的半兽人进行繁殖，是一个不错的起点。

他看着这群纪律严明，秩序井然的个体，几乎开始为现在的士兵们感到自豪了，也为他们的后代能以合理、有效的方式降生到这个世界而感到自豪。

这跟动物被允许自生自灭时会进行的，恶心的交配仪式毫无关系。

迈雅的思绪再一次退回到安格班时代。

在对抗诺多族的战役中，他看过太多次那样的事。通常会发生在战斗胜利之后，当军队被鲜血、侵略、酒精弄得酩酊大醉时。总有一个士兵会半开玩笑半认真地开始辱骂坐在旁边的战友，然后侮辱很快变成落在胳膊上的拳头，演变成一场打斗。那两个家伙会打得一团乱，在地上打滚。刚开始还只是互相撕咬着，随即低吼被压抑的笑声取代，最后，他们中的一个会压在另一个上面，后者则完全放松下来，让他的搭档插进去，两人以及旁边围观的半兽人们都沉浸在极大的快乐中。高潮之后，他们会帮彼此舔干净，然后就那样叠在一起睡觉。但这样做能得到什么呢？第二天，只会有两个疲惫不堪，浑身酸痛的半兽人。他们只顾着沉迷于同伴的肉体，无法正常履行士兵的职责。

效率太低了。

索伦很鄙视这样的行为，甚至开始鄙视他在安格班对米尔寇所做的事情。都是大同小异之事罢了。那些事浪费了太多时间，太多精力，他反复对自己说。虽然索伦的大脑里有一小部分想冲破罩在他头上的铁盔，冲他大喊这想法有多么错误，多么离谱，但索伦会把它推向思维最深处，强迫它保持安静。这是他避免自己陷入疯狂的做法。

突然，一个错位的细节引起了他的注意。在那一排半兽人中间，两只雄伟的强兽人中夹着一只矮小虚弱的普通半兽人。魔眼深处燃起了愤怒的火焰，他一把抓住罪犯的胳膊，把对方从队列里拖出来，扔到地上。

“你让这个废物来这里做什么！？奴隶半兽人去给队长们当玩物就行了，怎么能允许他们接近任何一只雌性！？我不想再在军队里看到任何一只瘸腿半脑的碍眼东西！”

培育员迅速地道了歉，不动声色地抬了抬下巴，示意那个奴隶为了他自己着想还是快逃出去吧。被拒绝的那只似乎松了口气，连忙跑走了。

“大人，在正常情况下，我是绝不会把他当成一名合适的生父，但现在我们这里几乎没有强兽人了。大多数都被搬上了前线。”

“那又怎样？又不是要给每一只母的都配一个强兽人。我们这不是在给该死的精灵举办婚礼！你们可以一只多繁殖几次。”

“是的，大人，可是那样万一其中一只碰巧染了病，就会很快传染给所有人。我们就因为这个，已经失去了很多雌性。但是刚才那个可怜的家伙，他很健康，还是处子之身。”

索伦握紧拳头，被炎热、愤怒、和沮丧憋得喘不过气。

他真想一把将这个嘴碎半兽人的蛋蛋撕烂，以表示他对这些繁殖政策的看法。

就在这时，有个小东西砰地撞在了迈雅的腿上。是那些生物后代中的一个，被高温熏得晕头转向，甚至看不见自己要去哪里。索伦暴躁不已，一把抓住它的脖子，掐着它的喉咙直到那只小半兽人发出一声凄惨又可怜的尖叫。

“大人，求您了，它还是个孩子……”培育员哀求道。

“多大了？”

“估摸有六年。”

“六年！它还没我膝盖高！真是可悲。”

“我知道，大人，它们长得很慢。但那是因为它们大多数都营养不良；我们的食物供给已经严重短缺了。”

“战争是首要的！日后取得了胜利，就会有充足的食物。这才是头等大事。”

培育员闭上了嘴，没有对迈雅认定的头等大事发表任何评论，虽然那和大家所想的完全不同。索伦不屑一顾地放走了那个半兽人小孩，它摔倒在地上，肚子发出空空如也的叫声。

和机械武器的进化过程不一样，生物武器的进化过程有太多让他反感的地方。疾病、饥饿、痛苦……这些都不符合他想象中完美整齐的魔多军队，在同一面战旗下前进的光辉形象。

也许，随着时代的变迁，他可以用一些更可靠，更听话的技术设备来取代这群士兵。

这时，那个狼狈逃向门口的小鬼被一名满手长毛，目光邪恶的士兵拦在了门口。小半兽人又发出一声惊恐的尖叫，逃回培育员身边，躲在他唯一的一条腿后面瑟瑟发抖。

“二三五联队的格里什纳赫队长前来报到，副官大人。我从埃敏穆伊带回了重要消息。”他的声音不高，但语气很是不好。索伦挥手让他继续。

“事关萨鲁曼手下的强兽人。昨日在安都因河畔发生了一场骚乱，它们杀了一名人类，还抢走了一件您殷切想要的东西，大人。霍比特人一共有两名，我和我的弟兄们没能阻止那群臭虫把战利品送去艾辛格，于是在下便连夜赶回来警告您，那个叛徒巫师别有用心，还请大人继续指示。”

迈雅的独眼饶有兴趣地睁开了，但在小队长面前还是刻意掩下了兴奋，他不能信任这个家伙。

“霍比特人是什么样子？”他假做平静地问。

“噢！个头很小，头发卷卷的，脸蛋很漂亮，还有光滑的皮肤，像婴孩一样……”半兽人瞄了一眼受惊的小家伙，回答道。培育员皱起了眉，很不喜欢对方说这话时眼里闪烁的邪光。

索伦沉思着点点头。看来那两人的确是霍比特人没错，因为戒灵也是这样描述他们的，虽然用的并不是这种褒义的形容词。

“大人，”格里什纳赫继续道，“在下能问问为何这些霍比特人如此重要吗？”

“这不关你的事，臭虫。你管好强兽人那边就行了，想办法从它们手上把囚犯抢回来。还有，不要想碰他们一根汗毛，我要每一个人都完好无损，明白吗？”

“是，主人。”半兽人咬牙切齿地咕哝道。“但是在下为了赶到路格柏兹走了很远的路，实在有点筋疲力尽了。您若是允许，我想在这个地方休整一段时日……放松一下，您知道的。”

一听这话，一旁的半兽人瞬间怒不可遏地举起了拳头：“我宁愿死在这，被秃鹫啄烂内脏，也不会让你单独接近这群孩子，你这个变态臭猪！我太了解你们这种东西了！”

“有什么问题吗？这是一种教育他们敬畏尊重上级的方式，不对吗？”格里什纳赫眯起眼，舔了舔肮脏的獠牙答道，“或许我应该骑骑你，拉格霍恩。很久没人在你后花园里种萝卜了是不是，你这恶心的跛子。”

“你被你的强兽人好朋友播种太多次了吧，走起路来比我这一条腿的还要跛。”

前者在听到萨鲁曼的半兽人时啐了一口，“我看你是该知道知道，我除了胳膊还有一根更长的东西，要不要试试让它堵住你的嘴啊。”

小半兽人站在一旁，在意识到这是一场丑陋的成年人的对话时就匆忙捂上了耳朵。索伦也想效仿它的，他简直不敢相信这群家伙敢当着他的面谈论这种事情，丝毫不顾忌神圣的埃努应有的体面和礼仪。看来这里的纪律的确已经堕落到了极点。

“你们两个都给我闭嘴，废物！这是该让我听到的话吗？还有你！”迈雅对格里什纳赫咆哮道，“你马上就走。不要担心，既然你抱怨太累了，又这么急着骑别人，我会找个戒灵来，叫他用会飞的坐骑带你去安都因。你可以骑那个！”

半兽人一想到要接近戒灵就忍不住打了个寒颤，但也只能咬紧牙关点点头，恼怒地离开了石室。

在接下来的几天里，索伦焦急地等待着霍比特人的消息，但等来的却只有令人生气的死寂。

现在有两种可能性，要么萨鲁曼已经拿到了魔戒，要么更糟，他派去的某个肮脏的半兽人拿到了魔戒，私藏下来，现在被埋在山里某个偏僻的山洞深处。第二种对他来说是无法忍受的，他的宝贝已经藏匿太久了……现在又要再来一次？不可能的，那些无脑的半兽人怎么可能理解得了它的真实作用呢。整个摩多没有其它生灵知道史麦戈受审时说了什么，也没有人知道霍比特人和魔戒之间有什么关系。

知道这件事的人，很不幸地有萨鲁曼，还有戒灵们……和他的副手。

索伦咬牙切齿，担心最坏的情况已经发生了，连忙把人类传唤到自己面前。

那人来时垂头丧气的，很明显已经感觉到主人身上溢出的怒火。

“你跟谁说起过魔戒和霍比特人，如实招来！”

“一个人也没有，大人，我发誓。”

“你确定没和半兽人提起过吗？你不是经常和他们鬼混在一起？你那条舌头可没有那么密不透风。”

索伦之口伤心地闭上眼。听到这些刺耳的字眼，以及主人说这些话时的厌恶语气，真叫人难受。或许主人已经不喜欢他了，或许他辜负了主人太多次，或许主人觉得他已经脏了。如果能亲口告诉主人他为什么会那样做的话……！

“我从未对任何人说过能破坏计划的话，您知道我的忠心是坚定不移的。如果您允许我发表意见的话，主人，我想，应该是萨鲁曼拿走了您的戒指，而且从魔多去的护卫队输给了他的强兽人。”

索伦看着胆怯的仆人，陷入沉思。也许现在对艾辛格发动攻击为时过早，毕竟他还不了解事情的真相。先私下试探一番应该更加方便。

“有个任务给你，”迈雅宣布道，“既然你这么想参与魔戒的搜索队，虽然没有得到我的许可，但这个任务应该会让你很高兴。你现在就动身前往欧尔桑克，去告诉萨鲁曼，黑暗魔君知道他在他那塔里藏了什么，并会不择手段地夺回那件东西。黑暗魔君不在乎他知道什么信息，因为他会被像蝼蚁一样碾碎。看看那老家伙有什么反应，然后我们再下结论。”

索伦之口颔首鞠躬后，离开了尖顶。

不久之后，曾经在埃瑞博城门前回荡过无数次的号角声，也在艾辛格那不祥的高塔前回荡起来，虽然魔多的传令官在这里也照样不受欢迎。

堡垒里人声鼎沸，部队和机械的活动嘈杂得让人感觉不到安全。那些臭名昭著的强兽人和副官想象中一样让人惊艳，看着它们以烈火和金属铸成的肌肉，他才意识到自己护卫队里那些歪瓜裂枣的半兽人是多么可笑。

索伦之口有一种误入捕鼠器的不安感。

终于，萨鲁曼的声音屈尊回应了他们，从塔楼高出的一扇窗户里传出来：“黑暗魔君如此不信任我，不待见我，竟然派信使到我家门口来施以威胁？难道我没有在资源极为稀缺的时候助他一臂之力么？难道不是我帮他找到了夏尔郡么？”巫师在听到副官的指责后，用一种甜美痛苦的声音哀叹道。

“你还好意思说资源稀缺？我怎么不觉得稀缺啊，看看你这里的许多兵队，攻城锤，锻造厂吧。”索伦之口讽刺道，“外人看了，都以为你要出去打仗呢。”

“哦！但我都这么老了，还被敌人包围着。就连黑暗魔君，我曾一度以为他是我的保护者，如今也在怀疑我的忠诚，也要攻击我。这要我怎能不多加小心呢。”

听到这话，护卫队中的半兽人们发出一阵赞同的窃窃私语，纷纷都在低声说巫师有多么英明睿智，如果它们处在他的位置上，也会这么做的。

巫师的声音仿佛甜美的毒药，柔软又美妙地让人感官麻木，但索伦之口在这世上活得太久，对这些廉价的把戏毫无感觉。他转向自己的护卫队大声斥责：“你们这是怎么了，一群白痴，看不出来他在骗你？他已经拿到了主人的魔戒，还不肯放手，否则他为什么要组建如此规模的军队呢？他现在觉得自己坚不可摧了，但他不知道自己错得有多离谱！”

紧接着，一个黑暗的阴影笼罩在了欧尔桑克的尖顶上，萨鲁曼的声音这次听上去就像高高在上的洪雷。

“够了！我不允许有人在我的领土上这样诽谤我！你自称是来自魔多的使者？我不相信，我拒绝相信。你们就是一群强盗！也该在艾辛格受到强盗的待遇！”

就在这时，仿佛回答了巫师的话一般，大地应声而裂，一场地震撼动了护卫队脚下的土地。从无数坑里涌现出全副武装的强兽人战士，做好了开战的准备。这让魔多的半兽人，即便是块头最大的，也惊叫着撤退了一段距离。

“你疯了吗，萨鲁曼？！竟然敢攻击黑暗魔君的使者？”副官大喊道，虽然他起初的犹豫已经变成了真实的恐惧。

“我疯了？等这段故事结束后，让我们看看谁才是疯子，谁才是中土大陆屹立不倒的领主，是那黑袍索伦还是我白袍萨鲁曼！”老者丧心病狂的笑声划破了天际，人类胯下的马吓得连连后退。

就在那一刻，强兽人大军举起剑向他们冲了过去，让魔多的随从仓皇逃窜。就连半兽人们骑来的马和座狼也没能给他们带来多大的优势，因为这些坐骑很快就死在了敌人的箭下。索伦之口在地上打了好几个滚，没了马只能用双脚逃跑。但强兽人好像并不打算杀了他们，只想把他们赶走，虽然大家匆忙之中顾不上确认这一点。

魔多的半兽人被抛在他后面，跌跌撞撞，被阳光照得睁不开眼，其中几个的腿上还插着箭。日光对萨鲁曼的半兽人来说似乎毫无影响。

副官不知道被这样追着跑了多远，但是在敌人厌倦了这场狩猎，开始返回艾辛格的时候，迷雾山脉的南端出现在他们眼前。那是洛汗国的领地，因为呆在空旷开阔的地方又没有坐骑是很危险的，于是他们只能跑到附近的一个山洞里避难，有的跛着脚，有的几乎是在爬行。安全之后，大家才纷纷松了口气，开始考虑下一步该怎么行动。

黄昏已经降临，一场小雨浇湿了草地，冰冷的空气从山顶飘下来。半兽人们为了取暖，互相挤成一团，及其所能地处理了一下彼此的箭伤。副官双手抱着头，独自坐在一旁，听着同伴们的低声细语。过了一会儿，他站起来，严厉地望着受伤的半兽人们说道，“坐以待毙是没用的，不能等那群洛汗人来猎杀我们。你们最好不要偷懒，回到魔多的道路很是漫长危险。”

但这些生物并没有动作，其中一个最为矮壮黝黑的强兽人咧开嘴，露出一副嘲笑的表情。

“对你来说，道路将会是漫长而危险的，副官大人。我们待在这儿不走了。”

当时，索伦之口就失去了他名字里这个器官的能力，震惊到完全无法说出完整的话来。

“你……你们要如何待在这儿？你的意思是你不回魔多了！？”终于消化了那些话后，他艰难地问道。

“正如您所听到的。我们不会再回到那个臭气熏天的洞里了，等着被饿死，被剥皮，作为诱饵被送上战斗前线。我们受够了。”

其他半兽人对首领的话点了点头，副官暗色的嘴唇因为愤怒而颤抖着。

“你们独自留在这打算怎么活下去？！没有索伦大人，你们什么也不是！”

强兽人耸了耸肩。

“找个好点的洞穴住下，远离其它部落呗。我们强兽人就等到天黑了再去附近的森林打猎，其它奴隶半兽人就负责守卫家园，制造武器。有商人经过这附近的山区，我们就割了他们的喉咙，偷走他们的商品。在黎明之前，我们带着食物回到庇护所，让奴隶们烹饪，再一起大快朵颐。睡觉前我们和他们上床，好好操一顿，操到他们把内脏都吐出来。等到第二天天黑，再如此重复一遍。”

听到这番话，众人既高兴又赞许，奴隶半兽人们傻笑起来，在新主人们身上蹭来蹭去，除了其中个子最小的一个，他皱着眉头躲在一边，心烦意乱。

“哇，真是感人的故事！”副官讽刺地感叹道，“你们独自行动活不过两天，不幸的可怜人啊，那只伟大的魔眼正看着你们呢。”

“他爱怎么看怎么看，只要他的手还在百里之外的路格柏兹，我们在乎个屁啊。”

“你们应该忠诚于他！你们都是他的创造物，是因为有他才能来到这个世界上的。”

“我来到这个世界上是因为我的母亲，是她生的我，不是黑暗魔君。”

索伦之口怒了，拿出马鞭就准备好好抽打那个无礼的半兽人的脸。但对方一看他这个动作就全部站了起来，拔出弯刀，眼里和尖牙闪烁着威胁的光芒，仿佛他们在他身上看到了能够享用的第一顿大餐。

人类败下阵来，意识到局势是不可逆转的，不得不退了回去。

但他怎么能这样孤身一人失败地回到魔多呢？没有马，没有护卫，被萨鲁曼和他养起来的军队打败，主人会恨死他的。

而且，巫师已经拿到了魔戒，战争迫在眉睫，他的主人此刻需要所有能赢到的盟友，而他恰好听说在离附近不远的地方有这样一个存在。如果能带着那位高贵的大人回到塔里，主人接待他的态度肯定大为不同，不管他先前犯了什么错误。想到这里，索伦之口开始向北方前进，迷雾山脉的山脚始终位于他的左手边。

夜幕几乎降临的时候，范贡森林模糊的阴影出现在地平线上，就在这时，他听到身后有什么人小跑的脚步声。人类转过身，看到那只先前对起义感到不满的小半兽人，两条小腿又短又弯，上气不接下气地朝他跑过来。

“等一下，大人，我是和您一起的！”他喊道。副官停住脚步，等着那家伙追上来。

“怎么，你不想要自由吗？不想生活在一个食物充足，天天淫乱的天堂里吗？”

半兽人摇了摇头，没听出他话里的讽刺意味。他缓过气来后补充道，“我是被您所说的忠诚，黑魔王的魔眼，还有为魔多效力的那番话说服了。”

“哦……”索伦之口皱起了脸。

显然驱使这只半兽人的并不是忠诚，只是他意识到自己是那群生物里最小的，如果继续留在那里，他才是最大的输家。通常，半兽人最大的敌人是其他的半兽人。但他并没有把自己的怀疑表露出来，此刻羞辱这可怜的家伙是没有用的。

“好吧，你可以跟着我，但别给我添麻烦，否则我把你剁成肉块喂给座狼吃。”

半兽人于是快乐地跟着他一路小跑，虽然他很难跟上人类的步伐。

“这是回魔多的路吗？我还以为是另一个方向呢！但是白天我不怎么能辨别方位的。”

“我们现在先不回魔多，在那之前，我想去一趟莫里亚矿坑，寻求沉睡在那里的一只强大生物的帮助。我知道索伦大人迟早会去找他求助的，对方也很敬重主人的诺言。他是一只炎魔，掌控火的迈雅。”

“‘马雅’是什么东西？”

副官哼了一声，在中土大陆所有爱哼唧的半兽人里，他身后怎么偏偏跟了一只最喜欢问问题的。

“迈雅众是时间之初，创世纪的神明之一。只有末日来临的那天，他们才会再次聚集起来，第二次唱出大乐章。他们的存在远远早于我们的诞生，也会在我们死后一直持续。”人类转为一种忧伤的语气，说完后沉默了片刻，眼里的光芒似乎又回溯到往日的某个黑暗深渊里去了。

“索伦大人是那些神明中的一位，你难道不知道吗？你也太无知了！”

“嗯，我想我是有点笨，有点‘无兹’吧……没人跟我们说过任何事。但是您好像懂得好多事情哦，还认字呢！”

“我当然认字！我熟知所有的精灵语言，甚至那些在中土大陆早已无人使用的语言，以及几乎所有的人类语。虽然还有一些更加古老的语言，我仅仅是听过，不会发音也听不懂。”

半兽人像是明白了一样点点头，虽然思绪早就飘到十万八千里之外了。

“索伦大……呃，黑暗魔君创造了我们这件事，是真的吗？”

“也不能这样说吧。虽然他当时在场，而且你们也仍然应该对他表达忠诚。”

“那是米尔寇创造了我们吗？”

索伦之口突然停住脚步，震惊地看着那只怪物。

“你怎么可能知道米尔寇是谁的？！你连你现在的主人是谁都不知道！”

那只小家伙耸了耸肩：“我不知道他是谁，但我记得他……很难解释，但是在您身边也能产生类似的感觉，我们都不知道那是什么。其它半兽人也会这样。”

副官摇了摇头。他太累了，不想记起那个维拉，而且走了好几个小时之后，他的脚还很疼。他席地而坐，决定现在最明智的是吃点东西睡一觉，天亮再继续前行。黑夜已经笼罩在他们头顶，而且他们距离进入森林的边缘很近，没有一点光亮照明的话，他死也不会进那阴森可怖的地方去。

他吩咐半兽人去范贡森林边缘的树中捡一些木柴回来，自己则检查着包裹里的少量食物。这些吃的要是短途骑马旅行的话还够用，但绝对不够让他步行回去。不过好像在莫里亚有（至少曾经有过）一群雾山半兽人能给他们一些路用的东西。对于副官来说，要吃进那些令人作呕的肉实在不是让人很期待的事。

不消多时，半兽人带着一捆木头回来了，但他是跑着回来的，神情相当兴奋。

“大人，大人，您不会相信刚才发生了什么！我砍了几根树枝生火，结果树打了我一巴掌！”

“你的想象力真丰富，是为了弥补智力缺陷的吧。”

“不是我‘向响’的，大人！我的屁股还疼呢……”那家伙紧张地瞥向森林，突然发出一声尖叫，扔掉了木柴。“树！树在向我们移动！”

索伦之口眯起眼睛，努力往黑暗中看去，但他的夜间视力不及半兽人的敏锐。

他记得在老森林里跟那棵柳树发生的不愉快，但很难相信世界上还有其它像那样的树，也更难相信还有树能连根拔起，在地面上行走。

半兽人歇斯底里地尖叫着，拽着他的袖子向安全的地方逃去，但他只能听到森林里树枝的咯吱声和风吹过树叶的呼啸。突然，他意识到哪里不对了：在他眼里，那些树就像普通的树一样屹立不动，然而，森林的边缘线却离他们越来越近。

副官的双腿颤抖起来，但等到他对半兽人的恳求作出回应，恢复四肢的行动能力时，那些树距离他们只有几英尺远了，没错，它们真真切切地在移动。

于是，这两个倒霉蛋连忙跑向山崖寻求庇护，身后停留过的地方，一群浑身树皮枝条的巨怪蜂拥而过，留下一路的毁灭和踩踏过的泥土。

副官领先半兽人几步，来到了悬崖脚下，但他试图往上爬的时候才意识到，半兽人那矮胖的身躯和长长的手臂起到了某种用途，让他们比起身材匀称的人类更具有这方面的优势。

树怪已经注意到了两人，怒吼起来，听上去就像有一千根圆木从山顶滚下来一样。很快，它们开始投掷除了叫骂之外的其它东西了。更具体一点说，那些东西是它们从地上捡起的巨大石块，像扔苹果一样朝他们扔过去。

在那一刻，索伦之口成为了完美的目标：一个黑色的小人，趴在一面苍白的崖壁上。第一块石头击中了他头顶的山脊，打落一些碎石。要不是他戴着头盔，这一击可能会给他造成相当大的伤害。第二块石头碎裂在他左手几英寸远的地方。毫无疑问，第三块一定会击中目标。

就在这时，一只爪子伸下来抓住了他的手腕，那条瘦弱的长臂把他拉到了悬崖顶上，带到崖壁的另一边，避开了树怪的攻击。狂怒的嘶吼在岩石间回响，一时间，两人都在害怕会有长长的树根伸到他们的藏身之处里，把他们撕成碎片。

幸运的是，树怪似乎有更紧急的事情要处理，它们又朝山上扔了几块石头以示警告，然后就走了。

一切恢复平静后，两人也从震惊中恢复过来，索伦之口发现那只小半兽人在惊慌失措中搂住了他，还不停地瑟瑟发抖。人类有点尴尬地从他双臂间挤出来，这才意识到自己的脚踝疼得厉害，袍子的下摆也沾了血。大概是岩壁上的碎石挂到他了，伤口仿佛很难看。

半兽人俯下身去，仔细为他检查伤口后，用一种疼得像烧起来的液体和随身携带的几条绷带帮他处理了一下。毕竟，这可怜虫总归要有点用的。不过对方习惯性把沾了血的手指放到嘴里的动作让副官的胃有点不舒服。

“那些活树是什么啊，大人？”他低声问道，声音里依然带着恐惧。

“我不知道，但它们应该是要去艾辛格的。萨鲁曼一定是拿到了魔戒，这是毋庸置疑的了。是他在用魔戒的力量召唤这些奇怪的生物。”

“大家谁都不想靠近我们，对吗？我们就这么让人讨厌吗？”半兽人吃吃笑起来，“希望它们不要发现山洞里那帮家伙。我是说，虽然他们很多人都是屎，但也有好人在的。不过，至少我们不用经过那片可恶的森林了吧。再等一会儿，可恶的森林就会从我们身边经过了。”

副官笑了。可是，无论中途有没有可恶的森林，接下来几天的行程都相当的艰苦，不仅是因为风餐露宿的缘故，受伤的脚踝也给他造成了持续的疼痛和跛行。而半兽人那边则因为日光被晒伤了皮肤，不过到了傍晚他恢复了一些元气，得以猎杀几只小动物，收集点生火的木柴。

这是他们离开护卫队后的第四天，莫里亚的入口已经很近了，索伦之口疲惫地坐下来，让疼痛的身体休息一下。他的胃里空空如也，从来没有像现在这样如此迫切地后悔自己没带点鸦片出来过。按照以往的习惯，他派半兽人到附近的山头上去打水和柴火，至少要把所剩无几的猎物煮一煮再吃。银峰之巅在他们头顶升起，散发着淡淡的冰色光泽。去年冬天的积雪依旧覆盖着大部分山脉。

半小时后，半兽人还没有回来。

就当索伦之口开始怀疑他是不是终于决定逃到矿坑里去投奔他的同族的时候，半兽人突然狂奔着回到他面前，两手空空，还不等主人开口斥责，就用哽咽的声音问道：“大人，我们要找的那位牙么长什么样子？”

“是炎魔！一只块头很大的火焰恶魔，拿着火鞭。”

半兽人低下头：“我想我找到他了。”

副官有了一种不祥的预感。果不其然，在跟随半兽人到达指定地点后，他也找到他了。

在山脚下，一个被陡峭的山体滑坡砸裂的火山坑里，躺着那具强壮的躯体，但它的火却永远熄灭了。一层白雪像裹尸布一样裹在上面；对于体内燃烧着原始之火的生命来说，这是来自雪山的嘲讽。旧时，他滚烫的皮肤可以融化岩石，如今却连飘落的雪花都融不掉。

人类跪倒在尸体面前，沮丧不已。

“这就是最后一只炎魔的终结吗？我们就真的什么都得不到吗？只有地上的一个洞，覆盖在我等尸骨上，死亡的冰冷，还有灰尘，就这样而已吗！？”他冲着天空大喊，仿佛在谴责某位远在天边的存在。

有好一会儿，副官跪在那里一动不动，眼睛盯着地面。半兽人不安地挪动了一下，想过去碰碰他，把他从恍惚中拉出来。但看到人类脸上的悲痛，他退缩了。

最后，人类站起来，抖掉袍子上的灰尘。

“众生终将奔向同一个深渊，无论大小。若是永生者都能如此轻易地死去，我们又会变成什么样子呢？”他轻声细语地说着，而半兽人竟然开口接话了。

“呃，大人，如果我们都要进同一个深渊，那不就没有什么可伤心的吗？最糟糕的是一个人留在这里呀。”

突然，毫无预兆地，索伦之口笑了起来。他笑得如此开怀，仿佛许久没有这样笑过一样。

“这是我很久以来听过最有智慧的发言。有趣的是，这话竟然是你说的。”然后，他叹了口气，又说，“好吧，我本来想给他一个属于迈雅的体面葬礼，但我想，对于不朽的灵魂来说，我们怎么处理他脱去的躯壳都是无关紧要的。”

“那我们能吃了他吗？”

“再敢说这种话，我就把你扔进锅里炖了。我可是认真的，比你更难吃的东西我都吃过。”副官威胁道，扇了他一下。

他最后一次转向已经灭绝的炎魔，颔首以表告别，随后就按原路返回了，身后寸步不离地跟着半兽人。

在他们的任务遭受这一惨痛挫败后，唯一还能做的就只有去莫里亚获取补给，顺便打听一些山里发生的事。

雾山半兽人起初并不想和他们搭话，也不让他们进去。毫无疑问，他们在保护者死后就变得多疑起来。但尽管如此，他们还是提供了充足的食物供两人返程之用，并解释说，在几个月前，他们于自家的要塞里遭遇了一次意外的袭击。一个留着长胡子，拿着手杖的老人，毫无疑问是一名巫师，带着一队奇怪人士闯了进来，杀死了都林的克星。

索伦之口越想越觉得不对，很有可能，萨鲁曼在计划成为新的黑暗魔君，因此才会一个接一个地消灭主人所有的盟友。

虽然戒灵提起过一些关于另一个巫师的事情……但谁敢相信他们呢？他们只不过是几条影子，在昏暗的世界里也只能看到影子。

拜半兽人所赐，副官立刻启程前往魔多。比任何事都重要的是，他想在离那该死的罗瑞恩国度越远越好的地方过夜，而他的同伴对此深表赞同。

“死精灵！”半兽人嘟囔着，在火上翻烤一只不知名的动物当作晚餐，十分厌恶地啐了一口，“最让人看不顺眼的东西就是他们！而且身上还很臭。”

“精灵身上很臭？你闻过你自己没有？”人类嘲笑着，张嘴咬下一口食物，不太敢细想这是什么东西。半兽人皱起眉头，把鼻子塞进自己腋下。

“我不臭！我闻起来很有男子气概！这不一样。要是有谁觉得这味道难闻，那他一定脑子有大问题了。况且，精灵那么丑，我可不丑。所有的强兽人都说我很可爱呢，闻起来还很香。”

“他们那么说是为了让你乖乖打开双腿的，傻瓜。而且，我还以为你比起你的同类会更喜欢精灵。”

“喂，大人！我们半兽人就不能互相喜欢嘛！这是怎么回事？癞蛤蟆喜欢癞蛤蟆，或者猪喜欢猪的话，没有人会感到奇怪。但是到了我们就不行了吗！半兽人必须憎恨其他半兽人，必须喜欢诺多精灵的香香屁股，就不能喜欢一根半兽人的大鸡巴吗！说真的，大人，您这太‘扁见’了。”

“是偏见吧。不过，你也别这么严厉地说精灵不好，听说半兽人在远古时代都是精灵，受到米尔寇力量的腐蚀才变成这样的，他们的血液也流淌在你的血管里。”

听了这话，半兽人惊讶地张大嘴巴，牙缝里还塞着肉碎，眼里就闪烁起愤怒的火光：“那不是真的，您立刻收回去！说这是您编出来的！”

“我就是这样听说的。”

“不，这是谎言！”小怪兽开始像一只愤怒的动物一样咆哮起来，爪子擦过了他的刀柄。

副官知道跟这家伙作对不是什么好主意，因为对方是他在平原上唯一的同伴，于是只好尽快安慰道，“不要这样想，这只是一些传说，事实很可能恰恰相反。也许精灵是堕落的半兽人，遭受到星光的影响，才给了他们邪恶的魔法力量。”

对方点了点头，对这个回答很满意，又平静下来。

当天夜里，索伦之口久久无法入睡。

每次他闭上眼，那只死去的炎魔就会出现在他的脑海里。

有很长一段时间，他都被死亡的阴影日夜萦绕着，追赶着，分分秒秒地逼近他，那冰冷的手指伸展开，几乎碰到了他身上。他的咳嗽病不是单纯的风寒，他还能活多久呢？对于主人来说，永恒的时间都不足以侍奉他。是的，他的主人索伦会永居在中土大陆，活过所有的时代，但他却很快就无法陪伴对方了。

人类在临时搭成的床上辗转反侧，终究还是没能消除这种不安。在几米外的地方，那只小半兽人蜷缩着身子，安详地沉睡着。

 _多么安稳啊！虽然它的种族总有一种离奇的技能，能以最莫名其妙的方式死掉。_ 他嫉妒地暗自腹诽，爬到地上去仔细观察那个生物。 _简直就像是一如急着要把他们带到另一边一样，为了尽快结束他们的痛苦么。他跟我在一起耽搁了不少时间，但我感觉一如已经来到门口了。无论如何，倘若我们已经临近结局，至少我可以……再来一次，在一切结束之前。_ 再来一次吧，轻率、粗俗、不带爱意：那是他一生得不到的感情。再来一次又能如何？他并不抱有偏见。 _毕竟，我从未拥有过——_ 就这样，他伸出舌头，舔了舔自己黑色的嘴唇。

旧习难改啊。

他把那具身体翻过来，让对方仰躺着，解开了那件肮脏的衬衫。里面除了皮包骨头之外什么也没有，不过还有个软软的，相当圆润的肚子。

_最好不要一直盯着他看，赶快点做完吧！_

但在他把衣服全部脱掉之前，那只可怜的半兽人醒了过来。

“大人……？”他小声开口，睡意朦胧，迷惑不解，但人类让他不要出声。

“嘘！别担心，我不会伤害你的，恰恰相反……”

看到这生物没表现出真正反抗或拒绝的迹象，人类便继续做了下去。

半兽人感觉到自己被插入的时候发出一声受伤动物般的尖叫，睁大了眼睛，但仍然一动不动，似乎还是不懂人类对他做了什么。这是副官最享受的一刻，当这些争强好胜的恶兽突然变得脆弱，突然体会到他们惯于忍受的痛苦转变成鲜为人知的欢愉的瞬间。

每插一下，半兽人都会发出一声微弱模糊的呻吟，爪子陷进人类的背上，索伦之口要到事后很久才会发现这些伤痕。几分钟后，那只小家伙就颤抖着，紧闭上眼睛，发出了比刚才更高亢的一声尖叫。在那短暂高潮的几秒钟里，他体会到的愉悦并不亚于一如子女们最至高无上的快乐。他的主们可以从这个种族身上夺走一切，但唯一永远夺不走的只有这个，这是大自然给予它们悲惨一生里的，最后的反抗。

人类又花了一些时间才释放出来，满足之后，他倒在那个瘦小的身躯上，叹了口气。

“这是我最后一次做这种事了。”他气喘吁吁地说。

半兽人呜咽着，小声补充，“真遗憾，对我来说是第一次呢。”

隔天早上，副官在同伴身边醒来，对方紧紧抱着他，像小虫一样寻求温暖。人类几乎感到了一丝难过。很明显，这小东西比他起初以为的还要年轻，好像被他夺走了清白似地，如果这个词可以适用于他的种族的话。

在剩下的路上，两人没怎么说话，不过人类倒是注意到半兽人时不时朝他投来了渴望的目光。

离开莫里亚的第三天，人类开始感到身上的不适。到了黄昏，他的额头开始发烫，四肢冰冷僵硬，不知道是由于脚踝的伤口感染引起的，还是由于山上的寒冷，抑或他悲观的情绪，或者仅仅是因为，他预感中可怕的终结马上就要到了。

半兽人变得非常紧张，从山头上挖了些雪给他，帮他退烧，还让他喝了很多水。但一夜之间，人类的病情就恶化了。

第二天是一个没有黎明的日子。世界在朦胧的微光中醒来，但他已经分不清自然的黑暗和自己暗淡双眼中的黑暗了。不祥的乌云从东方——魔多——蔓延过来，有什么决定性的事件正在发生，而他却不在主人身边，无法履行自己的职责。于是，副官从虚弱中获取了最后一点力量，强迫自己继续前进。

在群山边缘，洛汗的绿色田野已经依稀可见，他们穿越了平原，现在又穿越了沙漠，这片曾经是范贡森林的土地，直到这时，索伦之口才彻底失去了意识，倒在地上，仿佛死了一样。

“不，不，不，大人，不要这样对我！”半兽人哀嚎着，绕着遇险的人类转圈，“我不认识路呀！现在该怎么回到魔多呢！？大人，快醒过来，该死！这就是您在操了我之后感谢我的方式吗！诅咒你们这些长官！”他终于崩溃了，踢了人类一脚。

但副官还是没动一下。就在这时，半兽人听到远方一种熟悉又充满希望的声音，他竖起耳朵，像一只伺机而动的猫一样捕获着声源。没错，他知道那是什么。

副官从昏迷中醒过来时，眼前的世界不再天旋地转，首先看到的就是站在他面前，露着尖牙傻笑的半兽人，然后是躺在一旁地上的，一匹巨大的黑马。

“看我给您带来的礼物！”半兽人指着动物宣布道。

人类揉揉太阳穴，一阵头晕。危机过后，他的病情似乎缓和了些，感觉好多了。

“我要一匹死马干什么？”他咕哝着，“我没那么饿。”

“没有死呢，大人，我用一只毒箭叫它昏过去了，过一会儿就会醒。现在我们有坐骑了，您看，它又大又快，大家不都说这个地方的马是最好的吗？”

听到这些话，人类的精神为之一振。现在一切都容易多了。如果他们全力以赴，快马加鞭的话，大约三天之内就能抵达魔栏农。半兽人的善意举动虽然自私，但在他的族人中仍然是罕见的，正因为如此，才更加令人感动。

他站起来仔细端详那只动物，然后才发现自己的袍子上全是土，而且两人也不在他一开始晕过去的地方了。

“你是把我拖在地上拖过来找马的，是不是？”

“没错，大人。我本来想把马拖到您跟前的，但是试了一段时间之后发现它太重了，就寻思着反过来会更容易点。”

“我看你还是一个有脑子的半兽人呢……”他挖苦道，“没趁我醒过来之前偷走什么东西吧？”他黑色的双唇弯成一个狡黠的半笑，顿时让半兽人涨红了脸。

小家伙胆怯地从裤子里掏出一枚镶着硕大祖母绿翡翠的胸针，递了回去。一个诚实的半兽人比有脑子的半兽人更罕见，通常这两种品质是相互排斥的。

解决了这个问题，副官把全部的注意力都转向了马，它的腹部沉重地起伏着。洛汗国的野兽通常都十分冥顽不灵，除了居住在这片土地上的苍白人类，它们容忍不了任何骑手。但索伦之口毕竟不会白白跟随在那位最强大的巫师以及死灵法师身边无数个世纪而没学到任何咒语。

至少，他学到一条能够适用于这个场合。

人类俯身靠近睡着的动物，左手食指放在它紧闭的眼皮上，右手放在它的胸口，用黑语在它耳边朗诵了一段长长的诗句。半兽人闷哼着，垂下耳朵，仿佛被这些词句伤到一般。

马醒来后，态度变得截然不同。它坚强的意志被打破，顺从着新主人的意愿，双眼深处燃烧起异样的烈火，鼻孔里散发出硫化物的气味。原本高贵美丽的头颅被一种难以察觉但令人不安的影响力毁了容，突然间变得很像副官头上戴的骨盔的样子。

人类翻身上马，希望能在病情再次恶化之前尽快上路。

但他的同伴却断然拒绝骑在动物身上。

“快点，别告诉我你连坐都坐不住！我对你不是很温柔么。”他挖苦道。

“不是那样的，只是……我不喜欢这匹马的样子。我不喜欢它的眼睛……您先走吧，我跟在您后面跑就是了。”

副官点点头，努力忍住笑，挥了一下马鞭像流星一样朝地平线窜了出去。过了几分钟，他停下来，回头一看：半兽人早已成了个小黑点，远远地艰难地奔跑着，一双小短腿实在跑不动了的时候才一屁股坐在沙地上，垂头丧气。人类没忍住，笑了。他早就知道会是这样，但偏偏就是想让这小家伙自己尝试一下。他策马掉头回到他身边，一把将半兽人抱起来，强行让他坐在自己后面，对任何抱怨都不理不睬。

“你以为你靠脚就能跟上洛汗国的马吗？你用眼睛都跟不上它。上来吧，笨蛋！我宁愿让你在马背上做负担，也不想时时刻刻惦记着你。”

就这样，连着三天索伦之口的腰间都环绕着一双瘦长的手臂。白天，这双手紧紧抓着他，生怕从马上摔下来。到了半夜，半兽人以为他睡着了之后，那双手又会缠到他身上去。

他就这样穿过了洛汗平原，发现魔多的军队竟然正从东北方向往平原上前进，这让他非常吃惊。再后来，安都因河上的凯尔安德洛斯岛也被占领了。这些侵略大大缩短了他们的旅程，但士兵们只能给出一些关于刚铎战争的，模棱两可的消息。由于过度担心，人类决定万万不能再让自己这样病倒了。

回到巴拉督尔后，他把那匹新来的可靠马儿带到马厩里，吩咐手下要特别照顾它。当然，没人敢违抗这一命令，生怕那可怕的动物受到半点怠慢就会把他们的胳膊咬下来。

而人类那个古怪的旅伴也准备要和另一个奴隶半兽人一起回营房去了，但在离开之前，副官叫住了他：“你做得很好，小家伙。来，拿着这个。是我送你的礼物，这样大家就知道你是受我宠爱的了。”他从袍子上解下那枚翡翠胸针，把它放到小半兽人惊讶的爪子里。“我不知道你的种族是否能够欣赏美丽的事物，如果不能，你就把它卖掉，可以买点啤酒或者趁手的武器。去吧，当心那些发情的强兽人。”

他深情地拍了拍半兽人的脑袋，那家伙含糊地说了声“谢谢”就跑去找家里人了，想必他一定会用各种夸张的说法讲述他和高塔指挥官一起经历的奇遇。

人类这才意识到，他还从来没问过对方的名字。算了，他连自己的名字都不记得，问这作什么。

…

索伦以出乎意料的平静和漠不关心接见了他的副手，并听他讲完了事情的经过。炎魔之死的消息让他十分不安，但在任何情绪显露出来之前，索伦就连忙把它掩盖在与当前战争相关的其它念头之下了。他一直没有说话，直到人类坦白道出自己对萨鲁曼和魔戒的猜测时，才发出一声冷笑。

“萨鲁曼是吗？那老头已经完了，堕落到迈雅一族最低劣的低谷里去了。不，萨鲁曼并没有拿我的魔戒。你们见到的那些向艾辛格进军的树木不是前去帮他的，反而彻底毁掉了他的领土。现在他被困在自己的塔里了，那个可怜的白痴！他手下部队抓住的霍比特人只是一个用来分散注意力的诱饵，魔戒早已落入了一个更强大的敌人手中，但这人也不配拥有它。没错，我已经见过他了，在真知晶石里，我看到他正盯着我。一张可恨的、侮辱我的脸，灰眼想要看穿我的魔眼。他给我看了那把剑，那把羞辱我的剑被重新锻造了！燃烧着的火焰至今都在折磨我。已经失去的肢体还能够感觉到疼痛吗？我在那根左手失去的手指上感觉到了。还有纳熙尔圣剑，以及那个人：埃西铎的继承者！如果他以为可以将一切展示给我看而不付出代价的话，那么我的魔戒就让他变得太高傲愚蠢了。它只对我忠诚，最终会毁了他的。所以，我必须要趁他未得国位之前先使他的国灭亡。还有他，那个自命不凡的新来者，我要亲手把他送进那个埋葬着他家所有领主的冰冷坟墓里去！”

索伦又开始大笑，但副官却觉得有点尴尬，觉得自己似乎从来没说过什么重要的消息，主人总是能提前他好几步。但主人就是这样，他是中土大陆所有领主中最狡猾，最聪慧的。人类坚信，针对米纳斯提力斯的袭击将会易如反掌。

起初，索伦也是这样认为的。

他一直通过真知晶石和信使那里关注着战况，彼时，米纳斯提力斯成还是一座即将陷入熔岩里的石岛。

在黄昏时分，刚铎的田野上开满了成千上万支火把，射弹的爆炸声连绵不绝地炸成一片片淡淡的蓝绿色。从巴拉督尔的尖顶上看过去，这景色有种阴森的美。

破晓前不久，格龙德，新的地狱之锤，不负众望地攻破了城池的大门。

索伦将真知晶石调到那个管家的视角，只能看到火焰和两只被烧伤的手。这一迹象表明，他长久以来对管家心智的折磨终于得到了回报。

但事况很快出了纰漏。一群洛汗骑士出乎意料地出现在了战场上，然后安都因的河岸也升起了一大片黑色船帆，但船上载着的不是他的盟友，而是更多敌人。在敌军最前方，走着埃西铎的继承者，额头上戴着一枚比瓦尔妲繁星还要闪亮的星星，手里高举着那把该死的圣剑。

索伦愤怒地大叫一声，一把将真知晶石摔在地上。这时，一名戒灵和他的副官双双冲进塔顶，人类脸上神情严峻。他们的到来证实了迈雅先前的怀疑。之前，他身上九戒的其中一枚突然亮了一下，然后像吹灭的蜡烛一样熄灭了。

巫王终于为自己付出了代价，他的寿命原本就超出了他自己的命运，作的恶也远远超过了他命中注定的恶。无人为他哭泣，而巫王自己更是不会因为终于摆脱了痛苦的枷锁而哀悼。唯独对于魔多的仆人们来说，这才是一个沉重的打击，也是最为黑暗的预兆。

索伦面无表情：“一个戒灵的陨落并不是失去希望的理由。我们还有八个。”他的语气冷淡得出奇，十分不近人情。

“这不是弃兵的理由。我们必须继续前进，就算最后一个半兽人，东来者，南方人统统死在战场上。于我，于魔多，于眼前的目标，他们算得了什么？只要能找回它，所有一切都会改变。很快，很快，黑夜之门将再次打开，我就要与他重聚了，他的王国是永恒的。但是要实现这一点，我需要得到那个傲慢的登纳丹手上的魔戒。它已经很近了，我感觉得到！没错，登纳丹会被勾斯魔格打败的，正如被勾斯魔格打败过的，无数比他更强大的王子一般！”

副官的双眼被一片水汽蒙住，他喃喃道，“我的主人……勾斯魔格已经死了，您不记得了吗？”

索伦的魔眼冷漠地看着他。

“死了？别说蠢话！勾斯魔格不是就在那里么！在米那斯魔古尔的大军前方！”

“可是，那个不是真正的勾斯魔格啊。他只是一个负责看守军械库的普通半兽人……”副官的声音颤抖着，一道水痕从头盔下流出来，一直流进他嘴里。

索伦不屑一顾地挥了挥手：“你又吸鸦片吸多了！我不想再听你的废话，去把我的命令传给下面的队长。”

那戒灵点点头，一句话也没说就走了，但人类却跪倒在地，失声痛哭起来。

主人没有理睬他。

迈雅的内心有什么东西已经彻底破碎了，某种珍贵又重要的、肉眼很难察觉的东西。他已经破碎了太久。

这场战争是全面的失败。几天后，更多令人不安的消息传到了巴拉督尔。

这消息在塔下引起的骚动实在太大，连索伦都被惊扰得亲自走了下来。见到他，众人陷入死寂。

一名负责看大门的强壮守卫正抓着一个面色阴沉的半兽人，后者一副队长打扮，手里拿着一个破布裹着的包袱。迈雅命令所有人都出去，只留下守卫和这个新来的。

“你是谁，带的什么？”

“我叫夏格拉，大人，带来的是这个。”说着，半兽人打开包袱，露出一件特别小的邮衫，一把剑，一件斗篷。

索伦刚一碰到它们就疼得倒吸一口凉气。这里面的东西含有精灵的腐蚀性魔法。他把物件留在旁边的一张桌子上。

“这是什么意思？你们抓住了一个矮人？一个小孩？我的时间很宝贵，浪费它的人要为每一秒付出代价！”

“大人，这是从前几天在奇立斯乌苟落网的间谍身上搜出来的东西。被发现时，他中了尸罗的毒，昏迷不醒，我们就带回塔里去了。但他不是矮人，只是身材差不多。”

“霍比特人啊！敌军那边似乎有好几个，专做这些吃力不讨好的自杀任务，比如当间谍。尤其是在奇立斯乌苟！”他讥讽笑道，“看来他们并不怎么在意这些生物的生死……算了，我对霍比特人的兴趣，在发现是谁拿走了我的魔戒之后就降低了。不过，有间谍入侵我的领土并非小事。犯人现在在哪里？我想要……‘审问’他。”索伦握起拳头，指关节嘎吱作响的声音让在场的半兽人们十分不安。

但在这个问题上，夏格拉犹豫了一下，没有立刻给出答复。一旁的守卫照着他的肚子打了一拳，想逼他开口。

“大人问你话呢，叛贼！把你之前告诉我们的那些全都说出来！”

那只半兽人立刻咆哮着露出尖牙，威胁着要咬他。但是很快，他就被那只魔眼入侵了思维。

与其再次忍受那种痛苦难耐的侵犯，还不如马上承认。

“犯人逃走了，我们没能抓到他，大人。”

“这怎么可能！？一个囚犯是怎么从奇立斯乌苟塔里逃走的？那周围有上百名守卫，还有两尊监视者，空中还部署了戒灵！”

夏格拉低下头，搓着自己长长的手臂，好像很冷似的。

“我们……好吧，大人，其实还有另一名逃犯我们没有抓住。他打伤了蜘蛛后抛弃了自己的同伴。但是……但是后来他又回来……呃，回来救他了。可能是一名强大的精灵战士，这是我手下说的，我没有见到过他。”

“嗯，是的，能做出如此壮举，自然是一名强大的精灵战士了！一定是芬国昐本人吧！还是单手挥剑就能打过别人双手的迈兹洛斯呢？不然难道是坐着飞船从天而降偷溜进我塔里的埃兰迪尔，嗯？”索伦的声线越讲越低，直到变为火山爆发前危险的咆哮。半兽人困惑不解地眯着眼，胡乱点了点头。

“是，是他。您说的最后一句，大人。”很显然，他从来没听说过这些古代英雄中的任何一个。

迈雅的耐心被耗尽了，他的元灵突兀地动了一下，卸掉了半兽人的思维防御，将他的思想完全敞开，那只魔眼灼伤了半兽人的灵魂，一直探测到他内心最隐秘的角落。

这个可怜的家伙倒在地上，痛苦地扭动着，连尖叫的力气都没有了。

“夏格拉，我在监视一切。”魔眼低声对他耳语，“一切你对我隐瞒的，不想全盘招供的，半真半假之事。一切你犯过的错误，你想带进坟墓里的秘密，这些永远留在我的记忆里了。可是，虽然我已经知晓了一切，但我还是想从你嘴里听到，来感受你的屈辱。你这虚假，不忠的臭虫。”

听到半兽人队长的抽泣声，守卫残忍地笑了起来。要让一个半兽人哭出来是极其困难的，就算是个头很小的半兽人也一样，但索伦还从没失手过。

当夏格拉终于从痛苦中恢复过来后，他颤颤巍巍地站起来，像吐出胆汁一样吐出了苦涩的真相。

“在塔里起了一场争执。戈巴格一行人从米那斯魔古尔来了之后，跟我们同一时间发现了犯人。他们坚持要进入到塔里，但一直不肯服从命令，结果我们就因为那件锁子甲打了起来。我已经尽量遵循您的指示了，大人，我想按照您的命令把犯人原封不动地带回来，但戈巴格不肯听。屠杀结束后……怪不得囚犯和他的同伙没费多大力气就逃跑了。”

“嗯，屠杀结束了，但我们面前还站着一头猪呢，大人，唯一的幸存者，真奇怪啊！”守卫说。

“闭上嘴，你这个恶毒的贱人，你懂个屁！”半兽人队长濒临崩溃，厉声骂道。“我没有背叛谁，是戈巴格背叛了我！我甚至完全没有预料到。他一直都很会给人找麻烦，但我从没想过他会这样对我。我们甚至都打算住在一起了，所以我不明白怎么……”

“啊哈！这么说，你是打算和你的心上人私奔是吗，夏格拉？”守卫又大声笑起来。“您看见这家伙了吗，大人，光是叛徒就算了还是逃兵。难道你还要否认不成？大家都预料到戈巴格会在背后捅你一刀了好吧，你这猪，你插他屁股多久了？”

夏格拉咬紧牙关，眯起眼睛，瞳孔变成了两条燃烧着的细缝，突然就带着杀气向守卫扑去。

“不许那样说他，你这该死的脓包！等我收拾完你，叫你一个月只能尿血拉牙！”

两个生物在地上滚成一团，尖牙利爪纠缠得难解难分。

索伦觉得恶心。这就是当今世道的风气，价值观和忠诚度彻底的堕落，所有纪律都在叛逆和混乱的沥青坑里瓦解殆尽。为什么米尔寇就没有遇到过这样的事呢？当然，安格班的半兽人都是很害怕那位维拉的，维拉经常会折磨他们，程度跟他不相上下，甚至比他还更厉害。然而，不知道为什么，米尔寇的部队却那么的爱他。米尔寇昂首挺胸从手下中间走过去时，是从来不会屈尊看他们一眼的，但那群生物的眼睛会纷纷亮起来，同时伴有一种整齐划一的崇拜之情，让所有人的情绪都追随着他，所有人都有着一致的愿望，共同的理念。米尔寇从来没担心过纪律的问题，也从不需要制定周密的计划或等级制度。米尔寇可以说一套，做一套，但却完全不影响任何事，因为他手下的部队和他，就连呼吸脉搏都是同步的。安格班的半兽人从未想过要逃离主人身边。安格班的半兽人从来都只梦想着有一天能被主人注意到，并看他们一眼，哪怕只是带着冷漠。

然而他呢，他一直不间断地注视着他们，将控制的艺术做到了最登峰造极的程度，他创造了能够监视一切的方法，从最为关键的，到最无关紧要的细节，他们生活中所有的一举一动，索伦都看到了，但他却还是无法控制叛乱爆发在他领土上的每一个角落，在最不起眼的生灵心中，在最关键的堡垒中央。

毕竟，米尔寇才是他们的父，而他，索伦，对他们来说什么都不是。一个奴隶主。正如勾斯魔格曾经给他起的这一恰当的外号。

那个真正的勾斯魔格。

随后，他突然意识到自己走上了一条危险的道路，于是迈雅迅速舍弃了这个清醒的时刻，回到当下的情况中。

两只半兽人仍然紧紧缠斗在一起，索伦把两人拉开，分别摔到对面的墙上。他俯身在罪犯夏格拉的上方，夏格拉痛苦地咳嗽着，满脸是血。

“你应该知道你犯下的错误多么严重吧，知道该得到什么惩罚吧。你现在有一个忏悔的选择，可以让待会的死刑稍微缓和一下。要忏悔吗？”

但那生物知道自己死定了，于是轻蔑地往地上啐了口血。

“我忏悔，我不该那样杀了戈巴格，可怜的蠢货。我不希望我们之间以那样的方式结束的，我只想让一切都恢复到像以前那样。嘁。”

“好吧，既然如此，就不判你被利剑处死了。你会被扔进一个黑暗的坑里，饥渴而死，这能给你充分的时间好好想想自己究竟错在何处，或许，你会因为在生命结束前欺骗了你的主人而感到一点愧疚。”迈雅掐住他的脖子把他提起来，丢到守卫跟前，让他被铁链锁住，带去监狱。

“谢了，‘主子’，”罪犯在被拖出去之前说，“我知道我带来的消息正合你的意，毕竟你赏了我一死呢。如今在魔多能得到的最好的回报也不过如此。”

索伦咬紧牙关，恼怒不已。就算到了这个地步，半兽人队长的眼里还是闪烁着反抗的光芒。

…

自从间谍被抓以来，已经四天了，还没有一个人，没有一个人通知过他！

守在奇立斯乌苟隘口的戒灵们怕是早已调遣了部队来进行搜索，但为什么对方没有立刻通报过来呢？难道他和自己的戒灵之间的联系已经虚弱到这种程度了？那个矮小的入侵者现在又在哪里呢？

索伦在真知晶石里找遍了整个魔多都没有找到他的踪迹。但很快，一件更紧急的事引起了他的注意，让他忘记了微不足道的霍比特人。

埃西铎的继承者比上一任持戒人更迅速地屈服在了魔戒的力量之下，他傲慢又愚蠢，竟敢于直面挑战摩多。他的军队在魔栏农前扎了营，真是可笑。

人类在发现自己占据优势之后能变得多么傲慢这件事，索伦是最清楚的。当初亚尔-法拉松也敢于在他大门前扎营，还带着一支更大的军队，当然之后他的失败也是摧朽拉枯的。这次，他甚至不需要依靠奸诈诡计了，只要伸出一根拇指，就足以将他们全部碾碎。

愚蠢可悲的领主！他胸口还佩戴着一块迈雅十分熟悉的绿宝石，那是凯勒布理鹏的杰作，以前曾属于凯兰崔尔。登纳丹要是知道那个精灵是如何被他一步步色诱到手的，那双打造了那件首饰的手如何因快感而颤抖，他大概就不会把这样一个讽刺的象征挂在脖子上了。

而他的魔戒已经近在咫尺……！他感觉到了，没错！就像过去时的感觉一样，在它还属于他的时候，在他体内悸动，温暖而诱人，像是一个活物流过他的身体，从他的头顶一直流到那根缺失的手指尖。他的生命，他的珍宝。

几乎像是主人在……时迸发的力量一样。但现在最好不要去想那些事情。

…

索伦叫来副官的那天，把最重要的任务托付给了他。

迈雅在力量和兴奋的驱使下颤抖着，可是，就算他的身体散发出再大的能量，人类还是产生了一种预感，仿佛主人远在天边，马上就要消逝了，不在了，离开了。这种不安让他打了个寒颤，不明所以。

主人希望他作为魔多的传令官前去欢迎入侵者，向他们展示间谍留下的遗物。这最后的恶意举动会打击他们的士气，接着，大门会敞开，这片黑地上涌出的万千军队会瞬间将他们吞没。然后，战争结束后，当乌鸦成群结队地落在腐肉上之时，他，索伦之口，最忠诚的仆人，将有幸捡起那枚魔戒，亲自带给他的主人。

 _彼时他会爱我的。_ 人类骑马穿过戈埚洛斯平原时这样想着。

宇宙之眼正看着他，整个世界都围绕着这一决定性的时刻，它标注了主人忧心的结束，以及崭新的黄金时代开启的时刻。可是，如果真是这样的话，为什么他还会在内心感到空虚，不安呢。

索伦从尖顶上凝视着骑向地平线的使者，然后，他的黑暗大军涌过了大门，就像洪水冲垮了堤坝。一种反常的寂静降临在这片土地上。

他等待着。

魔戒的悸动带给他一阵颤抖，然后又是一次，又是一次。

一束红光从西方照亮了山顶，而他脑海中闪现出米尔寇的模样：赤身裸体，站在那扇小窗旁，沐浴在同样来自西方的光线里。那是在很久很久以前，被遗忘的日子。

他也向窗外看去，看看今天的黄昏是否过早地降临，他的魔眼看得十分清晰，比这么多年看到过的画面都要清晰。

一股烟柱自欧洛都因徐徐升起，消失在黑云的斗篷中，鲜红的颜色照亮了穹顶。而在那里的山坡上，在火山口喷发出的熔岩之中，有两个小小的人影躺在那里，仿佛死了一般，仿佛是天底下最不起眼的两个东西。

直到这时，索伦的面纱才被揭开，他终于明白了一切。

他找到那条裂缝了。他找到了他宏伟计划中的失败。他编制在自己周围的，错综复杂的错觉和幻想之网，如同被硫酸腐蚀般，纷纷分崩离析。

一种难以形容的痛苦让迈雅尖叫起来，八名戒灵的尖叫也从上空中回应着他。那副铁盔甲在他身上燃烧，融化，发出白炽的光。索伦把它一块一块从身上撕扯下来，露出了每一寸被烧焦，消耗，折磨的皮肤，直到全身赤裸。

随后，另一件一直保护着他的盔甲，他的高塔，也随着轰隆一声倒塌下来，在大地之上回荡。

迈雅坠入了虚空。

坠落的过程仿佛十分缓慢，花了数年的时光。他残缺不全的身体瓦解成阵阵剧痛，但他仍然挣扎着想要留住一点实体，不管是什么都好。

陨落之际，他变成了在阿尔达生活时曾采用过的各种形状。蝙蝠，蟒蛇，巨狼。他又成了安纳塔，塔尔-迈荣，奥力的学徒。终于，在撞到巴拉督尔毁灭的废墟之上时，他恢复了原本的样子，恢复了在安格班，和米尔寇在一起时的那副模样。只不过如今的他渺小又脆弱，和凡人无异，甚至并不如凡人。

索伦在原地呆了一会儿，一丝不挂，瑟瑟发抖地站在昔日尖顶的废墟上，环顾四周，害怕不已。他看到的是一个灰暗苍白的世界。

然后，他听到废墟下传来一声咳嗽，他的副官从碎石堆里爬了出来。人类身后留下一道血迹，从他的腹部流出，那似乎是鹰爪的穿刺导致的。但索伦不知道人类是否会死于这道伤。

迈雅向他伸出双臂，想扶他一把，但却无能为力。

“一切都结束了，主人。但这不是一个悲惨的结局，因为我还能最后再瞻仰您一次，是我记忆中您的样子。”人类说话的声音轻不可闻。

索伦攥住他的手，把人紧紧抱在怀里安慰他，安慰自己。那具虚弱的肉体在他怀里颤抖着，渐渐失去了温度。但索伦之口笑了，他望着主人的眼睛，那双眼里恢复了往日理智的光辉，被无尽的悲伤笼罩着。

“主啊，您知道吗？最近，我经常想到死亡，但在所有我能想象到的结局中，能死在您怀里是最美的。”人类吃力地抬起一只手抚摸他，索伦双手包住那只手，贴在自己的脸上，冰冷的皮肤贴着冰冷的皮肤。然而，对方的爱抚是那么温暖。

“我会怎么样呢，主人？您唱过最初的大乐章，一定看到结局了吧。那是真的吗？一如真的会将我们人类拥抱入怀吗？”

索伦不知道。但在那一刻，他不想告诉仆人真相。不是现在。

“是的，是真的。你死后，不会再有痛苦。只会有连神明都体会不到的无上快乐。这是他们嫉妒你的原因，你们是造物主最偏爱的孩子，所有人类都是，无一例外。”

“就算是邪恶的人类，一如也会欢迎他们吗。”人类喃喃自语，喉咙哽咽着，他的双眼蒙上一层湿润水汽。

“你从来都不是邪恶的，我的小仆人。你一直都那么忠心，诚实，难道这是邪恶的么？你只不过是按照我的意愿行事罢了。而我也是按照米尔寇的意愿行事。米尔寇则完成了伊露维塔给他设计的命运。一如又怎么会怨你呢？”

索伦把他更紧地抱在胸口，直到人类听见了他的心跳。迈雅的皮肤被泪水浸湿了，但是，索伦之口感到无比满足。

“我真想跟您一起走，主人，但这似乎是不可能的。”

“不，我们现在必须各走各的路了。不过，也许以后还会再见，当世界重新开始之际。你跟随我这么久，能不能告诉我，为我效力，你可曾后悔过？”

“我这一生中，从来都不曾。”

“离别之前，你还有什么未了的心愿吗？”

“还有一件事，主人。”

索伦了然点头。

人类小心地把骨盔从头上取下来，然后一把掷到了岩石上。那顶经历了三个纪元的头盔在这一刻粉碎了。

索伦看向仆人的脸，在这么多年后，这张脸和掩盖住它的头骨似乎并没有什么不同。人类的双眼雾蒙蒙的，无措又迷茫。干瘪的皮肤上布满紫色的斑点，随着死亡一致的苍白逐渐消失了。一股血从他嘴角流下来。

迈雅觉得他很漂亮，于是轻轻抚摸着对方，俯下身去。黑色的嘴唇微微张开，接纳了苍白的嘴唇。

这是两名副官，主人和仆人，一吻一拥，在无言间诉说了一切。

人类用超越万物的力量紧紧抓住这一刻，绝望地把自己献给了迈雅，感觉到迈雅的爱进入了他，就仿佛是镜子前反射出的倒影一般。

一点一点地，他的四肢松开了，拥抱也松开了，终于，伴随着一声无限快乐的叹息，人类的灵魂离开了他的身体，踏上那条无人知晓的路。他曾期盼了无数个世纪的愿望，终于在死前的几秒钟得以实现，他是带着幸福离开的。

这是索伦第一次如此近地体验死亡，真正的死亡。他在其中获得了一种平静，一种不可逆转的定性，这是他在任何生物身上都从未感受过的。

他亲吻人类的额头，然后又亲吻他闭上的眼睑。

“别了，我的仆人，我的影子，我的口舌，我亲爱的人类。我唯一在乎过的一个伊露维塔之子。我真想给你一个体面的葬礼，真想给你哪怕一半你奉献给我的东西。”

他把遗体放在岩石上，人类的头颅依旧枕着他的大腿，力量开始从他身上流失。从各种意义上，他都已经碎成了两半，这具包裹他的肉体也很快就会化为乌有。

太阳坠落到地平线以下，火红的光芒和末日火山的火焰一起融化了。天空中，首先出现的星星像冰点一样闪烁。

索伦环顾四周，看着魔多的废墟。瓦砾、倒塌的墙和塔楼、暴露在外的巨坑、被碾碎的机器，无数尸体散布在荒凉的平原上。

在不远处，他看到了那个负责培育房的跛腿半兽人。

他似乎在高塔倒塌前逃出来了，现在有一群尖声哭泣的小恶魔聚集在他周围。其他幸存者也加入了队伍，有一只大强兽人，背上驮着几只小强兽人，开始了他们的旅程。

还有一只半兽人比他们都矮，被大部队抛下了，他从口袋里掏出一块石头，石头在夕阳的余晖下发着绿光，半兽人最后看了一眼巴拉督尔的残骸，然后跑着去追赶他的同伴。

他们逐渐消失在地平线上时，索伦发现那群小恶魔停止了啜泣，又开始笑起来，虽然起初有点犹豫，但随着大人们的加入，大家笑得更起劲了。

没有人看到他，孤零零地，渺小地，站在碎石的高塔上。

诸神和所有伟大的领主都倒下了，只有最弱小的幸存了下来。

神祗们非常古老，比时间还要古老，他们消失的时刻已经到来，要给年轻的神祗们让位了。生命还要延续下去。

米尔寇的气息将一直留在这世界上，直到终结。虽然他，索伦，无法留在这里见证那一刻。

迈雅笑了笑，坦然接受了这一事实。

渐渐地，他的身体变得纤细透明，变成了空气，然后变成了虚无。周围的一切都消失了，他再也看不见什么，完全赤裸着，没有任何力量。

他只剩下最后一件事要做。

索伦被仅剩的渴望指引着，被灵魂里唯一所剩的念头指引着，朝着日落的方向，离去了。

他在黑暗中走了很久。

在旅途终点挡住他去路的，是一堵冰冷的墙，以及大门寂静的存在，还有边境上无休无止的孤独。

他在永恒中等了很久。

然后有一天，门开了，他的影子走了进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章是主线故事的最后一章：米尔寇和索伦在空虚之境里重逢。迈雅以为他勤勤恳恳的一生就这样要结束了呢……他可真是大错特错哦。


	8. 纯白平原上的主

_如今我在世界之外_

_找不到您的所在_

_主啊，请听到我的声音吧_

_在我们死前，回应我。_

——《魔戒史》卷四，“索伦的败亡–奇立斯乌苟之塔”

空虚之境里没有光。迈雅的灵魂穿越了无限、荒芜的广阔，一切关于时间与空间的事物都不存在。这种感觉不是寒冷，是温暖的缺失。周围一切，皆为虚空。

然而，在这无尽虚无之中有一个点，散发出熟悉的力量磁场，让他不可抗拒地被吸引过去了。索伦被指引着朝那个点靠近，不知自己前进的速度是快还是慢，又或者，是那个点正朝他走来。

那股力量的强度越来越大，越来越无可避免，而他本身的内在却在消逝，一切思绪、意识，都在离他而去，几乎来到无法挽救的边缘。

然后，迈雅撞上了什么，在这里唯一存在的东西。

“索伦，你怎得如此狼狈。”

他听到一个声音对他说，满怀着嘲弄但又充满爱意。

一声轻灵的笑传遍他的全身。

那个存在裹住了索伦，融入他破碎的灵魂之中，随后慢慢地，开始治愈他，用炽热的能量填满他的每一条裂缝，用全新的力量密封他的伤口，迈雅承受不住它的强烈。索伦能感觉到自己在生长，能感觉到原本只是虚弱可悲的影子的自己正在变强，被另一个存在增强。它的能量储备似乎取之不尽，血肉和骨头包围着他重生了，其速度之快，索伦在多古尔都没有实体的漫长岁月中，做梦也想不到可以这样。

那个存在抚摸着的，不再是他赤裸的灵魂，而是他的皮肤，切实存在的皮肤。

索伦睁开眼，看着他。

纯白、明亮、眩目，米尔寇站在一片白色的平原上冲他笑着，身后是空虚之境无边的黑暗。

鼎盛时期的他，可怕而美丽。

索伦一个字也没说。

他扑进维拉的臂弯里，把头贴在维拉的胸口，大哭出声。自世界之初所有的眼泪都在此刻一起涌上眼眶，他再也控制不住自己。

“这是怎么了，安格班的副官在哭么？我们告别的那天，你连一滴眼泪都舍不得给我。反倒是如今见了面，你却哭个没完。这让我怎么想呀，索伦？”

维拉抚摸着他的头发低声说，“你一定是遭遇了许多痛苦，才会变成这个样子。你都不知道你刚进来时是一副什么模样！我从来没见过破碎成那样的灵魂。你不想告诉我发生了什么吗？或者听听我的故事？”

迈雅摇着头，嘴唇毫无预警地贴上了主人的唇，不顾一切地吻着他。

“不，我什么都不想知道，不是现在……我无法思考，我只想再次感受到您。占有我吧，像方才那力量注入进来一样，用您的身体把我填满吧！以前明明说好的，可您那次没有遵守诺言……”

索伦把主人拉倒在地，带着欲望、悲伤、愤怒，和他交缠在一起。米尔寇完全被搞懵了。

“不能这样，索伦。这太突然了，我们还没好好打过招呼。而且我会伤到你的，我们还没有……”

“我不管，我就想让您伤我，这样才好！这样我就能感觉到……知道我是真的活着，知道这些不是错觉。我已经死去太久了，我的主人。您不知道那是什么滋味！我想要感受您，知道您是真的。”迈雅亲吻着他回答道。

眼泪不断从他脸上往下流，米尔寇从他嘴里尝到了一股咸味。但米尔寇对此不甚熟练，既不太清楚要做什么，也不知道是否该不该这样做。他让自己介入迈雅的双腿之间，搂住他的腰，然后插了进去。

索伦在无上的疼痛中大哭出声，终于有了证明——是的，他活过来了，他回到了主人的身边，和主人完美地融为一体了。他清楚地看到了对方的脸，双眼紧闭，嘴唇微张，露出一副美丽的欢愉神色。

他不知道自己有没有感觉到愉悦，痛苦和快感的交合太过于混乱，难以分辨。他只知道，当主人贴近他，喘着粗气，发出高潮的呻吟时，一股温暖的液体被留在他体内，他也因此平静了下来，恢复了自己的理智。

“天呐，我一直以来都错过了什么好东西！真想埋在这里面待上个几千年。”维拉嘟囔着，轻咬着他的耳朵，腰胯微微摆动，在迈雅要他拔出去之前享受着对方最后的微微抽搐和挤压。

“主人，求您了，我才刚找回实体，请让它多支撑一段时间吧。”

米尔寇笑起来，放开了他。维拉注视着自己的仆人重新把衣服整理好，穿戴起来，眼里充满了渴望和好奇。索伦的模样和他记忆中的安格班时代毫无差别，但却看上去很疲倦，被中土的悲伤所淹没。

穿好衣服后，两人重新起身，迈雅这才得以更专注地观察周围的环境。

他们处身于一片纯白平原的中央，平原本身就像水晶一样透明精致。它的地下有岩浆形成的河流在隐隐流动。这竟出乎意料地让他想起了米尔寇的肌肤。这里的天空一片漆黑，满溢着孤独，只有数颗奇异、形状不规则、令人不安的星星点缀其间。

更让人不安的，是他主人的容貌。维拉的模样也恢复成了早期那般美丽，不再残缺不全，没有伤口，只有一条蜿蜒的伤疤爬在洁白的皮肤上，末尾处是一片乌黑毛发。

“我特意为你留下的。我知道你很喜欢它。”维拉注意到迈雅的双眼落在何处，轻声解释道，他的一根手指沿着耻骨滑下。

后者抬起头来，有点脸红，发现米尔寇的额间再次戴上了一顶闪耀的王冠，和第一纪元时戴过的那个十分相似，上面镶嵌着三颗仿制精灵宝钻的宝石。当然，这些宝石的光泽比不上原来的，但材质却是同样来自地球的半透明水晶，它们内部也一样流淌着一滴火焰，像体内之血。

“在我拿回精灵宝钻之前，就让这些做个临时的替代品吧。”米尔寇耸了耸肩。

索伦颔首，“这几颗宝钻反倒比之前那些好了许多，至少不会灼伤我的眼睛，而且也是您的作品，没有经由他人之手完成。”

“马屁精……过来吧，我还有很多东西要给你看，也有很多事要和你说。”维拉还光着身子，就开始为他带路。

索伦轻咳一声，有点无所适从，“呃，主人，您不准备穿衣么。”

“穿衣？穿衣干什么？你没有发现吗，这里是空虚之境，广阔荒芜的一亚之外，从阿尔达外部一直延伸到永恒之殿。这里一个人都没有，索伦！我干嘛还要穿衣服！？”

“请原谅，主人，可是您一直这样赤身裸体地站在我面前，我会很难不分心只跟您对视的。更何况，一直保持在兴奋状态下也会很累……我在中土大陆活得太久，已经习惯了那里的风俗。”

米尔寇叹了口气，翻了个白眼。

“该死，你才刚来，就已经让我很烦了！”他骂骂咧咧地应允下来，幻化出一件黑袍裹在身上。

这件事解决之后，索伦便和维拉并肩共行，让对方向他展示这个陌生新世界里的一切。

“你应该想要知道在那之后发生了什么，我是怎么来到这里的吧。嗯，被那些老奸巨猾的维拉们用铁链锁住，拖回他们的国土之后，我就被送上了法庭。他们给了我两个选择，要么放弃对阿尔达的掌管，道歉并回归曼威身边，要么被扔进空虚之境。我自然是还有一定尊严的，绝不为没有犯过的错误道歉，所以我选择了第二种。”

索伦斜睨他一眼。当然，这跟事实大相径庭，他可是清楚得很。毕竟当时他也是观众之一，他也还痛苦地对那时主人卑躬屈膝祈求敌人原谅，甚至愿意出卖肉体来换取一点怜悯的事记忆犹新。但他不在乎米尔寇撒谎。米尔寇受过的苦太多了，他有权忘记那一切。不过，对于再之后发生的事情，迈雅一无所知，当时他没有勇气看到行刑结束。

“他们把我带到黑夜之墙，我眼睁睁看着那扇门在面前打开，看着即将把我吞没的黑暗深渊。我就要与阿尔达和我所爱的一切分开了，但我依然没有开口求饶，没有让他们如愿以偿。维拉众因此十分愤怒，他们撕烂了我的肉体，将我一丝不挂，颤抖的灵魂扔进了空虚之境，并关上了大门。在那之后的千年，我就不说了，那种被摧毁的，没有实体的状态实在无法形容，你也知道的。但是突然，有一天，我发现自己恢复了实体，空虚之境也并非我所想的那般空虚。在一亚的浩瀚中，有许多美丽而神秘的东西，无人关心，也无人记得。世界之初，我对阿尔达的兴趣超过了一切，从未注意过这个地方，直到如今才欣喜地发现了它的存在。在你来之前，我已经探遍了这里所有的空间，揭开了它所有的秘密，一切构成它的冰冷、死亡之物都在我的掌控之下，任我揉捏改变，赋予其新生。现在，这里就是我的王国。”

米尔寇一挥手，指向没有亮光的天穹和一直延伸到地平线尽头的纯白平原。

这时，索伦才意识到，这片水晶大地并不像他起初看到的那么平坦统一。在这里，各种奇形怪状的突出物，被猛烈切割的突起，尖锐的峭壁，深不见底的裂缝到处都是，破开了地面。火焰在此永恒地流动着，虽然没有生命，但主人的力量却以一种奇妙的，有机的性质渗透了一切。

天空中，繁星面对着彼此缓缓绕圈，在点亮那密不透风的黑暗后消失其中；有红色的，蓝色的，绿色的，还有一些已死的黑色。它们的光亮没有规律地此起彼伏，甚至会在闪光的一瞬间突然破灭，随后就那样死去。

这绝不是瓦尔妲那一成不变、宁静的繁星。这些星光被主人的狂暴之手触碰过，这只手曾在地球上切开伤口，留下疤痕，是他情绪的见证。这是一个在平衡混乱的边缘摇摇欲坠的世界。正如米尔寇的所有杰作，它也有一种罕见的美，近乎病态，又能让人深深着迷。

“如果这里现在是您的王国，那么岂不是说一如已经原谅了您，归还了您原本的力量，允许您统治空虚之境了？”

米尔寇皱起眉，感到被冒犯。

“一如！？不要提一如的名字，这和他一点关系都没有，我根本不需要他！我是靠自己的努力逐渐恢复力量的。还在阿尔达的时候，我的精华全数渗入了它的血肉骨头，几乎榨干了我。后来一和它分开，那些力量就回来了，回到它真正主人的手中。不要误会，索伦，阿尔达仍然是我的主要目标，总有一天我会卷土重来的。在那之前，我就留在这儿等着，为那最后的一击做好准备。看，前面快到我的要塞了，赫尔班，冰监狱。”

索伦观察到了远方一处锋利凸起的晶体，扭曲成利爪的形状，中央囚禁着一块苍白的巨石。在要塞附近，似乎是为了纪念桑戈洛锥姆，矗立着一座圆柱状的火山，形状酷似一根阴茎。它的火脉呈螺旋状盘旋而上，最后在猛烈的间歇喷发中冲出顶端，熔岩缓慢地沿着表面流下，消失在火山脚下的巨坑和沟渠中。

索伦露出一个坏笑。“主人，您在设计这座火山的时候是想到了某个特殊的东西吗？”

米尔寇困惑不解地眨了眨眼。“想到什么？我不需要思考也可以引发火山，索伦！它们是自动从地底下钻出来的而已。”

到了要塞的门口，迈雅发现这里的几何外形有一些奇怪的不同。尖锐的角和各种维度太多了，更确切地说，是有太多未知且不连贯的角和维度。

刚进大门的景象就令他头晕。曲折的楼梯和扶手交织着但彼此没有任何支撑，消失进封闭的天花板中。两边不对称的拱门通往冗长黑暗的走廊，可走近后却发现走廊只不过是以光线误导视觉的洞穴。地面上看起来最平整的地方凹凸不平，像是有台阶的地方却平平坦坦。

堡垒内唯一的光亮来自熔岩流，它们沿着墙壁缓缓往上流，与拱顶上的无数条脉搏相连。水晶反射出幽幽的光来，如同鬼火。索伦再一次感知到了那股有机的脉冲，贯穿着整个堡垒的结构，仿佛置身于巨兽的五脏六腑中。

“这里需要让一个被奥力教过的迈雅好好整顿收拾一下。”

“嗯，也许吧，但我觉得挺好的。”米尔寇的语气很无所谓。“到这边来。”

维拉领他走上楼梯，来到一个通往外部空间的平台。平台上仅放着一张床，摇摇欲坠摆在悬崖边上。前方漆黑的天空中，两颗巨大如同太阳的星星在闪耀，一颗是火焰，另一颗是黯淡的玻璃，把床单染成了金银交辉的颜色。

“这是我的寝室。”米尔寇说了一句显而易见的话。

“睡在深渊的边缘有点危险，您不觉得么？”迈雅笑着说完，又满怀爱意地补充了一句，“那两颗照亮您床榻的星星，难道是为了缅怀我的双眼而造的？”

米尔寇望向别处，什么也没说。

索伦一下就明白了几千年来主人在空虚之境中的孤独。他也是孤独的，但两人的状况截然不同。他不得不看一个被各种计划和目标填满的，需要时刻得到他紧急注意的未来；然而，米尔寇所想的皆为过往；对他来说，未来早已不复存在，即便还有希望，也是极为不确定的。他在空虚之境所创造的一切都是回忆的纪念碑，是他为阿尔达，和在阿尔达所失去的一切，表达出的爱。

迈雅俯身靠近他的主人，吻在他的脸颊上。米尔寇看上去有点不安，他瞥了一眼床榻，咬住嘴唇。索伦正准备和他一起躺上去，好好爱他，以弥补先前仓促又有点尴尬的经历，但维拉却做了个手势让他跟过去，随后自己从平台的边缘跳入了深渊。

索伦见状摇摇头，选择以更文明的方式从来时的楼梯上下去。可是，刚走到最后一级台阶，他就迷惑不解地发现自己又站回了摆着床的平台上。

“不能那样走，索伦，我还没修好那个错误。从这儿跳下来，别畏畏缩缩的！”

迈雅耸了耸肩，米尔寇虽然可以做到很多事，但他绝对不是一个建筑师，至少不是一个讲逻辑道理的建筑师。

他跳入了脚下的平原，主人在坠落到一半时把他接了起来，两人化作一束没有实体的光。

“我还想向你展示更多，时间的深度，没有任何人见过的光诞生后又消亡。这些我想和你一起分享。”

索伦脱离肉体后，与维拉融合在爱的怀抱中，他们化为的强光冲破了天空。

在布满繁星的空虚之境中穿梭了很久之后，米尔寇停了下来，两人双双恢复实体。

在他们眼前，宇宙消失在一个比绝对黑暗还要黑的洞里，可以说它是由一种物质的黑暗组成的存在，某种摸得到的东西，但同时又是完全不存在的。即使是光也无法逃脱那个漩涡，它以永不满足的饥饿吞噬了一切，又将一切转为网状的阴影反刍出来。

“我每天都会来这里。”维拉解释道，“来这里等她。”

“等谁？”

“你说呢？当然是乌苟立安特，那只可恶奸诈的蜘蛛！在时间初始的时候，她就是从这个洞里爬出来的，总有一天，她在阿尔达的轮回结束，又会再次回到这里。那我就在这里等着，让她知道自己罪有应得。”

索伦凝视着黑洞中那可憎又坚实的黑暗，仿佛被催眠一般，渐渐不受控制地向它走去。米尔寇及时地抓住他的胳膊，把他从引力场边缘拖了回来。

“傻瓜，当心！靠得太近的话，是没有力量能够挽回你的，你会被它吸进去。我就遇到过一次，相信我，那感觉真的不太愉快。”

给他看过黑洞之后，米尔寇又带迈雅去了一亚的另一个偏远的地方。在那里，一颗巨大的恒星以令人眩晕的速度旋转着，它发出的光全部融合成一丛垂直的光束，消失在他们头顶和脚下，无穷无尽。这颗星每隔几秒就会发出一道光，像是不断跳动的脉搏，把两人沐浴在纯白的光芒里。

维拉牵起他的手，放到自己的胸前；索伦发现那颗星的闪烁与主人的心跳是同步的。米尔寇微笑着看他，顿时容光焕发，于是索伦便知道自己又站在了那位光芒四射、纯洁无暇、诞自一如思想的埃努面前。这位在起初被所有人爱戴的，最为美丽，最为奇妙的创造物。

“我真的很想吻您，我的主人，但现在的我实在不敢。您如此高高在上，早已超过了我。”迈雅谦恭的低声说，让米尔寇笑了起来。

“你不妨说说，这么久以来，你一个人在阿尔达都做了些什么？好让我来判断你还能否配得上我。”

于是，索伦把第二纪元和第三纪元发生的所有事情都说了出来，包括他刚开始一片光明的未来，之后的崛起，还有最终的陨落。米尔寇破天荒地第一次认认真真听他说完了话，不是因为他想从对方给出的信息中获取什么个人利益，而是因为他由衷地对另一个人所经历的事情感到好奇，一个除了他自己之外的人。

其中只有一次，他发表了自己的怀疑和不屑：“这些都挺好的，索伦，你也确实展现了对我的忠诚。但是你实话实说，在努曼诺尔到底发生了什么？你难道真的认为我会相信一如插手了改变世界形态的事吗？我在统治中土大陆的时候，一如从没离开过永恒的殿堂，他才懒得出来惩罚你呢，你只是个微不足道的威胁。”

迈雅皱起眉，很是受伤。“我和您说的全部都是事实，主人。我没有隐藏任何事，也没有任何添油加醋的成分。就连最可耻丢脸的情节，我都说出来了，我没有理由编造这样的事呀。您若不信，那就跟我一起去阿尔达，从宇宙中看看地球的样子吧。那时您就知道它有多么圆了！”

米尔寇的嘴角恶意扭曲起来，但最后还是和他打了这个赌。两人一头扎入空虚之境中，直到光亮的阿尔达如同沙漠中的花朵一般在他们眼前绽放。

两位埃努停在维拉奇尔卡的后面，低头看着蓝色的世界，太阳和月亮的环带围绕着它。

“您看到了吗？世界现在是圆的了。也许您终日操劳于荒凉的一亚之中，直到今天才发现，但您一定不会否认眼前所看到之物。”

米尔寇摇摇头，忍下一声笑。“哎，索伦啊，你那枚戒指被毁的时候一定是把你的脑子也毁了，地球当然是平的，和以前一样。”

“您怎么能这样说呢！？它明明就是圆的，很明显是圆的啊！”

“我看到的是平的。”

“您只能看到平的是因为您只想看到平的！”

“我看到什么，就是什么。它就是平的。”维拉转过身去，结束了这场争辩。

索伦发出一声烦躁的叹息。

争辩也没用。只要米尔寇想，就算是圆如球形的世界，他也能看成是卷轴一样平坦，多说无用。而且，他也开始感到有点虚弱了。虽然通过主人的力量，他得以恢复实体，但魔戒的创伤性打击不容忽视。再加上面前就是阿尔达，这副景象又让他想起了失败的往事，心中充满无法忍受的哀伤。偶尔他还会看到在眼前一闪而过的画面，火焰爆发，金属熔化，圆环渐渐消失，变成一团不成形的东西，让他再一次重新经历了那种从肌肤，肉体，到精神全数破裂的痛苦。

迈雅呜咽一声，身形晃了晃，仿佛要晕倒在地。米尔寇看到这一幕，急忙把他抱在怀里。

“怎么了，索伦？你从来不曾如此虚弱过，忍耐一下。”

“实在对不起，主人，我想我还没有完全康复。那个该死的霍比特人……”

“霍比特人？”

“没错，那个摧毁了我的魔戒和帝国的生物。我没提到过他么？霍比特人是……”

“我很清楚他们是什么！”维拉打断了他的话，愤愤不平地磨着牙，“阿尔达有什么生物是我不认识的？我就是阿尔达，你忘了吗！？”

“是，当然，主人。但正如我所说，恐怕要恢复成昔日的迈雅，还需要有一些时日。我只是不懂……我不懂自己究竟错在何处。明明一切都安排好了，一个初始的，完美的愿景。”

“错就出在这里，索伦。一个安排，一个愿景。”米尔寇亲切地说着，将他垂落在额前的一缕散发重新别回耳后。“理想主义者终将失败，因为现实从来都不尽人意。它是现实。它是永远都不会符合理想的。你看我，我就从来都不做任何安排。”

“您比我过得好么？”迈雅挑逗着他，唇后露出一点尖牙闪烁着。米尔寇也回以同样的表情。

“我过得还不错。你看，”说着，维拉展开手，盖住了他们眼前看到的，闪耀的阿尔达，然后握紧拳头，仿佛要把它囚禁起来。“我就说迟早我会把阿尔达重新握在手中吧，我是不是没说错什么？”

索伦笑出声来，但他能察觉出米尔寇说这些话时眼底的悲伤。

那一天仿佛很遥远了，早在泪雨之战的时候，他说过迟早会把阿尔达重新握在手中，但那时的他显然没想到最后会是这样。

然而……不知何故，被打入空虚之境的命运却成了留给这位维拉最大的仁慈。只有这样，他才会永远把阿尔达当作一个目标留在脑海里，即便这是一个无法实现的目标。米尔寇活在无尽的欲望、计谋、斗争之中，可当他成功夺取到想要的东西之后，一切就会变得极其无聊。索伦确信，如果米尔寇真的成了整个阿尔达毋庸置疑的统治者，并真的消灭了所有的敌人，那他也会迎来自己的陨落。失去了生命的意义和追求之后，他将别无选择，最后只能摧毁阿尔达，摧毁他自己。

没错，最终，一如和维拉众对他展现的还是仁慈，尽管米尔寇永远不会承认这一点。

迈雅把头靠在主人的肩膀上，疲惫不堪。

“我想回到要塞去，主人，休息片刻。”

“好吧，既然你打算要像个哭哭啼啼的女子一样，那我只好让你休息一下。不过还有最后一件事……”

语毕，米尔寇冲着供两人栖息于此的维拉奇尔卡星群吹了一口气，星星便突然熄灭了。

他邪恶地笑了笑，带着迈雅逃离了那里。两人逃得正巧，就在那一刻，一道尤为美丽的熟悉光芒越过了黑夜之墙，向他们逼近过来。

维拉停在一个较为安全的距离，眼里闪烁着愤怒和渴望。

“那个该死的埃兰迪尔又拿着我的精灵宝钻过来了！他以为那东西是他的了吗？但很快我就会再次把它戴在额头上了，只要能研究出如何不被烧伤地接近他的船，我就给他们那群人一点颜色看看！”

索伦又迷茫又头晕。

“埃兰迪尔怎么也在空虚之境？难道他穿过黑夜之门了？”

“没错。你看到了吧，维拉的正义就是这样，他们给所有人类和精灵的救世主的奖励，竟然跟给最凶恶的敌人的惩罚一样。很讽刺吧。我猜大概是曼督斯的主意，那个维拉的幽默感怪得很。毫不夸张。”

一提到曼督斯，迈雅又回想起一些不安的想法，但即使到了这里，他还是不敢向主人提出那个折磨了他许久的问题。

然而，这件事也不需要他亲口提到，因为当两人为了回到堡垒而变回精神形态之后，米尔寇就清楚地得知了他的疑惑。

于是，他选择用思想回答这些问题，因为他已经发过誓再也不说这些事了。

没错，索伦，那些的确都发生过。

但是，您是自愿的吗？

有一部分是，一部分不是。我早就不知道了。只能说我是被侵犯的。你会对我失望吗？

索伦只是轻抚了一下主人的灵魂，被这不常见的真诚打动了。维拉将他更紧密地包裹起来，直到两人精神的细小碎片融合在一起，成为一个整体。

回到赫尔班之前，米尔寇坚持要给迈雅看最后一件事，并保证这会恢复他的心情和力量。

在要塞附近的一处洞穴里，维拉向他展示了一个巨大的半透明容器，形状依稀略像子宫，内部漂浮着许多被困的灵魂。两个埃努爬上悬崖边缘去近距离观察它们，那些灵魂像荧光鱼类一样在深海幽幽发光。

“在阿尔达死后，所有服侍过我的迈雅最终都会来到空虚之境。他们会感觉到我的存在，逐渐被引来黑夜之门，穿到另一边来找我，就像你一样。于是我把他们都存在了这个容器里，直到注定会重生的那一天到来。比如，你看那边那个，在你之前不久才刚到的。”米尔寇指向某个发红发热的灵魂，无疑是个炎魔。

索伦惊讶地睁大了眼，有点生气。“主人，为何不将肉体交还于他们呢？让他们锁在这儿，未免有些过于残忍了吧？”

“嗐，你不用担心！他们都陷入了沉睡，感觉不到痛苦。你该不会真的要让我独自领导一整个迈雅军团吧？那是副官的工作，也就是说，是你的工作。我一直在等你回来把他们复原，不过我也想到你会是最后一个过来的了。最后一个倒下的卒。我棋盘上的女王。”维拉会意地看向他。“不过，如今你来了，就没有理由再让他们继续睡下去了。很快你就要忙起来了，索伦。你知道的，组织军队，策划进攻阿尔达，捉拿埃兰迪尔。”

“您连几天假都不给我放，不让我休息一下吗？？”

“别想偷懒！而且，看看那是谁。我猜你肯定很怀念和他怄气的日子。”米尔寇指向一个灵魂，比其他人的都要大，都要耀眼，散发出一种愤怒的气场。索伦一眼就认出那是他的老对手勾斯魔格。“你想让我复活他吗？”

“您是说，我是否想让那个爱吹牛，让人难以忍受，嫉妒心强，臭气熏天，爱吵架，又愚蠢至极的炎魔回到我身边吗？”迈雅露出一个欣慰的笑容，叹了口气道，“我想，我特别想。”

“听你这么说我就高兴了。等着看吧，我们昔日的荣耀很快就会重现，我的仆人们会将阴影延伸到空虚之境的每一片领域，成为彻底包围阿尔达边界的威胁。旧时代的压迫会重新蒙上那些可悲的精灵和人类的心头，那种他们的祖先世世代代继承下来的，如今只存在于噩梦中的压迫。他们会知道，我，米尔寇，伟大的崛起者，正不眠不休，日夜注视着他们。绝望将会重生。”

但索伦却低下头，闭上眼睛，为这些话伤心欲绝。

“没错，主人，我们可以再次强大起来。但不可忽略的是，许多事都已经物是人非了。不会再有龙、半兽人、妖狼……我也不会再见到我的副官。”

“你的副官？你说‘你的副官’是什么意思？你才该是副官！”米尔寇厉声骂完，困惑地搔搔头。“难道你说的是那个可悲的家伙，那个被我带回来的人类……？”

然而，看到迈雅脸上深深的痛苦，他决定不再继续说下去，反而也默默低下了头。迈雅的那颗心里有一种他无法理解的忧伤，最好还是不要多加试探。

他轻轻地碰了碰索伦的手臂，低声道：“我们到床上去吧，索伦。”

迈雅浑浑噩噩像梦游一样被主人领进了卧室，发现自己站在宽敞舒适的床榻前时，他的悲伤才被休息的召唤所减轻。然而，还没等他脱下衣服钻进被窝，索伦就发现他的主人已经抢先一步，一丝不挂地躺在了床垫上，并且还毫不在意地摘下那顶仿冒精灵宝钻的王冠往地上一扔，眼里的欲望炯炯有神。与此同时，米尔寇身体的其他部位也开始显露出明显的兴奋。

索伦舔了舔嘴唇，看着那具裸露的、悸动的肉体，暂时忘却了自己的疲惫。

“你该不会以为我会让你就这样睡吧，我的副官？”维拉眯起眼，一边玩弄自己一侧的乳头一边轻声道。“我有我的需求。而千百年来，我的需求都没有得到满足，只能通过我自己和一些无生命的物体……”

“嗯？无生命的物体？主人？”

“这是你亏欠我的，索伦，”米尔寇完全无视了他，继续说了下去，“一个非常大的恩惠，因为你的身，你的命，都是我赐给你的。快点到这里来。来爱我。”

维拉纵情地躺在床单上，雪白的肌肤映衬着幽黑的背景，仅是这一幕，就足以让索伦飞快地扯下衣服扑了上去，带着野兽一样的激情亲吻着他。

“主人，爱您是我所接到过最简单的指令，”迈雅在亲吻的间隙叹息道，“但讽刺的是，我用了一生的时间遵循它，却从未觉得它真正被完成过。为什么会这样呢？”

米尔寇咯咯笑了起来，让那双尖牙轻轻咬进自己的喉咙，两个埃努就这样交缠在一起。

接下来索伦才明白，对方已经不是那个脆弱的、遍体鳞伤的维拉，需要被人小心对待。如今的他是一种难以控制的力量，他更应该担心自己的安危才是。对他的主人来说，想让迈雅躺平不动并非难事，当米尔寇的双唇包住迈雅的性器时，他惊讶地听到对方发出一声脆弱的呻吟。

不过他也没有能够呻吟很久，因为米尔寇调转了身体，直到自己的胯下也呈现在索伦面前，他的用意十分明显，一边嘴巴还在不停地取悦着索伦。

索伦对此迫不及待，他舔了舔那发紫发亮的端部，舌头顺着怒张的经脉往下走，轻轻舔弄着脆弱的囊袋，最后伸进了主人的体内。

维拉感觉到那根湿漉漉的肌肉捅进自己深处时发出了欢愉的呻吟，立刻就把仆人的需求抛诸脑后了。他停下动作，闭上眼睛咬着下唇，腰肢开始往后坐去，想让那东西进得越深越好。

索伦自己肿胀跳动的勃起被残忍抛弃了，感到十分难耐，略显不爽地停止了在主人体内的舔舐。

“嗯……？怎么停了？要换手指进来了吗？”维拉满怀希望地呻吟道。

“不，我才不会用手指进入您呢！您真是个贪欲自私的人，只关心自己的快乐，那我没办法了，要放进去一个能让我也一起快乐的东西才行。”副官抱怨着。

“那也得我让你放！”

“主人不让也得让，我可以保证！”索伦熟练地使出近身格斗术里常用的一招，一下把维拉翻了过来，让他仰面躺在自己身下。

米尔寇挣扎着，只使出了真正力量的一小部分，任由迈雅徒劳地试图掰开他的双腿。

两人激烈地扭打在一起，伴随着忍不住的笑声、呻吟、充满爱意的舔咬，直到某一时刻，维拉过于兴奋，不小心把他的副官从床上扔了下去，搞得他差点摔下床边的悬崖。

索伦愤怒地揉揉磕痛的脑袋，被他的主人调侃着，对方显然是在看他的笑话。

“你看看你那样，索伦！我真该早点把勾斯魔格带回来的，让他也一起看看。等他醒了我要告诉他的第一件事就是这个。”

“哦，是吗？您能告诉他什么还不一定呢，等我伺候完您，主人怕是要脱离实体很长一段时间了。”迈雅威胁道。

这次，他扑向主人时感觉对方明显放松下来，带着一种欲求不满的微笑让他占了上风。于是索伦便抓住他的双腿，把他的膝盖弯折到头顶，就在这种完全暴露自己，毫无防备的姿势下，米尔寇投降了，允许他插了进去。

两人同时发出一声叹息。

迈雅能感觉到主人体内的暖流裹着自己，流过他的血管，进入他的心脏。维拉闭着眼呻吟，在放弃中彻底得到了满足，解脱了自我，放开了自己一直以来承担的控制权。

“我真的很想您……”

“我也想你了，索伦……”

但这时的米尔寇却突然感到不安，害怕刚才过多地暴露了灵魂，揭露出一些连他自己都害怕的特质。于是，他趁身体还没彻底叛变前，迅速把幸福的表情转为一种蓄意的邪恶。

“你知道恢复变形能力后，最大的好处是什么吗？”

“什么，主人？”

“现在我终于可以这样了！”

下一秒，索伦突然发现自己正在和一个恶心的触手怪物交媾，怪物无数的肉孔里渗出污秽的液体。

这个可怕的场景只持续了一小会儿，但当米尔寇在恶毒的笑声中恢复了本体之后，他发现副官的脸色变得比堡垒里的水晶还要苍白。

“真有趣，我的陛下。”他气急败坏，带着不必要的狠劲捅了进去，激起一声高亢的娇吟。“若再开这样的玩笑，我可以保证，您马上就会看到托卡斯大笑着，用巨大的性器贯穿您。”

维拉脸上的笑容立刻消失了，他迅速凑上去用双臂双腿搂住仆人的身体，温柔地献吻以表友好。

“别那么生气，只是开个玩笑嘛。而且，我冲我的精灵宝钻发誓，你要是敢在做爱的时候变成托卡斯，我就罚你去做所有炎魔的娼妓，逼你在他们面前裸舞。”

“明白。”副官一边回答，一边舔舐着他的喉结。

随着快感的攀升，他们同步的欢愉像是镜中互相反射的倒影，让两人的肉体变得软化。包裹着各自身体的肌肤溶解了，他们开始彼此渗透，直到最后，在高潮的一瞬间，两人合二为一，融为一个赤裸、颤抖的灵魂，欢愉的呻吟声齐齐回荡在空虚之境里，连冰监狱地底的熔岩流都沸腾起来，仿佛在庆祝两位埃努的结合。

终于恢复实体后，两人躺在一起，手脚交缠着不愿分开。一股热流包围在他们周围。

索伦立刻开始犯困，很快就要陷入沉睡的深渊，但米尔寇却还在孜孜不倦地爱抚他的身体，亲吻他的脖子。

果不其然，没过一会儿，迈雅就快要睡着的时候，他突然感到主人翻身压了上来，那根坚硬的性器蹭在他的大腿上。

“嗯……索伦，我们再像刚见面时那样做一次吧。我以前从来没试过，但真的很舒服。张开腿好不好，让我进去。”维拉轻声说着，胯部迫不及待地往前顶他。

副官已经累得没有力气了，连一句完整的回答都说不出口，只好稍稍把一条腿抬起来点，方便对方进入，并闷哼了一声表示允许。

“啊……真棒，这真是……！你的里面怎么这么热，这么紧。”维拉叹息一声，缓慢地进进出出，“这样看你根本还是处子嘛，不过没事，很快你就会想天天被我插了。喜欢这样吗？被主人这样彻底填满，顶弄你体内的那一点，让你爽得快疯了，是不是索伦？”

回应他的是一声鼾声。他的副官睡着了。

米尔寇立刻停了下来，先是感到一丝迷惑，接着是尴尬，最后是怒不可遏。

他用力摇晃着身下的迈雅，恶狠狠地痛骂他，但一切都是徒劳。在中土经历的一切不幸，外加进入空虚之境后的几番周折，已经把他的仆人搞得筋疲力尽。

“没事，这样也可以做，他不需要醒着。反正我也用不着他动。”维拉这样安慰自己。

但还没干几分钟，他就被这怪异的行为搞得浑身不对劲，最后烦躁地叹了口气，不情愿地抽离出去。

他不敢相信，这种不公居然会发生在他身上，而且还偏偏在欲望最强的时候。如果可以，他简直当场就想找出任何东西来满足自己：和半兽人，和食人妖，和雅凡娜的任何造物，实在别无选择的话，甚至托卡斯都行。

他在无数个世纪的独居之后，第无数次掏出了自己的手，开始生无可恋地自慰，一边想着等仆人醒来之后要怎么样折磨他。至少这次令他欣慰的是，曼威和曼督斯都没有再出现在他的幻想乡里了。

结束后，他报复性地用了副官的衣服清理自己，然后又把那人身上盖的被子也扯掉了。

“你爱睡不睡，叛徒，但休想在我的被子里睡得舒服暖和！”他威胁道。迈雅赤裸的身体打了个寒颤。

米尔寇不知道为什么自己会产生一种奇怪的冲动，看着他那么无助又无辜的样子，米尔寇还没来得及想清楚就俯身靠向了索伦，在他脸颊上温柔地落下一个吻，然后把被子仔细盖了回去。

这举动让他感觉可笑极了，米尔寇恼羞成怒地穿好衣服，像一道火光般飞速离开了堡垒。

一条陡峭的山脉耸立在他眼前，犹如怪物的尖牙。米尔寇觉得它们怎么看怎么不顺眼，于是便一击一击地敲碎了那些山峰。巨石在他身后轰然倒下，扬起一片水晶尘埃，折射了星光。

维拉终于平静了一点，但他还需要一个人来供他发泄这股邪火，而他很清楚要到哪里去找到合适的人。

…

液晶湖的表面呈现出魔法般的完美。没有一丝波澜，没有一点点动静打破这面光滑的镜子。繁星映入其中，仿佛镜子里是一个完全相同的，倒过来的平行宇宙。

“一如！”维拉大喊，“莫要再躲，我知道你在这里！”

过了几秒，没有回答。米尔寇不耐烦起来，捡起一块石头扔进水里。立刻，圆形的波浪从湖中央蔓延开来，摧毁了它的和谐。波浪的振动随即变换了形式，像是活物说话时的声带。

“你就是这样让人听你说话的吗，米尔寇，往人头顶扔石子？”湖里的声音说。

“嗯，他们注意不到我的时候。”

“有谁曾注意不到你过吗？我很好奇，毕竟你的存在从头到尾都是全世界注意的中心。”他的语气颇有点讽刺的意味，但依然亲切。“你还是来问我那个问题的吗？”

“是。”

“那你已经知道答案了。”

“我知道。但我希望这次答案会改变。”

“好吧，米尔寇。‘希望’很少会符合理性所知的事实，正因为如此，它才被叫做希望。不过，你这次来得正是时候，我也想和你谈谈。”

湖水突然开始猛烈地搅动，随后又突然停止了，镜面很快恢复到先前那种不可能的绝对静止。维拉身旁出现了一个约莫十岁的小孩，穿着纯白的衣服，满头银发，有种奇异的光泽，周身被阴森的气场包围着。

米尔寇见到这一幻影，震惊地眨了眨眼。

“你……你是一如？”

“是的，是我。”

“但……但是，你怎么可能是一如呢！？我是说，这样子不是我……”维拉挠着头，竭力用语言表达他的讶然。“你不应该是一个留着长白胡子，受人尊敬的老者之类的吗？”

一如耸肩。“我想是什么自然就是什么了，米尔寇。为什么偏偏要选择老人体弱干瘪，满是皱纹的身体呢？”

“因为……因为……你是一如，你是现存最古老的生物！”

“我居住在永恒之殿，时间不会在我身上流逝。在我看来，米尔寇，我是世界上最年轻的生物。”一如发出一声清脆的笑，招手示意维拉跟他走，“来，我们去散散步。”

于是，这两人便走在纯白的平原上：瘦高黑暗的米尔寇，身边跟着一个发光的小男孩。

“我看你终于决定好好穿衣服了。”一如随意地说道。

“审查官回来了，我有什么办法。”

“你是不是还对维拉奇尔卡动了手脚？我是怎么跟你说的？”

“那也有可能是任何人干的啊！”

“你说得对，毕竟这里住了这——么多人呢……对了，曼督斯向我问起你的事，他想知道你在空虚之境过得如何。”

维拉一听到这个名字就暴跳如雷，咬牙切齿。“真的？替我告诉他，我衷心祝愿所有在曼督斯殿堂受折磨的灵魂能够集体起义，拆了他的家，把他砸死在堆积如山的废墟和挂毯底下，然后让费艾诺挖下他的眼球和蛋蛋，给我做不止三颗，要四颗，新的精灵宝钻出来。”

“我就跟他说米尔寇向他问好。”

米尔寇真想当场变成一道火柱，但一如没有理他，继续说道，“还有一个人也经常想到你。你的兄弟曼威。自从维拉众将你逐入空虚之境，他一直很悲伤，经常会站在黑夜之门的面前，默默地看着。他心里有很深的痛苦。”

米尔寇不屑一顾地哼了一声。“伪君子的痛苦罢了。他对兄弟做出如此可怕的事，却只对自己的行为感到震惊，既不忏悔，也不挽回。”

“你对你兄弟的了解也像他对你一样，实在太少了。”一如遗憾地摇摇头，孩子气的声线和严肃的话配在一起，让人有种不适的感觉。“曼威想再见你一面，他想亲眼看看你过得好不好，也好彻底放下那让他生不如死的悲痛。他前来请求我的允许，想穿过黑夜之门来空虚之境拜访你。但首先，我想知道你的看法。你若是不愿见他，他来这里也无用。”

米尔寇突然停住脚步，背对着一如，愤怒地抱起双臂。“我当然不愿见他！我恨他。”

“但他爱你。他爱你的方式是你无法想象的，米尔寇。你要是也能看到就好了……我看到的那些，我读到的他的内心……”

维拉咬住下唇，依然不肯转过身来，竭力不让泪水浮现在眼眶里，但当他开口说话时，那种喉咙里的哽咽十分明显。

“他若真的爱我，为什么还那样对我？为什么要允许其他人残害我，羞辱我，驱逐我？他们甚至撕毁了我的身体，就连这都不肯留给我！”

“曼威没有改变这世界命运的能力。发生在你身上的任何事，都不是完全取决于他的。至于你的身体……好吧，米尔寇，想想你在第一纪元末期的时候都成什么样子了？维拉众那样做其实算是帮了你一个忙，帮你摆脱了它。再说了，你不是被驱逐，而是被流放的。”

“那有什么区别！？”

“‘流放’听上去更体面。”

米尔寇苦笑出声，被抑制不住流出的眼泪哽住了，他坐倒在地，头埋在双臂间。

“你总是要替曼威说好话，总是原谅他，责怪我。我才不信你说的任何关于他的事情，因为你从来都不客观。你最爱的那个一直都是他，你一直爱他胜过爱我！”他抱怨着，感觉自己是整个一亚最可怜的存在。

“我最爱的那个？嗯，是，当然。曼威那么好，那么听话，怎么会不是我最爱的呢。但我爱他并不多于爱你。”

米尔寇感到一只小手放在自己肩膀上，抚摸着他的头发。虽然很不想承认，但这一动作还是令他多了一丝慰藉。

“好了，你说呢？哪天就让他来看看你吧？”

维拉擦了擦眼睛，什么也没说，但一如探知到了他内心的许可。他握住他的胳膊，扶他站起来，两人继续往前走去。这时，他们刚巧正从一座骨色的拱门下面经过，拱门的形状像极了一个巨大生物的胸腔。

“我还挺喜欢你在这地方做出的改动的。很邪恶，但有种独特的美感。”一如称赞道，眼里闪闪发光。“来谈点其余的小事吧，好嘛？据我所知，你的副官回来了。能在这里有个伴，想必你一定很开心吧。”

“大概吧，但他很不对劲。他太累了，疲惫得不可救药，跟以前完全不一样。刚才我跟他做爱的时候，做到一半他就睡着了！别以为是我不够粗暴的问题，我担心，以我的力量还不足以支撑他。我很怕他会再次消失。”

“别怕，他会好起来的。迈雅原本就比维拉更不善于抵抗肉体上的破坏，而他遭受过的破坏比其他任何埃努都要严重。但时间和休息会愈合所有的创伤，他会恢复成以前那样的。”

“你又知道了，嗯？你为什么这么肯定！？万一他没有呢，我失去他了怎么办！？”米尔寇怒了。

一如翻了个白眼。“拜托，米尔寇，我知道所有一切已经发生，正在发生，和未来会发生的事，甚至包括本应发生但最后却没有发生的事。所以我说你的迈雅会没事，就请你相信我他一定会没事好吗。就当是看在我是一如的份上。”

米尔寇蹙眉。他必须承认，对方说的有道理，但他还是冷静不下来。

“除了疲倦还有别的……一种我不能完全理解的悲痛，像是他永久地失去了什么。我想，这大概是因为那个跟他形影不离的可恶人类。他管那人叫‘自己的影子’，我怀疑他一直背着我在和那个人渣鬼混，然后现在知道再也见不到了，就开始想念人家。我其实有点想把他的玩具还给他的，这样我就不用忍受那些忧伤的叹息了。”

然而，听完这话，一如那张天真可爱的脸上也浮现出忧伤来，蓝眼睛里显示出他真正的，深邃的智慧。

突然之间，米尔寇就产生了一种不安的预感，仿佛那个年轻的小小身影已经变得苍老不可想象，让他忍不住打了个寒颤。

“你很清楚这是不可能之事，米尔寇。次生子的命运只有我能干涉，任何人事物都改变不了这一点。除非我为其破例，而我只破例过一次。凡人是无法离开他们死后占据的位置的，尤其是那个凡人，他比谁都更需要永恒的安息。你不觉得他活着的时候遭受了你足够的折磨吗？你不觉得你对他做的事过分可怕了吗？”

维拉羞愧地看向别处，但一如的表情重新放松下来，看上去又年轻了。

“不过，死亡和梦境互为兄弟，遵循的道路也是相邻的。有时他们的道路会交叉，在那里的十字路口，入睡之人和已死之人可以再次相遇，只要两人都情愿的话。你就把这件事转告给你的副官好了。”

米尔寇闻言，狡猾地扬起眉毛，有什么邪恶的计划开始在他脑海中成型，仿佛被他发现了一个可以为自己所用的秘密。

“这是不是说，我也可以在梦里去找人类？”他带着毫不掩饰的恶意问道。

一如笑了。“当然不是！你觉得还有凡人想见到你吗？”

“……应该没有……”维拉咬牙承认。

不知不觉中，两人已经来到一处峡谷中，峡谷两侧陡峭的玻璃山壁将光纤粉碎成无数颤抖的微粒。在上方，两颗一红一蓝的星星面对面绕着圈，永恒地相交在一起。它们使米尔寇想起了自己和曼威在世界之初的交合，那时两人之间还没有隔阂。

还是不要再想它为好。

“一如，我能问你个问题吗？”他心烦意乱地脱口而出。

“就算我拒绝，你也会问的。那么问吧。”

“霍比特人是一种什么东西？”

“噢！霍比特人……！他们是中土大陆鲜少有人见过的神秘生物，具有神奇的隐形特质。没有任何人曾成功地入侵过他们的领土，驱逐他们。上一个尝试过的是一名强大的迈雅，最后被彻底消灭了，被迫返回维林诺。他们贪婪成性，一天要吃六顿饭，有时还能看到他们从口中喷出一圈一圈的烟雾。”

米尔寇若有所思地点点头。看来那些霍比特人的确凶猛又危险，和龙差不多吧。也不能怪他的副官输给这样的人物。

“还有一件索伦向我提起过的事……你该不会真的因为他改变了世界的形状吧？”

“这当然是真的！为了避免宇宙的大灾难，我不得不移走了不朽之地，把世界变成球体的形状。我还从来没被逼到这种程度过，你那个迈雅的邪恶对世界造成的伤害，早就远远超过了你所有的恶行，米尔寇。”

“够了！你就是为了折磨我才这么说的！我才不信呢！”维拉大叫道。

小男孩的脸上浮现出一个狡黠的笑。

“不说关于世界形状的无稽之谈了，我问你，我的造物们如今命运如何？我的龙，妖狼，食人妖，半兽人，它们怎么样了？”

“中土大陆恐怕是已经没有龙了。最后的一只被你的副官吞掉了。”

听到这话，米尔寇扬起眉毛。

“妖狼也没有留下，只剩了几只食人妖。不过，你的半兽人倒勉强应付的不错，有的甚至学会了与精灵和人类共存。虽然他们都不喜欢彼此，也说不上友好，但精灵和人类能够容忍他们。”

“算了，一如，你这就把我杀了吧，结束我的痛苦！我的半兽人和精灵共存！？要不是我过去几千年都没吃过东西，我现在就吐了！”

“怎么了，米尔寇，你不为你的半兽人过得开心而高兴吗？”

“当然不了！你为什么这么高兴！？”

“因为无论如何，他们也都是我的子女。虽然我永远不会原谅你败坏了他们的道德，让他们走上痛苦的命运，但我别无选择，只能像爱其他子女一样爱他们。现在你明白我们之间的区别了吗？我可以爱上创造中的每一个细节，无论它是美是丑。但你甚至连自己的造物都不爱。有什么是你真正爱着的吗，米尔寇？”

此时，他们已经抵达了纯白平原的尽头，两人面前只剩下浩大的虚空，远处闪烁着明亮的光。维拉倾身探出悬崖边，望着脚下黑暗的万丈深渊，叹了口气。

“有的，我有真正爱着的东西。”他小声说，“我爱阿尔达。”

“那是因为阿尔达是你自身的延续。那不算数，米尔寇。你就没有别的爱的人了吗？别的东西？一个都没有？”

“我……”米尔寇张口，却失去了继续说下去的勇气，只能悲伤地垂下眼睛。

一如理解了一切。

他也照样探向平原的边缘，望着它的底部，在那里看到了平原另一端的景色，背景里是米尔寇要塞的轮廓。

“你用来扭曲空间的手法很不正统，米尔寇。”

“嗯，我就是不正统的。”维拉难过地笑了一下，然后用严肃的表情面对着一如，问出一个他一直想问的问题，一个从时间之初就折磨着他的问题。

“一如，既然你一直反对我的存在，一开始为什么要创造我？”

小男孩用慈爱的目光看着他，跟水晶反射的光点一起闪烁着光辉，开始逐渐溶解成发光的微粒，直到最后完全消失在空中。

一如的存在似乎填满了宇宙万物，将维拉包围在一个拥抱和一次爱抚之中，让他不知道该直接拒绝还是毫不犹豫地接受，败给它的安慰。

“我从来没有反对过你的存在，米尔寇。”声音在他耳边低语，同时也回荡在整个宇宙中。“我反对的，是你在当今阿尔达的存在。这个世界变得太小，只能容得下人类。它没有足够的空间容纳你了，你的存在会扼杀一切其他生物。其他的维拉也一样退出了。这是你们的命运。假如你有一天回到阿尔达，那也会是身负特殊使命，由我亲自送去的。不，米尔寇，我不反对你的存在，你在大乐章中扮演的角色至关重要，也许是最为重要的一环，虽然你们没有人思考过它的最终结局。”

一如的拥抱越来越微弱，和他分离开，只留给维拉一种空虚的，被抛弃的感觉。米尔寇再也看不见他，感受不到他了。

“虽然我不懂自己在大乐章里扮演了什么至关重要的角色，但我知道那是最悲伤的一章。告诉我，一如，我的命运除了痛苦、幽闭、恐惧、孤独之外，究竟还有什么？这样我无法心怀感激！”

“伟大的报复往往也伴随着伟大的失望和痛苦。”声音从空虚之境里传来，每说一个字，四周都会亮起星星点点的闪烁。“难道你更想成为谦卑平庸之辈，满足于现状么？”

“不，不是的……”

“你真的以为你自己是世界上最悲伤的存在吗？你就没有想过，比方说……涅娜？”

“她不是一个无足轻重的维丽而已吗？我的确听说过她，可能也想到过一次。”

“一次！但涅娜却日日夜夜惦记着你，为你给世界带来的痛苦而哭泣，也为你自身的痛苦哭泣。她的痛苦是世界上一切的悲伤，那些你完全记不得的悲伤，就算是你造成的。但没有人为她哭过。怎么样？”

“那是她的本质，没人否认过她这一点。但我的本质就是按照自己的意念创造东西，你却从不让我这么做！”米尔寇冲着空气大声责备，“为什么，一如，为什么你从不曾将不灭之火借于我！？其他人都可以用它赋予造物生命：奥力的矮人，雅凡娜的植物，曼威的巨鹰。只有我被抛弃，被遗忘，没有后嗣，无法生育！为什么，一如，你为什么不肯把不灭之火借给我！？”

“可是，米尔寇，你可曾问过我么？”

米尔寇突然安静下来，然后倒吸了一口凉气，被这显而易见的事实震惊了。

确实，他从来没想过直接去问一如索要不灭之火。就是这样而已。他的第一反应是去相信所有人都恨他，一如永远不会把它借给他，于是他才想要去偷，他的不满也就是在那一刻才产生的，之后便一直随着阿尔达的成长而滋生起来。

米尔寇深吸一口气，生平第一次鼓起他的勇气，真正的勇气，不带盾牌，盔甲，没有高墙的防御。

他要做的，是他这一生做过最困难的事。

“你刚才问我有没有爱过的人。有的，只有一个。然后你问我为何无法爱我自己的造物。答案是他们并非我真正的造物：他们是你的，而且一直都是。但如果你肯给我一个机会，如果你能让我创造一次生命，我就会让你看到，我可以像你爱你的子女那样爱我自己的孩子……求求你，一如。”

整个宇宙陷入了死寂。刹那间，就连从一开始就没有停顿过的时间也仿佛突然停了下来，惊奇地听着这个词被一张从未吐出过它、很可能今后也不会再说的嘴里冒出来。

一如沉思片刻，这短短的时间对米尔寇来说堪称煎熬。最后，他给了他一个答案。

“好吧，米尔寇。”

维拉听到答复后笑了，这过程难以置信地简单，却又无与伦比地重要。

一直以来压在他灵魂上的重负就在这一瞬间烟消云散。

然后，他又说了一句更加前所未闻的话，在大乐章中，唯一一枚独特的乐符。

“谢谢。”

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：
> 
> 我还想对这篇里出现的宇宙做一点解释，可能会有人觉得我写得细节很奇怪。
> 
> -空虚之境里有星星和其他东西？不是应该是空的吗？？
> 
> 答：我觉得吧，虽然起初托尔金认为空虚之境是完全空旷的，群星只在伊尔门存在，是属于阿尔达的一部分，但后来他改变了主意。他的想法是，空虚之境就相当于外太空，有恒星和其它宇宙物体的存在。因此，在“埃努的大乐章”那一段诗歌里才会说到，阿尔达是被放置在“无数星星之中”的。
> 
> 此外，在《中州历史》第十卷，《魔苟斯之戒》的第五章节“神话的蜕变”里，也有这样的注脚：
> 
> “人类（甚至精灵）的思想倾向于把‘虚空’的概念混淆为一种‘空白’的状态。也就是把在世界和一亚之外的空白，误以为是一亚之内广阔的宇宙，尤其是这些环绕在阿尔达周围的空间（应该称之为太阳系）”
> 
> “神话的蜕变”第四段里还有几句是这么说的：
> 
> “在‘造物主的时期’，阿尔达还没有成为‘领域’之前，维拉众（包括另一群未知的存在，他们从没来到阿尔达）是在一亚（世界，宇宙）的范围内施工劳动的，在精灵和努曼诺尔人的传说中，是瓦尔妲负责设计装饰了一亚里大部分的主要恒星。”
> 
> 所以呢，我就决定利用这个说法了，因为它更适合我要讲的故事，不同的人想法都不一样吧。
> 
> -埃兰迪尔在空虚之境？他是怎么呼吸的？？
> 
> 这是我从《精灵宝钻》的结尾看到的，原著里说他“穿过了黑夜之门”，之后还会在船停靠港口的时候拜访维林诺。而且也是一个让曼督斯展现混蛋风范的绝佳机会hhhhh
> 
> P.S.：我真的不敢相信这章完全脱离原著的内容居然也能找到很适合的一首诗，而且还是出自一本书名也特别合适的书（虽然我可以说是完全断章取义了）。感谢托尔金，写出这么多萦绕心间的诗句，也感谢他创造了这些人物和这个世界，得以让这个故事成型。


	9. 番外一：寝室里的寂寞仆人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这一章开始就是番外啦，这篇是一个索伦/索伦之影的无意义斜线文。很多读者说想看这对cp的互动，而且说真的，他搞半兽人屁股搞了几千年，我们的小可怜人类也该得到一点好处了。于是，自此产生了这篇应该算是PWP的，主线剧情里容不下它的东西（虽然有人把正文读完的话就会发现，这个番外的情节还是有一点意义的）。不喜这对的勿入噢。
> 
> 预警：露骨性爱描写（至少比其他章节的露骨一点），非自愿性行为，触手（对，就是触手）

_还有比半兽人更古老卑劣之物，就在那_

_世界之下的深渊里。_

——甘道夫，《魔戒一》卷二第四章，“黑暗中的旅程”

突破安格班围城战之后的庆祝活动持续了整整一夜，米尔寇的仆从们把自己喝得酩酊大醉。当下，索伦之影开始有点累了，起初酒精带来的愉悦也变成了难受的眩晕。

他在维拉的宝座前鞠了一躬，请示陛下允许他回房休息。米尔寇懒洋洋地挥了挥手，然后在征得了自己主人的允许之后，人类摇摇晃晃地离开了大殿。

不过他没有发现，还有另一个身影跟在他身后。

人类走在堡垒里灯光幽暗，看不到头的走廊上，来到寝室门口，开始在长袍里寻找钥匙。可他越是急着上床睡觉，钥匙就越不想被他的手发现，好像有了自主意识一样。

当然，黑暗和醉意也没帮上什么忙。

最后他终于找到了那个小玩意儿，插进锁孔，门随着一声可怖的吱呀声打开了。人类立刻就感觉自己身后仿佛有一个巨大的黑影潜伏着，吓得他匆忙走进屋里。

他的寝室很简陋，摆着的家具也只有一张床，一张桌子，和一盏油灯，旁边的隔间里放着浴桶和烧水的炉子。拜安格班地下的熔岩所赐，这里至少不是很冷。

索伦之影开始着手宽衣解带，脱下他身上精美的衣物，然后才想起自己忘了关门。但当他转过身要去关门的时候，却发现勾斯魔格那肌肉发达的健壮身躯堵在了门口。人类畏缩了一下，说不出话来。这是这位炎魔第一次出现在他的卧室里，完全让人想不到对方的来意。

“你今晚可真寂寞啊！没有叫几个半兽人来暖床吗？”勾斯魔格上下打量着他，讥讽道。

人类羞愧地低下头。“没有，勾斯魔格大人……今晚我只想一个人睡。”

“是啊，你喝得还挺醉。不过，这里可是有人从来不睡觉的，我想现在做一些特别的活动，该做什么好呢。”

迈雅不请自来，径直走进房间关上了门，来到人类面前。他周身一直笼罩着阴影和火焰的光环，此刻格外刺眼，眼里也闪烁着危险的光芒。

索伦之影本能地感觉到危险，吓得后退几步。

“您，您要我做什么，大人？”他结结巴巴地说。勾斯魔格像一座小火山一样俯瞰着他。

“没什么，我的小家伙。就是想尝尝它罢了……据说很多人都尝过。”炎魔的利爪划过索伦之影的下颚，让他倒抽一口冷气。“告诉我，人类，那些下流的半兽人都对你做过什么？是他们插你的屁股，还是你插他们的？说啊。”

人类向来苍白的脸瞬间变红了，他想躲开炎魔的爱抚，从头到脚颤抖不已，醉意也神奇般消失殆尽。他所有的感官都在尖叫着，要他赶紧从这里逃走。

但在另一方面，他不敢相信眼前这一切是真的。勾斯魔格是一名迈雅，是神圣的埃努，无畏的炎魔队长。那些曾经唱过大乐章的生物怎么可能产生如此低级庸俗的欲望？肉体上的享受对这些纯洁的神灵而言应该都是无稽之谈。除非像是对深刻的爱的表达，就像他想象中主人和米尔寇的那种爱。而且，没有埃努会想要摧残一个像人类这样低贱的生物的，不是吗？

尽管如此，炎魔还是没有停下抚摸他的手，当他的另一只爪子摸向人类娇弱的下体，爱抚着他的后背时，索伦之影终于怒了。

“请走开，勾斯魔格大人！您不应该来这里的。我的主人……我的主人知道了会不高兴。我配不上您，求您回去吧！”

索伦之影作势想跑，但这一动作却点燃了接下来的一切。勾斯魔格撕破了那点聊胜于无的伪装，突然一把抓住他，把人类丢到床上压了上去。

“你敢拒绝我，卑鄙的蝼蚁！难道这要塞内的每个人都有权享受肉体的乐趣，除了勾斯魔格我之外的每一个人吗！？我不允许！我也要来玩玩试试！更何况，没有谁比那个傲慢的戈沙乌尔的宠物更合适的了……没错，这样看来，侮辱你就相当于是侮辱了他。”

人类徒劳地扭动着，呻吟着，不断哀求，但炎魔庞大的身躯把他压得动弹不得。勾斯魔格的手已经放到了他的腰带上，此刻正摸索着要解开通往他私处的金属扣。索伦之影紧紧闭上眼，向一如祈祷，祈祷腰带会缠在一起或者怎么样，只要别让它松开就好。但当他感觉到一块肥厚湿润的肌肉拂过下巴时，人类忍不住再次睁开了眼。

在他面前竖着一根巨大无比的肿胀性器，像一条红色的蛇，用独特的、垂直的独眼注视着他，随时准备咬上来。而在这形状可怖的龟头后面，勾斯魔格同样可怖的头露了出来，毛发火红，笑容邪恶。

“好好来用一下你那张丑嘴。让我看看你那黑色的嘴唇包裹在我的鸡巴上，肮脏的舌头欲求不满地上下舔它是什么样，当一个称职的妓女。”炎魔把几根手指插进他嘴里，要把他撑开，但却被人类咬了一口。

勾斯魔格痛呼一声，但很快从攻击中恢复过来，赏了他一记耳光。索伦之影眼里噙着泪水，却依然顽强地紧闭着嘴。

“想跟我来这套是吗？一条臭虫还有尊严呢？行，你不让插嘴可以，那我只能插这里了！”炎魔咆哮着把他的长袍扯到腰际，一根手指抵在人类可怜的入口处，威胁着想强行捅进去。

直到这时，人类才忍不住哭了出来，再也无法忍受这场可怕的羞辱。

“不……不要进去，大人，求您了！其他任何地方都行！我会……我会乖乖的，勾斯魔格大人……我保证不咬了。”

炎魔同意了猎物的请求，摆好姿势站在他面前，然后将勃起塞进了他的嘴里。那张嘴立刻柔软顺从地含住了他。勾斯魔格舒服地闷哼一声，感到自己被潮湿的体腔包裹着，卷起的舌头服侍着他。

几乎是下意识地，炎魔开始来回动腰抽插，剥夺了人类最后一丝自主权。人类眼泪的咸味流到嘴里，和炎魔恶心的分泌物混合在一起，但这一次，索伦之影不再向一如祈祷，而是诅咒起他来，诅咒他赐给自己如此悲惨可耻的命运。

勾斯魔格的性器对他来说实在太大，每次他粗暴地顶进来，龟头就会以一种几乎不可思议的方式刷过他的喉咙。人类很确信自己马上就要呕吐，或者窒息。但他再也不在乎了。

他的下体暴露在外，两腿之间忍受着冰冷的空气，人类只希望这时能有另一只炎魔走进房间，看到他这样，然后也一起强奸他，一劳永逸地把他杀死。他只想死，快点死吧，消失吧。

然后，仿佛像是一如听从了他的愿望，有什么人砰地一声打开门进来了。

只不过不是炎魔。

“你在对我的仆人做什么，你这愚昧无脑的猪？！”安格班副官强硬的声音像一把尖刀，刺破了屋内的氛围。

勾斯魔格很快停了下来，从人类嘴里拔出去，转身面对他最可恨的对手。索伦交叉着双臂，苍白冰冷，可怖得非常壮观。那只火眼几乎可以烧毁所有看到它的人，瞳孔在盛怒中细得几乎要消失不见。

人类的心跳漏了一个拍子。他对这位迈雅的爱，对他救世主的爱，在这一刻让他重拾希望。

“滚出去，戈沙乌尔，你无权把这个生物据为己有。我也可以利用他为所欲为。你回去找你的米尔寇陛下吧！他不是正被你光溜溜地捆在床上，屁股里插着你的鞭子把手等着吗，可别让他等急了。”

索伦嘴角抽动，露出一抹隐隐的笑容。

“光着，捆着，这些倒也不是没有可能。可能也有什么东西插在他屁股里。但我的鞭子，亲爱的勾斯魔格，就在我手上呢。”副官在他眼前勒紧了手里的黑皮鞭。

炎魔的脑子虽然提醒了他要注意防守，但对手的动作比他的脑子快得多，鞭子噼啪一声抽在了他垂在腿间的囊袋上。

勾斯魔格痛苦的嚎叫震撼了整个堡垒，一直传到桑戈洛锥姆山的顶峰。他从床上滚落在地，在剧痛中拼命扭动。索伦向他猛扑过去，化作一只巨狼，在一番撕咬打斗过后，迫使他的敌人逃离了房间，流血不止，跌跌撞撞。

“这事儿没完，戈沙乌尔！我迟早会来满足我的欲望的！下次倒霉的就是你！”炎魔高喊着下了最后通牒，随后逃之夭夭。

副官笑了起来：“那你最好赶紧去找块冰坐上去吧！我可不喜欢床伴的私处一直在疼。”随后，他转向自己的仆人，后者正在捋平身上的长袍，用爱慕的眼神看着英勇战斗后的他。

“至于你，你能不能说说，为何在跟那个恶心家伙取乐？谁允许你和我的死敌上床的？”

“主人，那不是我自愿的！是他逼我！”

迈雅怀疑地挑起眉毛。

“我可是亲眼看到你撩着袍子双腿大开。任何人都会以为你在主动向他献身。”

这个倒霉的人类闻言又开始哭，发现主人不相信自己的话。

“您怎么能这样说呢，主人？我害怕都怕死了！我还以为他真的要剥夺我的贞操。”

索伦这才意识到他说的是真话，眼泪也是真诚的，于是心软下来。他坐到床上，坐在人类旁边，轻轻抚摸着他的脖子安慰对方。

“这么说，你从来没被谁进入过？”

“没有，主人，我那里还是纯洁的处子之身，我向您保证！”

“我知道了。不过，现在这情况带来了一个重大问题。无论你是被迫与否，事实是你已经取悦到了我的死敌。你——你身为我的仆人，该对我绝对忠诚。我认为，解决这问题的唯一办法，就是让你来公平地补偿你的主。”

索伦之影带着无辜的疑惑看着他，副官则露出一个恶意的笑容。

迈雅站起身来，在人类惊讶的注视下解开了衬衫纽扣。

当那结实的胸膛，挺立的乳头，和坚硬如铁的腹肌呈现在他眼前时，人类的脸颊开始迅速充血，同时，另一股血也迅速涌向他的胯间。

紧接着，主人苍白的身躯，黑色的阴毛，和那根美丽之物也露了出来，索伦之影已经能感觉到自己勃起的性器紧贴在长袍内部了。

褪去全部衣物后，副官懒洋洋地躺上床，双腿微微张开。

“嗯，既然你已经舔了勾斯魔格那头发情的公牛，现在也必须要舔我，这样你才算还清了债。”

人类咽了咽口水，在心里大拜一如给他力量，让他不要在床上直接炸成一滩淫水。不过一如可能听这些愚蠢的祈祷已经听烦了，早就懒得理他了吧。

“主人，您交给我的这项任务，给我带来的快乐会远远多于您的快乐。我发誓，在任何情况下，我都不会把这次的经历与勾斯魔格强迫我犯下的可恶行为相提并论。”

“嗯。那就快点吧，向我展示一下你的奉献和忠诚。”

索伦之影兴奋地颤抖着，趴到迈雅腿间，张嘴含住了那根软塌塌的性器，手伸到下面去抚弄柔软的囊袋。那根黑舌充满爱意地舔过每一根青筋，每一寸皮肤，掀起盖住顶端的皮去探索隐藏在内的部分。

索伦舒服地哼了一声，把腿又张开了一点。这时，人类抬起头，看到了主人眼里的欲望，对方正用手抚摸着他自己一边的乳头，独眼里的火焰炽热地燃烧着，不光是瞳孔扩大了，身体的另一个部位也开始扩大。

很快，索伦之影嘴里舔的就不是柔软的器官了，而是一根末端光裸湿润，坚硬如铁的肉棒。迈雅的叹息逐渐变成呻吟和吸气，双眼也在快感中闭了起来。

“它好大，好漂亮，主人。难怪米尔寇陛下想把它据为己有……”人类喃喃地说着，吻了吻顶端的那条狭缝，唇间发出的震动给索伦的大腿带来一阵美妙的颤栗。

迈雅的腹部上下起伏着，令人痴迷，他的器官下面就是那个肉眼可见的入口。索伦之影在刚看到那个小穴时就起了淫秽的反应。他必须要进去，无论如何都要进去，就算代价是可怕的惩罚或者死亡。

一种难受的冲动已经在他下体蔓延开，几乎让他疼痛起来，人类开始严重怀疑自己还能不能抑制住他本能的冲动。

或许，他能唤醒主人被插入的欲望的话，对方会让他进去的……

人类不动声色地舔湿一根自己的手指，趁对方不注意，把它插进了副官的体内。后者瑟缩了一下，睁大眼睛坐起来一点，想看看他的仆人在干什么，随后意识到发生了可能性极其渺茫的一件事，他竟然侵犯了自己身体最隐秘的地方。

“喂！你在干什么！”他喊了一声，有点困惑，有点尴尬，但又伴随着强烈的反应。

他的仆人故意装出一种无辜的眼神看着他。

“请原谅，主人，您想让我停下来吗？”

那根手指正戳弄着他体内十分敏感的一个部位，炽热的快感一波波从那里蔓延到全身。直到现在他才明白，米尔寇为什么会总要求他去碰那一点了，那个杏仁状的又小又圆的凸点。

索伦仰起头，呻吟一声闭上了眼。

“不用……继续吧。”

看到自己的计划起了作用，人类暗自偷笑起来。

几分钟后，迈雅就被他搞得颤抖不已，用一种淫荡下流的语气求他插进来更多。索伦之影刚开始先插入了两根，然后是三根，然后是四根，最后，他把舌头也插了进去。这让副官彻底失去了形象，他猛地坐直起来，野兽般疯狂地扯开人类的衣袍，直到他也赤身裸体。

“快点插进来，整根都要！”他完全敞开了自己命令道。

他的仆人也不再需要更多的指示，直接完成了这一任务。

这种无与伦比的快乐很少有凡人能在短暂悲惨的一生中体会到，影子和影子的主人合二为一了。

人类欢愉的高叫声回荡在卧室里，在寂静的深夜中显得突兀得强烈，一下让他开始害怕会被人发现。假如米尔寇被引到了他的房间，发现他们这样的话……他的副官无耻地躺在这里，而他极为憎恨的凡人正在狠狠贯穿他的肠道。迈雅一定会遭到主人的惩罚，这不必多说，可他自己会怎么样呢？

索伦的身体跟他的结合在一起，轻而易举地就读到了他内心的忧虑，轻笑起来。

“别担心，我的小仆人。如果米尔寇发现了，生气也只是暂时的，他很快就会看得欲火焚身，想要加入我们了。无须担心。”

迈雅甜蜜温柔地抚摸着他那尤为突出的脊梁骨，让人类平静下来。

索伦之影没过多久就迎来了高潮的边缘，这些快感太完美了，看着他的主人放纵地在自己身下伸展开，这画面如此此激，而他又已经孤寡了太久。

索伦咬住下唇半阖着眼，以轻不可闻的声音叹了口气，“你知道吗？这样做实在让我觉得很下流，躺在这里敞开腿，让凡人贯穿我，夺走我属于埃努的纯洁之身。但我却很喜欢。我想，你也应该尝尝这种滋味。”

那只玻璃眼珠的表面闪过一丝危险的光芒，他的双唇也隐隐弯成一个恶意的笑容。

下一瞬间，人类惊恐地发现主人的身体起了变化。从迈雅两侧伸出了十几条细长的肢干，像乌黑的触手，齐齐伸向他，缠着他的腿往上爬。触手的触碰又冰又湿，盘绕在他的肉体上紧紧抓着，让索伦之影一阵颤抖。等到他两边的大腿分别被六条触手固定好之后，他才后知后觉地明白了它们的意图。

“不，主人，不要……不要这个，求您了！不要这样对……”剩下的话消失在一声惊叫中，其中一根触手直接伸进了他的小穴里，其余的则纷纷抚摸着他，像数千根淫荡的手指。

人类就此忘记了抽插的动作，忘记了他认知里的一切，所有的感官都凝聚在两点上：在他体内蠕动的触手，像一条长厚的舌头将他舔湿；以及主人欲求不满的视线，紧紧盯着他的脸。

人类又羞又爽地呻吟着，下意识地挪动着臀部向下，主动让自己一坐到底。很快，第二根触手也伸了进去，然后是第三根，第四根，第五根，第六根……当第十二根触手插进他体内之后，人类感觉自己已经被填满到了极限，撑得不行，马上就要坏掉了一样，只能一动不动地急促喘息着，艰难地汲气，连一声呻吟或抱怨都发不出来。

最后，当那十二根粘腻的肢干终于肯精准地戳弄上他体内的那一点时，人类忍不住缴械投降了。

他全身一阵痉挛，小洞里的肌肉包裹着侵入的触须用力收缩，像是想把他们往里吸得更深，又像是想把它们排出体外。在一声释放的呻吟中，他射进了主人的体内。

人类往外拔的时候，索伦正不无得意地看着他笑，他浑身敏感过载，酸痛不已，再也经不起更多的刺激。人类翻身躺到床的一侧，躺在那喘着粗气，不住颤抖。

“你这里面还在收缩呢，小家伙。”迈雅在他耳边悄悄道，让索伦之影羞愧地呻吟了一声。

但他最后还是放过了他，那些触手一根接着一根退了出去，消失在他身侧，就仿佛从来不曾出现过。接着，他从背后抱住了人类，在肩膀上落下一个吻。

“怎么了，怎么缩起来抖成这样？你不喜欢吗？”

“不是的，主人，就是……呃，我刚才有点害怕，感觉有点象是被侵犯了。”

“可怜的小家伙！原谅我吧，我们埃努有时候会忘记凡人的身体和灵魂有多脆弱。过来，把头盔摘下来。戴着它睡一定很不舒服。”

索伦帮他把骨盔摘掉，扔在地上，然后把人类的身体转过来面朝着他，一只手深情地捋过他的头发。

“您不认为我很丑吗，主人？”

“当然不。我觉得你很……看得过去。”

索伦之影听罢，笑了一下，挪了挪身子，贴到迈雅胸口。他这一辈子从来没感觉自己如此受人保护过。

“我也很喜欢你身为人类娇弱的身躯，你身为人类单纯的欲望，还有那些原始又真诚的欢愉。”

冰凉的手指划过他背上的伤疤，主人的嘴唇落在他的前额和脸颊上，仿佛在为自己很久以前亲手造成的鞭伤给予安慰。

随后，副官注意到一个亮闪闪的东西挂在仆人左侧的乳头，这是他以前没发现过的。

“这不是我给你的戒指么。”他边说边摸着那嵌在浅粉色突起上的宝石。

“是的，我把它戴在这里，好让对您的记忆永远贴近我的心。”

“真美……”索伦喃喃地抚摸着乳尖，让它在自己手指下硬挺起来，然后轻轻地吻了吻它。“你是很美的，不要管别人怎么说。”

“您不会认为我很恶心吗，我身上一根毛都没有。半兽人们似乎都认为这很值得嘲笑，就连那些下面刚长出四根毛的也是一样。这一直让我很难为情。”

对此，副官只是俯身过去，亲吻了他私处赤裸光洁的皮肤，然后他直起身子，一条腿盘在他的腰上，低声说，“听着，我知道你在被勾斯魔格侵犯后情绪很累，但你始终有负于我，你们人类因为生命的短暂，做任何事都如此匆忙，但我们埃努被赐予了一亚所有的时间，因此面对事物也是更冷静的。”

人类给了他一个疑惑的眼神，索伦无奈地叹了口气道，“我说这么多，只是想跟你说，刚才我只被服侍了一半。”

两人离得很近，他轻易就让人类感觉到了他胯下那可怜的坚挺。他的仆人意识到了自己的疏忽，羞红了脸，立刻起身开始弥补这一疏忽。

“真的很抱歉，主人，我竟然忘了您的需求，请原谅我。当然，如果您愿意的话就插进来吧，让我来这样满足您。”

副官不假思索地接受了他的提议。由于触手的关系，人类里面还是湿漉漉的，竟然十分轻易地就容纳了他，尽管他的尺寸十分可观。

索伦轻声笑起来：“小骗子……你不是处子。这不光是我的触手的杰作吧？”

“我没有……我无胆承认，但事实的确如此。我不是处子之身。这样很不好吗，主人？”人类语气痛苦地咕哝，但迈雅又笑了起来，吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“好，当然好。没事的，放松。”

索伦之影放松下来，快乐又满足，在被主人彻底填满的那一霎那，他意识到自己的一生都被这一刻赋予了非凡的意义。于他来说，这世界的起源和终结都在这一刻的结合，从那以后，他将只能不断地回到这一天。

起初他的情绪也仅仅如此，只有难以言喻的幸福，肉体上的快感难以分辨。但过了一会之后，他的内心开始萌发出一种刺痛，他的主人抽插的动作越来越快，那阵刺痛化为一股暖流传遍他的腹部，让他呼吸加快，和主人的喘息逐步一致了，双腿颤抖着。

索伦的呻吟声淹没在喘息里，断断续续，“快到了……我快到了……该死！就是这样……我快要……我的小家伙——！”

主人的声音像是带着某种神奇的影响，让人类感到一波汹涌的快感，不断增长，增长，到了令人痛苦的程度。这怪异的感觉这次来自他的内心，某种本质的内核，甚至让他害怕起来，害怕一旦爆发，这些过载的快感会把他彻底弄坏。

索伦之影的指甲陷进床单里，身体紧绷，紧紧闭上眼咬住嘴唇，不让尖叫声从口中溢出。有什么不祥之物要在他体内释放了。他能感觉到体内那一点，在被异物顶撞摩擦时肿胀着突突跳动。然而，他自己的性器却歪倒在小腹上，完全没有勃起。

“主人，操我，把我操死吧，”他喃喃着，完全没有意识到自己说出了什么淫秽之言，“把您的鸡巴全插进来……再深一点……！插到最深处来，把我的穴操烂——”

索伦终于失控了，生平第一次在自己体内也感到了同样的收缩，像身下这具被他深埋在内的肉体一样。他抽插的力度更狠了，把人类深深打开，两人一起呻吟着，然后……

咣当！

寝室的门猛地被打开，索伦之影惊叫了一声，吓得把墨水洒在了正在伏案写字的桌面上。他动作迅速地收了收面前的纸张，不想让它们被弄脏。

副官正站在门口，用询问的视线看着他。

“你刚才在干什么？”

“啊，主人！我……我不是……我什么都没做！”人类结结巴巴地变得很紧张，情绪激动，一跃而起向迈雅施礼，黑色的双唇很勉强才作出一个笑容。

趁主人还没发现他长袍下的隆起，他十分迅速地站到了椅背后面。

“桌上的是我昨日要你完成的报告？”索伦指着那些乱七八糟的纸稿问。

一滴冷汗从他的仆人额头上流下来。

“不……不是，那不是什么，主人，就是一些无关紧要的废话。”

“废话？让我看看。你不应该对你的主人保留秘密。”

在仆人惊恐的注视下，副官没有受到来自任何人的阻力，径直拿起了那叠手稿。

索伦之影把脸埋进手里，希望此刻能找个地缝钻进去。但是，一再恳求和反复澄清手稿的内容是没用的。他的主人已经起了疑心，不弄清楚真相，他不会罢休。

手稿是用辛达语写的，索伦很快就一头雾水地发现，这和他以往读过的任何文字都不一样。

他的视线一行行扫过去，困惑转为了惊讶，然后很快又转为了愤怒。

“勾斯魔格对你做了那种事！？”他抬起头大叫道，脸气得通红。

“不是的主人，那些事根本没有发生过！勾斯魔格一直都对我很好，甚至还经常保护我。所以我才对您说，那稿子里写的都是胡言乱语，不值得您浪费宝贵的时间去读。请您还给我吧，求您了……”人类作势要伸手去拿，在一切都来不及之前。

但迈雅一把把手抽开，皱起了眉头。

命运已经尘埃落定。

然而，如果索伦能够提前知道这些娟秀小字写得是什么，也许他就会在决定要不要读之前三思而后行了。

刚开始读时，他那气得通红的脸色瞬间变得铁青，然后眼睛越睁越大，止不住地吞咽着，脉搏跳得飞快。读到最后，铁青的脸又红了回去，但这次是尴尬和慌乱的潮红。

他一直读到索伦之影被打断的地方，才抬起眼睛，颤抖着望向他的仆人。后者正蜷缩在墙角，外表看上去竟那么天真，害羞，乖顺。

很难想象这样一个脆弱的小东西会在脑子里隐藏着这么变态的思想。与那支羽毛笔下描述的行为相比，他和米尔寇在卧室里干的事儿简直可以说是纯洁又毫无想象力。

要是被费艾诺知道他心爱的语言在这些纸上被用来写这种东西……！

而且最糟糕的是，现在副官想着仆人的裸体也停不下来了，脑海里自动浮现出他对他做的无数下流之事。这也许就是文字的神奇力量吧，能让人脑补出完全没有发生过的画面，还栩栩如生的，仿佛它们就在他眼前。

迈雅脑子里的这些画面让他的下半身不可避免地产生了某种熟悉的悸动和酥麻感。

索伦把手稿放回到桌子上，不适地调整了一下裤子的内缝，对这个不拘小节的人类发问：“既然这些事从未发生过，那么你为何还要写？书面语言只能用来记录历史，传达信息，或讲述值得名垂青史的伟大事迹以及史诗级的战争，你却用笔墨来描述这些床笫之事，况且还只存在于你的想象中。为什么？”

索伦之影难过地叹了口气，低下头，不敢看他主人的脸。

“因为我每天都在想这些事情，做梦也会梦到这些事情，我想要把它们写下来，因为这样会让梦变得真实一点，能够有那么一瞬间，让我以为自己仿佛真的活在其中……这样我才能不那么寂寞。”

人类苦涩地搓着自己的胳膊，让副官很是心疼。

一个生物得寂寞痛苦到什么程度才会幻想被勾斯魔格强奸啊！

不过话又说回来，他必须承认这群次生子的创造能力（无论好坏）在阿尔达是无可匹敌的。有求知欲的思想，和死亡一样，都是一如送给人类的礼物。虽然他永远都不会明白为什么一如要给人类如此生动的想象力之后又给他们这么放荡的性欲。

刹那间，迈雅又一次脑补起人类赤身裸体的模样，他被贯穿在自己的性器上，上上下下地滑动，乌黑的双唇淫荡地开合，说着“把您的鸡巴给我，主人，我要您全部进来。”

他胯下的酥麻感越来越明显、恼人。索伦没有多加思索，一步跨到他跟前，捏住了仆人的脖子。令后者吃惊的是，索伦解开了他绑在肩头的长袍，将布料拉低了一点。

人类左侧乳头上的戒指在烛光下闪闪发亮。

“我明白了，至少在这一点上，你写的故事是真实的。”他说着，伸手抚上对方的乳头，让一阵惊奇的颤栗和兴奋流遍凡人的身体。紧接着，迈雅俯身向前，直到人类能感觉到自己温热的气息喷在他的肌肤上，然后轻声说，“我想知道，还有什么别的事是真实的……”

副官的一只手沿着他的后背摸下去，抓住他的屁股揉捏着，不动声色地掠过他的穴口。

索伦之影做了个吞咽的动作，这大概是他一生中耗时最久的一次吞咽。

“好吧，不然这样吧，”迈雅继续说，“我现在不得不去要塞内完成一些事务，你赶紧去洗洗澡，把自己洗得干干净净的。等我回来的时候，或许我们可以把这篇小故事搬上舞台……再给它创造一个结局。好么？”

副官在他的喉结上留下一个湿润的吻，转身离开了，只留下一阵冰冷的空气。他拿起那叠记录着离奇故事的手稿，准备离开人类的寝室。

索伦之影极力掩饰着自己的惊讶，也试图掩饰着他明显的勃起和情欲，艰难地咽下一口气，说，“等，等等主人！您要把我的手稿带到哪里去？”

“哦，这个啊！我想拿给米尔寇看看。他最近有点冷淡，我想让他性欲更高一点。不过我之后会还给你的。你不会介意吧？”

这世上没有什么比这件事更让这个可怜的人类介意的了。

“那没事了。记住，要为了我好好洗干净自己，而且在我回来之前不许自慰。”

说完，索伦离开了房间，留下他的影子只身一人，带着烈火焚身的欲望。

他认真地执行了主人的第一个命令。第二个嘛，就不太好说了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：
> 
> 于是就这样，写小黄书的光荣传统在第一纪元诞生于安格班要塞，并同样光荣地被全年龄段的男人们一直延续了下去。
> 
> 当然，米尔寇这个混蛋立刻就当着整个安格班大军的面把手稿大声朗读出来了。勾斯魔格费了好大的功夫才说服大家他不是个强奸犯。索伦之影在那之后也好久都不敢出门见人，但他睡到了他的主人，所以最后每个人都幸福美满啦（等等。


	10. 番外二：水晶之心里的双子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇里，曼威前往空虚之境拜访了米尔寇，米尔寇很宠他的孩子们，但索伦和勾斯魔格特别惨……没错，尤其是勾斯魔格。文风半虐半轻松，一如既往。
> 
> 还有一点米尔寇/曼威的斜线小甜饼。
> 
> 祝阅读愉快！

_对你的兄弟这样说：_

_在黑暗之外，我们还会重逢！_

——阿拉贡，《魔戒三》卷五第二章，“灰衣劲旅的征程”

曼威不知道前往虚无的旅途终点会有什么，他的心跳声回荡在耳朵里，在空虚之境的死寂中震耳欲聋。他从来没有这么紧张过，这到底是恐惧，还是喜悦？

他终于又能见到自己的兄弟了。在数千年的悲伤和痛苦之后，他终于接到了期盼已久的那声回应。一如的声音赐予了他穿越黑夜之门的资格，也向他许下承诺，米尔寇定会见他。

不过，一如没有提起这次见面的形式和细节。他总是这样，传达什么信息都神神秘秘，模棱两可，让曼威时常担心一如失联太久，已经忘了他的存在。

穿过地平线，黑暗的降临是一瞬间的。一片纯白的水晶平原出现在他眼前。曼威缓缓接近地面，开始感受到这里的物理规律和几何规律都在扭曲着。这是米尔寇的王国，他们约定好的见面地点，曼威的血液开始在血管里凝固。万一他看到的是很糟糕的一幕怎么办？万一前来见他的米尔寇是一副在空虚之境受尽折磨，形同枯槁的样子怎么办？万一他只剩一缕孤苦的幽魂，连披上皮肉之躯都做不到怎么办？维拉痛苦地按住太阳穴，倘若真是那样，他一定会承受不了沉重的内疚感。

一波震动从平原远处席卷而来，让他从思绪中回过神来。这波震感的中心点停在了离他几步远的地方，这时，那里的半透明水晶开始融化，仿佛一开始就是水做的，变成了乌黑的漩涡。

曼威被这惊奇的一幕吓得后退几步，一个身影缓缓从漩涡中出现，和周身的物质一样黑暗，又像脚下的水晶一样苍白透明。

米尔寇那双深深凹陷进去的眼睛冷冷地瞥了他一眼。那位维拉的双腿颤抖起来，忍不住吞咽了一下。米尔寇为何是以如此险恶的模样出现，如此憔悴黑暗，就像是他已经恢复了变形的能力一般。难道他还是怀有敌意的吗？

不过，这最初的恐惧很快被曼威心里暖洋洋的爱意取代了，他对兄弟的爱就算是阿尔达最邪恶的黑暗魔君也无法摧毁。

“兄弟……”他磕磕绊绊地开口，眼里含着泪，向叛逆的维拉伸出双臂想拥抱他。

但米尔寇厌恶地扭了扭嘴，嫌弃地背过身去说，“你还要不要脸，对我做了那样的事之后，还敢出现在这里，指望我原谅你。你来干什么的？”

“你为什么这样问？”曼威喃喃着，难过地垂下胳膊，“一如说已经得到了你的允许，我才来看你的。”

“嗯，没错，但也许我改主意了呢……”

“米尔寇！我不能就这样回去！你知道我等这一刻等了多久吗，自从我们被黑夜之墙隔开，我的生活有多么破碎，空虚，绝望，你知道吗！？我必须要来看看你！”

叛逆的维拉毫无预兆地转过身来，王冠上仿造的精灵宝钻内，几簇火焰愤怒地闪动着，反射出它们主人眼底的怒火。

“那你想来看什么东西，嗯！？看看我这个可悲的，破破烂烂的囚犯？失去了双脚，失去了尊严，像上次你见到我时那样，遍体鳞伤的样子？这是你这个施虐狂想看到的吗？那你看吧，兄弟！看看这个被你们用铁链锁住，辱骂，羞辱，定罪的犯人，看看他这具被亵渎的身体，被放逐的灵魂！告诉我，你看到了什么？”

曼威看到了无数黑暗的物质在他周身凝聚，面前的身形越长越大，越长越高，逐渐可怖起来，在他头顶投下诡异的阴影。

维林诺之主意识到自己正在颤抖，而米尔寇的声音如同雷鸣般从每一块岩石，星星，和黑洞的碎片上响起。

“你没想到会见到我如今的样子吧？我统治着一亚的无名空间，人类抬眼望向天穹时，压迫在他们心头的，是这片任我穿行其中的黑暗宇宙。你听好了，曼威：我从我生命的废墟中崛起，已经经受过孤独，死亡，和无尽的痛苦，至此才抵达了彼岸，我已比你更美丽、强大、睿智。我被耗尽了精力，但那没有击垮我，反而让我在死前像闪耀的恒星般夺目。不过你会被击垮的，没错，我的兄弟……”一抹奇异的微笑在维拉幻化出的烟雾和火柱之中若隐若现，维拉突然觉得自己应该逃走。

“燃烧吧！”

太迟了。一堵火墙在他周身爆出，他兄弟召唤出的数千条火舌伴随着大笑声包围了他，贪婪地舔舐着想把他烧焦。曼威试图逃跑，却在这时发现自己的力量在进入米尔寇的国度时就受到了限制，仿佛那邪恶的维拉在他身上设下了屏障一样。火焰眼看着就要将他吞没，已经烧毁了他的衣袍和肉体。

但曼威不甘心这样死去，他还要肩负起阿尔达的重责，说什么也必须跟他的兄弟和好。于是，他拼尽全力在被火焰烧尽前脱离了躯壳，逃到了它们触及不到的高空。

米尔寇恼怒地大叫一声，化作一束光冲破苍穹，想从可恨的兄弟面前逃走。曼威执着地追了上去，就算米尔寇不想听他说话也罢，他也会继续坚持，直到两人和解，或者至少能跟他说上一句话为止。

一束蓝光撞上了米尔寇化作的红光，两个埃努再次坠向平原，彼此纠缠在一起，难舍难分。但曼威不想伤害自己的兄弟，虽然后者的意图完全不同。

两人在地上现出了实体，狼狈地滚作一团。米尔寇变成了千万种可怕的模样，到处是触手和尖牙，而曼威则竭力避免着被他勒死或者咬死。最后，维林诺之主还是设法压住了他的兄弟，把对方按在地上强迫他恢复了原本的样子。

“现在你不想听也得听了，米尔寇。”

让曼威吃惊的是，听完他的告诫后，叛逆的维拉突然开始发出邪恶的笑声。

然后发生了一件非常古怪的事。

他们所躺的平面改变了它的视角，空间被拆分又重塑起来，期间无视了每一条自然规律，尽管两人完全没有动过一寸。曼威还没来得及惊讶地眨眼，就发现原来自己成了被压在下面的那个，而米尔寇则高高在上。

“你还不明白吗，亲爱的兄弟，这片平原是我的躯体，会按照我的所有意愿改变。”米尔寇狡黠地舔了舔嘴唇。

曼威背后躺着的地面变得柔软，液化，迅速分解成一个深不见底的洞。维林诺之主掉了进去，但他根本来不及往外逃，出口就被结实的栏杆挡了起来，栏杆之间是他兄弟晶亮的双眼。

“不要做徒劳的无用功了。我在其中注入的力量是不会被你可悲的击打瓦解掉的。在空虚之境里，我就是一切，而你什么都不是。你的风去哪了，曼威？你的鹰呢？”他站起身来，嘲笑道。

曼威没有听信他的警告，犹自跟栏杆较了会劲，但这的确是徒劳。他挫败地坐倒在监狱的地上，把脸埋进双臂间。

“你到底想对我怎么样，兄弟？”他的语气与其说是害怕，不如说是种疲倦。

“嗯？当然是把你锁在这里一辈子了，还能怎么样。”

“你就没想过维拉众迟早会想念我吗？你没想过这样做可能会激怒一如？他会让维林诺的人们穿过空虚之境来救我的。你难道没想过这样你可能会失去的一切吗？”

米尔寇一时间哑口无言。他还真没想过这些。因为要把曼威锁在洞里这件事是他刚刚灵机一动才想到的。旁人怎么能要求他提前分析考虑自己的行为会产生什么后果呢。

于是叛逆的维拉耸耸肩：“我哪知道，我就试试看喽。”

曼威深深地叹了口气，坐在原地没有挪窝。

米尔寇看他无动于衷的样子，开始紧张起来。他搓了搓胳膊，然后又捋了捋头发，把身体重心从一只脚转移到另一只脚上，但曼威还是没有反应。

“难道你不打算做点什么吗？甚至都不生气？不骂我？我可是宣布了要将你永久监禁起来，远离你爱的所有人和阿尔达！你就不能说句话！？”

曼威毫无波动地摇了摇头。

“说什么，米尔寇，我为什么还要和你斗争？我已经无数次给过你帮助和宽恕，无数次敞开和解的大门，但你无数次地拒绝了走上悔改之路，一遍又一遍顽固地重蹈覆辙。只有这一次，我想见你不是为了劝你改过自新，甚至不是想和你达成意见一致，我只想见见你，和你说说话。仅此而已，就连这点奢望你也不肯满足我。那我只好主动认输了，我只能认为你从来都不曾关心我，不及我关心你的千分之一。我会一直坐在这，等到一如的命令，或等到世界的末日。也许，等再过几个世纪，你会屈尊来到这个坑中与我交谈。对我来说，那就算是一项伟大的成就了。”

语毕，曼威再次把头埋进臂弯里，好整以暇地不说话了。

米尔寇咬住下唇。实际上，他在最初发过脾气之后，也不太想继续折磨曼威了。他已经烧了他，咬了他，打了他，然后又把他关在自己王国的深处。

接下来呢？接下来只有枯燥乏味。他这么轻易接受命运，继续把他留在这除了会激怒维拉众之外还有什么意思可言？他连看对方生气的乐趣都得不到！

而且，看到那个维拉落到如此境地让他很快乐。在大部分力量被阻挡的情况下，曼威狼狈地脱离了实体又恢复回来，早已没了维林诺往日的圣光，他的青色长袍上烧焦的痕迹随处可见，浅色长发散落在肩头，毫无生气。就连那可敬的胡子也不见了，被火烧光，现在看上去就像个悲惨的迈雅，完全跟塔尼魁提尔的君王毫不相干。

但对米尔寇来说，看到敌人被自己打败的光荣景象只要一次就够了。看完一次之后，这副画面就失去了吸引力。相比之下，去掌控他的兄弟，玩弄他的感情会更让米尔寇愉悦，而且可能更加有用。所以，为什么不软化自己的态度，展现一下他的兄弟之情呢？

假装改过自新好骗取在阿尔达自由行走这一招已经没用了，那是他在摧毁双圣树的时候耍过的把戏。他兄弟只有一点是米尔寇很了解的：曼威又好又自信。还有一点他知道是好又自信的人的通病：他们都很蠢。但即便是愚蠢也是有限度的。

他不能轻易道歉，也不能求他打开阿尔达的门。他只要表现得可以爱他就好，自然一点，像是不经意的样子。曼威这样很快就会心软，他这么爱他，就算到那天，米尔寇带领着军队站在黑夜之门的门口，准备夺回他的王国时，曼威也会开门迎接他。不是因为曼威相信他没有恶意，而是因为爱，因为当下这次会面将在他心里留下的美好回忆。

米尔寇忍下笑容，融去了栏杆，向另一个维拉伸出手。

“我们休战吧，仅此一天，让我们重当兄弟。”

曼威拉住他的手，蓝眼珠里闪烁着感动的光芒，从坑里走了出来。他犹豫了一会，不知道该不该拥抱米尔寇，但对方似乎还不太情愿，于是他只好满足于目前取得的成就——能走到这一步也不容易。

米尔寇轻咳一声，把目光移开，很不舒服。曼威也不知道该说什么，于是就站在那里等着。

“呃，我还是带你去看看我的王国吧，你觉得呢？”

他的兄弟开心地点点头。

但米尔寇在空虚之境建起的国度很快就引起了他严重的头痛。那些平面以不可能的方式重叠着，从水晶中浮现出触目惊心，不断悸动的形状，还有火焰的脉络，还有以令人头晕的速度旋转着直到自爆的恒星。他根本不敢想象如果他的兄弟战胜了维拉众的话，阿尔达会变成什么样子。绝对没有生命能够在这种条件下生存。

“你真这么觉得，曼威？”米尔寇露出一个嘲弄的笑轻声道。他一直在窥探对方的心思。“尽管如此，生命的适应能力是很强的，它们能在你最意想不到的地方，无情地、固执地绽放。”

“单单生命也许可以。但凡人需要肉体才能生存，而这个肉体需要一定的自然法则来保持完整。”他的兄弟回答道。

“我的国度也有自然法则！只不过跟你那里的不一样罢了。在这里，两条平行线可以在终点汇合，时间和空间并不总是同时进行。阿尔达是二加二等于四所得到的世界，但我的世界呢，则是当一个数字被除以零之后的结果。至于生命，让我来给你看一些会让你改变想法的东西吧。”

两个维拉沿着一道陡峭的岩壁向下去，一直来到某处峡谷的底部。在那里，曼威看到一座巨大的拱门升起在眼前，像一张血盆大口。

穿过拱门后，他产生了一种进到怪兽喉咙里的神秘领地的感觉。水晶制成的通道在他头顶交错形成一个穹顶，在内部荧光的作用下，地板、天花板、墙壁上出现了各种稀奇古怪的，会动的结构。他甚至一度以为自己在黑暗中听到了翅膀拍打的声音。

地面在从岩石里雕刻出来的陡峭阶梯边缘突兀地没了，米尔寇领着他走上楼梯，来到顶部一个巨大的圆型空台上。这里的结构以更不可能出现的方式扭曲着，像胡乱缠绕在一起的丛林，其中一部分的结构上悬挂着奇怪的水晶容器，是被抛光的椭圆形，就像某种巨型昆虫的茧。

此外，曼威还发现了其他的东西：五颜六色，硕大无比，芳香四溢的花朵，长得遍地都是，没有哪两朵是完全一样的，仿佛每一朵花都有自己的灵魂。若要比美的话，它们丝毫不亚于雅凡娜最骄傲的作品。

但更让维拉吃惊的是，他发现这些花不是唯一生活在虚空里的生物。还有一只小巧的生物，蹲在其中一朵花的花瓣上，啜饮着花蜜。蜜液沿着它的喉管流下时，透过皮肤流动出光来。这生物看上去像某种长着膜状翅膀的恶魔，一看到米尔寇就兴奋地尖叫着飞了过来，落在他的肩膀上。

曼威看到这鲁莽的行为，忍不住闭上了眼。他的兄弟肯定会一掌打向这个胆敢擅自碰到他的家伙。虽然这小恶魔长得挺恐怖的，但他也不想看到它如此凄惨地死去。

然而，米尔寇对生物说话时的声音听上去充满爱意。曼威重新睁开眼，眼前的场面让他惊呆了。米尔寇正微笑着抚摸着它的脑袋，而那个生物则热情地亲吻了米尔寇的脸颊，两人用维拉语彼此交谈着。

“你看，曼威，这是你的侄子。”米尔寇笑着转过身，享受着来自兄弟的目瞪口呆。

后者千言万语都哽在了喉咙里。

“米……米尔寇……但是你……这不可……你创造出了生命！？”

“没错，这些是我的孩子。我叫它们为空魔，空气的恶魔。索伦想用他那个在中土发明的蠢语言给它们起名叫“格劳布-海”，但是……我觉得这是个贬义的名字。”他咬牙切齿，满腹狐疑地扁了扁嘴。

“我真为你感到高兴！”曼威惊叫，感动地（还有点小恶心）看着米尔寇抚摸那个丑东西。

他本来也想去摸摸那个生物，可他的手刚碰到它头上的一绺硬毛，小恶魔就发出了咄咄逼人的嘶吼声，上千根尖刺从身体里刺了出来。

“看来它们对陌生人不太友好。”

“它们只爱我一个——它们的主人和造物主。”米尔寇这样回答道，往它的耳朵里低声说了几句话，就让小恶魔平静下来，把尖刺收回到皮肤里。

这些是看上去就危险好斗的种族，曼威可以想到如果把一群这种张牙舞爪的生物放生在阿尔达会造成什么样的破坏。不过，既然有无限智慧的一如认定了让米尔寇创造生命是妥当的，那他也不会质疑这一决定。

“它们如何要在这荒凉艰苦的土地上生存呢？只喝花蜜吗？”

“没错。但是最巧妙的是花本身的起源。你看，曼威，这些花就是它们。”米尔寇眼里闪烁着创造的光芒。“当我的孩子们年龄成熟后，它们就会在身体周围编织起你一路看到的悬挂在建筑物上的椭圆形水晶茧，随后进入一个深度冬眠阶段，最后变为花朵破茧而出，给族人继续提供养分。这是一种给死亡，同时也是新生。它们作为花可以活上无数个世纪，没有痛苦，没有烦恼，每个个体的形状和颜色都反映了它们前世的性格。但花也总有一天会枯萎，迎接第二次死亡，那就是被一如接见的时刻，是不能为我所知的。这就是我的后嗣们的一生：是动物，是矿物质，也是植物，取决于它们的形态。而我之所以能够这么做，是因为我是最强的维拉，拥有所有其他维拉的能力。承认吧，曼威，我是全部埃努之中最伟大的一个。快说啊。”

曼威低下头，不想纵容兄弟的骄纵，但也无法否认这个证据确凿的事实。

“没错，米尔寇，你是所有埃努之中最伟大的。”

米尔寇听到这个，看到曼威屈服在他的荣光下，顿时感到一种比和副官上床还愉悦的快感。他舔了舔嘴唇，发现自己的性欲已经很久没这么激昂过。

曼威似乎像是能从另一个维拉身上感觉到那种情欲的气息，他紧张地轻咳一声，把注意力转向一边的空魔。它的外表看上去像是中土大陆的人类在塔尼魁提尔山顶雕刻的魔鬼壁画。能听到一切的瓦尔妲曾跟他解释过，那是因为这些人会把世间一切邪恶归咎于这些想象中的恶魔。而这些恶魔的形象是否是米尔寇残留在阿尔达的力量留在人类潜意识中的种子呢？

还有一个细节困扰着曼威。

“兄弟，我发现你的后嗣都是没穿衣服的，但我却看不出它们的性别。”

“它们生来没有性别。”米尔寇边说，边挠着这只快活生物的耳根，“我是说，它们虽然长了一根你我这样的性器，但是平日都是藏起来的，而且……”

“要我给你看看吗？”那只恶魔打断了他们的话，顽皮地笑着，但曼威拒绝了这个慷慨的建议。

“……我刚才说到，而且，它们每个人都可以怀孕也能授孕别人，怀孕后会产卵，孵化出后代。这样一来，就能把繁衍的速度提高两倍，是不是很聪明的设计？”

“嗯，确实聪明……”曼威忧心忡忡地喃喃道。他的兄弟看上去对提高繁衍速度这件事很是关心，这是不是意味着他出于邪恶的目的还想组建起军队呢？也许一如赐给米尔寇创造生命之权时并没有想清楚后果。

“这么说它们是双性的？”

“不是，没有性别！这对你来说很难懂吗！？”米尔寇没好气地说。

这对曼威来说确实很难懂：一切符合常理的生命，就算是埃努这样无实体的灵，都会在诞生之际被标好性别。

这一反常的种族让他对一如是否允许了这群空魔的存在产生了疑虑。也许他的兄弟违背了伊露维塔的意愿，用了不知道什么非正当的手段，这样一来就能解释一切了。

“哦？你现在是怀疑我的造物的正当性吗？”米尔寇厉声说着，放开了手，那只恶魔飞走了。“既然如此，你最好自己去问问一如！”

他用一束血红色的光裹住了他的兄弟，以极快的速度将他带到一如曾现身过的水晶湖。

只是这一次，一如再也没有露面，不管米尔寇呼唤了多少次，往那毫无波澜的湖面上扔了多少石头。

“总是这么不合时宜，”维拉烦躁地抱怨一声，斜眼望向他的兄弟，感觉到了对方内心的怀疑。“我可以保证我没有撒谎，该死！一如亲口应允的，他经常和我说话！”

看他发脾气，曼威暗觉不妙，赶紧上前安抚，一面内心却又为自己的正确远见松了口气。一如就连自己最心爱的孩子都很少见，更别提见米尔寇了，他自然跟空魔的诞生没有任何关系。幸运的是，米尔寇早已将注意力转移到了其他事物上，没有洞察到他的这一想法。

“我们去洗澡吧，你觉得怎么样？我打赌你还从没在液体水晶里洗过澡吧。”维拉还没提前打个招呼就脱下了身上的长袍，跳入湖中。

曼威有点脸红，不知道为什么，米尔寇的裸体总能激发出他的一种奇怪的假正经心态，虽然后者已经不再局限于那个身体了。

米尔寇看到他在岸上犹豫不定，便向他挑衅：“来啊，胆小鬼！别告诉我坦尼魁提尔的君王会怕冷！”

曼威别无他法，只好也跟着脱了衣服潜入湖中，只想让他的兄弟闭上嘴。

米尔寇趁机偷偷看了一眼这具他从未见过的裸体。

暗色的皮肤，完美的肌肉，银白色的雄性毛发覆盖在胸口，在腹部延伸出一条细细的线，然后又在他的双腿之间浓密起来……

尽管湖里很冷，米尔寇却突然觉得很热。

“你怎么能在这种地方洗澡？冻得像是在冰块里一样。”曼威瑟瑟发抖地说道。

奇异的是，这液体的水晶居然也像水一样是潮湿的。

“你太弱了，兄弟！”米尔寇笑了一声，消失在水面下。曼威只见一条苍白的身影朝他蜿蜒游来，另一个维拉在他面前冒出水面……太近了。

“不过我可以承认，这严寒的确很难忍受，即便是对于埃努的身体来说。你看！”米尔寇说着指向自己那冻得红彤彤的乳头。

他愉悦地舔了舔嘴唇，然后抚上了曼威的乳尖，想让对方的也变得一样坚挺。他那可怜的兄弟窘迫极了，转身就朝湖的另一边游了过去。于是，米尔寇就趁他不注意的时候，抓起曼威整齐摆在岸上的长袍，丢进了湖里。

 _亲爱的兄弟，看你一会儿上岸穿什么。_ 他暗自发笑。

没过多久，曼威拧着透湿衣服的那张脸就说明了一切。

“我也不知道发生了什么……一定是不慎滑入湖里了，这里的水晶很滑的。”米尔寇一边道歉，一边纵情地在岸边躺下，赤身裸体。“躺过来吧，等你的衣服晾干。那颗蓝星很暖和的，晒在湿漉漉的皮肤上会很舒服。”

曼威叹了口气，别无选择。

换做平时，他早就脱离实体，再换上一副衣着更加光彩夺目的皮囊了。但不幸的是，现在他做不到。于是他接受了米尔寇的提议，躺在与对方保持了一定安全距离的地方。但他的兄弟很快就侧过身来，毫不客气地盯着他。

“你真好看。”叛逆的维拉悄声说，“这样光着身子，水滴反射出蓝光的模样。你是我的兄弟，自然是好看的。想必你在诞生之际也沾染了一点我的美。有时我想……我觉得，你根本就是为我而生，不是为了瓦尔妲。所以她才一直都那么恨我，因为在你心里我是她的情敌。有时我想……我想如果没有她的阻拦，我们能够结合……的话。”

曼威斜睨了他一眼，在发现对方眼底燃烧着反常的激情之火时，被吓了一跳。他想说点什么，想做出点反应，但一切都太迟了。下一秒，米尔寇扑到了他身上，一边叹息一边不住亲吻他的脖颈，双手在他身上不住乱摸，还用那根迅速肿胀起来的性器蹭他。

曼威惊恐万分地推开了自己的兄弟，冲向晾在一旁的衣服，不再介意它们丝毫没被晾干。

米尔寇看他狼狈穿衣的样子，得逞地笑了起来。

“哎，曼威，别告诉我你一点都不好奇！你也可以享受到肉体的快乐，投降吧！我会教你的。你难道不想知道进入另一具身体是什么感觉吗？或者让外人进入你，让你屈服于那种美妙的、难以形容的羞辱……让我引你去看你那性冷淡的妻子听都没听说过的星星。”

说着，米尔寇张开双腿，让那隐秘的入口暴露在外，他的性器也露出了发紫潮湿的末端。

曼威怒不可遏，捡起兄弟的黑袍扔在他脸上。

“看神圣的一亚在此，赶紧把衣服穿好！我一点也不想看见你的私处暴露在外面，更别说你的里面了。我还以为一切都会好起来，以为你会遵守休战的约定，让我松口气！结果你只是在找机会攻击我！”

“攻击你？”米尔寇不知所措，“我只是想跟你做爱啊？这哪里有错了？”

“错在我们两个是埃努，是纯洁的灵魂，而且是兄弟！你说这无耻卑鄙之事哪里没有错！？”

“嘁！你怎么又被精灵和人类荒谬的道德观念带偏了。”另一个维拉打断了他，不情愿地穿上长袍，“没有法律禁止你和我搞在一起。更何况，曼督斯和罗瑞恩也是兄弟，他们也天天私通啊。而且不光是用平时的肉体，他们还会用你能想象到的最怪异遭天谴的皮囊……说真的，就算是我，也接受不了他俩交合的方式。太恶心了，那些触手和黏孔……”

“你在说什么啊，米尔寇！？曼督斯和罗瑞恩从来没有做过那种事。”

“真的有！我在梦里看过他们做爱！”

曼威十分不赞许地摇了摇头。“你会梦见费安图瑞兄弟做那种恶心事并不代表他们在现实里也会那么下流。”

“是吗？你以为是谁特意托梦给我的？”

曼威无可奈何地陷入沉默。

也许他该回不朽之地去了，至少这次能跟自己的兄弟聊了一会儿，确保他人还好好的，甚至还对自己做出过友好的姿态。虽然最后米尔寇所展示出的容忍谦让都只不过是为了不怀好意接近他的计谋，这让曼威心里很不是滋味。但他还是为今日所取得的一切成就感到欣慰。最好现在就走吧，趁他们还没跟彼此翻脸。而且他在此地耽搁太久，瓦尔妲和其他维拉会担心的。

然而，米尔寇看出了兄弟的意图，急忙上前阻止：“先别走。我答应过今天要和你做回一天兄弟。你看，那颗红星还没有盖过白星，到那时这一天才算结束。我们这里是这样测量时间的。再待一会儿，忘了湖边发生的意外吧，那只是个小小的失误。你也知道我有多好色，而且我也有很久都没见过除了我的副官之外任何人的裸体了。我实在忍不住，还以为你也会喜欢的。留下来吧。”

叛逆的维拉把一只手搭在他的肩上，如此真诚，带着赤忱地望着他，让曼威一阵心软，答应了他的请求。

“而且，我还有最后一样东西想带你去看。”米尔寇补充道。

这次，他给予了兄弟脱离实体的权限，让对方能自主地跟在他身后穿梭在空虚之境里。曼威才刚被锁在这具躯壳中度过了几个小时，就足以让他体验到难以忍耐的脆弱，这让他很难想象自己的兄弟经历了何等痛苦和羞辱，被关在同一具身体里度过漫长的纪元。

漂浮在平原上方几米处，他们的眼前浮现出一块巨大的血红水晶，映衬着天空漆黑的苍穹。它的形状隐隐约约像是一颗跳动的心，光芒忽亮忽暗，像宇宙活生生的脉搏。

两人走近那建筑时，曼威开始接收到各种各样的情绪，十分强烈的，无法解释的，困惑的……恐惧、悲伤、幸福、孤独、温馨交织在一起。当两个维拉进入水晶内部，沐浴在浅红色的，如血水般流动的红光中时，那些情绪就更加明显了。

“欢迎来到我的心脏。仔细听听。”米尔寇宣布。

伴随着悸动和不时的闪光，有音乐开始渗透，扩散到水晶内的每一个心室里，不断回响着，重复着，每次都有细微不同的差别，不同的音调。这是曼威再熟悉不过的音乐，他只听到过一次，曾以为自己再也不会听到第二次了。

“埃努的大乐章……我们怎么可能听到？”

“大乐章一直都回荡在一亚的无人之境，在它的背景里振动。在绝对的寂静中，只要你留心，就可以听到。但阿尔达太吵闹了。我发现它后，又发现了如何将它封装，放大在这个晶体中的办法。怎么样，曼威？是不是觉得我的主题是最好听的？”

埃努的大乐章在曼威心里从未如此动听过，奇怪的是，他这次仔细倾听后，发现再也找不到一丝不和谐之处了。米尔寇的主题和其他维拉众的主题完美地融合在一起，不再对立，而将彼此变得完整。为什么他当时没有意识到这一点？为什么它在当时听上去那么充满敌意？为什么当时的他会想要与之抗争呢？

在这一刻，曼威突然明白了很多事情，哭了起来。

“噢，你为什么哭呢，兄弟？”

“为了一切，米尔寇，为了一切。为你，为我，为本可以实现却从未实现之事。为了逝去的时光，为了阿尔达的历史。为了那许久前的失败……难道我们的命运一旦注定，就连自由意志都改变不了它的结局么？”

随后，令他出乎意料的是，他的兄弟用苍白的胳膊轻轻搂了上来。米尔寇正在抱他。

“自由意志是全天下最美丽的谎话，曼威。仅此而已。”他抚摸着他的发丝轻声说，“你我本为同根生，却不得不与彼此分开，就像一颗打碎的鸡蛋，黄和清被人分开一般。这世界上有两样东西，一旦坏了就无法修补……鸡蛋和心。”

曼威抬起头，蓝色的眼珠盯着兄弟的双眼，那双眼底不再有邪恶或火焰，只有水晶微弱的红光。

“但你说这里的法则不一样，在你的世界里，两条平行线最终会结合在一起。如果一直被阻挠的人也合为一体又如何呢？”

一波强烈的颤动震慑了米尔寇，他往下看去，发现两人的灵魂已然脱离了躯壳，开始融合在一起。

“曼威，你在对我做什么呢！湖边发生的事对你来说太过于不妥，而这样的事就不会吗！？”

“不，这不一样。这更亲密，更纯洁。”

“你确定你想这样？你会看到我的灵魂，看到我的心，看到黑暗。我早已见过光明，但你对黑暗一无所知。它会吓到你。”

“亲爱的兄弟，我不在乎。”

随着他意志的最后一刺，两个灵魂消失于彼此怀中。

…

在遥远的地方，索伦和勾斯魔格擦掉头上的汗水，带领着空魔们继续进行建造要塞的枯燥任务。米尔寇坚持要在领土的边界修建起巨大的钻石堡垒，害怕遭到那群从未进入过阿尔达的埃努的攻击。他们住在一亚最遥远的角落，是非常爱好和平的埃努，完全沉浸于呵护那些远在天边的恒星和星云中。但是最近，米尔寇对他们频频进行骚扰，未经允许就闯入他们的边境，遮住他们星辰的光芒，从他们的领域偷取自己国度没有的材料和罕见金属。

因此，他也变得越来越多疑，想在平原的每个角落都建起一处要塞。但问题是，要切割这些坚硬的钻石原石不仅非常困难，而且那群空魔也绝非勤劳之辈。就算和那位炎魔联手，他们也没能取得很大进展。

勾斯魔格的火鞭第无数次落在一只空魔的鼻子底下，后者正躲在一块钻石后面睡觉。

“该死的害虫！下次我再发现谁敢趁工作时间偷懒，我就把它嵌进堡垒的墙里去！”炎魔咆哮着，转向他冷漠的伙伴，“戈沙乌尔！这你都能忍？”

“清心寡欲便是，”他耸了耸肩，“我发誓，我也很想把它们抽个皮开肉绽，但还是要忍住，把最严厉的惩罚留给最特殊的场合。只要它们无法判断什么时候会挨打，就会对你更加敬畏，动不动就大喊大叫是没用的。”

“呸！说真的，我从没想过有一天我会怀念起半兽人来。真希望米尔寇没有把实体还给我，就让我一直到处闲逛无所事事多好。”

索伦翻个白眼。

“别抱怨个没完没了的，勾斯魔格。是，我也知道这群家伙让人难以忍受，但它们是米尔寇的造物，他很爱它们，不许它们受到虐待。我们要有耐心。而且，就算你不喜欢，它们似乎很喜欢你的样子……”迈雅做了个意味深长的手势让他回头看，脸上浮起一丝狡黠微笑，露出半截獠牙。

勾斯魔格反应的速度太慢了，一团空魔乌泱乌泱围了过来，落在他身上，有些还伸手抱他。

“勾斯魔格，勾斯魔格！最近怎么样，勾斯魔格！”其中一只冲着他的耳朵大叫，好像炎魔听不见似的。

“来玩吧，勾斯魔格！不要逼我们建那个堡垒了，拜托！”另一只扯着他的胳膊。

“就是嘛。反正只要米尔寇父亲想建，分分钟就可以建成了。他只是想给我们找点事做而已！”第三只在他头顶盘旋着大声抱怨。

“亲我一下嘛，勾斯魔格！”又来了一只恳求道，黏糊糊的嘴一上来就往炎魔脸上贴，随后被他一巴掌吓跑了。

“喂，让我们看看你的大家伙！我们想看！”其中最大胆的一只笑着去拽他的皮带扣。

勾斯魔格再也忍无可忍，发出一声足以震撼钻石塔顶的怒吼，爆发成一个巨大的火球，冲着这些生物劈头盖脸就骂。那群空魔匆忙飞远了，有些还被烧焦了点，但其它人都平安无事。

炎魔的胸膛在急促的喘息中上下起伏，他甩头看向索伦，怒火中烧。副官用一种半是看热闹，半是讥讽的表情看着他。

“干嘛！？你要干嘛，戈沙乌尔！？”

“嗯？你有个大家伙……？”迈雅恶意满满地笑。

“滚啊！你去死！”

这时，一场巨大的爆炸突然震动了整个平原，打断了他们的斗嘴。在地平线上，约摸是水晶之心的上方，升起了一柱蓝色和一柱红色的光辉，不详得如同末日决战的气息。

两名迈雅惊讶地眨了眨眼，看着那股旋风巨大的末梢消失在黑暗的天空中。

“太好了，他俩打起来了！我就知道这迟早会发生。我早跟米尔寇陛下说过，跟曼威重聚不是什么好主意。”索伦咬牙切齿道，“我们最好赶过去，米尔寇也许会需要支援。”

顷刻间，迈雅就变成了一只巨大的蝙蝠朝事发地点飞去，但被炎魔愤怒的大喊大叫止住了。

“等等我，戈沙乌尔，你个蠢老鼠！我不会飞！”

“你早就该学会脱离改变实体了吧，不是吗，亲爱的勾斯魔格？你活了多久了？自时间之初？这么多年你都没学会长翅膀？”

“现在不是跟我争论炎魔该不该长翅膀的时候！我发誓，你再敢提一句，我就用信号弹把你炸了，当腐肉喂给空魔！”

索伦无可奈何地哼了一声，落到地上在炎魔面前展开翅膀。

“骑上来，你个白痴，我带你飞。”

“我才不会骑你，戈沙乌尔！”

“算你亏了，我会让你骑得终身难忘的。”索伦嘁了一声，知道对方听不懂他开的黄腔，“既然如此，那我别无选择，只能这么做了……”

勾斯魔格还没来得及抵抗，就被蝙蝠的爪子抓住肩膀提到了半空中，完全无视了他在下面的无数诅咒。

然而，他们在抵达水晶之心后看到的景象却和预想中的大不相同。那个火柱并不是两个维拉之间的灾难性战斗的后果。夜空下，曼威和米尔寇的灵魂和谐地交织在一起，沉浸在某种原始的、难以理解的舞蹈中。米尔寇唤起无数闪光，他的兄弟就让狂风骤起，将其塑造成两个迈雅从远处看到的长柱，一路留下了红蓝相间的尾巴。

“他们在干什么！？”勾斯魔格惊奇道，全然不敢相信自己的眼睛，他还没从让人晕头转向的飞行中恢复过来。

“没什么。维拉的事。我们永远不会理解。”索伦喃喃。

一种古老的悲伤突然袭上他的心头，让他脸色阴沉下来。炎魔虽然不善察言观色，但也注意到了同伴的变化。

“你还好吗？最近看你总是陷入忧郁，到底是怎么回事？”

“我刚才说过，这世上有些事我们永远都不会理解……还住在阿尔达的时候，我本以为自己能掌控一切，能解释世间一切现象背后的逻辑，即便是那些不合理的事情。但现在……现在我不敢肯定了。也不知道在生命尽头，等着我的是万物的真谛，还是更多的黑暗。”

勾斯魔格不耐烦地哼了一声。

“戈沙乌尔，你最好直说到底发生了什么，别老拐弯抹角。”

索伦难过地笑了笑。

“好吧，被你看出来了。是因为那个人类，我以前的仆人。我好像在梦里见到他了。我闭上眼，突然就发现自己站在一座小山下的草坪上。周围很多人类，都坐在草地里休息，平和地聊天，玩耍……虽然他们全都没穿衣服，但并不以此为耻。我爬上山顶，发现一颗巨大的橡树，一个人类坐在树荫里。他很漂亮，眼睛是灰色的，向我打招呼说，‘主人，我一直在等您。’我回答说我根本不认识他。然后他抬手在脸上比划了一下，说，‘或许您记得我的这副样子。’然后，就在短暂的一瞬间，我看到了他还是仆人时的模样，在我眼里还是那么美。这时，走来一个年轻女人，也是裸体，金发很长，盖住了她的胸部。她跪到人类旁边，亲吻着他的脸颊，把花环待在他头上。‘她是我妹妹，’人类向我解释。女孩微笑着，羞涩地垂下眼，离开了我们。之后我便坐到他身旁，用双臂环抱着他，产生了一种无法克制的冲动。我吻了他。我们在橡树下做爱。期间有一些人类走近了山头，但在意识到我们需要隐私的时候，全部平静地离开了，没有人抱怨，没有人带着恶意偷偷地或淫荡地留下来窥视。就算我们只是在聊天也一样。我拥抱着那具为了我经历人世沧桑的柔弱身躯，贯穿他时，那个人叹了口气。鲜花的芬芳扑进我的鼻子里。这是那个为了忠诚牺牲一切的人类最后的呼唤吗？是又一个证明坚韧不屈的爱就算在死后也不会消失的证据吗？或者这只是我出于内疚和渴求的幻觉呢。要是能知道它是真是假就好了。我懂得的事情实在太少了，我这个曾以无所不知为傲的人……只不过是个愚蠢的，不懂人心的迈雅罢了。但一觉醒来，鲜花的芬芳却在我房里久久不散。”

索伦的玻璃眼珠里闪过一丝微光，勾斯魔格沉默地点了点头。炎魔转过身去，面朝着空中米尔寇和兄弟奔放的舞蹈。在这样的壮观景象面前，凡人只能耸肩面对。

“唉，有时候这些维拉也挺蠢的，你不觉得吗。”

双星的循环即将结束，米尔寇开始疲倦了，渴望回到自己的堡垒。此外，在那里结束这次拜访，跟兄弟告别，也是最合适不过的。

落到面向两颗恒星的平台上，米尔寇一头往床榻倒去，顺便指着身旁的空位，让曼威也过来躺下。另一个维拉翻了个白眼。

“米尔寇！你要我说多少次，我不会跟你做那些肮脏的勾当。”

“不是要跟你做那个，你是白痴吗！我只想让你留在这里陪我说一会话，哄我睡着。你已经错过了跟我做肮脏勾当的机会，不会再有下次了。”

曼威别无选择，只好顺着他的意思躺到床上。在经过水晶之心里非凡的体验之后，他也需要在一个放松的气氛下稍作休息。这体验榨干了他的精神力量，需要一些时间才能恢复。

“好吧，只要能让我的弟弟开心……”

米尔寇怒目而视：“怎么成了弟弟！？我们是同时被创造出来的，是平等的，是双子！我不管，就算不是，也应该我是大哥，因为我是最强的。”

“得了吧，米尔寇，你总是要全世界都围着你转，总在我们的父亲一如面前和我争宠，夺走原本属于我的东西。你那么骄傲自大，反复无常，心浮气躁，你永远都是弟弟。”

曼威大笑起来，米尔寇一副张嘴欲要反驳的样子，但最后只能气得咬牙切齿。

“你再胡说八道，我就把你关回到那个地洞里！好了，快跟我说说，阿尔达那边怎么样了？一如有向我说过一些事，但我怀疑他还隐瞒了更多，总是模棱两可的。我已经带你看过我在流亡中建造的国度，现在轮到你告诉我，我的另一个国度过得怎么样。”

曼威乐滋滋的脸顿时垮了下来，他低下头。

“阿尔达……虽不能说它变糟了，但是……现在中土大陆完全属于人类，精灵已经和他们彻底断绝往来。很遗憾，一如的子女就这样跟彼此断绝了关系。不过，最近倒是发生了一件闻所未闻之事。有个人类设法驾船穿过了笔直航道，抵达了托尔埃瑞西亚的港口。他叫做艾尔夫威奈，我怀疑他身上流淌着埃兰迪尔的血统。这是件好事，有次生子与埃尔达族接触，了解古代的故事，并可以在回去后将它们转述给他的同胞。最让我伤心的，莫过于我们维拉众被当今凡人遗忘，就连区区少数仍然信奉我们的人类都会被当作异类迫害，烧死。如果他们脱离诸神太远，会造成什么样的后果呢？”曼威摇了摇头，忧虑不已。

“他们会创造新神。毕竟，不管是真实的还是想像的，对人类来说没有区别。你最担心的应该不是人类的命运，而是你自己的命运吧，对吗，亲爱的兄弟？你这种情愫根本不是利他主义，而是一种更基础的东西：被贬低的痛苦，被击碎的骄傲。”米尔寇佞笑。

曼威面上一红，被他说中了痛点。

“是，可是……不光是这样。唉，你真应该看看他们在中土大陆做的那些可怕的事！战争、死亡、残酷……我本以为这一切都会结束在驱逐了那些黑暗魔君之后……也就是你的副官还有……好吧，还有你。”

“啊，你现在明白了，现实比你起初想象中还要丑陋和残酷！不错，我看你确实是长大了，我的弟弟。”

曼威咬住嘴唇，羞愧难当。看来一开始他那个关于谁大谁小的玩笑反噬到自己身上了。

沐浴在两人身上的柔光染上了一抹深红，那颗红星几乎要将白星全部遮住。一阵困意朝米尔寇袭来，他伸开双臂打了个哈欠，转向他的兄弟低声说，“这一天结束了，你的来访也结束了。珍惜这一刻吧，下次再见，我们就是对手了。”说完，他略带忧伤地抚上对方的脸颊。

曼威惊奇地睁大了眼：“你居然知道？我以为只有曼督斯和我才能洞悉……就是那个，末日之后的终结。所以一如也告诉你了吗？”

“没有，没有，他什么也没说。但之前有一次，他凝视着我的双眼，就是那一刻让我洞晓了一些事情。跟你很难解释。”

曼威揉揉太阳穴，纠结万分。

“我明白了……必然之事是躲不过的。没错，我们会以对手的身份相见，但于我而言，我们不是敌人。”

米尔寇唇上浮起一抹意味不明的笑容，他闭上眼，很快陷入沉睡。

曼威默默地看了他片刻，满怀着悲伤，爱意。他抚开米尔寇眼上的一缕散发，将一个吻落在米尔寇前额。

一股寒风笼罩住他，曼威抬头一看，只见米尔寇的副官，可恶的索伦，正从半空中缓缓降落到床头，俯视着他们，乌黑的披风像渡鸦巨大的翅膀，罩在他身上。

“不错，不错，我竟然看到我的主人和他亲爱的兄弟共躺在一张床上。我打断了什么吗？”他说着，露出一副野兽的獠牙。

曼威紧张地挪动了一下，突然变得戒备起来。他一点都不待见这位迈雅，从一开始就十分厌恶他的不近人情，他死人白的肤色，他的双眼……

“这不是你想的那样。”维拉咕哝。

索伦刻薄地笑了一声：“我知道。我和主人之间的羁绊是任何人事物都比不上的。”

曼威皱了皱眉，但这一举动只让迈雅的笑容变得更肆无忌惮。

“你来做什么，索伦？”

“噢！这个问题不是更应该问您的么！”

“我来是因为有一如的许可。米尔寇很清楚这一点。我以为你也知道。”

“我知道啊，主人什么事都会告诉我……嗯，基本上什么事都会告诉我。但我问的不是您怎么来的，而是您来这里的原因。您的动机是什么？是想看看米尔寇还能否对阿尔达构成威胁吗？想看看他是否还在受苦，或者已经死了？您是前来幸灾乐祸的么？”

曼威眼底闪过两道蓝光，被这种含沙射影的挑衅激怒了。

“你以为我是谁！？真当觉得我有那么刻薄吗？只有你这样的人才会以他人的痛苦为乐，残忍的戈沙乌尔！”

“没错。看到您这副模样，的确很让我开心。衣袍破烂，胡子拉碴，失去荣光。”迈雅嘲笑道，独眼像猫一样带着恶意眯起来。

“你这个施虐狂！我怀疑就是你带坏了我的兄弟。他虽然一直都野心勃勃，混沌不堪，但对那些施虐、残暴、血腥之事的欲望，一定都是从你身上学来的！如此低劣的爱好不该为维拉所有。”

索伦故作惊讶地挑起眉毛：“是吗！您觉得是我污染了米尔寇，那个伟大的崛起者……？您真是过奖了，曼威。外人的说法通常都是与此相反的。不过，我倒觉得您一直这么瞧不起我，还有另一个，更平凡的原因吧。因为我睡了您的兄弟，是不是？我区区一个迈雅竟得此殊荣，能占有维拉众中最强大的一位，能够进入他，贯穿他，逼得他尖叫我的名讳，玷污他血肉之躯的每一寸，亲眼看到他的绝望，他的祈求，向我求饶的姿态。您为我对他做出的这些事而恨我，更重要的是，您为他享受这些事而恨我，对吗？”索伦的舌头掠过他的尖牙，姿势放纵地靠在床头，像一只心满意足的大猫。

曼威紧闭双眼，被迫厌恶地听着这些不堪入耳的下流内容。这邪恶的迈雅怎么还不走，就不能让他和他的兄弟独处一会，共享兄弟之情吗？一切在他出现之前都那么完美。

“看来我戳到痛处了？”副官不依不饶道，“这件事这么让您心烦意乱吗？但您在坦尼魁提尔顶一定看到过吧？我说对了吗？当夜幕降临在维林诺，瓦尔妲前去照料繁星时，您难道不会只身爬上白雪山顶，偷窥我们的床笫之欢吗？您难道没有审视过我们二人最隐秘的亲热时刻吗？带着好奇，恐惧，嫉妒……也许还有一点欲望？”

“闭嘴，不许再说一个字！”曼威脱口而出，猛地从床上坐起来。他转过身去背对着索伦，双手捂着脸。“你只是想折磨我。”

“当然了，我是个施虐狂，您不记得了？但我必须要对您说一些别的事情。我带给您兄弟的，不仅仅只有床上的欢愉，还有远比快感更重要的东西。我把我的心给了他，把我这颗冰冷的，玻璃般的心里，能搜刮到的所有的爱和奉献，都给了他。”

维拉扭过身面对着后者，露出惊讶的神色。索伦脸上放荡的笑容此刻被严肃取代。

“正因为有我，米尔寇才能意识到‘他人’的存在。因为一开始，在米尔寇眼里，世界上只有米尔寇，和米尔寇力量的延伸。是因为与我结合，他才意识到这天地间还有‘他人’，还有可以与他互补的存在。是我把他从那唯我论中拉了出来，从那令他堕落的毁灭漩涡中拉了出来，要不是有我，他会摧毁一切不是米尔寇的东西，最后，他会毁了米尔寇本身。是我让他发现，有了他人身上的反映和放大，他才能真正存在。是我从他手上拯救了他自己。”

“因为爱可战胜一切？”

“虽然这么说很俗套，但的确如此。”

曼威长叹一声，若有所思地看着他的兄弟。

“我明白你的意思。抱歉，我只是……我一直想让米尔寇找个配偶，但是……”

“但是您的理想人选另有他人，对吗？一个甜美、耐心、漂亮的维丽？而不是以惩罚半兽人为生的堕落迈雅。但我是谁真的重要吗？最后的最后，还不是我这个黑暗的迈雅给米尔寇带来了光明。您那被当作止痛剂的维丽是永远无法走到这一步的。”

“我该走了。”

“是的。”

曼威朝熟睡的米尔寇伸出手，但索伦阻止了他。

“您还是不要把他叫醒为好，这样离开会容易些。”

维拉深表同意。他恋恋不舍地看了兄弟最后一眼，随后便转过身，启程前往维林诺。

索伦的目光追随着曼威湛蓝澄澈的光束消失在地平线上，然后才回去占据了维拉在主人身旁空出的床位。

躺了一段时间，他听到对方伸懒腰的动静。米尔寇睁开眼睛，发现他躺在那儿，正惊讶地看着他。

“索伦！你在我床上干什么？”

“这话说得仿佛我不曾数百次爬上您的床一样。”

“好，我换一种说法。你穿着脏鞋在我床上干什么？”

迈雅低头看去。的确，空魔在建造堡垒的过程中扬起的晶尘已经把纯黑的皮革变成了灰色。

“这是工作需要。而且，不是应该由我来问您吗，和您的死敌曼威同床共枕，您在做什么呢？”

米尔寇眯起眼睛，露出一个微笑朝迈雅靠近过去，他的一只手伸到索伦的衬衣下面，抚摸着他的腹部。索伦感觉到那些富有挑逗性的手指逗留在肌肤上，顿时紧绷起来。

“咦？这是怎么了？你在吃醋吗，嗯？难道不应该恰恰相反么，我才要吃你的醋呢。毕竟，我知道你近来对我不忠……虽然是在梦里。”维拉的嘴吻上索伦僵硬的嘴唇，大胆又带着威胁。

迈雅本来就紧绷着，此刻更是额头直冒冷汗，想道， _原来他真的知情！_

米尔寇轻笑一声，稍微往后退开，让他得以换气。见到副官脸上出现这种不安的神情，让他有种难得一见的愉悦。

“不用担心，索伦。每个人的灵魂里都有属于他们自己的小角落，不能和其他人分享，就算是他的主。你是我的，但那个角落为你留着，你想做什么，为了谁，都可以。我也必须保留我的。”

说完，维拉从床上起来，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样捋平自己的长袍，向天边望去。他想看看曼威离开时留下的最后一条痕迹，但空中早已没了对方的踪影。米尔寇真情实意地叹了口气，接着便感到副官的手搭上他的肩头。

“请告诉我，主人，您和曼威之间发生的事，所有这些所谓的善意和感情，都只不过是一场闹剧，对吗？一个为了引诱他达成目的的周密计划，对吗？”

米尔寇转向他，羞涩一笑：“呃……刚开始是这样的。”

索伦那双不对称的双眼惊得睁大了。米尔寇再次看向平原。

副官静静地看了他一会，终于恢复了开口说话的能力：“主人，答应我一件事。”

“什么？”

“您会永远这样不断给我惊喜。”

而维拉眼中亮起的邪恶之光正是他所需要的全部证明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 索伦那个想给空魔（gwelrog）起的贬义名字是“glob-hai”，在黑语里差不多是“蠢笨者”的意思。嗯，他可喜欢它们了呢。
> 
> 关于艾尔夫威奈：他是一个抵达托尔埃瑞西亚的英国水手，记录了关于第一纪元的传说，从《失去的传说之书》开始他就在原著的正史里。不过，托尔金后来又把他从发行版的《精灵宝钻》里删掉了，因为已经有了比尔博“翻译自精灵语”的这个说法来解释神话的传播。但我还是决定把他留在文里，因为托尔金没有明确地把他从正史中抹去，而且他的故事也不一定和比尔博相互矛盾。


	11. 番外三：罂粟园中的三神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还记得故事开始的时候是在曼督斯的殿堂吗？嗯，米尔寇复仇的机会终于来了……
> 
> 警告：跟第一个番外差不多，这一篇也是为已经被大家遗忘的北极圈CP写的PWP。预警包括，露骨性行为描写，非自愿性行为，乱伦，窥视癖，人外，3P，还有很多卧槽的情节……嗯。

_也许那不是梦。但总归很有趣。_

——山姆，《魔戒一》卷二第九章，“大河”

米尔寇闭上眼，发现自己已经不在安格班了。

霎那间，乌黑的岩壁被扭曲的树干取代，挂着铁钩的链条和斑斑血迹被挂着芳香花朵的慵懒枝条取代，还有成群的半兽人也不见了，被躲在阴影里发光的昆虫和害羞的小生物取代。

那片森林陷入在永恒的暮色中，空气里是浓郁甜美的罂粟梦的香气。米尔寇依稀感觉自己来过这里，来过很多次，或许是很久很久以前。但从来没有如此清醒，如此真实。这一次，他可以看清每一条细节，每一片树叶，每一种气味，每一句低语，就像他真的被带来了这个地方。

当然，这是不可能的。

自从他叛变以来，罗瑞恩的花园，就像阿门洲的其他地方一样，早已禁止了他进入。因此，唯一可能的解释就是他在做梦。

米尔寇耸耸肩，开始在森林中漫步。既然已经被困在这个愚蠢的梦里了，他还能做什么呢？起初，他乐此不疲地踩着路上发光的蘑菇，扯下他遇到的每一朵花，沉迷在搞破坏中无法自拔。但很快，这些消遣就让他倦了，毕竟蘑菇和花不会发出疼痛的尖叫，也不会乞求怜悯。

随后，他隐约听到两个熟悉的声音在一片林间空地上交谈，那里被一片浓密的矮树丛遮住了。米尔寇顿时警戒起来，偷偷摸摸走到树后往外窥视，一看到那两个神秘的闯入者就面色一沉，表情扭曲起来。是那个惹人讨厌的曼督斯，和他同样招人烦的兄弟罗瑞恩，两个人在低声说一些只有维拉众会在乎的蠢事。

“这片空地上的采光和我殿堂里的差不多，”曼督斯不动声色地评论，虽然他的目光一直锁定在兄弟身上，根本没在看周围的环境，“但我那儿的阴影不一样，它们会爬动，会绝望地呻吟。”

罗瑞恩点了点头，专注于这个话题。

“是的，这是双树的功劳。我把它们的光捕捉来，放在这林中，那个时候的光亮混合是最美丽的。在双树被创造出来的第四百五十七年二百一十天五小时三十一分四十秒。”

“双树的光不是一直都一样美丽吗？”

“不是的，那一秒是它最美的时候。我可以洞察到这些事，你不行。”

从自己的藏身之处，米尔寇注意到罗瑞恩的灰色眼珠里闪过一道奇怪的光。

紧接着，曼督斯把一只手放在了他兄弟的肩膀上，捏起袍子的衣领，把它从身上褪到脚踝，露出另一个维拉苍白的裸体。他一边抚摸着罗瑞恩的乳头，一边继续这场古怪的谈话。大概只有他们费安图瑞会觉得这是很正常的行为吧。

“和你不同，我洞察到的是我们的黄昏。”

“我的兄弟，那真是我不想承受的负担。”

曼督斯俯下身，开始舔舐他微微硬起的乳尖，迎着罗瑞恩那关切又略显冷淡的眼神。

米尔寇惊得闭上眼又睁开，以确定自己看到的不是幻觉。阿尔达在上，这到底是在干什么！？他这才明白在看似平淡无奇的内容背后，两个维拉之间正在进行一场截然不同的对话，在他们的思想里。很可能是什么淫荡下流的花，但他不敢贸然干涉进去，害怕会被两人发现。

曼督斯的舌头忙于照顾着兄弟的乳尖，但右手却已经滑到了罗瑞恩腿上，现在正有条不紊地爱抚着他的大腿内侧。米尔寇自己也曾感受过那种冰凉，无情的精准手法，如今他看着自己曾经的监禁者又在另一个人身上重复使用这些技巧，这段记忆让他陷入愤怒和痛苦之中……但还有一些其他的感觉也出现了。

而且罗瑞恩是那么的漂亮，是的，他太美了。米尔寇觉得他是所有男性维拉中最好看的一个，跟他那个哥哥一点都不像！那么优雅，精致，银发和腿间的毛发颜色一样，雪白的腹部皮肤下流淌着细细蓝血的血管，一直沿着下面那根美味的器官膨胀起来。

米尔寇舔了舔嘴唇，着迷地看着这下流的画面。维拉众应该是纯洁的，不该沉醉于肉体的激情，尤其是这种会被许多生灵看作是乱伦的行为。在阿门洲会发生如此腐败之事，多么令人满足啊！难道不是他唤醒了曼督斯内心的不洁吗？难道他不该欣赏这一幕吗？归根结底，这只是一场梦罢了，一场春梦。

不知何时，他的裤裆似乎也变得更紧更窄。

罗瑞恩闭上眼，露出欢愉的喜悦之情，他的手指插进兄长的头发里，后者正亲吻着他的腹部，一路向下，手也沿着大腿越摸越高。

与此同时，米尔寇的左手很有决心地滑进了长袍下面，开始上下移动，动作越来越激烈。

 _多么令人作呕的虚伪！看看这群沉浸在肮脏性欲里的家伙，如果我这么做的话一定会被他们骂成堕落腐败，但其他维拉就没关系吗？真想让曼威也来看看！也许曼督斯会因为太变态被维拉众关到那座以他命名的殿堂里。啧，看看他，嘴唇都快碰到他弟弟的私处了！开始亲那个地方了！他的性器好硬……碰到他的嘴唇了！恶心！真恶心！_ 米尔寇一边腹诽一边浑然不觉自己的呼吸已经危险地加快了，汗水从他额头上淌下来，几滴前液开始沿着手掌往下滴。好想知道他会不会把它放进嘴里……他的手去哪了？噢真不敢相信，居然已经伸到他屁股上在抚摸那个穴口了！罗瑞恩还在舔唇，这个变态。嗯……他以前有被人贯穿过吗，不，不，肯定没有。那个小洞一定特别紧，特别烫，特别迫不及待……噢噢噢他吃进去了，舌头裹在那根头上了……

这一切都太始料未及。一波强烈的快感传遍米尔寇的身体，他双腿哆哆嗦嗦地靠在了背后藏身的大树上，惊讶地叫了一声，一股温热的液体流下他的手臂和腹部。

曼督斯和罗瑞恩僵住了。他们放开手里的东西，齐齐望向姿势极不雅观的米尔寇，后者还握着胯间那根滴着液体的玩意。

叛逆的维拉顿时感到下半身的血液全部倒流回了脸上，他从没觉得自己这么可笑，这么羞耻过。

曼督斯站了起来，严肃地捋平长袍。

“米尔寇，你总是以这么奇特的方式宣布你的到来。”

“欢迎，”罗瑞恩带着迷人的微笑插进来，“你是我们的贵客，我们正在等你呢。”

米尔寇看了看他，又看了看另一个人，不知道说什么好。而且，在这种情况下，他不管说什么都会显得很蠢。

“闭嘴……”他终于呻吟了一声，试图挽尊般遮住自己的私处，在身后的树皮上抹了抹手。他几乎能感觉到这棵植物在接触到自己的体液时瑟缩了一下，仿佛它所有来自不朽之地的神圣都受到了亵渎。

“过来吧，米尔寇，加入我们。”罗瑞恩邀请道，“我们两个都很想和你做爱。”

米尔寇惊呆了，好一会都在纳闷他们俩是不是在计划什么可耻的阴谋。但是话又说回来了，这里不是他的梦境吗？在自己的梦里他俩怎么会不想跟他做爱呢。

于是米尔寇试探性地向前走了一步，靠近了那片林间空地。两个维拉正站在那里等他，其中一人面色阴沉，冷若冰霜，身着黑衣，另一个是一袭白衣，赤身裸体，带着一种反常的娇柔神态。

米尔寇无法确定这两人哪个更危险。

他还没来得及为自己的行为感到后悔，双脚就带着他走进了敌人的魔爪。费安图瑞兄弟注意到他迟疑的脚步笑了起来，曼督斯带着嘲讽，罗瑞恩带着友善。

“你被伤过，米尔寇。可怜的，可怜的一如之子，被自己的兄弟姐妹抛弃，在全世界眼里被憎恨。”梦境之主轻声说着，站到他的背后，以一种难以置信的甜蜜抚摸着他的脸颊。

米尔寇打了个寒颤。从来没有任何人的爱抚让他体会过如此的安慰和救赎。

“我怀疑你们会背叛我。你们是维拉众的狗，无非想对我做的就是欺骗，凌辱，占有我的肉体，最后把我交到敌人手上。”他叹了口气，闭上双眼投降了，向这些难以抗拒的抚摸。

米尔寇把脖颈暴露出来，曼督斯亲吻了他的喉结。

“我曾经告诉过你，死亡没有敌人，你忘了吗？”曼督斯轻言细语，手指拂过他的锁骨。

“你从没对我说过这种话。”

“以后会说的。我对太多历史长河中的曲折了如指掌，要区分过去和未来总是不太方便。”

随后，曼督斯毫无预警地解开了米尔寇肩头长袍的搭扣，让他的衣物瞬间落地。赤裸的肌肤接触到冷空气，让米尔寇惊了一下。自从和芬国昐的大战毁掉了他的肉体之后，他再也没敢让谁见到自己的全貌。他甚至不知道该怎么面对索伦，因为索伦总有一天要从妖狼岛回来。就算是对他来说，看到自己裸露身体上丑陋的疤痕也很痛苦。因此，米尔寇下意识地用双手捂住自己，羞愧难当。

曼督斯发出一声刻薄的大笑，硬是推开他的胳膊上下打量。

“这跟双树时代被我占有的那具处子之身相差太大了吧！看来我并不是唯一一个贯穿你肉身的人，米尔寇。剑也是如此。”

米尔寇不知如何反驳，他困惑又害怕，处于劣势的他被空气中漂浮的气味模糊地唤醒了性欲。

罗瑞恩从他背后贴上来，将他拥入怀中，用温暖的肌肤和胯下柔软的毛发安抚他。

“你身上共有十处伤口，灵魂上共有五千六百四十五处。”他一面轻声说，一面沿着米尔寇肩上的伤疤吻下去。

此时，他的兄长也开始轻轻啃噬米尔寇的喉咙，掐弄他的乳尖，在接触到的每一寸皮肤上都留下绝妙的火燎感。米尔寇咬住下唇，咽下一声呻吟。

这样不行，以这种方式向维拉卖身是错的，享受这一切更糟糕。但无论如何，这只是一场梦吧？所以他并不需要感到内疚吧？对，这只是个梦。

“是，也不是。”罗瑞恩随即开口道，他读取了米尔寇的心思。“取决于你看待它的角度。”

“这没有道理！”

“在我看来有的。”

米尔寇感到很困惑。他完全暴露在费安图瑞兄弟探究的眼光下，不仅是他的肉体，同时还有他的灵魂，都被两兄弟像翻开了一本书那样一览无余，这引起了他的忧心。

罗瑞恩的性器不动神色挤进他双腿之间，蹭着他的囊袋和入口，无情地诱惑着他。米尔寇抑制不住喉咙里的呻吟。曼督斯的舌头舔过他胸口的疤痕，在靠近乳头的时候停了下来，随后又以令他痛苦的速度缓缓舔过他胯骨上的另一处伤。米尔寇急不可耐，挺起腰想让他坚硬的勃起碰到什么除了空气之外的东西。最后，他终于如愿以偿，被一根滚烫的巧舌舔到私处，一路舔着他和罗瑞恩两人的性器。

“啊……你们真变态，你们两个知不知道！”叛逆的维拉咬紧牙关叹息。

“而你也很欲求不满，米尔寇。”曼督斯没好气地嘲笑，说话时的震动从他嘴里传到米尔寇饱受折磨的勃起上。“看见没有，弟弟，他起的反应和其他维拉不同。看他的肉体多么真实，他的欲望多么真实，燃烧着，绝望着，残酷又诚恳。”

罗瑞恩的鼻尖顶着他的发丝，“是的，兄长，他闻起来不一样。”

“告诉我，米尔寇，你有多久没被人满足过了？在我之后一定还有别人跟你做过。”维拉中的审判者继续说着，指甲陷进米尔寇大腿内侧的软肉，永远都在掂量欢愉和痛苦之间的平衡点。

米尔寇受伤地闭上眼睛。这不公平，这不公平，他的敌人如此熟悉他身体的每一根神经和每一处敏感点，可是，明明他才是第一个把这些感觉烙印在自己身上的，是他把自己塑造成他喜欢的模样，只撩拨他感兴趣的部位。

“曼督斯，你若以为我在安格班没有无数可供我使用的仆从，那你就错了。我一天想要几次都可以被满足。”

“谁？半兽人？”

“半兽人也比你强！”

“那我们走着瞧……”

米尔寇还没来得及反应，就被兄弟俩仰面放倒在草坪上。罗瑞恩按着他的双手，但期间还不断安抚式地亲吻着他的前臂，曼督斯则毫无预警地分开了他的双腿，意图十分明显。

米尔寇伤腿上受损的肌肉被强行拉开，发出痛苦的呻吟。这样太过分了，他绝对不能允许那个可恨的维拉再次这样侵犯自己。虽然他被困在这副躯壳中，但他依然是最强大的埃努，他的乐章压盖过了所有人的风头，没错，甚至能凌驾于一如之上！是时候了，他要用一个巨大的火球把这两个傲慢的家伙烧成灰烬。

不幸的是，米尔寇的力量被来自森林的某种神秘不可抗力束缚住了，很快他发现自己在费安图瑞兄弟面前束手无策。这个梦已然成为了一场噩梦，更令他懊恼的是，他发现以自己的能力已经无法阻止即将要发生的事情。

曼督斯的性器无情地贯穿他时，米尔寇发出痛苦的呻吟，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。为什么要他再次经历这种事，他最黑暗的时刻，他灵魂上五千六百四十五处伤中最深的一处。

维拉把他的腿压到胸口，压在他的耳边，说出的话锋利如刀割：“你撒谎，米尔寇。你一直都很孤独。我从你肠道的疼痛中感觉到了。”

米尔寇把头往后一仰，绝望地挣扎着，无法逃脱，“行了，行了，是真的，你赢了行吗！已经很久没人碰过我了！我已经有八年没见过我的副官。对埃努的灵魂来说这只不过是弹指一挥间，但对血肉之躯而言却像是一辈子。你现在开心了吗！？”他抑制不住自己的眼泪，哭啼啼地说。

罗瑞恩担忧地皱起眉：“兄长，你弄疼他了。为何要如此邪恶？我们和他之间并无恩怨，早在五百零五年三百三十二天三小时又三十六分钟前我们就原谅他了不是吗。”

“这不是邪恶。我只做我该做之事，我的责任在善恶之上。”曼督斯冷冷答道，丝毫没有放慢抽插的速度，也没有理会身下人的哭喊。

就在这时，暮色突然变暗了，一波颤栗掠过树上枝桠，空气中的香气浓郁起来，几乎令人窒息。

当罗瑞恩开口说话时，他的声音可怕又截然不同：“纳牟曼督斯！记住这片领地属于谁！我命令你停下。”

曼督斯不悦地皱起眉头，动作戛然而止，离开了米尔寇的身体，又引出他一声呜咽。

受创的维拉侧过身去合上双腿，捂住自己的脸不断抽泣。一阵一阵的剧痛不断从内外折磨着他。罗瑞恩温柔地摸了摸他的头发，将他的脑袋垫在自己大腿上；不知何时，精灵宝钻的王冠掉了下来，他甚至没有注意到。

多亏了罗瑞恩独特的善心，叛逆的维拉很快平静下来，陷入一种舒适的麻木状态。

“你的痛苦是蛹，总有一天会破裂。然后飞蛾会飞进火焰，但不会被火吞噬。”梦境之主轻声道。他的声音伴随着罂粟的奇香传入米尔寇脑海。

“那是什么意思？”米尔寇闭上眼喃喃地说。

“他的意思是，一切的痛苦都是暂时的，因为我们肉体的末日迟早会到来。”曼督斯的声音无动于衷地解释。

米尔寇露出一个苦笑，但在同时，一种平静降临在他心上。

“我觉得你疯了，罗瑞恩……双树圣光最美丽的时刻，我伤口的数目，你们原谅我的那天……你为什么要记录这些奇怪的瞬间？”

“它们对我很重要。”

“你说的话我完全不能理解。还有，我发现一件事，根据你的计算，你们原谅我的那天正是我毁掉双树，偷走精灵宝钻的那天。为什么会是这样？为什么会是我对你们犯下滔天大罪的那个时候？”

“因为时候到了。”

“难道说维拉众也原谅了我，我可以随时回到阿门洲，取回我理所应当的统治权了？”

“不。只有我们原谅了你。其他人没有。”

“哼！我一直以为会是我那愚蠢的兄弟曼威首先原谅我……”

“曼威无法原谅你，因为他爱你。”

米尔寇咬牙切齿咕哝着。

曼督斯在他体内留下的空虚现在变得明显起来，仿佛他的小穴正大声请求着想被再次填满，伴随着一种下流的瘙痒感。

这时他才想起，罗瑞恩不仅是梦境之主，也是欲望之主。他的爱抚会透过血脉令自己欲求不满，这也并不奇怪。

几乎是下意识地，米尔寇的双腿分开了，像是在邀请对方进行新一轮的冲刺。罗瑞恩的舌尖滑过他的耳垂，一声轻语足以让他的勃起湿润起来：“现在感觉好些了吗，米尔寇？让我的兄长占有你可以吗？”

米尔寇吞咽了一下，点点头。“可以。但是他必须要尊重我的能力，每一次插进去都要顶到我的敏感点。如果他做不到，那我拒绝。”

两兄弟交换了一个了然的微笑，罗瑞恩起身去空地前摘了一朵红色罂粟花，从花萼之中提取出香气诱人的精油，将它满满地涂抹在曼督斯的性器和米尔寇的穴口上。后者发出一声叹息；这种感觉奇妙极了，很快就治愈了所有的痛苦和不适。

这次他心甘情愿，也不再关心他所做的事是否可耻，叛逆的维拉主动地献出自己，感觉到那根性器撑开他的软肉，整个没入进体内，顶到那个令人愉悦的部位时，他发出一声快乐的吸气。

罗瑞恩站在那里看着眼前这场神秘的仪式。一场和世界一样古老的仪式；呻吟、汗水、关节和肌肉交织在一起，组成一场美艳的舞蹈。

虽然他的兄长看上去并没有那么专注，似乎这种行为和他的灵魂本性格格不入，但米尔寇的躯体却扭动着，沉浸在传遍四肢百骸的欢愉和痛苦之中。梦境之主看得入迷，观察着叛逆的维拉两腿丛林之间分泌出的晶莹露水，这难道不是他花园中绽放的最美丽的花朵吗。

罗瑞恩舔着嘴唇伏在米尔寇身上，张嘴含住了他的性器。他从前的敌人体内迸发出一种原始而神秘的力量，是这种力量驱使着他做出了这样的事。也或许正是这种力量促使了凡间生灵的繁衍生息。

米尔寇发出一声更高亢的呻吟，拱起后背。他以前从没有同时和两人做过这事，他的敏感点一次又一次被刺激到高潮的极限，再加上勃起上那条舌头，快感几乎令人抓狂。

他的灵魂开始动荡不安，几乎想逃离这具饱受虐待的肉体和难以忍耐的强烈快感。他睁开眼，眼前只有罗瑞恩的器官，因两人的体位而晃荡在离他脸只有几英寸的地方。传遍全身的快感和罂粟花的香气把他冲昏了头，让他回报了罗瑞恩的恩情。米尔寇的舌头顺着那根性器的开口舔下去，舔到柱身，然后是囊袋之间，最后钻进他的洞里。

梦境之主惊叫了一声，一时间忘记了舌尖的动作。

“你能感觉到了吗，弟弟？”曼督斯轻声说着，居高临下地看着米尔寇，会心一笑。米尔寇立刻明白了对方的暗示，他舔湿自己的手指，故意使坏地插进了另一个维拉的处子之身里。

“啊！你在对我干什么？”罗瑞恩抱怨。

“这还不明显吗？我打赌你可以数得清我往里面推入了几根手指，对吧？”

“有三根……啊！现在有四根……我不知道……这对我来说很重要的东西，突然之间就不那么重要了……”罗瑞恩叹息一声，闭上双眼，主动迎合着那些亵渎自己的手指。

起初他还挣扎着想被顶到甬道内更舒服的地方，但最后，一种全然不符合他脾性的野性疯狂控制着他，让他抽身出去，转过来把自己塞到了米尔寇那肿胀的勃起上，两人不约而同地发出一声呻吟。

透过树林的微光洒在他的头发和阴毛上，银光点点，他精致的身躯含着那根性器上下起伏，银色点缀着米尔寇的黑发，曼督斯的黑袍，后者此刻正占有欲十足地把他拥入怀中。

“欲望之主，反被欲望主宰。告诉我，你现在感觉如何？”审判者说着，轻轻啃咬他的脖颈，抚摸他的身体，一边以绝妙的精准技巧蹭弄着米尔寇的肠道。

“我在大乐章中听到一个孤立的音符……在创世纪的过程中看到一点亮光。一如之眼正看着我，这一次，我终于能完全理解他了。”罗瑞恩叹息道，破碎的声音化为呜咽。

米尔寇被搞到了极限，曼督斯的抽插已经让他体内高潮了好几次，双腿颤抖发软。现在罗瑞恩那潮湿温暖的甬道又在肌肉痉挛中包裹着他，挤压着他，威胁着要把他推向爆发的终点。

接着，曼督斯握住弟弟的脖子，迫使他转过头望入自己的双眼，最后一次专制地抚摸着他命令道，“打开你自己，弟弟，让我看到一切。就是现在！”他重重地吻着对方，毫无预警地撤出米尔寇体内，贯穿了另一个维拉。

罗瑞恩发出一声惨叫，被两人同时残忍地插了进来，最终抽搐着屈服了。一场白雨被撒入空中，很快落到米尔寇的小腹上。后者手指紧紧抓着地面。无论是甬道里的双龙，还是另一根蹭着他的勃起，抑或是眼前野蛮的交媾或另一个维拉的反应刺激了他，米尔寇也低吼一声，洒出了他的种子。

有好一会，林间的空地上只能听见断断续续的呜咽和喘息声，整片草坪笼罩着复杂的气味，含着甜蜜浓郁的花香、体液、和汗水。

罗瑞恩动作十分缓慢地从米尔寇的性器上抽离，趴在他身上，任由兄长亲吻着他，汲取他体内最后的阵阵收缩和痉挛。

梦境之主被放开后躺在了叛逆的维拉身边，手臂无力地搂着维拉的腰。米尔寇一句话都没说，默许他这样抱着自己；他太累了，顾不上许多。

而曼督斯则站在两人面前，衣衫整齐，冰冷无情得犹如宣告判决一般凝视着地上两个赤身裸体，互相缠绕的维拉，犹自笑了起来。

“嗯，我想我的实验很成功。”

罗瑞恩眨了几下眼睛，试图摆脱自己的迟钝。“实验？你只说想给我看一些新奇的东西。”

“噢，我的兄弟，总不能要我把全部的想法都透露给别人，就算是你。但既然你这样问我，我也只好承认了。我在这次的实验中寻找的是某件特定的真相。一件身为亡灵之主，我洞察不到的事。我想知道是什么冲动使生物拥有了生命。使肉体的冲动促使他们繁衍，生生不息的吗？为什么要有那种想让必然灭亡的躯体永存的努力，让我得到它们赤裸的灵魂？如果不是这种冲动，我的殿堂早就空空如也。这是生命的起源，也是死亡的起源，属于我的领域。那些不需要肉体结合的生物永远活在自我的完美复制品里，只有拥有欲望的人会死。伊尔牟，你是欲望之主，也是我的兄弟，现在还不明白是什么让我们走到一起的吗？因此我渴望知道，渴望知道那种不受拘束的激情到底是什么，能驱使无数人去谋杀，无数人牺牲。自从我亲眼在米尔寇的肉体上见过它的样子后，这种激情就一直令我困扰。所以我才需要他来，因为他已经对此很熟悉了。我需要你，我的兄弟，通过他的快感引导我，没有思维上的障碍，因为你我是兄弟，我们的心永远对彼此敞开，不会像我们的宿敌那样。”

罗瑞恩怀疑地扬起眉毛，但平静的脸上没有流露出情绪。

“那么，亲爱的兄弟，你又为何不尝试在自己的身体上体验这种快感，你很显然在刚才的过程中没有受到干扰。为什么非要通过我来感受？”

曼督斯毫不动摇地笑了一声。“我不想冒险被困在凡人的身体里。我可是亡灵之主！这种行为正是最容易将一个埃努和他的躯壳绑在一起的。”

“但我就可以冒这个险是吗？”

“你是我弟弟，你的力量和作用没有我重要。”审判者轻蔑地挥了挥手，判定道。

罗瑞恩眯起眼，但只是笑了笑，没说什么。

米尔寇正用手指拨弄着他银白色的阴毛，完全被它的光泽和私处柔软的肌肤迷住了。

“你哥哥是个控制欲过强的混蛋啊！”他抱怨，“你就应该离开他，跟我一起去安格班。我会赐你被绑在我床上的殊荣，供我偶尔享受一下。等我的副官回来，我们两个就一起来享受你。”

“听上去很诱人，但我必须留下。谢谢了。”

“我也想让他们插两根进我的洞里！但我这副样子有太多疼痛和旧伤，真希望能摆脱这倒霉的皮囊，好好教训教训你那个傲慢的兄长。”

“噢，那可以啊！”罗瑞恩嫣然一笑，拿起一朵黄玫瑰，凑近去吸入它的香气。

米尔寇和曼督斯一同惊讶地看着他。

“这话什么意思？”邪恶的维拉突然来了兴致。

“你不是知道么，米尔寇：这里是你的梦，你可以想做什么就做什么。没有任何肉体的牢笼能束缚梦境的想象力。你只需要说服你自己。现在的你还没有做到。来试一试吧。”

罗瑞恩用怂恿又危险的眼神看着他，米尔寇嘴角浮起一抹邪恶的微笑。曼督斯原本骄傲的神情迅速化为了难以置信。

“伊尔牟！你在干什么！？你要站在他那边么？”

“我不懂什么站边或者结盟，兄长，我的本性就是不理性的。”罗瑞恩说完耸耸肩。

此刻，米尔寇已经没有再听费安图瑞兄弟的讨论了，开始专注于想象出自己想要的形体。他开始感到束缚被打破，肉体屈从于他的心愿，就像从前一样。他的皮囊膨胀起来，像怪物一样生长，无数根肢干从胸前破腔而出，伸长成为了长着尖爪的首比。骨头和韧带溶解后重新组合成噩梦般的模样，有一声响亮的大笑从体内某个未知的器官里爆发出来。

曼督斯向后退了几步，脸色苍白，瑟瑟发抖。米尔寇闻出了他的恐惧。

“你不敢的……我，我是审判者，也是陪审团和侩子手，只有我能审判别人而不被审判！只有我能惩罚别人而不被惩罚！”维拉磕磕绊绊说着，最后还在徒劳地挽回他已经失去的权威。

“我是死神！是我占有别人，没有人能占有我！”

米尔寇大笑起来，口器中露出两排锋利的牙齿，他的舌头向曼督斯伸去，在他脖子上留下一圈濡湿。

“别这么傲慢，小维拉。你不是死神，你是死神那坏心的狱卒罢了。”他嘲笑一声，一把抓住维拉的胳臂，猛地把他扔在地上，又伸出两条触手缠住他的双腿分开。

曼督斯慌了神，想立刻从躯壳里脱身出去，但有什么事不对劲。

“在我的梦里怎么能行呢，亲爱的？这可是在我的梦里……”怪物舔着嘴唇警告道，他的一只爪子沿着曼督斯领口滑下去。“你想探索快感的奥秘吗？那么最好是用你自己的身体来探索哦。不过恐怕只有这样对你来说还不够，我会亲自来帮你的。知识是非常危险的东西，曼督斯。只对少数人有益，也是多数人的毁灭。”

在囚犯不断的恳求和哭喊生中，可以清楚听到纺织物撕裂的声音，白如大理石的躯体从黑布下露出来。

“伊尔牟！你就什么也不做吗！？你要让你的兄长蒙受奇耻大辱吗！？”

但罗瑞恩在把玩他的玫瑰。

“曾经我看到过一只蜘蛛捕获了一只刚破茧而出的蝴蝶，把它吃掉了。还有其他蝴蝶也在出生，它们满不在乎地各自飞到花丛里去。这就是大自然！太残忍了……”他自顾自地喃喃自语。

曼督斯很显然不可能从他那里得到任何帮助了，他低头看去，发现自己浑身赤裸，暴露出弱点，被钉在米尔寇的四只魔爪之间。怪物舔着他的嘴唇，口水不住顺着他脖子往下流。

“现在你要为你对我做出的事付出代价了，曼督斯。我还会教你另一件你没有尝试过的事：绝对的羞辱。”

两只爪子抓着他的双腿分得更开，曼督斯完全被下流地暴露出来了。有什么粘稠、难以形容的肢干抚过他的私处，推入他的洞内把他撑开。

曼督斯倒吸一口气，半像呻吟半像哽咽，这在一亚历史上还是第一次，他不再是掌权者，甚至不知道接下来会发生什么。他对未来一无所知了。更糟糕、更丢人的是，在失去控制的同时，他在双腿间感觉到一种所谓“快感”的释放。

俯在他上方的庞然大物发出一声震慑的大笑。

“怎么了？你这是兴奋了吗！？这就是你的施虐欲吗？嗯……真不错，这也让我很兴奋……”

曼督斯看到从米尔寇胯下盆腔里露出的勃起尺寸，几乎要晕了过去。当那濡湿的前端抵到他穴口时，他不得不闭上眼，咬紧舌头，以免自己发出尖叫。

此时此刻，罗瑞恩正吸着鸦片吞云吐雾，自娱自乐，他兄长的哭喊呻吟以及米尔寇淫荡的喘息声对他来说遥远得就像在做梦一样。

完事之后，米尔寇恢复了原先的外貌，好整以暇地整理起自己的衣袍。曼督斯也穿好了衣服，浑身发抖，又气又羞，脸色惨白。他朝弟弟瞥去一个杀气腾腾的眼神，后者则回以一个迷人微笑。

“好了，我在这里的工作结束了。”米尔寇断言，“下次你们再组织这种乱交聚会，可不要叫我！”然后他转过身，走出了林间空地。

就在这一刻，维拉睁开眼睛，发现自己回到了熟悉的床上，躺在安格班安全的高墙之内。回到现实后，最初的震惊也逐渐平息下来。

然后他感觉到被子下面有什么东西湿了，发现底下白色粘稠的污渍时，他不满地撇了撇嘴。这是做过那种梦之后的自然反应，虽然这很愚蠢。

说实话，他还是很想要。米尔寇怅然若失地望向床的左侧，这张宽大荒凉的床，索伦的缺席清晰可见。这让他胸口一阵刺痛，伤腿也在痛。梦里那种摆脱一切束缚，令人振奋的权力感依然在他脑海中久久不散。能够再次被爱抚，被贯穿，对他寂寞的现况来说不乏是一种很好的调剂。

米尔寇皱起眉头，骂了费安图瑞兄弟一句，那该死的恶心春梦！这一天才刚刚开始，就搞得他心情很差。

“勾斯魔格！”他在床上咆哮。

几分钟后，炎魔小心翼翼地把头探入寝宫里，立刻就被一团床单砸了个正着。

“把这些洗干净！”

这倒霉的炎魔队长很快就发现他要清理的东西是什么，并对于自己在要塞内的地位和头衔遭到如此贬低而感到愤怒，于是他转身就去找了索伦的人类仆人，把这个吃力不讨好的差事丢给对方，然后浑身笼罩着烟雾和怒火离开了。

索伦之影几乎厌恶得昏了过去，他小心翼翼不让自己的手或者宝贵的衣袍碰到那些肮脏液体，转手就把床单递给了第一个经过他身边的半兽人。这个生物感到非常荣幸，能够为他的主人和造物主清理精液。

…

在大海遥远的彼岸，罗瑞尔林湖附近的罗瑞恩花园里，温柔的埃丝缇给她亲爱的好友薇瑞又倒了一杯茶。埃丝缇欢快的情绪和充满活力的举止与她好友的庄重矜持形成了鲜明的对比。

此外，埃丝缇很喜欢说话，任何事，任何不值一提的轶闻，都可以成为她没完没了八卦的好借口。而薇瑞一般会静静地呆在那里，从不打断对方，就那么听着（有时候假装在听），偶尔跟着点头。

也许这就是埃丝缇总是很喜欢跟薇瑞聊天的原因吧。

“我们的丈夫提出四个人一起在这里聚会的主意多好啊，你觉得呢，薇瑞亲爱的？！我们要是能经常见面就好了……啊，来尝尝这个派，是我的一个迈雅做的！很好吃，就是可能有点甜了……没事，我知道你不太喜欢吃东西。我就很喜欢，这是一个很伟大的发明。”埃丝缇喋喋不休地往嘴里又塞了一块蛋糕。“不过我很好奇我们的丈夫去干嘛了，这么久都不回来。从他们离开去树林里散步到现在已经有一段时间了。真不守时！再不回来茶要凉了。不过伊尔牟就是那样，我想都知道发生了什么。他一定是在林子里找寻每一朵生长的花，然后把它们拿给你的丈夫看，顺便向他解释这些植物的每一种特性，每一种用途！你知道我的意思吧，薇瑞？我的丈夫采花，你的丈夫采蘑菇，我几乎都能看到那幅画面了！”

埃丝缇一巴掌把脸上的一缕头发拨开。茶的热气，丰富的食物，她厚重的长发，急躁的脾气和说话不带停顿的习惯，一切都让她感到窒息。

至于薇瑞，她卷起和丈夫一样的黑袍衣袖，伸出一只骨节分明，毫无血色的手，端起递给她的茶杯。

“我也可以看到他们。其实，我已经知道了下一张挂毯的图案。”那位维丽把茶杯移到唇边，埃丝缇发誓她在那两片薄如线的唇上看到一抹冰冷笑意。“不过，亲爱的，我想我即将要在挂毯上描绘的场景会很不一样，跟你在脑海中想到的场景…… _很不一样_ 。”


End file.
